Le Pouvoir de Kyubi
by naruto236
Summary: Naruto part 5 ans avec Jiraya pour écarter Akatsuki du village. Il revient à l'âge de 18 ans avec de grands pouvoirs. Sasuke est aussi rentré à Konoha après avoir tué Orochimaru... Ch 20 : Que va faire Kiba dans l'arène? Le combat de Naruto approche!
1. 00 Annexes

**Le pouvoir de Kyubi**

**Chapitre 00 : Annexes**

Disclaimer :

Comme le fait tout le monde, je rappelle que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Masashi Kishimoto, créateur de génie.

Bonjour ! Voilà c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent SVP ! J'espère que ça plaira à ceux qui prendront la peine de la lire. Attention, j'ai lu tous les chapitres de Naruto jusqu'au 307 donc il y a des spoilers partout !

-« ------ » **parole d'un personnage**

« « --- » » **pensée d'un personnage**

Etant donné que Naruto est un manga, j'ai rencontré pas mal de difficultés à décrire les combats (je suppose que je ne dois pas être le seul…). C'est pourquoi j'ai inventé un petit système concernant les jutsus utilisés. J'espère ne pas avoir fait quelque chose de trop lourd et trop compliqué. Par contre je vous conseille de copier ce annexes quelque part pour pouvoir les consulter rapidemment et ne pas à avoir à revenir sur cette page à chaque fois...

Les jutsus seront décris d'une manière un peu spéciale dans cette fiction. Pour chaque ninpô (technique), il y a plusieurs jutsus possibles qui sont évolutifs, c'est à dire que plus le personnage est fort et plus son jutsu devient puissant. Ainsi, lorsque un personnage, utilisera un jutsu, il sera décrit comme cela :

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ :** Nom de l'attaque général

**JUTSU :** Nom du jutsu utilisé

**TYPE :** Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kuchiyose no justsu, Fuuin no jutsu, Dojutsu

**ÉLÉMENT :** Neutre, Katon/Feu, Suiton/Eau, Doton/Terre, Fûton/Vent, Hyoton/Glace, Raiton/Foudre, Mokuton/Végétal, Hakuton/Saint, Kageton/Ténèbre

**NOMBRE : **Nombre de niveaux évolutifs du jutsu.

**NIVEAU :** Niveau du jutsu, ses dégâts en parenthèse et son nom

**DESCRIPTION :** Brève description du jutsu utilisé

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pour que vous compreniez bien, utilisons un exemple. Sasuke utilise souvent une technique de feu dans le manga. Admettons qu'il l'utilise au début du manga. Il ne pourra utiliser que le niveau le plus bas car il ne maîtrise pas assez bien la technique ou il n'a pas suffisamment de réserve de châkra. Voici alors comment sera présenté son attaque :

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Boule de Feu / Boule de Feu Suprême

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Katon (Feu) / 4

**NIVEAU C (20) :** Boule de Feu Suprême

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu forme une boule de feu de 50 cm de diamètre et pouvant atteindre les 400 °C.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Admettons maintenant qu'il utilise cette même technique après s'être durement entrainé à la réaliser. Elle sera présentée alors de cette manière :

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Boule de Feu / Boule de Feu Diabolique

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Katon (Feu) / 4

**NIVEAU C (20) :** Boule de Feu Suprême 

_**NIVEAU B (40) :** Boule de Feu Diabolique_

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu forme une boule de Feu de 1 m de diamètre et pouvant atteindre les 800 °C.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Le nom du jutsu a alors changé, car maintenant qu'il a de plus grandes réserves de chakrâ. Son attaque de feu prend alors une ampleur différente (tout est expliqué dans la petite description, en général). Ensuite, en italique est indiqué le nom de l'attaque utilisé et en écriture normale au dessus est indiqué le ou les niveaux déjà maitrisé par Sasuke auparavant. Ainsi, il maîtrise maintenant 2 niveaux sur les 4 possibles ! J'espère que vous commencez à piger le truc, cela dit c'est pas évident. Tout ce qui concerne les indications (les lettres après le niveau, les chiffres entre parenthèses,...) est expliqué juste après. Ce sont les explications pour bien comrpendre le systême de jutsu et l'environnement du manga Naruto.

Si vous avez le moindre problème de compréhension , n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des mails pour me demander !

**

* * *

**

_**Niveau du jutsu :**_

Technique de niveau **S** : Ce sont des techniques ultimes qui demandent une maîtrise du chakra très importante et parfaite. Les dégâts sont monstrueux à la suite de ses techniques.

Technique de niveau **A** : Ce sont des techniques interdites très difficile à réaliser qui provoquent des dégâts très importants.

Technique de niveau **B** : Ce sont des techniques difficiles à réaliser et provoquent de nombreux dégâts.

Technique de niveau **C** : Ce sont des techniques qui peuvent provoquer d'important dégâts si elles sont bien utilisées.

Technique de niveau **D** : Ce sont des techniques généralement assez faible, mais restent pratique lors d'un combat.

Technique de niveau **E** : Ce sont des techniques de base.

Technique de niveau **H** : Les techniques de cette catégorie regroupe les techniques héréditaires.

Technique de niveau **I** : Ce sont les techniques interdites par le chef du village. Elles sont généralement extrêmement dangereuses ou vont à l'encontre du code morale.

**

* * *

**

_**Dégâts de la technique :**_

C'est un nombre compris entre "1" et "99" indiquant les dégâts que provoquent une attaque. "1" représentant une attaque n'infligeant aucun dommages et "99" étant une attaque extrêmement destructive.

**01-10** : Attaque infligeant des éraflures visibles.

**10-20** : Attaque pouvant créer des hématomes/coupures légères.

**20-40** : Attaque pouvant occasionner des fractures/coupures profondes.

**40-60** : Attaque pouvant occasionner la perte de membres humains.

**60-80** : Attaque pouvant tuer une personne.

**80-90** : Attaque pouvant tuer plusieurs personnes à la fois.

**90-99** : Attaque pouvant détruire un village entier.

**-- **: Attaque n'infligeant aucun dégâts (transformation, défense,…).

**

* * *

**

_**Type de technique :**_

**Ninjustsu** : art d'utiliser les éléments.

**Taijutsu** : art d'utiliser le corps.

**Genjutsu** : art d'utiliser les illusions.

**Kuchiyose no justsu** : art d'invoquer.

**Fuuin no jutsu** : art de sceller.

**Dojutsu :** art d'utiliser les yeux.

**

* * *

**

_**Eléments :**_

**Neutre** : élément utilisé pour les attaques non élémentaires (Taijustsu, Kuchiyose no justsu, Fuuin no jutsu et Genjutsu).

**Hakuton** : élément de la magie blanche. Élément utilisé pour combattre les forces maléfiques.

**Kageton** : élément de la magie noire. Élément utilisé pour combattre les forces sacré.

**Katon/Suiton/Doton/Fûton/Raiton/Hyuton/Mokuton** : éléments de base existant dans la Nature.

**

* * *

**

**_Les Signes :_**

**Tigre** : élément **Katon/Feu**.

**Dragon** : élément **Suiton/Eau**.

**Buffle** : élément **Doton/Terre**.

**Cheval** : élément **Fûton/Vent**.

**Lapin** : élément **Raiton/Foudre**.

**Chèvre** : élément **Hyoton/Glace**.

**Serpent** : élément **Mokuton/Végétal**.

**Chien** : élément **Hakuton/Saint**.

**Rat** : élément **Kageton/Ténèbre**.

**

* * *

**

_**Les Pays :**_

Pays du **Feu** ayant pour village caché **Konoha Gakure no Sato**, le village de la **Feuille**, et pour chef **l'Hokage**.

Pays de **l'Eau** ayant pour village caché ******Kiri Gakure no Sato**, le village du **Brouillard**, et pour chef le **Mizukage**.

Pays de la **Foudre** ayant pour village caché ******Kumo Gakure no Sato**, le village du **Nuage**, et pour chef le **Raikage**.

Pays du **Vent** ayant pour village caché ******Suna Gakure no Sato**, le village du **Sable**, et pour chef le **Kazekage**.

Pays de la **Terre** ayant pour village caché ******Iwa Gakure no Sato**, le village de la **Roche**, et pour chef le **Tsuchikage**.

Pays du **Riz** ayant pour village caché ******Oto Gakure no Sato**, le village du **Son,** et pour chef **Otokage**.

Pays de **l'Herbe** ayant pour village caché ******Kusa Gakure no Sato**, le village de **l'Herbe**.

Pays de la **Pluie** ayant pour village caché **Ame Gakure no Sato**, le village de la **Pluie**.

Pays de la **Neige** ayant pour village caché ******Yuki Gakure no Sato**, le village de la **Neige**.

**

* * *

**

**_Les grades des ninjas (du moins gradés au plus gradés) :_**

**Etudiant** (académie de ninja).

**Genin **(aspirant ninja).

**Chunin** (ninja de classe moyenne).

**Jounin** (ninja de classe supérieur).

**Jounin spécial** (ninja de classe supérieur assigné à des tâches particulières comme la torture, le vol, l'assassinat…).

**Sennin** (ninja légendaire).

**Kage** (chef des ninjas d'un village).


	2. 01 Retour à Konoha

**Le pouvoir de Kyubi**

**Chapitre 01 : Retour à Konoha**

**Résumé :**

L'histoire se passe après la disparition de Sasuke par les hommes d'Orochimaru. Sasuke se rend compte que la vengeance ne le mènera à rien et il tue alors Orochimaru au cours d'un long et terrible combat. Il revient au village de la Feuille et réintègre l'équipe sept après s'être fait gracié de son acte de trahison. C'est alors l'époque de l'examen pour devenir chunin. Tous le réussissent cette fois...

Itachi et son groupe, Akatsuki, cherche toujours les personnes ayant reçus des démons en eux (les Jinchuriki) pour pouvoir former une armée impitoyable. Naruto sait alors qu'il est un danger pour le village. Il décide alors de partir du village afin de préserver ses amis d'une nouvelle guerre contre le village du Son et l'organisation Akatsuki. Il part ainsi cinq ans avec Jiraiya, son senseï. Il revient au village de la Feuille à l'âge de dix-huit ans afin de participer à l'examen pour devenir jounin...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto marchait à coté de Jiraiya et ils apercevaient maintenant le village de Konoha. Une vague de souvenir lui remontait à la tête : les adieux qu'ils avaient fait à tout le monde le jour de son départ, les larmes de Sakura, le regard un peu moins froid que d'habitude de Sasuke, les encouragements de Lee, Hinata et de tous ses camarades... Il avait enfin trouvé des gens qui ne le regardait plus comme le démon à neuf queues Kyubi. Il se rappela aussi les paroles de Kakashi senseï :

-« Avec Jiraya je ne m'inquiète pas de ton sort... Entraîne toi dure et tu deviendras rapidement fort ».

-« Fort... » dit Naruto à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

-« Oui ! Naruto » dit Jiraiya. « Tu est devenu très fort mais la vantardise est un très vilain défaut... »

-« Je ne parlai pas pour moi » dit-il sur un ton étonnamment sérieux pour Naruto. Ceci interpella Jiraiya : Naruto avait énormément mûrit en cinq ans. Il avait réellement surpris par la sagesse que Naruto avait acquise en cinq années, lui qui était stupide et irréfléchi auparavant.

-« Je me demandais si les autres été devenus forts » continua Naruto sur le même ton indéchiffrable.

-« Je suppose que tu parles de Sasuke, n'est pas ? »

-« Sasuke ne m'inquiète plus maintenant que je possède... »

-« Tu est trop sur de toi ce n'est pas l'attitude que devrait avoir un futur jounin ! » le coupa Jiraiya.

« « Et pourtant, c'est vrai qu'avec ces nouveaux atouts du coté de Naruto, je me demande ce qui peut l'arrêter… » »

-« Vous êtes encore en train de penser à des choses pas nettes, sennin pervers! » dit Naruto voyant son sensei en train de réfléchir.

-« Ses cinq années n'auront donc servi à rien : je t'ai dit mille fois de ne plus m'appeler comme cela ! » s'indigan Jiraiya.

-« Et c'est reparti... Vous vieillissez mal sennin pervers ! »

-« JE VAIS TE TUER SALE PETIT AVORTON ! »

Au moment ou Jiraiya allait attaquer Naruto, une très belle femme les croisa. Naruto en profita pour s'écarter un peu de Jiraiya.

« Après tout, Jiraiya est peut-être vieux mais il reste un sénnin... » se dit Naruto.

Jiraiya, lui, était resté bloqué sur la jeune femme. Il ne bougea pas pendant cinq bonnes secondes et lorsqu'il retrouva ses capacités il lui courut derrière en direction du village tout en disant à Naruto :

-« On se verra plus tard ! Va rejoindre tes amis et va voir aussi Tsunade pour ton inscription à l'examen ! »

« « Ce vieux pervers est irrécupérable » » se dit Naruto.

Naruto se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée du village gardé par deux ninjas. Les deux gardes lui demandèrent son nom. il fut très surpris : les deux ninjas connaissaient très bien Naruto depuis qu'il était tout petit. D'ailleurs ils l'avait toujours regardé très durement comme pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'il était un monstre détesté de tous.

-« Uzumaki Naruto… » dit-il d'un ton neutre

-« B-Bien vous pouvez passer... » répondit le garde en bégayant.

« « Je ne me rappelai pas que ce garde bégayait avant... Bizarre ! » » se dit Naruto

Lorsque Naruto fut un peu plus loin, les deux gardes se regardèrent d'un air abasourdi

-« Tu as vus, c'était l'enfant Kyubi ! » dit le premier.

-« Il est méconnaissable. Et cette aura de puissance qu'il dégage ! » répondit le second.

-« C'est vraiment un monstre plus de doute là-dessus... »

-« Ouais! Ca c'est sur... »

« « Pourquoi ces gardes m'ont t-ils regardaient aussi bizarrement? » » se demanda Naruto. « « C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup changé physiquement mais quand même ! Je comprend maintenant pourquoi le garde a bégayé, c'était tout simplement de la peur ! De la terreur même ! Je suis passé du stade de rejeté à craint » » Cette dernière pensée l'amusa un peu mais c'était de la tristesse qu'il ressentait le plus au fond de lui.

Pourtant la réaction de surprise des gardes était normale : Naruto avait énormément changé mentalement mais aussi physiquement. Il avait les cheveux beaucoup plus longs et en pic sur la tête, lui donnant un air rebelle. Ses moustaches de Kyubi sur le visage ressortait plus que jamais. Il avait beaucoup grandi et avait gagné pas mal en musculature. Avec ces cheveux, il ressemblait beaucoup au quatrième hokage mais il avait toujours ces yeux bleus pétillant de malice et empreint d'une nouvelle sagesse. En effet, il était devenu beaucoup plus calme même s'il restait un très grand comique. Son humour était beaucoup plus fin qu'avant. Il avait changé aussi son style de vêtements. Il avait opté pour une tenue plus discrète sous la forme d'une veste rouge sombre et d'un pantalon bleu prêt du corps. Il le savait très bien : il était devenu très attirant pour n'importe quelle jeune fille et il n'avait plus rien à envier à Sasuke de ce coté-là…

Naruto se retrouva devant l'échoppe de ramen ou il allait autrefois avec Iruka sensei. Il hésita longuement mais il prit à contre cœur la route de la maison de l'hokage Tsunade.

« « Même quand elle le fait pas exprès, elle fait chier, la Vieille ! » »

Il se retrouva devant la demeure de l'hokage et demanda à un garde :

-« Bonjour je m'appelle Naruto. Je souhaiterai voir l'hokage dès maintenant » dit-il sur le ton le plus courtois qu'il pouvait faire.

-« Pourquoi la maîtresse Tsunade devrait à avoir parler avec une racaille de ton genre » lui répondit le garde.

Juste à ce même moment, Naruto entendit son nom dans la petite rue à coté.

-« Tiens tiens mais ce ne serait pas Naruto par hasard ? »

-« Kakashi senseï ! »

-« Alors Naruto tu est revenu pour l'examen des jounins ? »

-« Oui Kakashi senseï ! Je suis enfin prêt à enfin montrer ce que je vaut au village tout entier ! »

-« Tes adversaires seront redoutables : tout tes amis se sont entraîner durement. Tu seras sûrement impressionné par tout tes anciens coéquipiers ! »

-« C'est possible… » dit-il sur un ton défiant ce qui surprit beaucoup Kakashi.

« « Il a beaucoup changé. Il a mûrit et est devenu plus fort, on peut le sentir rien qu'en voyant sa posture. Il me rappel beaucoup le quatrième… » » pensa alors Kakashi

-« Tu veut voir maître Tsunade, je suppose ? » demanda Kakashi

-« Oui ! je dois lui dire pour ma participation à l'examen des jounins. »

-« Pendant que tu t'entretiens avec elle, je vais prévenir tes amis ! Qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« C'est une super idée ! Ils m'ont tellement manqués ! »

-« Garde ! laisser passer Naruto et aller prévenir Maître Tsunade de sa visite »

Naruto passa devant le garde. Il fit à ce moment là un regard au garde à glacer le sang de n'importe quel humain normalement constitué…

Kakashi le remarqua et vit la terreur du garde. Il sourit et se dit à lui-même :

« « J'ai l'impression qu'il peut jouer avec les émotions des gens… Serait t-il arrivé à maîtriser totalement Kyubi pour pouvoir provoquer une telle sensation de terreur à un garde confirmé » »

Kakashi dit doucement au garde :

-« Pour votre vie, ne le considérait plus jamais comme un démon mais comme un ninja de la Feuille ! »

-« C'est vrai qu'il serait capable de me tuer, vous avez raison maître Kakashi » lui répondit le garde.

-« Non ! Si vous recommencez, c'est moi qui vous tuerait ! » dit Kakashi tout en le toisant du regard. Puis Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de fumée comme à son habitude.

Le pauvre garde se remit tant bien que mal de ses émotions en se disant que maitre Kakashi commençait à perdre la raison lui aussi.

« « Faire confiance à Kyubi, jusqu'ou ira t-on ! » »

Tsunade était ravis de revoir Naruto. La porte s'ouvrit et il entra en se baissant courtoisement devant Tsunade tout en lui souhaitant bonjour.

-« Nar-ru-ru-to » bafouilla l'hokage. Elle venait de se prendre une claque magistrale : il avait tellement changé et sa ressemblance avec le quatrième la troublait beaucoup. Il lui fallut dix bonnes secondes avant de lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

-« Je suis désolé maître Tsunade » dit-il.

-« Désolé ? Mais de quoi ? » dit-elle une fois ses esprits retrouvés.

-« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait de la peine. J'ai vu le regard que vous avez eu pour moi. Vous l'avez vu n'est-ce pas ? Celui que tout le monde ici considère comme le plus grand héros de Konoha, le quatrième hokage… »

-« Ce n'est rien Naruto. Tu lui ressembles mais tu n'est pas lui alors. Ca n'a aucune espèce d'importance pour moi, tant que tu restes Naruto, ninja du village de la Feuille.

-« Merci, maître Tsunade. Ce doit être vrai que je lui ressemble beaucoup alors. C'est Jiraiya qui me l'a dit… Au début je n'y croyais pas trop mais je vous ais vu rougir quand vous m'avez vu, ce doit donc être vrai » dit-il avec un sourire des plus enchanteurs.

Tsunade rigola un peu tout en constatant elle aussi à quel point Naruto avait mûrit.

« « Il est toujours aussi drôle qu'avant mais de manière plus adulte » se dit-elle.

-« Bon Naruto, je suppose que tu est ici pour t'inscrire à l'examen des jounins ? »

-« Exactement. Je dirai même plus que je suis là pour devenir jounin ! »

-« Je vois que tu restes fidèle à toi-même de ce coté là. Je te préviens, cette année il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de candidats alors ça ne sera pas facile de devenir jounin pour quelqu'un qui est resté cinq ans sans contact avec le village ».

Naruto la regarda pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire et il croisa les bras, puis il lui dit avec un sourire dont il était le seul à savoir les faire.

-« On parie ! »

Tsunade pouffa de rire et elle le regarda avec tendresse, puis elle lui dit :

-« Tu nous a tous beaucoup manqué Naruto… Je te souhaite un bon retour au village de Konoha ! »

-« Merci beaucoup maître hokage. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire alors au revoir et à bientôt… »

Il se baissa une deuxième fois par preuve de courtoisie puis il partit, laissant derrière lui Tsunade songeuse quand à ce nouveau Naruto encore plus sur que lui qu'auparavant.

« « C'est vraiment un phénomène ! En plus il ne lui ressemble pas que physiquement, la façon qu'il a de s'exprimer, c'est lui tout craché…» »

Elle se retourna vers les portraits des anciens hokage et resta songeuse en contemplant le quatrième…


	3. 02 Les retrouvailles avec ses amis

**Le pouvoir de Kyubi**

**Chapitre 02 : Les retrouvailles avec ses amis**

Naruto descendait tranquillement les marches de la tour tout en réfléchissant.

« « Jiraiya m'avait prévenu que ma ressemblance avec le quatrième troublerait la Vieille mais de là à l'a faire rougir de timidité ! Les gens vont peut-être commencer à m'accepter plus comme un héros que comme un démon ! » ». Mais il se remémora la scène avec le garde :

« « Ouais… Enfin c'est pas gagné… C'est quand même incroyable ! J'ai en moi le démon qui a tué le quatrième et je lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Je suis sur que si je n'avais pas ces marques du démon sur mes joue, Tsunade m'aurait sauté dessus ! » ».

Il se mit à rire en pensant à la scène puis il fit la moue :

« « Beurk ! Me faire embrasser par une vieille de cinquante-cinq ans, c'est pas terrible… Finalement ses marques sur mes joues sont plutôt bien et puis ça m'a déjà servi au combat pour impressionner l'adversaire ! » »

Naruto avait acquit une capacité assez impressionnante à réfléchir tout en faisant abstraction de ce qui se passer à coté de lui. Capacité extrêmement intéressante en combat mais qui là se révéler légèrement gênante du fait qu'il était revenu au milieu de la rue et que tous ses amis étaient là, bouche bée de voir un Naruto complètement changé physiquement et perdu dans ses pensées. Il y avait Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Kiba, Chôji, Shino et Lee.

-« Wahou ! Naruto, tu as grandis ! Et puis tes cheveux, tes habits… » s'exclama Sakura.

Naruto se ressaisit rapidement et lui répondit avec assurance et charme :

-« Merci beaucoup Sakura, tu as beaucoup changé aussi… Tu est devenu une très belle femme et une formidable ninja d'après ce que j'ai entendu… ».

Sakura lui sourit timidement tout en rougissant : elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver un Naruto si adulte !

Sasuke le regarda avec son regard froid habituel et regarda ensuite Sakura toujours aussi rouge, puis il se renfrogna dans sa carapace habituel.

Naruto lui dit sans le regarder :

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke… C'était juste un constat… »

-« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, idiot ! » lui rétorqua Sasuke de son ton le plus froid possible.

-« Je suis très content de tous vous revoir les amis, vous m'avez beaucoup manqué… » dit Naruto en ne tenant pas compte de la remarque de Sasuke.

Tout le monde commença à lui poser des questions sur ses cinq années d'absence et il répondait de façon évasive, ne dévoilant rien des ses voyages. Il leur dit seulement qu'il avait apprit des nouvelles techniques d'un ton excité comparable à celui qu'il avait quand il était gamin.

Arriva ensuite Iruka senseï :

-« Alors Naruto, on oublie d'aller voir son premier professeur ! »

Le regard qu'avait Iruka senseï envers lui était apaisant et doux, c'était presque celui d'un père pour son enfant qu'il retrouve après une longue absence.

-« Bonjour senseï ! » répondit aussitôt Naruto.

Avant même que Iruka n'ouvre la bouche, Naruto sortit une épée de son fourreau qui été camouflée avec un jutsu d'invisibilité et se mit en garde. Un shuriken frappa alors de plein fouet l'épée et rebondit en l'air. A une vitesse prodigieuse, Naruto rengaina son épée qui redevint invisible et il sauta dans les airs puis prononça :

-«NINPÔ SHOOT AÉRIEN : JUTSU SHOOT INVERSÉ ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Shoot Aérien / Shoot Inversé

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Taijutsu / Neutre / 2

**NIVEAU C (25) :** Shoot Inversé

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu s'élance en l'air en faisant des saltos et frappe un adversaire en utilisant son élan.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto effectua trois saltos inverses en l'air et lorsqu'il se retrouva au niveau du Shuriken il le frappa avec son pied en ayant la tête en bas. Le Shuriken partit à toute vitesse en direction d'un arbre situé un peu plus loin. Il trancha une branche d'ou tomba un jeune ninja. Naruto retomba avec agilité sur ses jambes sans faire le moindre bruit et faisant dos à son agresseur.

-« Konohamaru ! Ce n'est pas en jetant ce shuriken de façon aussi molle que tu m'auras » dit Naruto en se retournant et en souriant au petit-fils de l'ancien hokage.

-« Co-comment a tu pu voir arriver le shuriken, il t'es arrivé dans le dos ! » bégaya Konohamaru.

-« Un vrai ninja n'as pas besoin des ses yeux pour voir…» continua Naruto avec ce même sourire charmeur dont il avait le secret tout en marchant vers le jeune ninja ».

Tout les amis de Naruto était bouche bée à part Sasuke qui fut très intéressé par la technique de Naruto, à tel point qu'il avait activé le Sharingan tout en prenant soin que personne ne le voit.

Konohamaru était à la fois en colère contre Naruto pour avoir arrêté son attaque et en même temps, il était très impressionné comme à l'époque ou il lui avait appris une technique de transformation coquine.

Naruto n'était plus qu'a trois mètre de lui. Tout se passa très vite, il cogna le jeune ninja sur la tête tout en lui hurlant dessus :

« NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ! SI J'AVAIS PAS ESQUIVE J'AURAI UN SHURIKEN DANS LE DOS A L'HEURE QU'IL EST ! »

Le public commença a rigoler et bon nombre des ses amis se dire que Naruto n'avait pas beaucoup changé en fait.

Ino fut la première à le lui dire :

-« Tu est toujours le même pitre qu'autrefois…. ».

Il se retourna et lui sourit gentiment :

-« Merci Ino, ça me fait plaisir que tu daignes enfin me parler un peu… ».

Ino se mit à rougir à son tour après Sakura. Le fait de l'avoir vu faire l'idiot avait remis Ino en confiance comparé au personnage si mûre d'il y a cinq minutes. Mais là, Naruto avait retrouvé ce coté charmeur et elle se sentait intimidé devant cet homme qui ressemblait tant au quatrième et qui avait tant de classe. Lorsqu'il avait effectué son jutsu, elle s'était surprise à le comparer à Sasuke.

-« Tu est toujours un cancre pour moi » dit-elle avec le plus de mépris possible.

-« Je sais, Ino, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis apprécié : je met un peu d'ambiance dans ce village ! ».

Ino ne sut pas quoi répondre et fit mine se l'ignorer.

-« Quelle était cette technique ?» demanda Lee très intéressé par le taijutsu de Naruto.

-« C'est une technique qui allie l'utilisation d'une épée à une technique taijutsu demanda pas mal de rapidité et de dextérité » répondit Naruto. Il fixa un objet au loin et dit en souriant :

« C'est assez impressionnant mais très peu utile… Je suis désolé Sasuke mais le fait de l'avoir apprise avec ton Sharingan ne te servira probablement jamais… ».

Sasuke ne répondit pas et fit un signe des épaules signifiant son inintérêt mais derrière son masque habituel, il était très surpris que Naruto est pu le voir utilisé son Sharingan. Et puis que signifiait cette phrase, un ninja n'as pas besoin de ses yeux pour voir.

« « Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que je me méfie de Naruto. Ce cancre pourrait bien être devenu très puissant. Après tout, il avait failli me battre il y a cinq ans… » ».

Iruka senseï, qui était partit disputer Konohamaru était revenu vers Naruto et ses amis.

-« Tu sembles avoir bien progressé et surtout, tu as beaucoup grandis… »

-« Je n'ai pourtant pas changé, je me bats toujours pour la même raison : devenir hokage… ».

-« Je t'invite ce soir à manger un ramen, pour que tu me racontes un peu ces cinq années d'entraînement. Tu es partant ? »

Naruto le regarda avec ce regard pétillant qui apparaissait à chaque fois que l'on prononce le mot ramen devant lui et dit :

-« Très bonne idée, je vous rejoindrai vers 20h00 ».

-« Bon maintenant il faut que je file. Konohamaru, suis moi. Tu dois retrouver ton équipe, une mission vous a été consigné »

-« Ca va être encore une chasse au lapin. Galère…. » dit Konohamaru en bougonnant.

Il se retourna vers Naruto et lui dit sur un ton de défie :

-« N'oublies que moi aussi, je veux devenir hokage, comme mon grand-père ! ». Une ombre de tristesse passa à ce moment sur son visage, puis il sourit à Naruto et partit en courant en direction de chez Tsunade.

-« Bon moi il faut que je range mon appartement » dit alors Naruto.

-« Tu veut de l'aide ? » demanda Lee.

-« Nan je te remercie mais c'est le bazar et je n'est pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre n'est à subir les odeurs révolutionnaires qui doivent circuler depuis cinq ans… ».

Sakura et Ino le regardaient d'un air indigné tandis que les garçons rigolaient.

-« Allez, on se verra plus tard tout le monde » dit Naruto d'un ton joyeux.

Puis il partit en marchant calmement en direction de sa chambre.

-« Quelqu'un a remarqué son épée tout à l'heure ? » demanda Kiba.

Neji lui répondit :

-« Le sceau de Kyubi était inscrit sur la manche et le bruit qu'elle a fait lorsque elle a été sorti de son fourreau était magnifique : c'est une épée de très bonne qualité… Je me demande ou il a pu se faire fabriquer une telle épée... ».

-« L'épée en elle-même est peu être de haute qualité mais je pense que Kiba ne voulait pas en venir là… » dit Shikamaru.

Lee qui ne comprenait pas demanda :

-« Bah alors ! Qu'est que tu voulais dire, Kiba ?»

-« C'est le jutsu qui est lié à l'épée, le jutsu d'…. » reprit Shikamaru

-« Invisibilité… » finit Sasuke à mi-voix.

-« Exact ! » fit Kiba.

-« C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant » dit Sakura. « Même moi qui maîtrise assez bien mon châkra , je n'arrive pas à rendre invisible un vulgaire bout de bois… »

-« Je reste sur mon idée » dit Neji. « C'est sûrement l'épée qui doit insuffler ce jutsu dès qu'elle est enlevé de son fourreau…»

-« Moi, personnellement, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid » dit Lee. « par contre le jutsu qu'il a effectué dans les airs, ça c'est vraiment fort et très pratique quoi qu'il est pu en dire ».

Tous était maintenant perplexe… Quels autres nouveaux jutsusavait bien pu acquérir Naruto au cours de ces cinq dernières années. Tous le considérait comme un adversaire à ne pas sous-estimer pour l'examen jounin. Les retrouvailles étaient maintenant passées, les rivalités avaient reprises leurs cours…


	4. 03 A nouveau dans l'équipe sept

**Le pouvoir de Kyubi**

**Chapitre 03 : A nouveau dans l'équipe sept**

Après avoir finit de ranger sa chambre correctement et surtout après avoir fait disparaître toutes les odeurs néfastes à la survie de l'humain, Naruto décida qu'il était l'heure de rejoindre Iruka senseï à l'échoppe de ramen.

-« Me voici senseï ! » dit-il d'un ton enjoué. « Je suis désolé, je suis un peu en retard ».

-« Je suppose que tu dois tenir ça de Kakashi » répondit Iruka avec un sourire.

-« Oui, c'est sûrement ça… » répondit Naruto en souriant lui aussi. « J'ai super faim senseï ! »

-« Chef ! Deux bols de ramens ! »

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Naruto raconta brièvement les différentes anecdotes concernant ses aventures au cours des cinq années, mais il ne rentrait jamais dans les détails des lieux qu'il avait fréquenté avec Jiraiya.

-« Dis moi Naruto. L'épée que tu portes et qui est invisible à l'œil nu, d'où vient-elle ? »

-« C'est un cadeau de quelqu'un qui est devenu mon ami. Il me l'a donné pour me remercier d'avoir apporté la paix chez lui… C'est assez compliqué mais une chose est sure, cette personne était très doué en jutsu et c'est lui qui a fabriqué le sort permettant de la rendre invisible avant de la sortir de son fourreau. Je me rappelle très bien de ces paroles :

-« Cette épée sera invisible que lorsque elle ne sera pas dégainer. J'ai fait cela parce que ça symbolise ton caractère : même quand tu semble désarmé, tu ne restes pas moins un âpre combattant. Je pense que ce jutsu d'invisibilité créera un effet de surprise chez tes adversaires… »

-« Cette personne devrait être extrêmement forte. Les jutsus d'invisibilité sont très dures à manier ! » dit Iruka.

-« En effet, elle l'est… » dis Naruto pensif. « Et vous maître Iruka, vous vous occupez toujours des morveux de Konoha ? »

-« Et oui ! J'aime beaucoup ce métier mais je dois avouer que je n'est pas retrouvé de spécimen comme toi. Ces dernières années, les élèves ont un niveau plus homogènes à part peut-être Konohamaru qui estun peu endessous des autres… »

-« Il doit beaucoup souffrir de la mort de son grand-père, le troisième hokage… C'est ce qui le rendra plus fort un jour ! » dit Naruto.

-« Je crois qu'il se sent seul, un peu comme toi à l'époque. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il t'a attaqué tout à l'heure : il voulait que tu le remarques… »

-« J'irai lui rendre une petite visite à l'occasion, j'en profiterai pour lui apprendre une nouvelle transformation coquine… » dit Naruto avec un regard malicieux.

-« AH NON ! PAS QUESTION ! Il m'a déjà assez ennuyé avec le jutsu que tu lui a appris il y cinq ans. Je ne veux encore à avoir affaire à une fille complètement nue dans ma salle de cours… »

Naruto rigola franchement, puis Iruka se mit à rire aussi. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à manger des ramens et à rigoler de toutes les misères qu'avait fait subir Naruto à son professeur.

Naruto rentra chez lui assez tard. Sur le chemin du retour, il se mit à penser à tout ce que Iruka senseï lui avait raconté. Il lui avait parlé de ses amis et de leurs évolutions respectives. Ainsi il avait appris que Sasuke avait été testé afin de savoir sa loyauté envers le village de Konoha. Bien sûr, il avait un effectué un nombre important de missions test qu'il s'était empressé d'accomplir : il était redevenu alors un ninja dès plus respecté. Iruka senseï avait même dit qu'il avait fait des efforts avec ses camarades en matière de sociabilité. Pourtant, Naruto ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné le fait qu'il était devenu « ami » avec lui uniquement pour le tuer et récupérer ainsi le **Mangekyou Sharingan** (**Confusion des Milles Sharingan**), un jutsu particulièrement terrible donnant un pouvoir psychologique incroyable sur ses vectimes. Il avait appris aussi que les équipes n'avaient pas changé : Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi senseï formaient ainsi toujours l'équipe numéro sept. Il en était de même avec les autres équipes. Même Lee avait retrouvé sa place après avoir été opéré par Tsunade. Et puis, Iruka lui avait dit cette phrase qui trottait dans sa tête :

-« Toi aussi, tu dois retrouver ta place. Tu refais parti officiellement de l'équipe numéro sept, sur ordre de maître Tsunade. Comme l'épreuve pour être junin n'est que dans une semaine, tu as le temps d'effectuer quelques missions de rang C…»

Bien sur, Naruto avait regardé Iruka avec colère et s'était exprimé :

-« QUOI ! DES MISSIONS DE RANG C ! MAIS C'EST POUR LES GAMINS ! »

Mais en réalité, cette colère cachait son sentiment de bonheur de pouvoir refaire partie de l'équipe numéro sept. Il retrouvait sa vrai famille…

Le lendemain, il retrouva Sasuke et Sakura qui furent surpris de le trouver là lui aussi.

-« Naruto ! s'écria Sakura. « Tu refais partie de l'équipe ? ».

-« Il semblerait bien que oui…» dit-il en souriant, trop content pour cacher sa joie.

-« Pfffffff…» soupira Sasuke.

Sakura le tua du regard, ce qui surpris Naruto. Elle continua en lui disant :

-« C'est vraiment super que tu rejoignes l'équipe. Ne t'occupes pas de Sasuke, il n'en a pas l'air mais il est content que tu sois revenu ».

-« Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi ! » dit froidement Sasuke.

La réponse de Sasuke n'eu pas l'effet escompté. En effet, Sakura le regarda en soupirant. C'était comme si Sasuke n'avait plus de pouvoir sur elle. Naruto constata pourtant qu'elle avait toujours ce même regard amoureux, mais elle semblait lui attaché moins d'importance qu'avant.

« « Ce doit sûrement être parce qu'il a rejeté ses avances pour rejoindre Orochimaru…» ».

-« C'est comme quand on était gosse » dit Sakura. « C'est vraiment super qu'on soit tous à nouveau ensemble…».

Sasuke et Naruto ne dirent rien pendant un moment et Kakashi apparut.

-« Je vois que vous ne connaissez toujours pas la ponctualité Kakashi senseï…» dit Naruto avec un sourire moqueur ».

-« Oui bon désolé, je me suis perdu en cours de route…» répondit celui-ci.

Les 3 membres de l'équipe pensèrent en même temps :

« « MENTEUR, IL DEVAIT ENCORE EN TRAIN DE ROUPILLER ! » ».

-« Bon ! Je suis ici pour vous dire que l'on a une mission de rang C à faire demain » dit Kakashi. « Si la mission n'est que de rang C, c'est uniquement dû au fait que maître Tsunade souhaite avoir ses ninjas en pleine formepour l'examen junin. Alors au lieu de bouder, vous feriez mieux d'être content d'être uniquement assigné à une simple mission de rang C… Et je vous rappelle que nous avons un devoir envers les personnes demandant notre aide, même si ce sont des choses des plus basiques…».

-« Quelle est l'objectif de la mission, senseï ? » demanda Sakura.

-« Je vous expliquerez tout demain à la même heure » dit Kakashi. « En fait, je vous est demandé de venir ici pour deux raisons. La première et vous l'avez devinez, c'était pour que Naruto réintègre l'équipe. La deuxième raison, c'est que Naruto doit être évalué pour que je sache quel est son niveau. En fonction de mon jugement, je jugerai s'il est vraiment apte à réintégrer l'équipe… »

Naruto n'avait pas réagi, ce qui étonna Kakashi.

« « C'est bizarre qu'il ne m'est pas déjà crier dessus…» » se dit Kakashi.

-« Cela ne te gêne pas Naruto si je t'évalues cet après-midi ? » demanda Kakashi légèrement inquiet de son manque de réaction.

-« Cela ne me gêne pas du tout…» répondit Naruto.

-« Vous viendrez aussi Sasuke et Sakura, pour encourager votre camarade ».

-« Pourquoi on doit aller voir ce clown…» demanda Sasuke d'un ton aigri.

-« Sasuke, n'oublies pas l'esprit d'équipe. Elle est à nouveau complète et les anciennes règles sont à nouveau en vigueur. Rappelles toi : ceux qui enfreignent les lois des ninjas sont des déchets, mais ceux qui ne pensent pas à leurs amis sont pires…»

Sasuke reprit son air froid et dur habituel au grand damne de Sakura qui se demandait si un jour il pourrait avoir un comportement un tant soit peu humain. Le retour de Naruto l'avait rendu plus distant, comme autrefois… Après tout, Naruto et lui était toujours rival.

-« Naruto, tu dois savoir que j'ai fait passer ce petit test à Sakura et à Sasuke chaque année. » dit Kakashi. « Tu ne seras pas dépayser, il s'agit de récupérer ces deux petits objets si difficiles à saisir…». Il montrer les deux clochettes qu'ils avaient tous essayés d'attraper la première fois qu'ils avaient rencontrés Kakashi.

« Sasuke a réussi a en attraper une sur les deux cette année et Sakura a failli m'avoir aussi de pas grand chose…». Il finit sa phrase avec un sourire au lèvre.

-« C'ÉTAIT PAS RÉGLO ! » cria Sakura. « VOUS VOUS ÊTES TRANSFORMÉ EN SASUKE AU MOMENT OU J'ALLAI RECUPÉRÉ UNE CLOCHETTE ! VOUS AVEZ FAIT SEMBLANT DE M'EMBRASSER ET VOUS EN AVEZ PROFITÉ POUR M'ASSOMER ! ».

Elle regardait Kakashi avec un regard furieux qui donnait des sueurs froides à Naruto. Un silence gêné apparut et Sakura devint aussi rouge que la veste de Naruto, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sasuke fit un mouvement de mépris et se retourna. Kakashi regarda la scène avec amusement et Naruto réprimait un fou rire avec beaucoup de mal.

-« Bon ! Naruto, je te donne rendez-vous à 14h00 au terrain d'entraînement. Sasuke, Sakura, ne soyez-pas en retard ! » dit Kakashi, puis il s'évapora comme à son habitude.

« « Il est gonflé de dire ça…» » pensa Sasuke.

-« Il faut que j'aille me préparer » dit Naruto. « A tout à l'heure ! ». Il fila alorsà toute vitesse chez lui et se prépara un bon repas pour ne pas se faire avoir comme la première fois que Kakashi les avait évalués.

Quelques heures plus tard et quelques assiettes vidées, Naruto arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Il fut assez surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait pas que Sasuke et Sakura de présent : tous les chunins de Konoha étaient là. Tous voulaient en savoir plus sur les nouvelles aptitudes de Naruto. Il aperçut Hinata qu'il lui fit un petit signe d'encouragement, ce à quoi il répondit par un clin d'œil qui fit rosir la jeune femme. Naruto eu à ce moment un déclic : il regarda tour à tour Hinata, Sakura, Ino et Tenten. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte lorsqu'ils avaient vus tout le monde en même tempsmais elles étaient devenues des femmes d'une grande beauté et aux formes assez généreuses, en particulier chez Ino. Hinata n'avait plus les cheveux aussi courts qu'avant, elle avait une grande queue de cheval comme Ino. Tenten n'avait plus les cheveux attachés : elle avait pratiquemment la même coupe que Kurenaï.Quand à Sakura, elle avait la même coupe que lorsque Naruto était parti.Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Kakashi :

-« Alors, tu est prêt ? »

Naruto le fixa du regard intensément et avec son sourire le plus intimidant, il répondit :

-« Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de refaire partie de cette équipe, pas même vous senseï ! »

Naruto mit ses deux mains l'unes contres l'autre, et ferma les yeux. Il resta dans cette posturetrente secondes, puis il rouvrit les yeux. Il sortit alors quatre kunaïs qu'il lança en direction de Kakashi qui l'est esquiva sans grande difficulté.

-« Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de technique que tu m'auras…»

-« Il est toujours aussi nul ! » dit Ino à Shikamaru.

-« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut faire avec ses kunaïs » répondit celui-ci.

Naruto sorti cette fois quatre shurikens qu'il lança aussi sur Kakashi.

Il les esquiva de plus belle.

« « Je ne comprends pas. A quoi joue t-il ? » » pensa Kakashi.

-« Hum… Très bien » dit Naruto avec son sourire confiant et les yeux brillant de malice. Il fit alors le signe du Cheval avec ses mains et il cria :

-« NINPÔ FÛTON TAILLADE DE VENT : JUTSU TAILLADE DU VAUTOUR ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Taillade de Vent / Taillade du Vautour

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE : **Ninjutsu / Fûton (Vent) / 4

**NIVEAUD (15) :** Taillade du Vautour

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu forme des courants d'airs allant à environ 80 Km/h capables de couper légèrement l'adversaire.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Il dégaina alors son épée qui émit un son aigu et fit une série de quatre coups rapide dans le vide. Les courants d'air soulevait un nuage de poussière et fonçait droit sur Kakashi. En même temps Naruto lança un petit boomerang en métal camouflé dans le nuage de poussière. Kakashi esquiva les quatre courants d'airs sans problème et il aperçut au dernier moment le boomerang lui foncer dessus…

-« Il va le blesser au bassin avec le boomerang ! » s'écria Lee.

Kakashi se déplaça à gauche et au dernier moment il réussit à éviter le boomerang qui revint se planter dans la main gauche de Naruto. Il garda le bras gauche tendu en l'air avec le poing fermé sur le boomerang. Du sang commençait à couler de sa main et il fixait Kakashi d'un air mauvais.

-« Technique intéressante » dit Kakashi. « Mais tu n'as aucune chance de récupérer une clochette en combat éloigné, Naruto ! ».

Sasuke fut le premier à s'en rendre compte :

-« Les clochettes ! Elles ne sont plus à sa taille ! »

-« Senseï ! » cria Sakura. « Vos clochettes ! ».

-« Que… Naruto ! » s'écria Kakashi en plein doute.

Naruto le regardait avec un sourire victorieux et son bras gauche toujours tendu en l'air avec le boomerang à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit sa main et fit tournoyer le boomerang autour de son index : le bruit distinct des clochettes qui se cognent se fit entendre alors. Les deux clochettes étaient accrochées chacunes à une extrémité du boomerang !

-« Gagné ! » dit Naruto tout en fixant Kakashi de façon intense.

Kakashi se mit à lui sourire et dit :

-« Comment as tu fait ? »

-« C'est simple » dit Naruto. « J'ai lancé quatre kunais pour savoir la façon dont vous alliez les esquiver. A ce moment, j'avais alors un peu analyser la façon dont vous vous déplaciez mais ça n'était pas suffisant. J'ai alors lancé quatre shurikens pour comprendre totalement votre méthode d'esquive. Ensuite, j'ai crée ces quatre rafales de vents pour sectionner le fil où se situaient les clochettes. Trois des courants d'airs servaient uniquement à ce que vous vous déplaciez et le dernier devait couper le fil. Ensuite, il suffisait de se servir du nuage de poussière pour dissimuler un boomerang et récupérer les clochettes…»

-« Bravo Naruto ! Tu est le premier à avoir réussi à me prendre les deux clochettes, et tout ça en moins de cinq minutes. Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ton ancienne équipe ».

-« OOOOOOOUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !» cria Naruto. Le trop plein de bonheur qu'il ressentait avait explosé. Cette fois c'était sûr, il retournerai dans l'équipe numéro sept !

Shino, Kiba, Chôji, Tenten, Shikamaru et Neji étaient songeurs après la démonstration de Naruto. Lee quand à lui, criait à tue tête que Naruto était le meilleur pour faire des coups farfelus. Sakura ne savait pas quoi dire, tout comme Ino. Elles se regardèrent, abasourdi. Hinata était radieuse de constater à quel point Naruto était devenu fort. Sasuke, lui, bouillonnait de rage, les mains crispées.

« « Comment as t-il pu réussir là ou j'ai échoué, moi le descendant de la famille la plus puissante du village… C'est incroyable, il a même réussi à duper Kakashi ! » »

Shikamaru voyant son embarras lui dit :

-« Il a toujours été très fort pour inventer des techniques incroyables le menant à ses fins…».

-« Pourtant c'était une technique digne de ton intelligence, Shikamaru… » dit Neji. Tu as remarqué son moment de concentration : il réfléchissais à la meilleure technique à utiliser, de la mêmefaçon que toi. Et il a combiné un justsu à son épée. Cette alliance m'intéresse beaucoup… ».

-« Il a développé une technique demandant de la réflexion. Depuis quand fait-il preuve de discernement dans un combat ? » dit Sasuke écœuré.

« « Il est vraiment devenu fort : avec la maîtrise de son chakrâ, il est sans doute l'un des ninjas les plus forts du village. J'espère que les missions que l'on aura à faire pourront me servir pour récupérer des informations sur lui… Naruto… » ». pensa t-il.

-« Il est incroyable ! Je l'ai toujours su » dit Hinata à Tenten avec un sourire.

-« Je n'aime pas ça…» dit Tenten. « L'examen pour devenir jounin risque vraiment d'être très dur ! »

-« Tu as vu ça, Ino ? » demanda Sakura.

-« Cette fois ça ne peut pas être de la chance ! Il est réellement impressionnant…» répondit Ino.

-« Ces voyages avec sennin Jiraiya l'ont assagi et il est devenu un fin tacticien » dit Shikamaru.

« « J'aimerais bien me mesurer à lui au jeu de Go… » » pensa t-il.

-« Il n'y a pas que cela » dit Chojî. « Il est aussi très adroit et très rapide ».

Sakura alla voir Naruto et le félicita avec un grand sourire pendant que Kakashi disparaissa dans un nuage de fumée. Tous les autres chunins partirent à part Sakura et Sasuke. Il s'approcha alors de Naruto à son tour et lui dit :

-« Tu as eu de la chance… Kakashi est rentré avant hier d'une longue mission :il était à bout de force. Si il avait eu toutes ses capacités, tu n'aurais rien pu faire…».

-« Je suppose que c'est ta façon de me féliciter » dit Naruto moqueur. « Mais tu as raison : Kakashi senseï ne me semblait pas en très grande forme. J'ai été un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir continuer l'enchaînement de mes attaques…»

-«Arrête de dire n'importe quoi...» dit Sasuke froidement. « Comme si tu été capable de prévoir le comportement de Kakashi en fonction de tes attaques…».

-« Qui sait…» dit Naruto mystérieux.

-« Pfff…» fit Sasuke méprisant. « Ne te prends pas pour ce que tu n'es pas ! »

Les deux jeunes ninjas se regardèrent intensément puis Sasuke partit du terrain d'entraînement.

-« Ne tiens pas trop compte de ses remarques…» dit Sakura inquiète de voir ses deux amis se disputer. « Vous êtes toujours rivaux pour lui alors ne t'attend pas à une quelconque remarque de gentillesse. Pourtant, c'est sûrement lui qui a le plus souffert de ton absence. Après tout,la source de vos motivationsétait votre rivalité, même si Sasuke a mis plus de temps que toi à le découvrir. Quand tu es partis, il est devenu encore plus distant que d'habitude et ne s'entraînait plus aussi durement. Puis, peu à peu, il a recommencé a vouloir être le plus fort en voyant tous les autres chunins progresser eux aussi.

-« A cause d'Itachi je suppose…» dit Naruto.

-« Non ! Détrompes toi. Je pense que c'est parce que il savait que tu reviendrais et qu'il voulait être plus fort que toi le jour de ton retour. C'est pour ça qu'il ressent de la colère à ton encontre : il se sent inférieur à toi comme lafois ou vous vous êtes battu sur le toit de l'hôpital…»

Naruto et Sakura restèrent silencieux quelques secondes au souvenir de cette scène douloureuse. Naruto lu un voile de tristesse sur le visage de Sakura.

-« Et sa vengeance contre Itachi ? Tu sembles dire qu'il a oublié son passé ? » demandaNaruto intrigué. Il ne concevait pas que Sasuke pense plus à sa rivalité avec lui plutôt que de venger le clan Uchiwa.

-« Non ! Bien sur que non… Mais, il a grandit aussi et a comprit que la solitude était vraiment terrible. Il sait aussi que sa vengeance ne le conduira qu'à cette issue d'isolement. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il utilise votre rivalité pour devenir plus fort et pour pouvoir un jour battre et tuer Itachi tout en gardant ses amis près de lui.

-« Ami… Il a utilisé ce même mot avant d'essayer de me tuer il y a cinq ans…».

-« À cette époque, il était complètement dévoré par sa haine contre Itachi. Il a changé et s'est rendu compte de l'erreur qu'il a fait. Crois moi, je sais ce que je dis. Malgré le fait qu'il a essayé de te tuer, ce qu'il disait été vrai : tu étais et tu restes le seul ami qu'il a eu jusqu'alors.

Naruto fut troublé par cette dernière phrase de Sakura.

-« Mais toi ? Tu es aussi bien son ami que moi. Et Kakashi senseï aussi ! »

-« C'est différent… Kakashi senseï est un adulte et malgré les liens forts que nous avons pour lui, on ne peut appeler ça de l'amitié mais plutôt du respect. En ce qui me concerne, Sasuke ne m'a jamais considéré comme une amie, mais plutôt comme une fille collante…» dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

-« Ne dis pas ça ! Il t'as toujours protégé et t'apprécies. J'ai vu son regard lorsque j'ai dit que tu étais devenu très belle. Il y avait de la jalousie dans ses yeux…»

-« Peut-être… Mais je pense que maintenant, il meconsidère comme si j'étais sa petite sœur. Ce n'est pas de l'amitié, c'est un autre type de relation. J'ai longtemps été amoureuse de lui, alors ça ne peut vraiment être de l'amitié dès lors qu'il y a de l'amour… En tout cas ce n'est pas comparable à ce qu'il y a entre vous deux, même siça s'exprime bizarrement…»

Naruto semblait réfléchir maintenant :

-« En tout cas Sakura, tu es toi aussi devenu plus mûre » dit Naruto avec un sourire.

-« Merci ! C'est gentil de ta part ! Il faut que j'aille voir Tsunade senseï pour quelques cours maintenant. A demain Naruto ! ». Elle partit en courant, laissant derrière elle un Naruto perdu dans ses pensées.

« « Ami… Son seul ami… Il m'a tellement rabaissé à l'époque. Mais il a commencé à me respecter un peu, surtout pendant l'examen chunin… Et puis, il y a eu ce fameux jour ou nous nous sommes battus. Ce jour… J'étais son ami… Pour le Mangekyou Sharingan… C'était sa soif de vengeance sa motivation, mais c'était moi la personne qui comptait le plus à ces yeux…» ».

-« En tout cas, Sasuke, je ne te laissera plus jamais me battre à partir de maintenant ! » dit-il déterminé.

Il rentra alors chez lui pour faire une sieste et réfléchir à tout ce que Sakura venait de lui dire.


	5. 04 Des changements importants

**Le pouvoir de Kyubi**

**Chapitre 04 : Des changements importants**

Après s'être reposé un peu, Naruto décida d'aller voir Konohamaru. Après tout, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant ces cinq dernières années.

Il avait actuellement treize ans, l'âge à laquelle Naruto était parti du village. Naruto arriva devant la maison de l'ancien hokage et se rappela la raison de sa mort. Il s'était sacrifié pour tuer Orochimaru, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Il lui avait simplement enlevé la fonction de ses bras. En réalité il avait surtout protégé le village de Konoha jusqu'au bout. Konohamaru avait alors beaucoup souffert de la mort de son grand-père même si on lui disait qu'il devait être fière d'être dans la même famille qu'un héros.

Naruto frappa à la porte mais personne ne lui ouvrit.

« « Apparemment, il n'est pas là…» » pensa t-il. « « Il doit sûrement être en train de s'entraîner » ».

Il se dirigea alors vers le terrain d'entraînement ou il avait passé tellement de temps étant gamin. Il trouva alors Konohamaru en train se s'entraîner à lancer des kunaïs sur un arbre.

-« Salut ! » dit Naruto.

Konohamaru, qui ne l'avait pas vu, se retourna et lui sourit :

-« Salut, cher rival ! ».

-« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ici pendant mon absence ? Tu est sorti de l'académie d'après ce que disait Iruka senseï…»fit Naruto en regardant le bandeau frontal de Konohamaru, symbole de tout ninja.

-« Heureusement ! Je n'en pouvais plus de cette école ! Je ne pouvais pas utiliser mon potentiel au maximum…» dit Konohamaru fièrement.

-« Tu dois faire partie d'une équipe maintenant ? »

-« Oui ! Je suis avec Moegi et Udon ! » dit Konohamaru joyeusement.

Moegi était une jeune fille qui traînait souvent avec Konohamaru et Udon était son plus fidèle ami.

-« Et qui est votre senseï ? » demanda Naruto, voyant bien que Konohamaru essayait d'éviter le sujet.

Konohamaru bougonna alors un « Ebsupvr… ».

-« Heu… Tu veut pas répéter en parlant un langage humain ? » demanda Naruto, moqueur.

-« C'est Ebisu pervers notre senseï ! » fit Konohamaru, mauvais.

Naruto ne pu alors réprimer son four rire en entendant ce nom. Ebisu était le tuteur de Konohamaru lorsque l'ancien hokage était encore en vie. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Ebisu soit le senseï de ce groupe : il connaissait mieux que personne Konohamaru et ses deux camarades. A première vue, il semblait être un homme droit et très respectueux, mais en réalité, il était aussi pervers que Jiraya. Néanmoins Ebisu était tout de même un jounin respecté et très fort .Naruto avait eu à l'affronter un jour. Il l'avait battu à l'aide d'une technique de transformation coquine assez impressionnante qui s'appelait la technique du **Harem**. Il s'agissait en fait d'une technique de clonage combiné à une technique de transformation perverse. Le résultat était un nombre plus ou moins importants de jeunes filles dénudées… A l'époque, Naruto était très fier de cette technique et l'utilisait dès qu'il pouvait.

-« Il est toujours aussi fébrile face aux techniques coquines ? » demanda Naruto avec un sourire.

-« Oui ! Quand j'ai envie de l'embêter, j'utilise ta technique du **Harem**…» dit Konohamaru avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-« Tu as réussis à maîtriser cette technique ! » fit Naruto, surpris.

-« Oui ! mais ça m'a pris du temps...».

Il se demandait maintenant si il avait participé à un examen mais il n'osait pas trop demander de peur qu'il est subit un échec. Naruto ne voulait pas l'embarrasser. Il savait à quel point faire face une défaite pouvait être dur moralement ayant lui-même raté trois fois l'examen de sortie de l'académie.

Konohamaru, qui devina la prochaine question et qui voyait que Naruto n'osait pas la poser, dit :

-« On a aussi participé à l'examen pour devenir chunin il y a quelques mois... On a passé la première épreuve mais on s'est fait avoir dans la forêt de la Mort… Un groupe de genins du village caché du Brouillard nous est tombé dessus en pleine nuit. C'était Moegi qui faisait la garde. On a pas eu le temps de nous préparer : ils nous ont balayés en quelques minutes…» Il avait finit sa phrase avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix mais il reprit son air confiant et dit :

-« Mais la prochaine fois, on réussira et je deviendrai rapidement fort pour être hokage avant toi ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« C'est ce qu'on verra…» dit Naruto. « Avant cela, tu devras réussir le prochain examen pour devenir chunin ! ».

Konohamaru serra les dents et durcit son regard :

-« Je te le promet ! Je n'échouerais plus à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Après tout, je suis le petit fils d'un héros, c'est mon devoir d'honorer sa mémoire en donnant le meilleur de moi-même…».

-« Tu as raison ! Je compte sur toi, Konohamaru ! Sois digne d'être mon rival ! Et n'oublies pas que si tu veut réussir cette épreuve, vous devez avoir une équipe soudée…».

-« Oui ! Chef ! » fit Konohamaru en se mettant au garde à vous.

Naruto lui souhaita bon courage puis il reparti en direction de la forêt pour s'entraîner lui aussi. Il connaissait un coin ou il pouvait être tranquille. Sur la route, il se mit à repenser à l'épreuve chunin qu'il avait passé lui, Sakura et Sasuke il y a plus de cinq ans.

« « On a eu beaucoup de chance lors de l'épreuve. On n'avez que douze ans à l'époque et il y avait beaucoup d'adversaire plus fort que nous. On n'aurait pu se faire battre par d'autre d'équipe à maintes reprises. Et si Sasuke n'avait pas utilisé le pouvoir de la marque d'Orochimaru, on se serais sûrement fait éliminé par les ninjas du Son. Et il y a eu aussi l'intervention de Shikamaru, Ino et Choujî. Ils nous ont protégés et sauvé. Et puis, il y a eu l'apparition de Kabuto. il nous a permis de récupérer un parchemin même si ça n'était qu'une excuse pour nous espionner sur ordre d'Orochimaru. En réalité, on a réussi cette épreuve de l'examen uniquement grâce aux autres. Sans aide, nous n'aurions pas fait mieux que Konohamaru cette année… J'espère pour lui qu'il aura autant de chance que nous la prochaine fois...» ».

Naruto arriva dans une toute petite clairière. Il avait prit l'habitude de s'entraîner dans cet endroit quand il était plus jeune. Il était encore dans le village : il pouvait s'entraîner en toute tranquillité sans se soucier d'inspecter les alentours. Son entraînement dura jusqu'au coucher de soleil. Il rentra chez lui, épuisé. Il prit une bonne douche et au moment ou il voulut se vautrer sur son lit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il maugréa un « pas moyen d'être peinard » et il ouvrit la porte. Naruto fut très surpris quand il vit qui avait frappé : c'était Kakashi.

-« Yo ! Je ne te dérange pas, Naruto ? »

-« Non, pas du tout… Mais qu'est qui se passe pour que vous veniez me voir chez moi ? »

-« Rien, c'est juste que Asuma, Kurenaï et Gai sont en train d'offrir un verre à leurs élèves au bar d'Ibuki, alors je suis venu te chercher. Sasuke et Sakura sont déjà là-bas : tu es le dernier que j'ai prévenu.

-« D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

-« Ok ! » dit Kakashi puis il partit.

Naruto arriva avec une demi-heure de retard. Tout le monde était assit dans des banquettes confortables autour d'une grande table rectangulaire. Il restait une place pour Naruto à coté de Sakura. Tout le monde avait un verre devant à lui à part Naruto qui avait un bol de ramen. Il regarda alors Kakashi qui lui fit un petit sourire :

-« Si tu préfères un verre, on peut arranger ça…».

-« Non, je vous remercie senseî. C'est parfait comme cela…».

Les discussions allaient bon train. Kiba s'amusait à raconter des blagues à Hinata. Ino et Sakura discutaient de tout et de rien. Shikamaru et Choujî parlaient avec Asuma. Tenten était en grande discussion avec Lee à propos d'une technique spéciale. Et enfin, Shinô, Neji et Sasuke ne parlaient que lorsqu'ils y étaient contraints, fidèle à leurs habitudes. Les senseïs commencèrent alors à charrier leurs élèves en racontant des anecdotes sur eux. Naruto constata alors à quel point ils étaient proches. Il se sentit alors un peu seul en écoutant Kakashi raconter une mésaventure qu'avaient eu Sakura et Sasuke lors d'une mission récente. Il en profita pour engloutir ses ramens en silence.

Il était normal que Naruto se sente isolé par rapport aux autres. Les élèves et leurs senseï avaient vécu des moments difficiles qui les avaient rapprochés. Naruto connaissait ce sentiment aussi avec Jiraya. Naruto lui devait la vie plus d'une fois même si ces derniers temps, il avait commencer à rattraper ce retard...

« « Si Jiraya senseï était là, il pourrait en raconter de bonnes à mon sujet…» » pensa Naruto, désolé de l'absence de celui-ci.

Sakura se rendit compte du silence de Naruto et lui demanda :

-« Dis moi Naruto, ce jutsu que tu as utilisé pour faucher les clochettes à Kakashi, il était issu de l'élément du Vent, n'est pas ? ».

-« Oui ! Tu n'en avais jamais vu auparavant ? ».

-« Non, en effet. Je dois t'avouer que ce jutsu m'intrigue beaucoup. L'utilisation d'une épée est obligatoire ou tu peut créer ces courants d'airs en utilisant tes mains ? »

-« Avant que je n'en possède une, j'utilisais mes mains. Mais on gagne beaucoup en précision avec une épée » avoua Naruto, ravi que Sakuras s'intéresse à son jutsu.

-« Tes jutsus sont impressionnants, Naruto » dit Lee qui avait entendu leur discussion. « Mais attend de voir les nouveaux que j'ai appris pendant ton absence, tu seras épaté ! » dit fièrement Lee.

-« C'est vrai que Lee possède de nouveaux jutsus incroyables » dit Gai. « C'est moi qui les lui ai appris. J'en suis particulièrement fier ! ».

Lee regardait son senseï avec des yeux brillants de reconnaissance.

Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de dire à Naruto doucement :

-« Ils sont toujours aussi pathétiques ces deux là…»

Il sourît à la remarque de Sakura et demanda à Kakashi :

-« Senseï, pouvez-vous nous donner des informations sur la mission de demain puisque nous sommes réunis…» demanda Naruto.

-« Bien, vous êtes peu être au courant, mais une bête étrange attaque les villageois depuis deux jours. De plus, elle cause pas mal de dégâts dans les troupeaux de bétails des alentours. Elle a déjà tué deux villageois et une bonne quinzaine de moutons. Les gens parlent d'un gros loup… Nous avons deux jours pour retrouver cette bête et la capturer. Un homme assez riche souhaite en faire une attraction. Selon lui, il s'agirait du plus gros loup que l'on ait jamais vu !

-« Nous voilà donc de vulgaires chasseurs maintenant…» dit Naruto en soupirant.

-« Justement non. Cinq chasseurs sont partis traquer la bête et ils ne sont toujours pas revenus…» dit Kakashi. « Certains parlent d'un pouvoir maléfique qui émanerait de la bête ».

-« Ca mettra un peu de piquant » dit Naruto, une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.

-« Je n'aime pas trop l'idée d'affronter un gros loup » avoua Sakura à Ino.

-« Je te comprend » lui dit celle-ci. « Ces histoires là me foutent trop les boules ! ».

Ino sourit à Sakura, puis fixa Naruto qui était en train de raconter une blague à Lee.

« « Cet idiot est rentré il y a deux jours, date à laquelle le premier villageois a été tué. Je m'en rappelle, papa en avait parlé le soir au dîner. Il avait dit aussi que le retour du garçon renard n'était pas une bonne chose pour le village. C'est vrai que Naruto a en lui le plus terrible de tous les démons qui ait existé. On ne peut pas savoir de quoi il est capable…» »

Ino continua de fixer Naruto de cette manière si dure et si froide qu'il avait tellement eu l'habitude de subir quand il était plus jeune. Durant ces cinq années d'absence, ses amis avaient étés mis au courants de l'existence du démon que renfermait Naruto. C'était les parents qui avaient expliqué à leurs enfants ce qu'avait réellement fait Kyubi au village. C'était une idée de Tsunade : elle pensait qu'ils étaient assez mature pour concevoir une telle chose. Les parents de Sakura avait essayé de la convaincre de ne pas devenir trop proche avec lui car il pouvait être dangereux. Elle avait été très troublé par ces propos et une violente dispute avait éclaté. Elle leur avait répondu que Naruto serait un jour hokage et qu'il était une personne tout à fait respectable. Ses parents n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé mais leurs opinions n'avaient pas changé pour Naruto. Sakura savait désormais qu'il valait mieux ne pas prononcer son nom dans la maison. En effet, Kyubi avait décimé les grands-parents de Sakura il y a dix huit ans. Elle savait que ses parents avaient eu beaucoup de peine. Cette peine s'était alors transformé en une rancœur contre Naruto. Sakura n'en voulait pas à ses parents car elle savait que, lorsque la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher était trop forte, la colère contre le monstre qui avait fait ça été inévitable… Et, hélas, Naruto avait en lui ce monstre.

Tous les parents en avaient faits de même avec leurs enfants. Tous savaient maintenant que Naruto était le garçon qui possédait Kyubi en lui. Malheureusement, le démon avait tué beaucoup de villageois il y a dix-huit ans. Pratiquement toutes les familles avaient perdus au moins un de leurs membre, ce qui expliquait toute cette rancœur envers Naruto. Malgré le fait qu'il ait laissé une impression très positive chez ses amis, la colère qu'avaient leur parents déteignaient un peu sur leurs enfants. Beaucoup furent choqués quand ils apprirent tous les meurtres causés par Kyubi. De plus, Naruto était parti à l'époque : il était difficile de se souvenir de lui comme tel sans attacher à son nom le démon Kyubi. Tsunade avait réagi très violemment en entendant des villageois s'exprimer mal en parlant de Naruto. Pourtant, la bêtise des villageois n'avaient pas cessés… Naruto était devenu le souffre-douleur des personnes trop faibles pour accepter la mort de leurs proches. Mais il ne s'était pas douté que ses amis avait apprit l'existence du démon Kyubi : il savait que Sasuke et Sakura se doutait de quelque chose, mais pas plus que des suppositions à son égard…

Pourtant, le regard qu'avait Ino en le fixant lui rappeler tristement celui qu'il avait du subir si souvent pendant son enfance.

« « Serait-il possible qu'elle soit au courant pour Kyubi ? » » se demanda Naruto.

-« Tu est arrivé à quel heure hier ? » demanda Ino sur un ton froid qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« « Ce regard, j'en suis sur ! Elle est au courant. M'accuserait-elle d'être la bête qui attaque les villageois ? » »

Cette pensée peina beaucoup Naruto. Ino n'avait jamais réellement été son amie, mais elle faisait partit du seul groupe de personne où il se sentait à l'aise. Mais là, une partie de son monde s'écroulait. Le regard de Naruto changea d'un coup. Au cours de ces cinq années, il avait apprit à avoir un regard froid et cruel, permettant de dégager une aura de puissance et ainsi de troubler l'adversaire. Il n'était plus en face d'une personne amicale, mais d'un ninja l'accusant de meurtre et surtout le prenant pour un monstre. Autrefois, il aurait été sans doute apeuré et triste, mais aujourd'hui, il savait faire face avec courage et aplomb.

-« Tu sais, Ino » commença t-il en se levant. « C'est sûrement à cause de personne comme toi qu'un jour le démon Kyubi est apparu…».

Ino fut choqué mais elle garda ce même regard méprisant.

Il y eu alors un long silence gêné. Personne n'osait fixer Naruto. Sasuke, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à là, prit la parole et dit d'une voix neutre:

-« Naruto n'est pas responsable de ces meurtres. Je l'est vu arrivé hier avec Jiraiya senseï bien après que le corps du villageois soit trouvé. Réfléchis avant de dire n'importe quoi…»

-« Ca suffit ! » dit Kakashi d'un ton sec. « Naruto a déjà prouvé à maintes reprises sa loyauté et sa droiture envers le village de la Feuille,et Sasuke a raison...».

-« Vous préférez faire confiance à quelqu'un qui possède un monstre en lui, qui est partit pendant cinq ans on ne sait pas quoi faire !Et comme par hasard quand il revient, des morts apparaissent. » dit t-elle sur un ton féroce.

-« Merci Kakashi senseï » dit Naruto. « Mais cela ne sert à rien de parler avec ces gens là. De toute façon, il faut bien qu'il y ait une personne responsable de la mort de vos ancêtres. Je suis juste un peu déçu : je réservais ce genre de comportement aux gens faibles…».

Il l'a toisa du regard, puis il prit la direction de la sortie. La soirée prenait une tournure qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout.

-« Tu ne m'impressionnes pas Kyubi ! Tu a peut-être tué mes grands-parents mais tu ne m'auras pas moi ! » dit t-elle avec force.

Shikamaru et Choji, qui étaient ses camarades d'équipe, ne la reconnaissait plus. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle. Les autres avaient aussi été abasourdis par les propos d'Ino. La veille, elle avait pourtant fait des compliments sur lui. Même Kakashi, qui ne la connaissait pas très bien, semblait étonné de voir Ino raconter de telles choses.

« « Il faut que je l'emmène voir maître Tsunade ! » » pensa Asuma, son senseï.

Naruto était proche de la sortie, mais la dernière phrase d'Ino l'avait stoppé. C'était lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé Kyubi. Il avait les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés. Il avait le dos tourné aux autres mais une intense fureur semblait l'animer. Soudain le chakrâ rouge de Kyubi émana de lui. Il prit la forme du renard à neuf queues, mais il était semblable à un vrai renard se déplaçant dans la pièce. Naruto était toujours de dos mais on pouvait nettement l'entendre rigoler. Un certain malaise s'était installé dans la pièce et l'atmosphère était tendu.. Enfin, Naruto parla :

-« Puisque tu m'accuses d'être un monstre, je devrai peut-être le devenir réellement. Le chakrâ rouge sous forme de Kyubi s'approcha de Ino qui sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Le renard sauta à toute vitesse sur Ino. Elle cria et ferma les yeux puis ne sentit plus rien. Elle rouvrit les yeux doucement comme si elle craignait de voir ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle vit alors Naruto la regarder avec mépris et il dit :

-« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, Ino…».

-« Du genjutsu ! » fit Sakura, soulagée.

-« Maintenant dis-moi quand a tu vus la bête pour la dernière fois ! » dit Naruto sur un ton dure tout en s'approchant d'Ino, qui était toujours accroupi.

-« Tu dis n'importe quoi sale monstre ! ».

Il l'attrapa alors par les cheveux et lui posa la main sur le front. Cet fois, Naruto dégagea son chakrâ rouge réellement qui alla s'enrouler autour de Ino. Un phénomène curieux apparut alors : un chakrâ noir sortit à son tour du corps de Ino. Le chakrâ rouge de Naruto le détruisit alors en moins de deux secondes et Ino s'évanouit. Shikamaru et Choujî s'agenouillèrent à coté d'elle et Asuma tenta de la réveiller.

-« C'est bien ce que je pensais » dit Naruto inquiet. « Elle était possédé par un chakrâ maléfique. Apparemment cette bête ne tue pas par elle-même mais pousse les autres à s'entretuer. Ca n'est donc pas un simple gros loup…

-« Mais comment a tu réussis à la délier de ce chakrâ maléfique » demanda Kurenaï, impressionné par la prise d'initiative concluante de Naruto.

-« Ino était peut-être envoûtée, mais elle a quand même dit la vérité…» fit Naruto sur un ton sérieux. « Je ne suis pas totalement humain et je peut ressentir des choses que vous ne pourrez jamais sentir. J'ai su dès le début que Ino était possédé par une force maléfique, mais je voulais voir jusqu'à quel point cette chose essayerai de me pousser. Une chose est claire, cette bestiole est douée d'intelligence. De plus, il semblerait bien qu'elle est quelque chose contre moi ou plutôt contre le démon qui est en moi. Ino avait donc raison de dire que mon retour n'est pas étranger à la mort des villageois…»

-« Ne dis pas ça Naruto, ce n'est pas ta faute ! » dit Hinata, conciliante, en rougissant un peu.

-« Merci Hinata, mais c'est pourtant la vérité et je l'assume : je vais dès ce soir traquer cette bête et je vais pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle me veut.

Lee, Neji, Shino et Kiba étaient prêt à dire qu'ils voulaient l'accompagner mais ils furent devancer par Kakashi :

-« Non ! Je t'interdis formellement de sortir du village ce soir. Aurais toi aussi oublié l'esprit d'équipe, Naruto ? » dit Kakashi. « Les portes du villages sont fermés : les villageois ne craignent rien pour ce soir, alors ne fais pas l'idiot à vouloir te lancer tout seul à sa recherche. Tu n'étais pas comme cela avant. Tu était irréfléchis mais tu n'oubliais jamais tes camarades…».

-« Peut-être, mais à l'époque, mes compagnons ne me regardaient pas comme un monstre…»

-« Ca suffit, Naruto !» dit Sakura. « Figures toi que c'est ce que nos parents ont voulus nous faire croire. On sait tous fais engueuler parce que on leurs répondaient que c'était n'importe quoi ! Quoique qu'il y ait en toi, tu restes Naruto à nos yeux et rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne changeras ça ! »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Naruto regarda tout le monde et s'aperçut que Sakura disait la vérité : avoir des amis étaient la chose la plus importante pour Naruto et s'il continuait comme cela, il allait les perdre.

-« C'est vrai » dit-il. « Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme cela. J'aurai du savoir que vous n'étiez pas du genre à juger leur ami…».

-« Bon, les enfants, je pense qu'il est l'heure pour vous de rentrer vous coucher » dit Kakashi. « Enfin du moins, les trois de l'équipe sept, je vous le conseille vivement. Apparemment, nous aurons à faire à un ennemi spécial demain…».

-« Et Ino ? » demanda Lee.

-« C'est bon… Je l'emmène chez maître Tsunade » répondu Asuma.

-« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » demanda Shikamaru, inquiet.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » dit Asuma.« Elle est juste tombée dans un profond sommeil au vue des ses battements de coeur... Et puis, elle est résistante...».

Plus personne n'avait envie de rester après ce qui s'était passer. Tout le monde partit se coucher. Naruto rentra rapidement et il eu du mal à s'endormir. Il se sentait gêné par rapport au comportement qu'il avait eu avec ses amis.

« « Kakashi avait raison. Ces cinq ans m'ont changés. Je suis devenu trop agressif et trop méfiant. En même temps, c'est ça qui caractérise un bon ninja. Pourtant, cela ne plait pas. » ».

Il se rappela alors un moment de son enfance. C'était après la mort de Zabusa, un ninja déserteur qui avait formé un jeune garçon prénommé Haku. Ce jeune garçon avait eu un destin tragique : il avait perdu ses parents, avait dévoué son existence à Zabusa et s'était sacrifié pour lui. Ce jour là, Naruto s'était promit de mener sa propre voie du ninja. Une voie qui lui plairait, et non pas suivre un destin tout déterminé d'avance. Il s'endormit alors sur cette pensée bienveillante.

Le lendemain, il rejoint Sasuke et Sakura devant l'entrée du village.

-« Salut Naruto ! » dit joyeusement Sakura.

Surprit de cet accueil chaleureux, il lui fit son plus beau sourire et dit sur un ton espiègle :

-« Salut ! Je vois que tu viens toujours en avance pour te retrouver seule avec Sasuke…»

-« N'IMPORTE QUOI IDIOT ! » cria Sakura. « Moi, je viens simplement à l'heure. Et puis même si j'ai envie de venir un peu plus tôt, ça ne change rien parce que Sasuke ne dit jamais rien…»

Elle avait fini sa phrase sur un ton un peu triste, mais on pouvait sentir une pointe de reproches.

-« Je ne te parle pas parce que je n'ai rien à te dire » dit Sasuke calmement.

-« Si ça te fait plaisir de rester là à ne rien dire et de passer pour un introverti, c'est ton problème après tout. Mais c'est dommage pour toi parce que je sais que tu tiens à nous deux, tu l'as déjà prouvé lorsque nous nous battions ensemble avant…»

Sasuke la regarda mais ne dit rien.

« « Depuis quand, elle a autant confiance en elle. J'ai m'impression que je n'ai plus d'effet sur elle… Après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose » ».

Pourtant, ça l'ennuyait un peu d'avoir perdu cet avantage sur Sakura. Le fait de toujours avoir une admiratrice sur le dos l'avait habitué à toujours être regardé. Mais il est vrai qu'en grandissant, les filles s'étaient lassées de ce garçon froid et inaccessible. Certaines avaient préférés tenter une aventure avec d'autres certes moins beaux mais beaucoup plus réceptifs à leurs attentes. Sasuke avait ainsi assister au couple Sakura-Lee pendant deux mois. Elle s'était prit de passion pour ce garçon si fidèle et attentionné à son égard, tout l'opposé de Sasuke. Elle s'était rendu alors compte que rester accrocher à Sasuke ne pourrait que lui apporter du chagrin. Lee ressentait pour Sakura ce qu'elle ressentait pour Sasuke. En acceptant de sortir avec Lee, elle se disait qu'elle refuserait d'être comme Sasuke et donner une chance à celui qui l'aimait le plus… Pourtant ça n'avait pas marché très longtemps. Lee se montrait très possessif et était très jaloux de Sasuke. Cette ombre dans le couple fut le début de la rupture : Lee ne parlait que de Sasuke et Sakura en eu assez. Néanmoins, ils se quittèrent en bon terme. Après leur rupture, Sasuke retrouva cet air supérieur sur Sakura. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'il y a quelques temps… La réaction qu'avait eu Sakura à l'instant allait dans ce sens et il se sentait un peu idiot. Tous les chunins de Konoha avait eu au moins un flirt, même court. Tous, sauf lui... Même Neji et Shino, qui n'étaient pas de grands expressifs, avaient succombés chacun à une fille qu'ils avaient rencontrés lors d'une mission. Ino était sortie avec Shikamaru. Kiba avait lui aussi rencontré une fille lors d'une mission. Tenten avait eu un copain qui habitait au village tout comme Hinata. Enfin, Chojî s'était trouvé une petite amie qui était la fille du libraire du village. Mais, maintenant, ils étaient tous redevenus célibataires. le rythme des missions et l'examen approchant, il avait été difficile pour eux de garder des relations stables. Même Shikamaru et Ino, qui se voyaient tous les jours, avaient décider de rompre à cause des problèmes que ça causaient durant les missions. Et puis, ils y avaient d'autres motifs plus personnels...

Sasuke ne faisait rien voir mais ça le mettait mal à l'aise d'être le dernier dans ce domaine.

« « Pffff… A quoi je pense, moi. Mon unique but est de devenir le plus fort possible. Je me fiche pas mal de toutes ces idioties… »

Pourtant, au fond de lui même, il avait ce souvenir de sa mère. Elle lui disait en souriant que lui aussi aurait une femme un jour. Il avait cinq ans à l'époque et il lui avait répondu qu'il ne voulait pas en avoir, parce que les filles, il les trouvaient idiotes. Ca mère lui avait répondu tendrement qu'il se devait de trouver une copine un jour pour pouvoir être plus fort. En pensant à elle, il se surpasserait pour la protéger. Il n'y croyait pas trop et pourtant, lorsque Naruto avait du dépasser ses propres limites pour battre Gaara du désert, c'était uniquement pour protéger Sakura.

« « Se trouver une copine pour devenir plus fort…» ». Ces mots trottaient dans sa tête. Il se remémora alors une vision ou Sakura et Lee se tenait par la main. Il eu alors un sentiment bizarre, comme de la jalousie mais ç'était impossible qu'il soit jaloux de Lee, la preuve humaine que le mauvais goût pouvait être poussé à un extrême incroyable. Malgré ce sentiment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette relation pathétique. Toute les barrières sont baissées quand l'amour est là et c'était justement ça le problème de Sasuke : la barrière qu'il avait si durement dressé entre lui et toutes les formes de relations avaient été la chose la plus importante pour lui durant toute son enfance. Maintenant, il souhaitais qu'elle soit moins présente, mais il ne savait comment s'y prendre : aller vers les autres était pour lui inconcevable. C'était faire preuve de faiblesse…

« « Arrête de penser à ces idioties ! Je dois me concentrer sur la mission ! » » pensa t-il.

-« C'est vrai qu'il est toujours aussi muet qu'avant ! » dit Naruto.

-« La ferme, imbécile » le réprimanda Sasuke.

-« AH !COMMENCEZ PAS TOUT LES DEUX ! » cria Sakura. « On dirait deux gamins ! Vous allez pas vous considérer comme des ennemis toute la vie ! ».

« « Décidemment, Sakura a pris beaucoup confiance en soi. Elle a du devenir très forte grâce à la Vieille… Elle parle vraiment durement à Sasuke... Je n'aurais jamais pu pensé qu'un jour elle soit si dur envers lui. Elle s'est réellement lassée de sa froideur mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Pourtant, l'autre jour j'aurais juré qu'il était jaloux quand j'ai complimenté Sakura...» » pensa Naruto.

-« Ne sois pas si hautain, Sasuke » dit Naruto. « Ca fait longtemps que tu n'impressionnes plus personne avec tes manières…».

Les deux garçons se fixaient maintenant très durement. L'un et l'autre voulait réellement se battre pour tester les capacités de l'autre, mais aucun ne voulait le demander ouvertement. Sakura regarda les deux garçons se faire face. Elle remarqua que l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une posture majestueuse pour impressionner l'autre. Sasuke avait les poings serrés près de son corps et la tête baissée tout en fixant Naruto. A l'opposé, Naruto avait la tête haute,l es bras croisés, un sourire au lèvre. A ce moment, il ressemblait vraiment au quatrième hokage.

-« Tiens tiens tiens… Vous êtes encore en train de vous chamailler à votre âge ? » dit Kakashi en apparaissant près d'eux dans un petit nuage. « Arrêtez-vous maintenant si vous ne voulez pas que je vous assomme, idiots! »

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Ils appréciaient trop leur senseï pour lui désobéir.

-« J'ai des nouvelles d'Ino » dit–il. « Elle va bien mais elle va rester un jour à l'hôpital pour voir si elle n'a pas de troubles psychologiques. Puisque nous avons à faire à une créature se servant de nos émotions, je veux que vous fassiez le vide dans vos têtes et que vous fassiez abstraction total de vos sentiments durant la mission, est-ce clair ? ».

-« Ca ne devrait pas être trop dure pour toi Sasuke…» dit Naruto en moquant.

Il se prit alors un énorme coup de poing de Sakura, ce qui le fit s'envoler quelques mètres plus loin.

-« N'EN RAJOUTE PAS, IDIOT ! » lui cria t-elle dessus alors qu'il essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

Sasuke commençait déjà à marcher vers la sortie du village avec Kakashi, en laissant derrière eux Naruto et Sakura.

-« La vache, tu cognes encore plus fort qu'avant…» dit-il en se massant le crâne.

« « Faut que je fasse attention moi, sinon elle serait capable de me tuer…» » pensa Naruto avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre du village. Ils allaient chasser la bête maléfique tous les quatre ensemble, comme avant…


	6. 05 Une mission comme au bon vieux temps

**Le pouvoir de Kyubi**

**Chapitre 05 : Une mission comme au bon vieux temps**

L'équipe sept était au complet à la sortie du village. Kakashi ne savait pas par où commençait à chercher la bête.

-« Avant de partir dans la forêt, rappelez vous que nous ne devons pas nous diviser » dit-il. « Il faut que nous restions grouper pour empêcher que ce monstre n'isole quelqu'un et ne prenne son contrôle ! ».

-« Moi je ne risque rien » dit Naruto. « Kyubi ne peut être possédé que par une seule personne…» dit t-il à mi-voix.

-« On ne sait jamais ! Alors reste sur tes gardes…» dit Kakashi.

Ils étaient prêt à renter dans le bois lorsque soudain, ils entendirent un homme crier à l'aide sur le chemin de la sortie du village.

-« Faites bien attention ! » dit Kakashi.

Ils avancèrent alors prudemment mais rapidement vers l'homme blessé. Il ne semblait pas être gravement touché, mais il était à bout de force. Il s'effondra par terre.

-« Qu'est qui vous est arrivé ? » demanda Naruto.

-« J'habite avec ma femme et ma fille dans une maison un peu plus bas. Ma femme Miabi est sortie cueillir des fleurs avec ma fille, Ayumi. Quand Miabi est revenue, elle était comme folle ! Elle a essayé de me tuer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenue ma fille… Aidez moi par pitié ! Ramenez ma femme à la raison et retrouvez Ayumi… Notre demeure se situe un peu plus bas en suivant ce sentier. Notre nom de famille est Kumisu. Vous devriez trouver facilement… Je vous en prie, faites vite ! Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans elles…»

Il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Naruto et Sakura pouvaient ressentir la profonde détresse de l'homme rien qu'en voyant ses yeux. Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais il s'évanouit, épuisé.

-« Gardes ! » cria Kakashi. « Emmenez cet homme chez maître Tsunade ! ».

-« Bien maître Kakashi ! » répondirent-ils.

-« Il semblerait bien que ce monstre ait encore frappé » dit Kakashi. « Dépêchons nous de trouver cette maison ! ».

Ils partirent en courant vers la direction qu'avait indiqué l'homme blessé. Ils couraient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient.

-« Je vais stopper cette satané bestiole ! » dit Naruto en serrant les dents.

-« Ne commence pas à t'exciter ! « dit Kakashi. « Contrôle ta colère sinon tu ne serviras à rien…»

Sakura et Sasuke restaient silencieux. Ils étaient concentrés à surveiller les alentours au cas ou la bête tenterait de les attaquer. Sakura revoyait la scène avec l'homme blessé : elle avait été particulièrement touché par son désespoir. Elle se promit de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour aider cet homme.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison en question.

-« Je sens un esprit maléfique très proche !» dit Naruto.

Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura se regardèrent déconcertés.

-« Il semblerait que tu soit le seul à sentir cette aura, Naruto» dit Kakashi. « Mais nous te faisons confiance... Où se situe t-elle ? ».

-« Ca semble être à l'intérieur de la maison...».

-« La bête est dans la maison ? » demanda Sakura.

-« Non...» répondit Naruto. « Cette aura est comparable à celle qui provenait d'Ino. C'est trop faible pour que ce soit le monstre. Je pense qu'il s'agit donc de Madame Kumisu ».

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Naruto » dit Kakashi. « Serais tu capable de lui faire la même chose que tu as fait à Ino ? ».

-« Oui ! Si l'emprise de la bête n'est pas trop forte, il n'y aura pas de problème ».

-« Bon ! » dit Kakashi. « Voilà ce qui va se passer… Sakura, comme tu es la plus douée pour maîtriser ton chakrâ, tu en profiteras pour analyser le chakrâ maléfique et si possible repérer ou se situe sa source, ou autrement dit, la bête. Sasuke, toi tu t'occuperas d'attraper madame Kumisu et tu l'immobiliseras sans lui faire de mal afin que Naruto exerce son désenvoûtement le mieux possible. Moi je m'occuperai de vérifier vos arrières au cas ou cette bête roderait dans le coin. Vous êtes prêts ?

Les trois jeunes ninjas acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

-« C'est parti ! » dit Kakashi en faisant un signe de la main.

Sasuke fut le premier a rentrer dans la maison. Tout avait été saccagé. La femme était immobile dans un coin. Elle se jeta sur lui avec un long couteau en hurlant. Il esquiva avec aisance et la plaqua contre un mur. Naruto libéra un peu de son chakrâ rouge sur elle et, comme pour Ino, la force maléfique disparut aussitôt. Elle s'évanouit alors dans les bras de Sasuke qui l'a déposa sur un lit.

-« Ca y est !Je l'ai ! » dit Sakura. « Je l'ai situé ! La bête est…» elle s'interrompu et elle regarda les deux garçons, stupéfaite.

-« Elle est juste derrière la maison ! » dit-elle. « Kakashi senseï, la bête est là ! ».

Mais elle se rendit compte que Kakashi n'était plus devant la maison.

-« Vite ! » dit Naruto. « Si jamais Kakashi s'est fait posséder par ce monstre, ça risque d'être beaucoup plus difficile de le désenvoûter que cette femme…»

Ils contournèrent la maison et arrivèrent derrière. Kakashi faisait face à une créature qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Elle était de couleur noire, ressemblait à un gros chien mais avec une tête de loup. Sa queue était celle d'une hyène et ses pattes rappelaient un peu celles des léopards, fines et longues.

-« Il s'agit d'une Chimère, les enfants » dit Kakashi.

Soulagé de voir que leur senseï était encore lui-même, ils écoutèrent attentivement ses conseils tout en fixant la créature.

-« Ces créatures n'existent pas dans la nature :elles sont crées par des ninjas. Cependant, je n'avais encore jamais vu une créature ayant de tels pouvoirs d'envoûtement. Apparemment, elle est lié à l'élément Ténèbre, chose assez rare chez une Chimère.

« « Ce qui me gène le plus, ce n'est pas cette créature en elle-même, mais celui qui a réussi a la créer…» » pensa Kakashi.

Soudain, un ninja apparut à ses cotés. Il était de taille moyenne et avait de longs cheveux très noirs qui faisait une grande tresse dans son dos. Sur son visage on pouvait lire qu'il avait subit de graves blessures auparavant en raison de ses nombreuses cicatrices. Ses habits étaient les même qu'Itachi à la seul différence qu'ils étaient bleus. Il portait aussi un bandeau frontal avec comme symbole un caractère signifiant "sang".

-« Tu as bien travaillée Megumi...» dit-il.

La créature se rapprocha de son maître et se frotta contre lui ».

-« Voilà enfin l'enfant Kyubi » dit le ninja en regardant Naruto.

-« J'ai un prénom ! » fit Naruto en serrant les poings.

-« C'était un piège...» dit Sasuke.

-« Je vois que le jeune frère Uchiwa est toujours aussi perspicace… dit le ninja.

-« Vous me connaissez et vous semblez connaître Naruto ! Mais nous ne vous connaissons pas…» dit Sasuke d'un ton dur.

Toute allusion à son frère le mettait dans un état d'intense colère…

-« Je m'appelle Jerano Youtzaba, ninja au service d'Akatsuki. Je suis ici pour récupérer Kyubi ! » dit-il sur un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-« C'est dommage pour vous ! Kyubi a déjà trouvé son maître...» dit Naruto avec beaucoup d'arrogance.

-« Pauvre sot ! Si tu crois être le maître de Kyubi, tu te trompes. Il attend juste le moment ou il pourra s'échapper de ton corps. Et nous allons l'aider un peu! »

Kakashi semblait inquiet. Il ne connaissait rien de ce ninja.

-« Pour qui travailles tu ? » demanda t-il calmement.

-« On pourrait presque dire que je ne travaille pour personne…» répondit Youtzaba.

-« Ne te fous pas de nous ! » s'écria Naruto. « Je sais très bien qu'il y a un chef dans votre organisation de détraqués ! ».

Naruto était particulièrement énervé d'avoir à faire à un membre de l'Akatsuki.

-« Vous me pourrissez la vie depuis que je suis gamin ! Mais maintenant, vous allez regretter vos actions contre moi…»

-« Naruto ! Calme toi ! » fit Kakashi tout en fixant Youtzaba. « Je t'ai déjà dit que la colère n'apportait rien de bon, alors contrôle tes pulsions ! ».

Naruto serra les poings encore plus forts. C'était plus fort que lui. Il haïssait tellement l'Akatsuki. C'était à cause d'eux qu'il avait du s'écarter de ses amis pendant cinq ans. Il resta tout de même silencieux.

-« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veut dire par "ne pas avoir de chef" » reprit Kakashi. « Quelqu'un à bien créer cette organisation ? Tu doit donc être à ses ordres…»

-« C'est un peu spécial… Je suppose que je peut vous l'expliquer, puisque bientôt vous ne ferez plus parti de ce monde…» dit Youtzaba avec un rire qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour l'équipe sept.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et Sakura recula d'un pas instinctivement. Naruto ne bougea pas : aucunes émotions ne pouvaient se lire sur son visage. Il obéissait à son senseï et avait décider de rester calme.

« « Les provocations de Youtzaba ont pour but de nous isoler… Reste calme et écoute Kakashi senseï. Il sait toujours quoi faire…» » pensa t-il.

-« Nous n'avons pas réellement de chef parce que nous épousons tous la même cause » dit Youtzaba. Ainsi, lorsque notre but sera atteint, nous serons tous égaux…»

-« Récupérer tous les **bijuus** (démon scellé dans des humains), n'est ce pas ? » demanda Kakashi.

-« Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne désormais. Il y a eu trop de fuites au sein du groupe depuis que nous avons recruté de nouveaux ninjas. Notre but est de former l'Armée Ultime. Elle sera composée de ninjas ayant les pouvoirs de tous les bijuus. Une armée que nul ne pourrait stopper…».

-« Tu sembles bien sur de toi pour nous révéler les secrets d'Akatsuki…» demanda Kakashi.

-« Cela fait maintenant plus de trois ans qu'Akatsuki recrute des ninjas de tout les horizons. Nous sommes devenus une puissance militaire non négligeable. Je fais d'ailleurs parti de ces ninjas qui ont été recrutés… L'organisation a été divisée en neufs branches ayant chacune un des neufs fondateurs de l'Akatsuki comme maître. J'ai donc un supérieur… Chaque branche est indépendante et le but de chacune est de récupérer le bijuu qu'elle vise. Elle porte le nom de l'élément auquel appartient le bijuu visé. Je fais donc partie de la branche Kageton puisque Kyubi est un monstre de Ténèbre… C'est d'ailleurs un bijuu très intéressant. Tous les autres étaient des démons sensés protéger leur village. Lui avait la particularité de mener son existence suivant son bon vouloir…»

-« Kyubi est lié à l'élément des Ténèbres ? » demanda Sakura, étonnée. « Pourtant, quand Naruto utilise le chakrâ du démon, il prend une couleur rouge! ».

-« En effet… La couleur rouge ne symbolise pas le feu, mais la couleur du sang. Chaque bijuu dégage un chakrâ d'une couleur spécifique, symbolisant quelque chose. Le bijuu de Terre a un chakrâ marron symbolisant le sable. Celui de Feu est orange pour la flamme. Celui de l'Eau est bleu pour la mer. Celui de la Glace est cyan pour la banquise. Celui du Vent est gris pour le nuage. Celui de la Foudre est jaune pour l'électricité. Celui du Végétal est vert pour l'herbe. Et enfin, celui du Saint est blanc pour la pureté. C'est donc pour cela que Kyubi a un chakrâ rouge. De plus, on raconte qu'il est sorti des Enfers pour condamner les hommes, d'où sont appartenance à l'élément de Ténèbre… Voilà, vous savez tous sur les bijuus et Akatsuki. Maintenant, j'ai donc une raison pour tuer tes camarades, Naruto…»

Naruto le fixait d'un air mauvais :

-« Tu ne leur fera rien tant que je serais vivant ! ».

Kakashi réfléchissait:

« « Youtzaba… Ce nom ne me dit rien du tout… Quoique qu'il en soit, il doit être très fort pour nous emmener dans un piège et penser pouvoir nous battre tout seul…» ».

« « Il a sûrement un plan » » pensa Sasuke. « « Il ne peut nous battre tous les quatre à lui tout seul. Il a dû prévoir une stratégie d'attaque. Ou alors, il est très puissant… Après tout, mon maudit frère fait aussi parti de cette organisation…» ».

-« Maintenant, Megumi, accompli ce pourquoi tu était destinée » dit Youtzaba en regardant Sasuke.

Sous les yeux horrifiés des trois jeunes ninjas, la Créature fondit sur le sol en se répandant dans une mare noire. Puis la mare noire s'évapora en l'air en formant un nuage qui prit la forme de la créature. Chacun pouvait alors sentir ce "nuage" de chakrâ maléfique, similaire à celui qui avait pris possession d'Ino, mais en beaucoup plus intense. Le nuage fonça alors à une vitesse incroyable sur Sasuke qui n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver. Tout le chakrâ s'infiltra alors en lui et il tomba sous le choc.

-« Sasuke ! » cria Sakura.

Elle commença à se concentrer pour le soigner avec un jutsu médical que Tsunade lui avait apprit mais elle fut stoppé par la main de Sasuke. Il l'a dévisagea et l'a fit voler à plusieurs mètres au loin avec un coup de poing.

-« Sasuke ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ! » s'écria Naruto.

« « C'était donc ça son plan » » pensa Naruto. « « S'emparer de Sasuke, mais pour quoi faire ? »

-« Maintenant, nous sommes à deux contre trois » dit Youtzaba. « Enfin à deux contre deux, car cette fille ne sert pas à grand-chose dans cette équipe, n'est pas Sasuke ? »

-« C'est vrai, elle est nulle… » dit alors Sasuke sur un ton encore plus froid que d'habitude.

-« A ta place, je ne qualifierais pas de nulle l'élève personnelle de Maître Tsunade » dit Kakashi. « Et de plus, elle est extrêmement brillante et intelligente…»

-« Je m'occupe de Sasuke » dit Naruto. « Je suis le seul à pouvoir me débarrasser du truc qui a prit possession de cet idiot…».

-« Très bien, Naruto. Mais n'oublies pas qu'il s'agit de ton camarade que tu as en face de toi. Je n'aimerais pas devoir t'arrêter…» dit Kakashi tout en fixant Youtzaba.

-« Je suis curieux de voir ce que tu vaut.. » dit celui-ci.

-« Sakura, reste avec Naruto et Sasuke. Assure toi qu'il ne s'entretue pas. Ca a failli déjà arriver une fois, mais tu n'était pas là. Prouve moi que tu peut sauver tes camarades ! » dit Kakashi.

-« Oui, senseï ! » répondit-elle en se relevant et partant à coté de ses deux camarades.

« « Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Kakashi senseï. J'empêchera que les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi s'entretuent…» » pensa t-elle.

Naruto et Sasuke se fixait intensément.

-« Ca fait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment » dit Naruto. « Même si je sais que ça n'est pas réellement toi, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'écraser ! ».

Sasuke fonça alors sur Naruto et tenta de lui donner un coup de pied au visage. Naruto fut plus rapide et esquiva en roulant par terre. Il se retrouva alors juste derrière lui et lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre.

-« Tu as peut-être pris possession du corps de Sasuke, mais tu est loin de savoir l'utiliser correctement ! » dit t-il fièrement.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi et Youtzaba avaient eux aussi démarrer leur combat. Il combattait au corps à corps. Ils avaient à peu près la même vitesse de déplacement tous les deux, même si Kakashi semblait esquiver plus facilement les coups de Youtzaba. Ils avaient sortis tous les deux un kunaï et ils luttaient de toute leurs forces pour faire lâcher prise à l'autre. Kakashi qui voyait qu'il s'essoufflait pour rien fit un bond en arrière et dit :

-« Je sais à quoi tu joues… Tu essayes de gagner du temps pour que ta Chimère ait pris entière possession de Sasuke et puisse éliminer Naruto. Ainsi tu pourras l'emmener à ton supérieur pour extraire kyubi de son corps...».

-« On ne racontait pas des mensonges à ton sujet…» répondit le ninja. « Tu est très clairvoyant mais c'est trop tard ! De minute en minute, Sasuke est un peu plus contrôlé par Megumi, et, elle exploite de mieux en mieux ses capacités. Et comme tu ne peut rejoindre tes élèves, il est certain que Megumi va venir à bout de ses deux ninjas de pacotilles ! »

-« Je te l'ai déjà dit mais Naruto et Sakura sont deux ninjas particulièrement forts. J'ai entière confiance en eux pour éliminer la créature qui est en Sasuke. Et de plus, je n'ai pas l'attention de les aider. Ils se débrouillent très bien tout seuls. J'ai donc tout mon temps pour m'occuper de toi…» dit Kakashi.

Youtzaba fut légèrement surpris par cette remarque mais ne laissa échapper aucune émotion sur son visage.

-« Peut-être… Mais tu dois déjà arriver à me battre avant de planifier quoique ce soit. Je te connais bien Kakashi et je sais que tu es un adversaire très fort. Mais on va voir ce que tu vaut dans mon élément.

« « De quoi parle t-il ? » » se demanda Kakashi un peu inquiet…

-« NINPÔ KAGETON NUIT AVANCÉE : JUTSU TOMBÉE DES TÉNÈBRES ! » cria Youtzaba en faisant le signe du Rat.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Nuit Avancée / Tombée des Ténèbres

**TYPE /ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Kageton (Ténèbre) / 2

**NIVEAU D (--) :** Tombée des Ténèbres

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu plonge l'adversaire dans une obscurité non totale laissant un champ de vision d'uniquement deux mètres.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Une grande obscurité apparut toute autour de Kakashi. Il pouvait encore voir un peu mais son champ de vision se limitait à deux mètres au maximum.

-« Tu as de très bons réflexes, Kakashi. C'est ce qui te donnes ta force. On va voir maintenant ce que tu vaut sans eux…» dit-il en rigolant lugubrement. Son rire semblait provenir de toutes les directions.

« « Je suis en mauvaise posture » » se dit Kakashi. « « Je n'ai encore jamais eu à faire à un adversaire utilisant des jutsus de Ténèbre… Il peut m'attaquer de n'importe où...» »

Un peu plus loin, Naruto avait aperçu que son senseï se trouvait dans un nuage noir…

« « Kakashi senseï s'est déjà sorti de situations bien plus compliquées. Je dois plutôt me concentrer sur cet idiot de Sasuke. Le monstre qui a pris possession du corps de Sasuke est élémentaire de Ténèbre. L'élément qui serait efficace serait donc l'élément Saint. Sakura a du apprendre quelques jutsus de cet élément avec Tsunade…» ».

Sasuke attaqua alors Naruto en lançant un shuriken. Naruto du faire une roulade sur la gauche pour l'esquiver.

« « C'était pas loin. J'ai l'impression qu'elle contrôle de mieux en mieux le corps de Sasuke. Je ressens de plus en plus fort le chakrâ maléfique de la Chimère en lui ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! » ».

-« Sakura ! Est-ce que tu sait exécuter des jutsus de l'élément Saint ? » demanda Naruto en se relevant. Sakura n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre mais elle comprenait à quoi il pensait. Sasuke se mit alors en position d'effectuer un jutsu. Il fit le signe du Tigre et cria :

-« NINPÔ KATON BOULE DE FEU : JUTSU BOULE DE FEU DIABOLIQUE ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Boule de Feu / Boule de Feu Diabolique

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Katon (Feu) / 4

**NIVEAU C (20) :** Boule de Feu Suprême

**NIVEAU B (40) :** Boule de Feu Diabolique

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu forme une boule de feu de 1 m de diamètre et pouvant atteindre les 800 °C.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke prit alors sa respiration et cracha alors une flamme qui prit la forme d'une boule de feu qui fonça droit sur lui. Naruto ne pouvait esquiver cette attaque : la boule de feu était trop grosse pour pouvoir fuir sur les cotés.

Naruto voyait approcher la boule de feu. Il composa alors le signe du Dragon et cria :

-« NINPÔ SUITON PROTECTION AQUEUSE : JUTSU MUR D'EAU ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Protection Aqueuse / Mur d'Eau

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT/ NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Suiton (Eau) / 3

**NIVEAU D (--) :** Mur d'Eau

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu forme un mur d'eau devant lui.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Il tendit ses deux mains devant lui et une barrière d'eau apparut devant lui. Ses mains étaient maintenant entourés d'eau et le mur commença à s'étaler devant lui en hauteur et en largeur. Naruto était maintenant caché derrière une couche d'eau épaisse et uniforme. La boule de feu heurta alors le mur d'eau violemment. Naruto garda ses mains tendu devant lui pour pouvoir continuer à alimenter le mur en chakrâ afin qu'il ne cède pas sous la pression. La boule de feu commençait à s'éteindre mais elle avançait progressivement à travers le mur d'eau. Naruto du alors faire passer plus de chakrâ à travers ses mains pour que le mur résiste plus. La boule n'avançait plus et le mur de Naruto tenait bon, puis finalement la boule diminua en volume et disparut enfin dans un nuage de vapeur d'eau. Naruto relâcha ses efforts et le mur tomba en formant une flaque d'eau à ses pieds. Sasuke avait consommé beaucoup de chakrâ et Naruto aussi. Ils se fixèrent tout en reprenant leur souffle.

-« Ca va Naruto ? » demanda Sakura.

-« C'est bon, je vais bien… »

-« Je connais un ninjutsu Saint, mais il sert à soigner les gens atteint de troubles du sommeil » dit-elle.

-« Est-ce que tu serais capable de former ce jutsu autour de mon épée ? » lui demanda t-il.

-« Oui, je pense ! »

-« Tiens, alors ! » dit Naruto en jetant son épée qui apparut. Elle atterrit dans les mains de Sakura qui se mit au travail tout de suite. Elle fit le signe du Chien et prononça alors :

-« NINPÔ HAKUTON VOIE DU SOMMEIL : JUTSU SPORES DE MORPHÉE »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Voie du Sommeil / Spores de Morphée

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Hakuton (Saint)

**NIVEAU E (--) :** Spores de Morphée

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu endort l'adversaire dans un profond sommeil. Il doit être dans un état assez faible.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La chimère, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, commanda Sasuke d'attaquer Sakura. Naruto, qui se doutait des ses intentions, se mit en travers de son chemin. Il était à présent devant Sasuke et Sakura était juste derrière lui. Elle lui jeta son épée qui était entouré du chakrâ blanc, symbole de l'élément Saint.

-« Merci Sakura » dit t-il en attrapant son épée. « Je vais te faire sortir du corps de mon ami, sale bestiole ! »

Il remit alors son épée dans son fourreau. Elle redevint invisible mais un chakrâ blanc tournait toujours autour. Naruto fonça alors sur Sasuke. Ils se battaient au corps à corps sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à prendre le dessus.

« « C'est bon, ma vitesse devrait pouvoir faire la différence ! » » pensa Naruto.

Soudain, il sauta en arrière en faisant un salto, il mit sa main au fourreau et sortit l'épée à toute vitesse en direction de Sasuke.

-« CE CORPS NE T'APPARTIENT PAS ! » cria t-il en plantant son épée dans le buste de Sasuke.

La Chimère n'avait pas réussi encore à contrôler parfaitement les réflexes de Sasuke et Naruto avait déployer toute sa vitesse. Sasuke n'avait pas pu esquiver l'épée. La Chimère poussa alors un cri strident et s'échappa du corps de Sasuke qui s'évanouit aussitôt. La Chimère reprit alors forme devant les yeux médusés de Sakura et Naruto. Tous les deux pensaient qu'elle aurait succombée au coup de Naruto.

-« Sakura, va soigner Sasuke avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang » dit Naruto. « Je n'ai touché aucuns organes vitaux mais il a quand même prit un coup d'épée…»

-« Ou-oui » dit Sakura un peu hésitante après avoir vu Sasuke essayer de tuer Naruto.

-« Satané bête, je vais bien finir par t'avoir ! » dit Naruto en la fixant.

La Chimère recommença alors à se transformer en un nuage noire et fonça sur Naruto.Il avait comprit qu'elle allait essayer de s'emparer de son corps comme Sasuke.

-« Si tu crois que tu peut faire le même coup deux fois de suite, tu te trompes ! » dit-il.

Il s'était préparé à libérer le chakrâ de Kyubi afin d'anéantir définitivement cette Chimère.

La créature se retrouva alors encerclé par le chakrâ rouge de Naruto qui commença à se resserrer autour du nuage noire. Le chakrâ rouge forma une boule autour de la Chimère, puis se resserra autour de la Créature et finalement explosa violemment en propulsant des morceaux de la bête morte un peu partout.

Naruto était couvert du sang de la bête. Il en avait même dans les cheveux. Il releva la tête en regardant fièrement là ou se trouvait la Chimère emprisonné. Il y avait un trous d'environs deux mètres de diamètre dans le sol. Sakura avait finie de soigner Sasuke : elle courut vers lui.

-« Naruto ! Tu est blessé ? » demanda t-elle en le voyant couvert de sang.

Il se retourna vers elle et la regarda avec un grand sourire :

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais très bien… ».

Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point Naruto pouvait être majestueux quand il le voulait. Le sang de la bête coulait le long de ses longs cheveux : il avait l'air d'un héros de guerre comme au temps des samouraïs.

-« Je vais voir ou en est Kakashi senseï ! » dit t-il à Sakura. « Je pense que le mieux pour Sasuke est que tu restes à coté de lui pour continuer à le soigner. Tu n'as pas pu recouvrir sa plaie si rapidement ? ».

-« Non ! J'ai juste arrêté le sang de couler…»

-« Vois si tu peut arranger cette blessure. Je n'ai pas fait semblant... Il va être furieux quand il va s'en rendre compte…»

-« Pas de problème ! Dépêche toi d'aller aider Kakashi !

-« Ok ! » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sakura le regarda partir en courant en direction de la zone d'obscurité.

« « Il réfléchi à la moindre action qu'il effectue. Il est devenu ce que Sasuke aurait du être si son frère ne l'avait pas poussé à suivre le chemin de la vengeance.. » » pensa Sakura. « « Je n'ai plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il deviendra un jour le meilleur ninja du village…» ».

Naruto entra dans la zone de pénombre prudemment. Un silence de mort régnait dans ce lieu. Il ne voyait pas à plus de deux mètres, et, pour l'instant, il ne distinguait aucune forme de vie. Pourtant, il sentait comme une tension dans l'air.

« « Kakashi a eu recours à la **Lame de Foudre (Raikiri)**, on dirait. Ca ne présage rien de bon. Je n'est pas d'autre choix pour m'orienter dans cette obscurité que d'utiliser les **sens de Kyubi** » »

Naruto se concentra alors et il commença à sentir ses sens se développer. Néammoins, il ne dégagea aucun chakrâ. Il avait apprit à utiliser les qualités sensorielles de Kyubi. Ses pupilles devinrent alors celle d'un félin mais elles étaient toujours d'un bleu pure. C'était la preuve que Naruto avait réussi à maîtriser en parti le démon qui était en lui. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas faire appel à ces sens pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est qu'il n'aimait pas voir les gens le dévisager, même si il avait réussi à empêcher certaines transformations physiques : il avait réussi à empêcher ces moustaches de s'allonger trop, ses yeux ne devenaient plus rouges, ses ongles ne s'allongeaient plus non plus et surtout il empêchait le chakrâ meurtrier de Kyubi sortir hors de lui. Par contre, ses pupilles prenaient toujours la forme de celle d'un félin, mais il y avait là une raison bien plus compliquée…

La deuxième raisonétait qu'il sentait, entendait et voyait beaucoup trop de choses pour un humain lorsqu'il activait les **sens de Kyubi**. Dans un endroit ou il y avait un peu de monde, il ressentait alors comme un grand tumulte dans son cerveau du aux nombres phénoménales d'informations qu'ils captaient. Il utilisait donc ces sens uniquement en cas de besoin important.

Il ressentit tout de suite les deux présences grâce à son odorat affiné. L'odeur de sang réveilla en lui des instincts qu'il domina tout de suite. Il pouvait aussi entendre nettement les battements de cœur de deux hommes, l'un plus rapide que l'autre, synonyme de stress.

Il coura rapidement en direction des deux hommes. Il se rapprocha de Kakashi qui semblait blessé car il était adossé à un arbre.

-« Kakashi senseï, vous allez bien ? »

Naruto le savait déjà mais l'issu du combat était déjà terminé… En effet, il s'était précipité vers la personne qui possédait le pouls le plus faible signifiant qu'il était victorieux ou du moins en meilleure posture. Il avait senti aussi comme une odeur de mort du coté de la personne ayant un pouls plus rapide.

-« Apparemment, vous avez réussi à stopper Sasuke, toi et Sakura » dit-il calmement.

-« Oui ! Il est blessé mais Sakura s'occupe de lui maintenant. Et la Chimère est morte…».

-« Bien ! Youtzaba est en train de mourir » dit Kakashi sur un ton las. Il faut que l'on sache ce qu'il a fait d'Ayumi, la fille des Kumisu ! ».

« J'y vais, senseï » dit aussitôt Naruto.

Naruto avait bien comprit que son senseï était épuisé et qu'il ne pouvait faire cela de lui-même.

Il courut vers Youtzaba. Il s'approcha prudemment de lui et dit :

-« Youtzaba !Tu as perdu alors sois beau joueur et dis moi outu asemmené la fille desKumisu ! »

Youtzaba rigola. Il se vidait de son sang au niveau du ventre. La technique de Kakashi était vraiment terrible quand elle était exécuté à un haut niveau…

« « Youtzaba devait être fort pourque Kakashi senseï ait a utilisé cette technique..» ».

-« Je ne te dirai rien, sale mioche… Tu n'est pas digne d'être l'être porteur de Kyubi » dit Youtzaba.

-« DIS MOI OÙ EST LA FILLE ! » hurla Naruto.

-« Hum hum… Je sens mes forces m'abandonner devant tant de terreur » se moqua Youtzaba.

-« Très bien !» dit Naruto en serrant les dents. « Si tu veut mourir dans la terreur…».

Naruto se pencha alors sur Youtzaba de telle manière que leur deux visages soient proches l'un de l'autre.

-« Sois un homme, Youtzaba ! Regarde la mort dans les yeux...» dit Naruto sur un ton féroce.

Un peu plus loin Sakura entendit alors un cri d'effroi d'une ampleur incroyable : la vie de Youtzaba venait de prendre fin… L'obscurité disparut et le soleil resplendît de nouveau sur le domaine des Kumisu.


	7. 06 A la recherche de la jeune fille

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**yune-chan66 :** Merci c'est gentil. Pour les couples, et bah tu verras bien ! lol. J'ai pas envie les dire pour une simple raison : ya plus de supsense après. Mais rassure toi, j'ai pas fait des couples sortis de je ne sais ou ! lol. Voilà, je te laisse découvrir ce que "Naruto a fait à l'autre"... lol. Bonne lecture... Bye

**Arminas :** Vive Naruto ! Ravi que ça te plaise... Bonne lecture. Bye.

**underphoenix : **GG ça veut dire GiGantesque ? Je suis pas doué pour ces truc là. en tout cas si ça veut dire ça, bah... merci ! Si ça veut pas dire ça, bah... Tant pis! lol. Bye

**renia :** Merki beaucoup ! Voilà la suite alors ! Bonne lecture... Bye.

**Flore Risa : **Merci, mais c'est trop... lol. Voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise aussi. Bye.

**Shinna-chan :** Et bien là voilà la suite ! lol. Merci, c'est cool... Bye

**luluFlo4 :** Euh... Merci ! (super inspiré sur ce coup là...) lol. Bonne lecture. Bye

**hisoka69 : **Question capacité, tu vas être servis dans cette fic. Et pas seulement Naruto... Bonne lecture. Bye.

**Redblesskid :** Merci de m'avoir soutenu pour le systême des jutsus, tu es le premier à l'avoir fait...sniff ! lol. Voilà la suite ! Savoure là bien ! Bye

**Intoccabile :** Merci ! La prochaine fois, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer Narutopour me refiler deux ou trois coups de pieds au derrière histoire de me motiver... lol. Bye

* * *

**Le pouvoir de Kyubi**

**Chapitre 06 : A la recherche de la jeune fille**

L'obscurité avait maintenant disparut. Sakura distingua la silhouette de Naruto à coté d'un homme allongé au sol.

« « Ce cri… C'était celui de Youtzaba ? C'était vraiment horrible ! Qu'est ce que Naruto lui a fait pour qu'il soit aussi terrorisé ? » » se demanda t-elle.

Elle aperçu aussi Kakashi adossé à un arbre. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il devait être blessé pour être dans une position pareille. Elle courut vers lui et commença à lui apporter les premiers soins. Il avait une vilaine blessure à l'épaule droite.

-« Il faut renter tout de suite au village, Kakashi senseï ! » dit-elle. « Il faut que maître Tsunade soigne votre blessure. Sasuke est aussi blessé assez gravement… Il a reçut un coup d'épée dans le ventre ! »

« « Naruto ne l'a pas ménagé apparemment…» » pensa Kakashi.

-« Tu as raison » dit –il en s'essayant de se relever. « Mais avant cela, nous devons finir notre mission. Il faut retrouver la fille des Kumisu. Elle s'appelle Ayumi ».

-« Mais vous êtes gravement blessé ! » dit-elle inquiète. « Le village n'est pas tout à coté ! Ca fait maintenant cinq ans que je m'entraîne avec maître Tsunade, et je commence à bien connaître le corps humain. Si vous ne rentrez pas tout de suite au village, vous risquez de perdre l'usage de votre bras pour toujours ! De plus, j'ai réussi à stopper l'hémorragie de Sasuke mais ça n'est que provisoire ! ».

-« Bien ! Nous allons rentrer alors…» dit-il. Il se tourna vers Naruto qui était toujours accroupi près du corps de Youtzaba.

« « Je ne sais pas ce que lui a fait Naruto, mais c'est bien la première fois que j'entends un ninja crié aussi désespérément. Il a du mourir de peur…» » pensa Kakashi.

Kakashi et Sakura s'approchèrent de Naruto. Quand ils virent le visage interdit de Naruto, Kakashi fit signe à Sakura de ne rien lui demander concernant la mort mystérieuse de Youtzaba.

« « Ce doit sans doute être ce genre de chose que Naruto n'a pas envie que l'on découvre sur lui. C'est sans doute lié à Kyubi. Cette terreur dans la voix d'Youtzaba n'a pu être causé que par ce démon…» ».

« Naruto ! Tu as apprit quelque chose ? » demanda Kakashi, ne souhaitant pas embarrasser son élève.

-« Oui ! Je sais ou se trouve la fille des Kumisu…» dit Naruto le regard éteint. Il avait retrouvé ses sens "normaux" et ses yeux avaient reprit leur forme habituelle.

-« Ca va Naruto ? » demanda Sakura en voyant la mine sombre qu'il faisait.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » dit-il avec un mince sourire. « Je suis juste un peu fatigué…»

Sakura savait qu'il mentait mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'occuper de ça.

-« Sakura et moi allons ramener Sasuke au village » dit Kakashi. « tu es le seul à encore être en état de rechercher la fille des Kumisu. Retrouve là et ramène là au village. Si tu ne l'as pas retrouvé avant la fin de la journée, rentre au village. On enverra des ninjas la retrouver. Ne te surmène pas trop…».

Sakura prit alors Sasuke sur ses épaules et aida Kakashi à marcher. Ils se rendirent dans la maison pour chercher madame Kumisu. Kakashi la mit sur son dos malgré sa blessure et ils prirent le chemin pour rentrer à Konoha.

Naruto se retrouva alors tout seul. Il regardait le corps inerte de Youtzaba.

« « J'ai encore tué quelqu'un aujourd'hui…Enfin, c'est Lui qui l'a tué… J'avais pourtant décidé qu'Il ne tuerait plus personne. J'ai vraiment horreur d'en arriver à ce genre de solutions…» se dit Naruto.

_Flashback :_

Naruto touchait presque Youtzava avec son front. Il finit alors par coller complètement son front contre celui de Youtzaba qui était trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit.

-« Que…Que fais tu ? » demanda Youtzaba, un peu déconcerté par la situation.

-« Je vais te montrer ce que tu recherches depuis si longtemps. JE VAIS TE MONTRER QUI EST RÉELLEMENT KYUBI ! » cria Naruto. il fit le signe du rat et prononça :

-« NINPÔ LIENS CÉRÉBRAUX : JUTSU ÉCHANGE DE MÉMOIRE ! ».

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Liens Cérébraux / Échange de Mémoire

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Genjutsu / Neutre / 2

**NIVEAU C (--) :** Échange de Mémoire

**DESCRIPTION : **L'utilisateur du jutsu échange sa mémoire avec celle de l'adversaire.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La mémoire de Youtzaba se trouva alors en possession de Naruto. Mais quelque chose de spéciale se passa. Au lieu de transférer sa propre mémoire, Naruto transféra la mémoire du démon Kyubi. Seul Naruto pouvait utiliser ce jutsu de cette manière. D'ailleurs, très peu de ninja utilisait ce jutsu. En effet, laisser son ennemi visualiserdes informations personnellesétait un choix très difficile à prendre, même si c'était l'unique moyen de récupérer des informations vitales. Naruto avait trouvait une alternative à ce problème : il profitait des connaissances de sa victime sans livrer la moindre information sur lui mais de plus, il provoquait chez son adversaire une terreur immense en le laissant pénétrer la mémoire de Kyubi. Youtzaba allait donc comprendre ce que signifiait avoir peur. Maintenant, Youtzaba criait de toute ses forces pour que cela cesse et il finit par mourir dans de violentes convulsions. Naruto, lui, avait eu le temps de repérer ou se situait la fille : elle était cacher dans une grotte afin de servir de nourriture à la Chimère.

_Fin du flashback_

Naruto courut alors en direction de l'endroit qu'il avait repéré dans la mémoire de Youtzaba. Il essayait de se rappeler le visage de la fille mais le transfert de mémoire avait été trop rapide. Youtzaba était mort trop tôt…

« « Je déteste faire ça » » se dit-il une fois de plus en courant à travers la forêt. « « J'ai l'impression que je fais renaître le démon et que c'est lui qui tue. J'ai juré qu'il ne reviendrait jamais pour tuer, et pourtant c'est ce qui c'est encore passé tout à l'heure…» ».

Il trouva la grotte au bout d'un dizaine de minutes et fonça jusqu'au fond. La grotte était très sombre il du activer les **sens de Kyubi**. Il entendit une respiration faible comme celle d'une personne qui dormait et sentit aussi un douce odeur fruitée qui provenait de la jeune fille. Naruto arriva prêt d'elle et trancha ses liens. Il sortit hors de la grotte en portant la jeune fille et la posa par terre. Il apaisa ses sens et vit alors le visage de la jeune fille pour la première fois. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs, un petit nez aquilin, des yeux bleus très clairs et avait des formes plutôt généreuses. Elle était très belle. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Un rayon de soleil éclaira son visage. Il la regarda quelques secondes, admiratif devant tant de beauté…

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi et Sakura couraient en direction de Konoha avec Sasuke et madame Kumisu sur leurs dos.

-« Kakashi senseï, qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans la zone d'obscurité tout à l'heure ? »

-« Le combat n'a pas était très long… Quand Naruto est arrivé, Youtzaba était déjà condamné à périr… Rassures toi. Ce n'est pas Naruto qui l'a tué, c'est bien moi…»

_Flashback :_

Kakashi se trouvait au milieu de la zone de pénombre qu'avait formé Youtzaba.

« « Il peut m'attaquer de n'importe quel endroit ! J'ai intérêt à préparer une attaque avant qu'il ne charge.

Il se concentra alors et fit le signe du Lapin :

-« NINPÔ ÉPEE DE FOUDRE : JUTSU LAME DE FOUDRE ! » prononça t-il.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUSTU :** Épée de Foudre / Lame de Foudre

**TYPE/ ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Raiton (Foudre) / 3

**NIVEAU A (70) :** Lame de Foudre (Raikiri)

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu forme une grosse boule d'électricité d'environ 2000 volts pouvant faire exploser n'importe quoi.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kakashi avait maintenant une boule d'électricité dans la main droite. Youtzaba se jeta sur lui avec un kunaï. Kakashi ne bougea pas d'un pouce : Youtzaba planta alors son kunaï dansl'épaule gauche de Kakashi. Ayant vu la boule d'électricité de Kakashi au dernier moment, il essaya de dégager son kunaï mais Kakashi avait attraper sa main et le maintenait près de lui. Youtzaba, pour essayer de se libérer de son emprise, essaya de lui donner un coup de boule. Kakashi lâcha alors sa main et le kunaï se dégagea de son épaule : il esquiva le coup de boule de Youtzaba et lui enfonça la boule d'électricité en plein dans le ventre. Une grosse explosion se produisit et Youtzaba vola quelque mètres plus loin.

-« Tu as crû qu'en m'isolant dans la pénombre tu pourrais facilement me battre…» commença Kakashi. « J'ai fait exprès de recevoir ton coup dans l'épaule. J'était sur d'être blessé mais je pouvais alors te lancer mon **Raikiri**… Maintenant, tout est finit pour toi… Akatsuki a perdu aujourd'hui…».

Youtzaba était allongé par terre : il sentait son propre sang se vidait sur ses habits.

-« Peut-être… Mais un jour viendra ou l'Armée Ultime marchera sur ce pays et elle écrasera tout sur son passage…».

-« Si ce jour arrive, alors tu peut être sur que je serai sur le passage de cette armée… » dit Kakashi, puis il partit s'asseoir contre un arbre.

_Fin du flashback_

Dans la forêt, Naruto avait allongé la jeune fille dans l'herbe. Il n'avait décelé aucunes blessures chez elle. Il était alors partit chercher un peu d'eau dans une rivière à coté et en avait profité pour nettoyer le sang qu'il avait dans les cheveux. Il lui mouilla le front pour la réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et se mit à hurler en voyant le visage de Naruto juste au dessus du sien. Elle se releva et recula en disant :

-« Je vous en supplie ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! ».

-« Du calme, du calme. Je ne te veut aucun mal. » dit Naruto doucement.

La fille, prit de panique, partit en courant. Naruto n'eu aucun mal à la rattraper. Elle était très faible et manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Il la prit dans ses bras avec fermeté mais sans lui faire de mal. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et la força a le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui dit sur un ton doux :

-« C'est fini... L'homme qui t'a kidnappé a été tué. Tu es en sécurité maintenant…».

Elle le regarda, choquée. Elle était complètement perdue.

« « Elle est en état de choc » » pensa Naruto. « « Il faut que je la fasse parler pour qu'elle sorte de sa carapace…» »

-« Mon nom est Uzumaki Naruto. Je suis un ninja du village de la Feuille ».

-« Vous… Vous mentez ! Vous ne pouvez être Uzumaki Naruto. C'est le garçon renard ! Mes parents m'ont dit qu'il était partis du village car il était trop dangereux pour vivre avec des gens civilisés ! ».

Naruto fut blessé par les paroles de la jeune fille mais il se consola en se disant qu'elle n'avait entendu que cette version des faits et donc, elle ne pouvait avoir un avis objectif sur sa vrai nature.

« « Je me fiche de ce qu'elle pense de moi. Après tout ça n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois… Par contre, je suis étonné que son père ne m'est pas reconnu tout à l'heure. Il devait être sûrement trop fatigué pour s'en rendre compte » » pensa t-il.

-« Je vois que les gens parlent encore sur mon dos malgré ma longue absence ! » dit Naruto sévèrement. « Je vais te montrer quelque chose que peu de personne n'ont eu le privilège de voir…»

Il souleva alors sa veste rouge et montra alors son ventre. Sur ses abdominaux apparaissait le sceau de Kyubi qui lui avait été fait peu après sa naissance. La jeune fille parut alors surprise.

« « C'est forcément lui » » pensa t-elle. « « Ce symbole est connu de tout le monde. Il représente le démon renard…» »

-« Je te crois maintenant…» dit t-elle. « Je suis désolé, mais j'ai entendu dire tellement d'horreur à ton sujet. Pourtant, tu m'a sauvé… Et puis, je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme cela physiquement…Tout le monde disait que tu ressemblais à un monstre mais en réalité tu est tout à fait normal, et même plutôt…». Elle interrompit sa phrase, gênée de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle était un peu rouge mais elle continua de parler :

-« Je m'appelle Kumisu Ayumi ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Naruto fut légèrement troublé par son sourire charmeur mais il reprit son air sérieux et dit :

-« Bon ! Maintenant que nous nous sommes présentés, je pense qu'il est l'heure de rentrer au village pour que tu te fasses soigner. En plus, il va faire bientôt nuit…» dit Naruto en regardant le ciel. « Je vais te porter sur mes épaules : tu es trop faible pour marcher.

-« Et la bête qui était avec l'autre fou, qu'est qu'elle est devenu ? » demanda t-elle, apeurée comme si elle s'attendait à se faire attaquer dans la minute.

-« Elle est morte elle aussi… Tu n'as vraiment plus rien à craindre maintenant, à part ta santé qui est préoccupante. Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé ? » demanda Naruto.

-« Je… Je ne sais même plus » avoua t-elle troublée.

Naruto la prit alors sur son dos et prit le chemin du village. Elle fut surprise de la vitesse à laquelle il courait…

-« Tu dois être un ninja très fort pour avoir tué tout seul cet horrible monstre et son maître !

-« Je n'était pas tout seul. J'était avec mes deux camarades et notre senseï ».

-« Ton senseï ? » fit t-elle surprise. « Mais quel âge a tu pour avoir encore un senseï ».

-« Je n'ai que dix huit ans…» dit alors Naruto, surpris par cette question.

-« Quoi ! Dix huit ans ! » s'exclama Ayumi. Je pensais que tu avais au moins vingt ans ! »

-« Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou un défaut…» dit Naruto en riant.

-« Disons que tu fais plus vieux que ton âge, ce qui est très rare chez les garçons…».

-« Merci, c'est gentil ! » dit t-il sincère. « Maintenant tu ferais bien de te reposer et essayer de dormir si tu ne veut pas t'évanouir avant que l'on arrive ! ».

Elle obéit et ferma les yeux mais Naruto courait vite et était parfois obligé de sauter ou de changer de trajectoire, ce qui empêchait Ayumi de dormir. Elle finit quand même par s'assoupir : Naruto avait retrouvé un chemin pas trop accidenté. Il arriva au village juste avant que la nuit ne tomba et emmena Ayumi directement à l'hôpital. Il ne fut pas surprit de trouver alors Tsunade en train de soigner Kakashi. Dans la chambre, il y avait aussi Sasuke et Ino qui dormaient tout les deux profondément.

« Naruto ! Tu as retrouvé la jeune fille ! » fit Kakashi.

-« Elle n'a pas de blessure mais elle est très fatiguée » dit-il en la posant sur un lit : elle dormait toujours. « Elle n'as pas mangé depuis au moins un jour ! Son nom est Ayumi ».

-« C'est bon Naruto, je m'en occupe maintenant ! » dit Tsunade. « Tu devrais toi aussi aller te reposer. Kakashi m'a fait le rapport de la mission : Youtzaba était un déserteur d'un village lointain. C'était une mission de rang A au minimum ! ».

-« Est ce que Sasuke va bien maintenant ? » demanda Naruto un peu gêné.

-« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Sa blessure est complètement guérit et il pourra participer à l'examen junin sans problème. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de repos, comme Kakashi d'ailleurs. Dans deux jours, il devrait sortir de l'hôpital. Allez, cesse de t'inquiéter pour tes camarades et pense un peu à toi aussi. Il est temps d'aller te reposer. Toi aussi tu participes à l'examen junin ! ».

-« Oui ! Vous avez raison maître Tsunade. Bonne nuit ! » fit Naruto.

-« Bonne nuit Naruto… Kakashi et Sakura m'ont raconté que tu avais fait du très bon travail. Je te félicites ».

-« Merci ! » dit t-il, puis il partit et prit la direction de la maison de Sakura.

Il était environ 21h00. Naruto se demandait comment il allait s'y prendre pour ne pas déranger les parents de Sakura. Il voulait juste la rassurer de son retour et de la réussite de la mission. Il arriva devant la maison et vit son reflet dans une flaque d'eau : il avait toujours du sang de la bête sur ses vêtements. Outre le fait qu'il semblait sale, il avait vraiment l'air d'un ninja solitaire et fort. Il monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme à forte carrure apparut devant lui.

-« Que voulez vous ? » demanda t-il sur un ton sec.

Naruto, qui avait comprit qu'il ne représentait qu'un monstre aux yeux de cet homme, dit simplement.

-« Rien… Dites simplement à Sakura que la mission est accomplie » dit Naruto du ton le plus conciliant qu'il pouvait faire.

« « Il me voit comme un monstre mais c'est avant toutle père de Sakura» » pensa Naruto, s'obligeant à ne pas dire de mauvaises paroles.

-« Je vous remercie de m'avoir ouvert » dit Naruto en s'inclinant un peu devant le père de Sakura. Il aperçut à ce moment la mère de Sakura qui était dans le couloir. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Sakura avec ses longs cheveux roses. C'était une très belle femme. Elle le regarda froidement aussi et elle partit dans la pièce à coté. Son mari ferma alors aussitôt la porte au nez de Naruto.

-« Pathétiques…» dit-il en soupirant. Il prit le chemin de son appartement.

« « Je me demande comment Sakura a pu devenir aussi intelligente avec des parents aussi idiots…» » pensa t-il en regardant la lune.

Ces pensées acerbes envers les parents de Sakura étaient un moyen pour lui de se protéger et d'éviter de trop souffrir de ces incessantes mises à l'écart. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi seul. Il ressentit une certaine déprime en rentrant chez lui. Il avait tellement eu d'aventure avec Jiraiya ces cinq dernières années qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'ennuyer. De plus, il avait été rarement seul. Jiraya avait été tout le temps avec lui. Ils s'étaient très vite bien entendu. Naruto refusait de se l'admettre mais Jiraya était devenu un peu comme un père pour lui.

-« Je me demande ce que fait Jiraya senseï…» se dit Naruto à lui-même.

-« Tu t'inquiètes de ton magnifique senseï maintenant ! » fit Jiraya en sortant de l'obscurité du coin de la pièce.

-« CA VA PAS OU QUOI DE SURGIR COMME CA ! VOUS VOULEZ ME FAIRE AVOIR UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE, SENNIN PERVERS ! » cria Naruto qui était tombé par terre lorsque son senseï était apparu.

-« Je vais considérer que ta mauvaise humeur vient du fait que tu as eu une journée éprouvante… » dit-il sur le même ton tranquille qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre quand il parlait à Naruto pour le calmer. « Je venais vérifier que tu allais bien et il faut aussi que je te parle de quelquechose avant que tu ne te reposes » fit t-il soudainement sérieux.

« « Il va encore m'ennuyer avec des histoires à dormir debout…» » pensa Naruto heureux comme tout de revoir son sennin pervers.

-« C'est très sérieux Naruto ! » dit Jiraya en voyant le teint enjoué de son élève.

-« Bon ! De quoi s'agit t-il alors ! » dit Naruto, impatient.

-« Tu te souviens de la discussion que l'on a eu il y a cinq ans, lorsque on a quitté le village ? »

Naruto fit un effort pour se souvenir.

-« Oui ! Je me souviens très bien…» dit il avec un petit sourire. « C'est le jour ou j'ai apprit ce qu'était une fusion…»

_Flashback :_

Naruto et Jiraya avaient quittés le village depuis un jour. Ils mangeaient tranquillement près d'une rivière.

-« Sennin pervers ! Vous allez m'apprendre pleins de techniques, pas vrai ? » demanda Naruto surexcité.

-« On verra… D'abord, il faudra que tu commences par m'appeler maître Jiraya ! » répondit celui-ci.

-« Vieux rabat-joie ! » bougonna Naruto.

-« Naruto, sais tu pourquoi nous partons du village ? » demanda Jiraya sérieusement.

-« C'est à cause du groupe Akatsuki… C'est pour éviter qu'il ne s'en prenne à Konoha…» répondit Naruto tristement.

-« C'est en partie vrai mais ça n'est pas la seule raison…»

-« Quoi ! Comment ça c'est pas la seule raison ! C'est quoi les autres ? »

-« Nous risquons de rencontrer des membres d'Akatsuki sur notre route. Il va falloir que tu deviennes fort, Naruto ! ».

-« Je sais déjà tout ça, senin pervers ! »

-« Quand je dis devenir fort, ce n'est pas seulement en apprenant de nouvelles techniques ou courir plus vite ou bien frapper plus fort ! Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te connaître toi-même…» dit Jiraya d'un air mystérieux.

-« Hein ? Me connaître moi-même. Mais je me connais déjà ! Je veut devenir Hokage et j'adore les ramens ! »

-« Idiot ! Je ne parle pas de tes goûts. Je parle de ce que tu as en toi…»

-« Et alors ! J'ai un monstre en moi… Qu'est ce que je peut bien en faire de ce stupide renard ? »

-« As tu déjà entendu parler des fusions ? » demanda Jiraya qui se doutait que Naruto ne connaîtrais pas.

-« Fu…Quoi ? Ca se mange ? » demanda Naruto d'un air gourmand.

-« ABRUTI ! Soit un peu concentré ! Une fusion c'est lorsque deuxchoses se mélangent pour ne former plus qu'une seule plus puissant…»

Naruto le regardait avec un air ahuri.

« « Apparemment, il n'a pas comprit… » » se dit Jiraya. « « Il est vraiment débile…» ».

-« Bon ! » dit Jiraya. « Imagines qu'une fusion c'est comme quand tu mets des nouilles et de la sauce pour former des ramens…».

-« Donc une fusion, ça se mange ! » fit Naruto, sûr d'avoir tout comprit.

-« MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, TU EN FAIT EXPRES OU QUOI ! » hurla Jiraya quilui colla un coup de poing sur la tête.

Naruto gémissa et maudit son senseï.

-« Tu vas devoir apprendre à fusionner avec Kyubi ! » dit Jiraya, très sérieux.

-« Ca veut dire que je prendrai une partie de sa force ? » dit Naruto, après avoir réfléchi.

-« Effectivement. Mais ce sera différent de lorsque tu utilises son chakrâ. En effet, avec la fusion, tu ne gaspilleras plus autant de chakrâ, puisque tu auras accès directement à ses réserves. En fait, lorsque tu utilisais son chakrâ, tu l'utilisais de façon primaire. Tu n'étais ni plus ni moins qu'un intermédiaire entre son chakrâ et sa cible…

-« Dépêchez vous de m'apprendre comment on fait pour foisonner » dit Naruto en sautant partout.

-« FUSIONNER ! Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dit ou quoi ? » fit Jiraya à deux doigts de lui coller un deuxième coup de poing. « Hélas, la fusion ne pourra se faire que si Kyubi est d'accord… C'est pour cette raison que nous partons du village. Il va falloir t'isoler pour que tu puisses arriver à rentrer en discussion avec lui et le convaincre. Tu vas devoir devenir le maître de Kyubi ! »

-« Le… Le maître de ce renard ! » fit Naruto surprit.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas » fit Jiraya avec un grand sourire pour le rassurer. Tu as le temps. Nous partons pour cinq ans du village…».

-« CINQ ANS! Pourquoi partir si longtemps, sennin pervers ? ».

-« Il te faudra deux ans pour arriver à maîtriser la première fusion. Les trois autres années serviront à ton entraînement pour l'examen junin…» dit Jiraya avec un petit sourire.

-« Quoi ! Je vais devenir junin à l'âge de dix-huit ans ! Mais les autres au village seront junin avant moi. Je vais être le seul idiot à ne pas en être un en revenant au village ! » fit Naruto, désespéré.

-« Non ! Tsunade a interdit la participation à l'examen junin au moins de dix-huit ans. Cette examen a lieu tout les ans. Avant, il était possible de devenir junin plus jeune, comme Kakashi, par exemple. Il est devenu junin à l'âge de treize ans. D'autres aussi ont réussi à devenir junin très tôt. Mais beaucoup sont morts peu après leurs succès à l'examen. C'est pourquoi Tsunade a formulé cette interdiction et je suis d'accord avec elle. J'ai vu trop de jeune ninjas mourir sur les champs de batailles…».

Jiraya avait l'air triste. Il se rappelait de moments douloureux. Puis il reprit son air joyeux et dit à Naruto :

-« Tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter en ce qui concerne ton retour…».

-« Super ! Je vais devenir très fort pour cet examen et comme ça on sera obligé de reconnaître que je suis un grand ninja ! ».

-« Tu as une longue route devant toi avant d'arriver à ça… Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il va falloir d'abord que tu parviennes à atteindre le premier niveau de la fusion…»

-« Pourquoi premier ? Il en existe d'autre après ? » demanda Naruto.

-« Hum ! Cela risque d'être long à t'expliquer alors écoute attentivement, même si ça te paraît bizarre… C'est très important que tu comprennes bien ces choses là… Le groupe Akatsuki te recherche, ça tu le sais. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que tu n'est pas le seul à avoir un démon en toi. Tu n'est pas le seul à être un **jinchuriki **(personne ayant un démon en elle) ! Il existe en réalité neufs démons légendaires représentant chacun un élément. Kyubi représente le démon de l'élément Ténèbre ».

-« Et Gaara a un démon de Terre en lui, n'est ce pas ?» demanda Naruto.

-« En effet, c'est le démon à une queue, Ichibi. Chaque démon a son propre nombre de queue. Le maximum étant neuf bien sûr et le minimum étant un. C'est là qu'il faut que tu écoutes bien… Ces démons existaient auparavant pour protéger chacun un village. Tous à part un seul…Kyubi... Il avait sa propre volonté et c'est pourquoi il a tenté de détruire Konoha dans le passé. C'est d'ailleurs aussi pourquoi Akatsuki le recherche vivement : c'est le plus puissant des neuf démons ! »

-« Pourtant, le démon qui est en Gaara lui donne une défense pratiquement impossible à percer. J'ai l'impression qu'il est beaucoup plus fort que ce renard fou ! ».

-« Détrompes toi. Toi aussi, tu as le même système de protection. C'est juste que tu ne l'as pas encore découvert…»

-« C'est ça le premier niveau de la fusion, alors ? demanda Naruto.

-« Non, c'est différent. C'est juste une protection que les démons offrent à leurs jinchurikis pour empêcher qu'ils ne soient blessés ou même tués. C'est tout à fait logique… la mort de leurs jinchirikis signifieraient leurs propres morts… En fait, les démons utilisent l'élément dont ils sont issues comme protection. Par exemple, le démon de la Glace protégeras son jinchuriki avec un écran de neige comme Gaara se protège avec le sable…»

-« Et vous dites que moi aussi j'ai ce système de protection ! » dit Naruto qui n'y croyait pas trop.

-« Oui ! Et tu devras aussi savoir l'utiliser. Si mes sources sont exactes, tu seras protégé par… Non, je te laisses le découvrir tout seul. Ca devrait te motiver…» fit Jiraya.

-« NON ! DITES MOI SENNIN PERVERS ! » cria Naruto très impatient de savoir quelle était sa protection.

-« Non ! Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire…» dit Jiraya, mystérieux. « Je n'ai pas fini mon explication ! » dit-il pour que Naruto cesse de s'énerver. « Tous les jinchurikis peuvent fusionner avec leurs démons à différents stades. Il en existedix au total. Ils sont définis par rapport au pourcentage à laquelle le démon participe. La première fusion sera donc bien sûr à10 . Cela signifie que tu posséderas alors de 1 à 10 descapacités de Kyubi. Ton apparence physique seras alors un peu changée ».

-« Mais j'ai déjà fait une fusion alors ! » dit brusquement Naruto. « J'ai senti mes canines pousser et mes ongles aussi ! ».

-« Tu n'écoutes vraiment pas ce que je te dis…» fit Jiraya désespéré. « Ces transformations venaient du fait que tu utilisais le chakrâ de Kyubi de manière instinctive. A ce moment là, tu n'utilisais seulement que deux ou trois pourcents de la puissance de Kyubi…»

« « Quelques pourcents seulement…» ». Ces mots trottaient dans sa tête. Il s'imaginait alors la puissance qu'il pourrait avoir en fusionnant à cent pourcents avec Kyubi.

-« Vite ! Je veut apprendre comment fusionner au maximum avec ce renard ! ».

-« Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu devras apprendre tout seul. Mais je serais là pour te guider lorsque tu auras des problèmes… Par contre, il faut que tu saches que plus ta fusion sera complèteavec ton démon, plus ce sera dangereux pour toi…» dit Jiraya.

Naruto ne savait plus trop quoi dire… Il venait d'apprendre tant de choses en si peu de temps.

-« Comment avez vous apprit toutes ces choses là ? » demanda Naruto.

-« J'ai beaucoup suivi Akatsuki et j'ai trouvé des ouvrages interdits à la lecture, normalement…».

-« J'ai encore une question, sennin pervers » dit Naruto. « Quand Gaara est devenu un énorme monstre, il avait fait une fusion ou bien c'était autre chose ?

-« C'est autre chose comme tu dis… Comme le fait d'avoir une protection omniprésente, tous les jinchirikis peuvent prendre la forme de leurs démons. En gros, c'est le même principe qu'un invocation. Toi aussi tu pourras le faire…» dit Jiraya avant que Naruto ne lui demande.

-« Gaara sait faire tant de choses déjà. Je ne savais pas que d'avoir un démon en soi apportait tant de choses. Jusqu'à là, il ne m'a causé que des soucis…»

-« Les choses peuvent changées, Naruto. Dans cinq ans, Gaara participeras lui aussi à l'examen. Nul doute qu'il aura apprit aussi l'existence du système des fusions. Tu as intérêt à t'entraîner durement si tu veut être à son niveau plus tard…»

-« Je vais maîtriser ce stupide renard et je réussirai l'examen dans cinq ans. Je battrai Gaara et Sasuke. Et je deviendrai Hokage après ! » fit Naruto très motivé.

-« Alors on va commencer l'entraînement tout de suite ! » dit Jiraya.

-« C'est partit ! » dit Naruto plus enthousiaste que jamais.

_Fin du flashback_

-« Je me souviens très bien…» dit Naruto. « Quel est le problème ?

-« Si tu as à te battre contre Sasuke, je t'interdis d'utiliser les fusions ! ».

-« QUOI ! Mais… Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Naruto, surprit.

-« La rivalité peut pousser à faire des choses que l'on ne souhaite pas toujours… Ce serait trop dangereux pour lui comme pour toi… Je te le demandes comme une faveur, Naruto »

Naruto ne pouvait dire non. Jiraya s'était occupé de lui pendant cinq ans. Si il était devenu si fort, c'était grâce à lui principalement.

-« Très bien. Je me limiterais à mes propres compétences…»

-« Merci Naruto. Je dois y aller… Bonne nuit ! »

-« Bonne nuit, sennin pervers…»

Jiraya disparut alors dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Naruto rentra alors chez lui. Il prit une douche et se coucha, exténué de sa journée. Il s'endormit aussitôt dans un sommeil réparateur.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin alors qu'il faisait déjà jour dehors. Il repensa à sa discussion avec Jiraya.

« « Il ne me fait pas confiance ou quoi ! Je ne vais pas tuer Sasukemême s'il me pousse à bout !» ».

Il était environ 10 heures. Quand il fut habillé et lavé, il partit en direction de l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Kakashi, Sasuke, Ino et Ayumi.

-« Bonjour ! » dit Naruto à l'infirmière d'accueil. « Est ce que vous pouvez m'indiquer la chambre ou se trouve Kakashi senseï à moins qu'il n'est pas changé de chambre depuis hier soir ? »

-« Si, maintenant c'est la chambre 304. Il y avait trop de monde dans cette chambre ».

-« Merci beaucoup, madame. Au revoir ! » fit Naruto à l'infirmière qui le regarda partir en direction du troisième étage.

Il frappa à la porte 304 et rentra. Il trouva ainsi Sakura et les deux senseï des équipes huit et dix, à savoir Asuma et Kurenaï.

-« Tiens ! Mais on dirait que mes élèves ont peur que je ne m'en remette jamais » dit Kakashi amusé de voir Sakura et Naruto s'inquiétait autant pour lui.

-« Salut Naruto ! » dit Sakura. Je te remercie d'être passé hier soir et je suis désolé si mes parents… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! »la coupa Naruto. « Ca fait longtemps que je n'y prête plus attention…» dit Naruto en lui souriant.

Sakura se sentit mieux alors. Le sourire de Naruto avait un coté très chaleureux et très apaisant.

-« En fait, si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour m'inquiéter de votre santé mais c'est pour éviter que vous vous ennuyez… » dit Naruto avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux. J'ai récupéré un exemplaire un peu spéciale du « Paradis du Batifolage ». Je suis sûr vous allez beaucoup apprécier…»

Il sortit alors un livre qu'il posa sur la table de chevet de Kakashi.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu lis encore ces idioties, Kakashi ! » fit Kurenaï, indigné.

Asuma failli s'étouffer avec sa cigarette en rigolant et Sakura pouffa de rire en voyant la tête désolée de Kakashi.

-« Bon, je vais voir Ino et Sasuke. Tu m'accompagnes Sakura ? ».

-« Oui ! Je te suis. » lui répondit-elle.

-« Au revoir, Asuma senseï, Kakashi senseï, Kurenaï senseï » firent-ils avant de partir.

Naruto et Sakura se retrouvèrent devant la chambre d'Ino et Sasuke. Ils frappèrent et rentrèrent doucement de peur de les réveiller. Sasuke dormait toujours mais Ino était réveillé. Mais il y avait une troisième personne dans la chambre que connaissait Naruto.

-« Mais voilà mon héros qui réapparaît » fit Ayumi avec un clin d'œil à Naruto.

A la grande surprise de Sakura, Naruto ne parut pas du tout gêné par la situation. Il donnait même plutôt l'impression d'être très serein et très content.

-« Ce n'était pas grand chose, tu sais Ayumi. Et c'est principalement grâce à Sakura que la mission a été réussie…» dit-il modestement.« Ah oui ! J'ai presque oublié de vous présenter... Sakura, je te présente Ayumi Kumisu ».

-« Enchantée ! »fit Sakura en souriant.

Alors que Naruto allait lui présenter Ino, Ayumi dit :

-« Ino et moi avons déja fait connaisance, Naruto...» Elle lui fit un petit sourire malicieux.

Pour éviter de réveiller Sasuke, Naruto et les trois filles sortirent dans le parc de l'hôpital. Ils restèrent une heure ensemble à parler et à rigoler. Ino avait apprit à son réveil qu'elle avait dit des choses horribles à Naruto. Elle avait profité de sa présence pour lui faire ses excuses qu'il avait bien sûr acceptées. Sakura fut la première à rentrer chez elle pour manger, puis ce fut le tour d'Ino, qui quitta l'hôpital pour de bon. Par contre, Ayumi, du retourner dans sa chambre accompagné de Naruto. Sasuke dormait toujours. Naruto se dit qu'il ne se réveillerait sans doute pas avant demain.

-« Dis moi Naruto, ça te dirais qu'un soir on se promène en ville tous les deux pour aller manger des ramens ou ce que tu veux ? » demanda Ayumi. Elle avait dit cela très rapidement et elle rougissait à vu d'œil.

Naruto, pour stopper la transformation de Ayumi en tomate, lui répondit aussitôt :

-« Ca me ferait très plaisir ! Pourquoi pas ce soir, si tu es rétablis et que tes parents veulent bien. D'ailleurs comment vont-ils ? »

-« Ma mère dort comme ton ami, et mon père a quelques côtes cassé mais rien de grave… Considère que c'est bon pour ce soir de ce coté là ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Ok ! Je te dis à ce soir alors ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un baiser sur la joue qui fit rosir la jeune fille. Il se releva et lui fit un clin d'œil en partant.

« « Il est vraiment cool ! » » pensa t-elle en le regardant partir.

« « Ayumi est vraiment mignonne » » pensa Naruto. « « Après tout, je peut bien passer un peu de bon temps avec une jolie fille comme elle avant une épreuve aussi importante que l'examen junin. Il n'y a pas de mal à se détendre un peu… Sennin pervers serait bien d'accord avec moi…» »


	8. 07 Rendez vous au clair de lune

**_Mes humbles excuses...:_**

Je tiens à vous faire mes plus sincères excuses pour cette absence d'environ un mois et demi ! Mon travail scolaire me prend beaucoup de temps et je ne penser pas devoir travailler autant dès la rentrée... Maintenant ça va mieux et j'espère pouvoir mettre un chapitre par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines. Voilà, bonnes lectures à tous en espérant qu'il me restera quelques lecteurs fidèles après cette disparition... lol

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**yaminohoshi : **Arme toi d'un peu de patience car Gaara n'arrivera pas avant trois ou quatre chapitres, je pense... Mais rassure toi, il sera aussi majestueux que dans le manga... Bye

**luluFlo4 : **Tu vas pouvoir me donner ton avis sur un nouveau couple maintenant... lol bye

**Flore Risa :** Merci c'est gentil... Voici donc la suite, même si c'est pas très vite (...). Bonne lecture! Bye

**underphoenix :** Merci pour la traduction ! Heureux que tu es apprécié mon histoire. Voici la suite maintenant, bonne lecture! Bye

**

* * *

**

**Le pouvoir de Kyubi**

**Chapitre 07 : Rendez-vous au clair de lune**

Comme promis, Naruto passa chercher Ayumi à l'hôpital. Les infirmières n'étaient pas trop d'accord pour laisser une patiente sortir comme cela de leur établissement.

-« Elle est encore dans un état trop faible ! » dit l'une d'entre elle.

-« Mais non c'est bon ! » répliqua Ayumi. « Si je reste toute seule dans cette chambre ce soir encore une fois, c'est sur que mon état ne s'améliorera pas… »

Naruto sourit en pensant à cette remarque.

« « Ayumi n'a sûrement du jamais ressentir le sentiment de solitude. Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle semble toujours de bonne humeur… » » pensa Naruto.

Naruto s'en était rendu compte la veille en passant un moment de la journée avec elle. Elle était bien plus joyeuse que Sakura et Ino. Etant des ninjas, elles ne pouvaient faire n'importe quoi. Ayumi, elle, rigolait beaucoup et était très chaleureuse avec ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis. Naruto lui avait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil malgré les histoires sordides qu'elle avait entendu à son sujet. Il avait un coté calme et mûre qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Il dégageait une aura de puissance et de tranquillité qui pouvait faire frémir n'importe quel adversaire et faire craquer beaucoup de filles. Ayumi était d'ailleurs étonné de voir qu'aucunes de ses amies ne semblaient intéressés par Naruto. Elle en avait un peu parlé à Ino quand elle étaient toutes les deux dans la chambre et lui avait demandé si Naruto avait eu des aventures avec des filles au village. Ino luirépondit alors qu'il y avait cinq ans, Naruto ne s'intéressait pas du tout aux filles et qu'il était relativement stupide. Elle lui avait même dit :

-« Il a changé, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'intéresse toujours pas beaucoup aux filles. Il est devenu comme Sasuke…» lui avait-elle dit en montrant le jeune homme endormi. « Très attirant mais qui ne pense qu'a devenir un ninja puissant et ne tient pas compte de ce qui se passe à coté. J'ai été très longtemps amoureuse de Sasuke mais maintenant c'est trop tard, il m'a trop ignoré… Méfie toi qu'il ne t'arrives pas la même chose avec Naruto… »

Mais maintenant, Ayumi étaitavec Naruto et ils étaient en train de quitter l'hôpital.

« « Ino ne devait pas très bien connaître Naruto. Il n'a rien d'une personne froide… » » pensa t-elle en le regardant.

-« Tu sembles bien pensive. Il y a quelque chose qui te préocuppe ? » lui demanda gentiment Naruto.

-« Non ! » répondit-elle précipitamment. « C'est juste qu'hier j'était presque morte et aujourd'hui je suis avec celui qui m'a sauvé. J'ai du mal à y croire moi même… »

-« C'est lorsque on croise la mort de près que l'on se rend compte de la chance que l'on a d'être en vie…» dit Naruto sur un ton neutre.

-« Tu m'emmènes ou, au fait ? » demanda t-elle pour changer de discussion voyant que Naruto repensait à de mauvais souvenirs.

-« Et bien, voyons… Il n'y a qu'un seul bar à Konoha alors je suppose que c'est là qu'il faut que je t'emmène » dit-il en riant.

-« Très bien, monsieur le ninja de Konoha… » dit-elle en se moquant de lui.

Naruto ne répondit pas mais il ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver belle une nouvelle fois. C'était un soir de pleine lune et la lumière qui en émanait se reflétait sur le doux visage d'Ayumi. Ca lui donnait un coté angélique.

Pendant ce temps là, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Kiba et Hinata s'étaient réunis dans l'unique bar de Konoha pour s'encourager avant l'examen junin. Leurs senseï étaient aussi venus. Il y avait Asuma, Kurenaï, Gai et Kakashi qui avait réussi à sortir de l'hôpital avec beaucoup de mal. Les infirmières étaient vraiment draconiennes dans cet établissement médical. Il y avait aussi Tsunade et Jiraya. Sakura était partis chercher Naruto un peu plus tôt mais elle s'était retrouvé sans réponse devant la porte de son appartement. Sans lui et Sasuke, elle se sentait un peu seul. Kakashi vient s'asseoir à coté d'elle pour la réconforter un peu.

-« Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, Sakura, mais sans tes justus médicaux, je n'aurai plus la capacité d'utiliser mon bras droit » dit-il. « C'est grâce à toi si aujourd'hui je peut être encore un ninja… »

-« Oh ce n'est rien, senseï… Il faut remercier maître Tsunade car c'est elle qui m'a tout apprit… » dit-elle, intimidé par son senseï.

Les compliments de Kakashi étaient très rares et lorsqu'il lui arrivait d'en dire, il les pensaient réellement…

-« Sakura a apprit très vite et elle est très douée » dit Tsunade. Mais sa formation n'est pas finie, d'ailleurs il faudra que tu passes après ton examen afin quetu continues ton entrainement… »

Les élèves et leurs senseï parlaient ensemble de l'examen. Les élèves essayaient vainement d'obtenir des informations sur l'examen pendant que leur senseï leurs disaient de plutôt penser à leur programme d'entraînement pour les trois prochains jours qui précédaient l'épreuve. Jiraya et Tsunade parlaient entre eux d'une histoire assez sérieuse.

Sakura vit alors une silhouette qu'elle connaissait.

-« Naruto ! » s'écria t-elle joyeuse. « Et Ayumi… » dit-elle moins enthousiaste.

Naruto fit signe à Ayumi de le suivre. Il arriva au niveau de la table de ses amis et de ses senseï.

-« Qu'est qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda t-il.

-« On prend unverre avec nos senseï avant l'examen junin » dit Lee. « Car si on le réussit, on ne sera plus leurs élèves mais des collègues… » dit-il en regardant avec admiration Gai senseï lui sourire.

-« Je suis passé te chercher chez toi mais tu n'étais pas là » dit froidement Sakura.

Naruto qui s'en aperçut lui répondit gentiment :

-« Je suis désolé Sakura. Je suis passé chercher Ayumi. Je ne pouvais la laisser toute seule ce soir avec ce fainéant de Sasuke en train de dormir » dit-il en souriant à Sakura.

Chez les garçons, c'était l'étonnement général. Personne n'en croyait ses yeux. Il se demandait tous ce que faisait Naruto avec une fille, lui qui était si maladroit auparavant avec la gente féminine.

Il s'assit alors à leur table. Il se mit à coté de Sakura, de l'autre coté de Kakashi et avec Ayumi à coté de lui.

Elle semblait un peu déçu de se retrouver avec tout ce monde mais elle ne pouvait pas demander à Naruto de quitter tout ses amis. Elle savait que ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'il était rentré au village.

-« Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps » dit Jiraya, amusé de voir tout le monde surpris de trouver Naruto accompagné d'une charmante jeune fille.

Naruto le regarda avec un petit sourire. Ayumi se tassa un peu sur sa chaise. Elle était intimidée par tout le monde. Elle ne connaissait personne à part Naruto, Sakura et Ino.

-« Je vous présente Ayumi Onumaru » fit Naruto. C'est une des victimes de la bête qui rodait près du village. »

Tout le monde la salua poliment et certains garçons furent un peu gênés devant cette fille si mignonne.

Ayumi commençait à être à l'aise et parlait de tout avec tout le monde, à part quand il discutait de « truc » de ninja comme elle se plaisait à le dire. Naruto avait aussi parler à peu près tout le monde à part Sakura qui semblait vexé de voir Naruto avec une autre fille sans qu'elle soit au courant. Elle même ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui en voulait.

-« Bon ! Je dois ramener cette demoiselle à l'hôpital » dit Naruto au bout d'un moment.

-« Déjà, mais il n'est que 10h00 du soir » s'exclama t-elle.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil que seule elle pouvait voir et lui dit :

-« Les infirmières ne voudront pas te laisser sortir du tout si je ne te ramène pas avant 10h30 ! » dit-il d'un ton amusé.

-« Bon ! Très bien.. » dit-elle d'un ton triste.

Naruto et Ayumi dirent alors au revoir poliment à tout le monde.

-« Bonne soirée « dit Jiraya avec un léger sourire…

Naruto et Ayumi se retrouvèrent alors en dehors.

-« C'est quoi cette histoire de me ramener à l'hôpital ? » demanda Ayumi un peu vexé de devoir quitter la bonne humeur qui régnait dans le bar mais se doutant que ce départ cachait quelque chose.

« « Soit elle est stupide, soit elle en fait exprès pour que je lui crache le morceau » pensa Naruto.

-« Je me disais que je t'avais promis une soirée ou c'était à moi de te sortir un peu de l'hôpital. Alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je t'emmène dans un endroit que j'apprécie beaucoup avant qu'il ne se fasse trop tard. Surtout qu'à cette heure là, ça sera super… Maintenant ferme les yeux s'il te plait !».

Elle s'exécuta non sans quelques inquiétudes. Naruto lui banda les yeux, l'attrapa par les jambes et la mit sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

-« AAAHHHHHHH ! Naruto qu'est que tu fous ! » s'écria t-elle.

-« Ca ne sera pas long ! Fais moi confiance » dit-il de sa voix rassurante.

Il prit la direction d'un endroit ou il allait souvent quand il était enfant. Il courait rapidement mais évitait de sauter pour faire peur Ayumi. Il courait sans bruit et Ayumi ne se rendait pas compte à la vitesse ou il allait.

-« Voilà ! » dit-il en la reposant par terre et en lui en enlevant le bandeau qu'elle avait devant ses yeux.

Ayumi ouvrit grand les yeux et comprit aussitôt pourquoi Naruto avait tenu à ce qu'elle ait les yeux bandés. Ils étaient près d'un lac qui dégageait des vapeurs chaudes. Il y avait un banc de sable qui formait une minuscule plage. La lune, qui était pleine ce soir, se reflétait dans l'eau.

-« C'est… C'est magnifique Naruto ! » dit-elle stupéfaite. « Mais où sommes nous ? »

-« On est juste à coté du village. Les gens viennent très rarement ici car ils préfèrent les sources d'eau chaudes des piscines aménagées. Quand j'était gosse, je venais ici et je regardais les étoiles pour me calmer. Quand j'étais à peu près calme, je prenais une grande respiration et je sautais dans l'eau tout habillé ! »

-« Mais l'eau devait être gelée la nuit ? » demanda Ayumi.

-« Non ! Au contraire… Tu vois les vapeurs qui sortent du lac, et bien elle sont du aux sources chaudes souterraines qui remontent dans le lac. L'eau est de ce fait à la température d'un bon bain à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et à n'importe quelle saison ! »

-« Tu devais venir souvent ici, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Ayumi. « On sent que tu aimes cet endroit…. ».

-« C'est vrai qu'à une époque je venais ici tout les soirs, mais maintenant je ne viens que pour profiter du panorama. Viens, on va aller voir les étoiles sur le gros rocher ! »

Il lui prit alors la main, ce qui la fit un peu rougir et l'emmena sur le rocher. Ils s'allongèrent alors l'un à coté de l'autre et Naruto lui apprit à se situer par rapport à la grande Ours. Il lui apprit aussi à situer quelques constellations. Puis finalement, il dit :

-« Bon, je crois que nous sommes suffisamment calme maintenant… »

Il l'a regardait avec un mystérieux sourire ;

-« Naruto… Tu n'oserais pas quand même… » dit-elle très sérieuse.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, il l'attrapa et la jeta à l'eau.

-« NNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN ! cria t-elle de toute ses forces.

Elle réapparut à la surface de l'eau et cria :

-« AHHH ! Mes habits ! T'es devenus fous ou quoi ! Espèce d'idiot. Je te croyais plus mur que cela pour… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Naruto avait plongé tout habillé lui aussi. Il était sous l'eau depuis trente secondes et Ayumi se demandait ou il était et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'aussi long. Il ressortit juste derrière elle et secoua ses cheveux à la manière d'un chien. Elle en prit plein la figure.

Elle se vengea en lui jetant le plus d'eau possible à la figure. Après le choc de s'être fait jeté à la flotte, Ayumi se rendit compte que l'eau était vraiment bonne et elle s'amusait beaucoup avec Naruto.

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit un air sérieux qui étonna un peu Ayumi. Il se concentra, fit le signe du Dragon et prononça :

-« NINPÔ SUITON PROTECTION AQUEUSE : JUTSU BARRIÈRE AQUEUSE ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Protection Aqueuse / Barrière Aqueuse

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjustu / Suiton (Eau) / 3

**NIVEAU C (--) :** Barrière Aqueuse

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu forme une barrière d'eau tout autour de lui.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

De l'eau commença alors à se lever autour de Naruto et Ayumi. Le mur d'eau prit la forme d'une sphère où Naruto et Ayumi était en son centre. Une fois la sphère fermée, Naruto reprit son air habituel. Ayumi regardait maintenant tout autour d'elle. La sphère d'eau donnait un air étrange à la lune. Elle semblait plus grosse avec la réfraction de la sphère d'eau..

-« Naruto… C'est vraiment incroyable, c'est si beau… » dit Ayumi subjugué par la sphère d'eau.

Naruto s'approcha d'elle et l'appela doucement :

-« Ayumi…»

Elle se retourna et se trouva à moins d'un mètre de Naruto. Instinctivement, elle voulut reculer mais Naruto l'a tenait par les épaules. Il l'a regardait maintenant avec douceur et commença à approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Ayumi se sentait en sûreté dans cette bulle d'eau, comme à l'abris des regards. Elle ferma alors les yeux et se promit à elle-même de profiter au maximum de ce moment magique. Ils s'embrassèrent alors longuement au milieu de la boule d'eau qui brillait sous le clair de lune…

Juste après que Naruto et Ayumi soient sortis du bar, Jiraya se mit à rigoler l'air satisfait…

-« Qu'est qui te fait rire Jiraya. Je n'aime pas cet air que tu prends ! » demanda Tsunade avec une pointe de soupçon.

-« Je suis juste simplement fière de mon élève, c'est tout… » répondit celui-ci avec toujours le même air enjoué.

-« Fière par rapport à quoi » demanda Tsunade suspicieuse, qui pensait avoir compris pourquoi Jiraya était si content.

-« Disons simplement que Naruto a mit en pratique les techniques que je lui ai apprises et qu'elle fonctionne plutôt bien… » dit Jiraya.

-« De quelles techniques parlent tu bon sang ? » s'impatienta Tsunade devant l'air mystérieux que se donnait Jiraya.

-« Voyons, Tsunade ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu cette gamine qui mangeait dans la main de Naruto. Je ne suis pas son senseï pour rien :les femmes ne nous résistent pas… »

Tsunade lui décrocha un énorme coup de poing qui le fit tomber de sa chaise et le projeta un peu plus loin.

-« Aie aie aie ! tu cognes toujours aussi fort ! Tu veut me tuer ou quoi ! » cria Jiraya en se massant la joue et en revenant à sa place.

Tout le monde était hilare dans le bar.

-« Quelque soit l'influence qu'ait eu maître Jiraya sur Naruto, il semblerait bien que cette jeune fille soit en effet lié à Naruto » fit Kakashi, amusé de la scène.

-« Pffff ! Je me demandes bien d'ou tu sors ça » s'exclama Kurenaï. Ce n'est pas en lisant ce livre stupide que tu comprendras la sensibilité féminine » se moqua t-elle.

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel, mit ses mains dans ses poches et sourit à Kurenaï en lui disant :

-« Ce livre est un très bon ouvrage pour se détendre. Tu devrais lire plus souvent, ça te ferais un peu de bien… »

-« N'importe quoi ! » dit-elle outrée.

Sakura ne riait pas elle. Elle trouvait la situation très ridicule.

« « Pourquoi accordent t-ils autant d'importance à cette fille. Ils sont juste amis. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un fromage » ».

-« Il faut avouer que Naruto est plutôt séduisant maintenant » dit Ino. « Jiraya senseï, Naruto a du avoir pas mal de copines pour avoir autant changé et être aussi confiant, n'est ce pas ? »

-« Effectivement, tu as raison Ino…» lui répondit celui-ci. « Nous avons beaucoup voyagé ces deux dernières années, mais il trouvait toujours le moyen de flirter avec une fille quand il ne s'entraînait pas… »

-« Vous m'auriez dit ça il y a une semaine, j'aurai été mort de rire » dit Shikamaru. C'est comme si vous m'aviez dit que Sasuke aller arrêter d'être ninja pour se consacrer à un numéro de claquette en jouant de l'accordéon ! pourtant, la fille avec qui il était, elle est assez connu dans le village… Beaucoup de mes amis ont voulus sortir avec mais elle a refusé à chaque fois. Il doit vraiment avoir beaucoup d'expérience pour réussir à sortir avec cette fille comme ça au bout de deux jours. »

-« Cela après ne vous regarde plus » dit Jiraya. » Mais une choses est sure, quand Naruto est parti d'ici, il y a cinq ans, il était le moins avancé psychologiquement, techniquement et en matière d'épanouissement avec les filles, ce n'était guère mieux. Aujourd'hui, je ne vous dirai pas pour les deux premières catégories, mais pour la dernière, je pense qu'il adépassé tous les garçons réunis dans cette pièce ! »

-« Ca suffit Jiraya ou je t'assommes pour de bon » dit Tsunade. « Le nombre de conquêtes qu'a eu Naruto ne regarde personne et on s'en fiche pas mal ! N'essaye pas de tordre l'esprit de ces garçons avec tes histoires de filles! Maintenant, tout le monde, il est l'heure de rentrer chez vous. N'oubliez pas que l'examen commence dans trois jours seulement ! »

Les jeunes ninjas quittèrent le bar et restèrent un peu dehors à parler ensemble.

-« Je vais m'entraîner toute la journée demain ! » dit Lee très motivé. « J'ai hâte d'être à l'examen pour affronter de puissants ninjas. J'espère que ceux des autres villages cachés seront intéressants à combattre… »

-« Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus…» dit tranquillement Neji. « L'examen pour devenir junin est très côté dans toutes la région. Les chunins les plus puissants vont donc y participer ! ».

-« Heureusement que nous sommes devenus forts ! » dit Kiba en regardant son chien Akamaru, qui avait bien grandit et grossit depuis cinq ans. Il n'avait plus rien à avoir avec le chiot qu'avait affronté Naruto auparavant. Il ressemblait maintenant à un terrible loup avec des dents très acérées…

-« Moi ça commence à m'énerver de m'entraîner tout le temps sans arrêt !» râla Shikamaru.

-« Tu n'avais qu'à pas devenir ninja alors ! » dit Ino pour se moquer. « Tu viendras demain avec Chojî comme d'habitude ! On devra sûrement ce battre en équipe durant l'examen alors ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner nos efforts ! ».

Sakura semblait toujours de mauvaise humeur. Elle dit au revoir à tout le monde et prit le chemin de sa maison.

« « Naruto préfères passer plus de temps avec une inconnu alors que ses amis ne l'ont pas vus depuis cinq ans » » pensa amèrement Sakura. « « Il a peut-être changé mais ça n'est pas en bien ! Je préférais le Naruto débile d'avant mais qui au moins savait qui était ses amis… » »

-« Je sais ce que tu ressens » dit Kakashi qui l'avait suivi dehors.

-« Quoi ? » dit Sakura, étonnée de voir son senseï.

-« Je sais ce qu'il te met en colère comme cela » continua Kakashi. « Mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, Naruto sait à quel point ses amis sont importants. »

-« Mais je n'ai jamais dit l'inverse » dit Sakura sur la défensive en se mentant à elle-même. « Naruto est grand et il fait ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut. Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui ».

-« Pourtant tes yeux disent le contraire et je pense que c'est plutôt une bonne chose ! » dit Kakashi.

-« Qu'est que vous voulez dire senseï ? » demanda Sakura.

-« Toi, Naruto et Sasuke avaient été longtemps ensemble avec moi. On a accomplis un nombre important de missions. Et puis Naruto est parti laissant derrière lui un trou béant dans l'équipe. Il nous a beaucoup manqué au début et en réalité, on savait qu'il n'était pas réellement parti dans nos cœurs. En gros, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que tu t'es attachée à lui. »

-« Mais je sais bien, senseï » dit-elle légèrement troublée.

-« Tu ne dois pas mesurer alors à quel point ton attachement est important. Il est presque comme un frère pour toi maintenant ».

Sakura le regardait pensive

« « Kakashi senseï a raison. Si il lui advenais quelque chose, je serai très triste. Son retour m'a beaucoup marqué et cela faisait longtemps que je ne mettais pas senti aussi heureuse» ».

-« Ce que tu te demandes maintenant, c'est pourquoi tu es si en colère contre lui quand il est parti avec Ayumi, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Kakashi plus perspicace que jamais.

Sakura était coincé. Elle voulait garder ce sentiment pour elle mais Kakashi avait remarqué son trouble et lui mentir maintenant serait complètement idiot. Cela le décevrait sûrement.

-« Oui…» dit-elle la tête basse. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a fait mal de le voir avec une autre fille…» avoua t-elle, rouge de honte et la tête basse.

Kakashi la regardait maintenant avec nostalgie et il rigola avec compassion.

-« C'est tout simplement parce que tu t'inquiètes pour lui et que tu n'as pas envie qu'une fille ne lui fasse du mal. Tu te sens oubliée mais dès demain il viendra te voir. Crois moi, Naruto est toujours la même : jamais il n'abandonnera ses amis. Plus que toi et tous les autres, il a comprit ce qu'était l'essence même de l'amitié… »

-« Vous avez raison, Kakashi » dit Sakura qui avait un peu retrouvé le moral. Je commençais à croire que j'étais amoureuse de Naruto… »

-« L'amour et l'amitié sont parfois deux choses presque semblables mais l'amitié favorise le rapprochement alors que l'amour est parfois destructeur… » dit Kakashi mystérieux. « Maintenant, ne te fais plus de soucis pour tout ça et rentre chez toi. Demain, une longue journée t'attends… »

-« Une longue journée… ? Vous allez nous entraîner, senseï ? »

-« C'est possible, je ne sait pas encore. Allez file chez toi maintenant Sakura ! ».

-« Oui senseï. Bonne nuit ! » dit-elle en partant en courant.

-« Ah la jeunesse… » dit Kakashi.

-« Je me suis peut-être trompée au sujet du livre que tu lis ! » dit Kurenaï en apparaissant à coté de lui. « Il semblerait bien que tu ait appris des choses grâce à lui ! »

-« Ah tu te montres enfin ! » dit Kakashi nullement désappointé. « Tu es encore jeune, Kurenaï… Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas à mon sujet… Je n'ai pas besoin de lire un livre pour savoir ce qu'est l'amour. » Il avait dit ça en se retournant pour faire face à Kurenaï qui était surprise d'une telle réponse de Kakashi.

Il disparut alors sans que Kurenaï ne pu dire quoique ce soit.

« « Apparemment, il n'était pas dans un bon soir. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Serait-ce possible qu'il est déjà eu une femme » » se demanda t-elle en souriant à l'idée de voire Kakashi marié.

Le village était maintenant tranquille. Il faisait nuit mais on voyait parfaitement avec la clarté de la lune. Sakura regardait le ciel étoilé. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Tellement de choses s'était passé en quelques jours. Le fait d'avoir retrouvé Naruto l'avait chamboulé plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

« « Et si j'étais réellement amoureuse de lui. Pourtant, c'est bizarre, quand je le regarde, je n'arrive pas à le juger sur son physique. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Après tout, Sasuke et moi, nous connaissons depuis longtemps et quand je le regarde, je le trouves toujours attirant même si ça fait longtemps que je ressent ça pour lui… » ».

Elle essayait de faire le point sur elle alors que pendant ce temps, Naruto et Ayumi sortait de l'étang.

-« Tu es gelée ! » constata Naruto. La nuit était plutôt fraiche et le contraste entre l'eau chaude et le brise fraiche était assez important.

Il se concentra et fit le signe du Tigre. Du chakra commença alors à se dégager de son corps. Lui et Ayumi furent alors au centre d'une aura de chaleur. Ayumi aima beaucoup la sensation de voir l'eau s'évaporée à vu d'œil. Au bout de dix secondes, ils étaient complètement sec.

-« Tu es vraiment merveilleux » dit-elle en se serrant contre lui.

Il sentait sa peau si douce se collait à son propre corps. C'était vraiment une sensation dont il ne lassait jamais : d'être aimé. Durant son enfance, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce bonheur de savoir que l'on compte pour une personne. Naruto savait apprécier plus que n'importe qui ces instants de bonheur. Naruto la ramena finalement à l'hôpital et quand l'infirmière vu Ayumi rayonnante de bonheur, elle ne fâcha pas trop durement Naruto. Il était quand même minuit passé…

Naruto était maintenant rentré chez lui. Il était heureux d'avoir une copine à Konoha. Pourtant, il s'inquiétait un peu :

« « Il va falloir que je lui dise qu'on ne se reverra pas avant la fin de l'examen. Je dois m'entraîner durant ces trois jours qui viennent et je n'aurais aucun moment pour aller la voir. J'espère qu'elle comprendra… » »


	9. 08 L’entraînement avant l’examen

**_Mes humbles excuses (encore!)...:_**

Me revoici! Et non je ne suis pas mort... lol. Voilà j'ai eu de gros soucis avec mon PC ces derniers temps et je n'avais pas trop le temps d'aller le faire dépanner. Donc j'ai profité de ces vacances pour le faire réparer et maintenant ça remarche! YEAH! Je remercie en particulier **Flore Risa **pour son petit message chaleureux que j'ai découvert hier avec plaisir. je pensais que ma fic était tombé dans l'oubli le plus totale. Je suis motivé plus que jamais pour continuer cette histoire en espérant que je n'ai pas d'autres pb d'ordis (sont vraiments suceptibles cette 'tite bête). Il devrait y avoir un chapitre par semaine dorénavant. Bonne lecture à tous!

**

* * *

**

**Le pouvoir de Kyubi**

**Chapitre 08 : L'entraînement avant l'examen**

Naruto s'était levé tôt. L'examen pour devenir junin était dans trois jours et il voulait profité de ces trois jours pour s'entraîner sans relâche. Il avait donc décidé de passer voir sa copine Ayumi pour lui prévenir de son absence. Il avait suivi le chemin habituel de la chambre d'hôpital d'Ayumi et de Sasuke. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, celui-ci n'était déjà plus là.

« « Il a du partir cette nuit. Le connaissant, il doit déjà être en train de s'entraîner » » pensa Naruto.

Il embrassa Ayumi qui lui avait sauté au coup en le voyant et lui expliqua la raison de sa visite.

-« Bon ! Si cet examen compte beaucoup pour toi alors je suppose que je n'ais pas le choix… Mais ça me rend triste de savoir que je ne te verrai pas avant trois jours » dit Ayumi.

-« C'est possible que l'examen m'empêche aussi de te voir pendant quelques temps » dit-il évasif.

-« Comment ça quelques temps ? » s'était-elle alors exclamée.

-« Oui… En général ces examens peuvent durer un certains temps. Il y a cinq ans, j'ai participé à un examen pour devenir genin : c'était une mission de survie de cinq jours dans une forêt. L'examen que je passe dans trois jours est d'un niveau beaucoup plus élevé. Je risque donc de devoir faire des épreuves peut-être plus longues… En réalité je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'attend…»

Elle semblait maintenant vraiment malheureuse. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la consola :

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Nous nous reverrons très vite après…» dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

-« Très bien ! Je te souhaite bon courage alors ! » dit-elle sans réelle conviction.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et partit de l'hôpital non sans une petite pointe au cœur.

« « Maintenant, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses » » se dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Naruto ! Naruto ! » cria quelqu'un derrière lui.

-« Tiens ! Salut Sakura ! » dit-il.

-« Sasuke s'est réveillé cette nuit et Kakashi nous a donné rendez-vous au terrain d'entraînement dans dix minutes » dit-elle à bout de souffle.

-« Super ! Kakashi senseï va nous entraîner ! Allons-y dès maintenant ! » proposa t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Les deux amis partirent en direction du terrain et ils ne furent pas surpris de voire Sasuke déjà sur les lieux.

-« Salut Sasuke ! Tu t'es bien rétablis ? » demanda Sakura.

-« Je vais bien… » dit-il sans la regarder. Il regardait Naruto. Il savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Kakashi lui avait tout raconté, bien que ne connaissant pas tous les détails. La blessure que lui avait infligé Naruto était très profonde et il sentait encore qu'il n'était pas complètement rétabli. D'ailleurs, les infirmières avaient d'abord refusé qu'il sorte aussi rapidement de l'hôpital. Mais elles avaient du s'incliner devant l'obstination du jeune Uchiwa et surtout de l'air menaçant qu'il savait prendre.

-« Naruto… » commença t-il. « Je te remercie de m'avoir libérer de ce monstre » dit-il avec beaucoup d'effort. Il se forçait et Naruto l'avait comprit. Néanmoins cela le toucha particulièrement.

-« De rien… Je suis sure que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi » dit Naruto en le regardant avec un sourire de défi ».

-« Non ! Je t'aurai sûrement tué en même temps que le monstre » dit-il d'un ton froid.

-« Hum ! C'est ce que tu dis ! Tu m'avais déjà dit une fois que tu devais me tuer et regarde aujourd'hui, je suis encore en vie… » dit Naruto avec un regard de moins en moins amical envers Sasuke.

-« Tu as eu de la chance tout simplement… » dit Sasuke en durcissant aussi son regard.

Sakura qui sentait que ça allait encore dégénérer intervint :

-« Suffit vous deux ! Gardez vos forces pour l'entraînement. A mon avis, Kakashi senseï va nous en faire baver ! »

-« On parle de moi » dit Kakashi en apparaissant à sa manière. « Je suis content de voir que vous êtes là ! »

-« Alors vous allez nous entraîner, c'est bien ça ? » demanda Naruto, impatient.

-« Oui ! Mais vous ne serez pas tout seul. Moi et les autres senseïs avons décidés que tous les chunins allaient s'entraîner ensemble durant les trois jours qui viennent. Vous verrez, nous avons nos propres raisons. D'ailleurs, il y aura aussi d'autre junins qui viendront de temps en temps nous donner un coup de main. Allez suivez-moi, je vous expliquerai tout en chemin ».

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question qu'il était déjà en marche. Il le suivirent alors immédiatement.

-« Ca va être un entraînement collectif alors ? » demanda Sakura. Naruto et Sasuke ne disaient rien et semblaient hostiles à cette idée de s'entraîner devant tous leurs futurs ennemis.

-« Exactement ! Vous devrez tous vous entraîner ensemble pour une raison spéciale…»

-« Quelle est cette raison, Kakashi senseï ? » demanda Sakura qui ne supportait pas de ne pas être au courant.

-« C'est simple, vous souvenez tous de ce qu'avait dit le troisième hokage avant la deuxième épreuve de l'examen chunin ? » demanda Kakashi.

-« Euh…» commença Naruto.

-« Bon…» fit Kakashi dépité. « L'examen que vous aviez passé n'était pas seulement pour que vous augmentiez en grade. Il montrait quels étaient les pays les plus puissants et ainsi il empêchait d'obtenir trop d'inégalités entre un pays et un autre. Or les pays sont représentés par leur villages cachés et par les ninjas qui se sont mis à son service. Pour l'examen junin, c'est le même principe à une différence près. Vous devrez penser que vous êtes un des membres du village… Je ne vous en dirais pas plus. J'espère juste que vous avez compris ce que j'ai essayé de faire passer comme message.

Les trois jeunes ninjas restaient muets. Ils leurs semblaient impossible de ne faire qu'une seule équipe de tous les ninjas de Konoha afin de rivaliser avec les autres.

« « Ce serait donc une sorte de guerre, cet examen » » pensa Sasuke.

Ils marchaient depuis cinq minutes quand il débouchèrent sur un endroit qu'il ne leur était pas indifférent.

-« Mais c'est la zone de la forêt de la Mort ? » s'exclama Naruto.

-« On va s'entraîner dans la forêt de la mort, Kakashi senseï ? » demanda Sakura , inquiète, en se remémorant la dernière fois qu'elle y était entrée avec ses deux camarades.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est que cet entraînement ? » demanda Sasuke inquiet lui aussi à son tour.

Sakura le regarda et un voile de tristesse apparut sur son visage l'espace d'une minute. C'était dans cette forêt que Sasuke avait commencé son acheminement vers Orichimaru et les ténèbres.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » dit Naruto qui s'était rendu compte du moment d'égarement de Sakura. « Il ne repartira pas. Il a comprit et tu le sais au fond de toi-même…»

-« Oui ! Tu as raison Naruto ! » dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire un peu triste.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans ma forêt de la mort et suivirent au pas Kakashi. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une petite clairière ou il y avait les trois autres équipes de chunins et leurs senseïs.

-« Comme d'habitude, tu es en retard Kakashi ! » dit Gai d'une forte voix.

-« Je ne me rappelais plus de l'heure du rendez-vous » dit Kakashi en haussant les épaules.

Gai le toisa du regard.

-« Tout le monde est réunis maintenant » dit Kurenaï. « Nous pouvons leur expliquer pourquoi ils sont ici… »

Asuma commença a expliquer :

-« Vous êtes tous au courant, l'examen junin commence dans trois jours. Cet examen est un peu semblable à celui pour devenir chunin mais il diffère en quelques points très important que vous connaîtrez le jour J. Pour l'instant, on ne vous dira qu'une seule chose : cet examen est en fait une mini guerre des différents pays des régions environnantes. Bien sur, vous faire combattre village contre village serait bien trop dangereux et ce ne serait plus un examen mais vraiment une guerre. C'est pourquoi, comme pour l'examen chunin, je peut vous dire que vous serez toujours par équipe de trois. Mais j'espère que vous l'avez bien compris, il faudra vous entraider le plus possible entre équipe du même village pour parvenir à atteindre vos objectifs. Il faudra donc faire en sorte d'oublier ses objectifs personnels afin de se mettre totalement au service du village de Konoha. »

-« Voilà ! Vous n'en saurez pas plus sur l'examen » dit Kakashi. « Passons maintenant à la raison pour laquelle vous tous réunis dans la forêt de la Mort ce matin. Vous êtes habitués à accomplir des missions par groupe de trois. Aujourd'hui, votre but sera de réaliser un certain objectif mais tous les douze ensemble. Aucun chef n'est désigné et c'est à vous de vous organiser. Votre but est d'atteindre la tour centrale. Vous n'avez que deux jours pour réaliser cet objectif et le troisième sera réservé à votre repos. »

-« Quelles sont les particularités de cet entraînement ? » demanda Sasuke.

-«Tu t'en est douté Sasuke mais effectivement, pour l'instant cet entraînement doit vous paraître très simple » dit Kakashi. « Néanmoins, des équipes de quatre junins seront postés dans la forêt afin de vous empêcher de progresser. Il y quatre équipe de junins toutes sous le contrôle de l'un de nous quatre » dit Kakashi en se tournant vers les trois autres senseï. Bien sur, nous éviterons le plus possible de vous blesser grièvement. De plus, il y aura deux équipes médicales prêt à agir immédiatement en cas de besoin. Ainsi vous pouvez laisser un camarade blessé derrière vous, il n'y aura aucun danger. Enfin, dernière chose, ne prenez pas cet entraînement à la légère…»

-« Et surtout n'oubliez pas que vous faites parti d'une même et unique équipe » dit Kurenaï. « Cela changera beaucoup de chose si vous commencez à vous isoler les uns des autres ».

-« Vous avez tous beaucoup grandis depuis le dernier examen chunin alors prouvez nous que vous êtes aptes à devenir des junin ! » dit Gai avec son classique sourire ! »

Une rumeur s'éleva du coté des jeunes ninjas.

-« Tu te rends compte ! » dit Kiba. «On va devoir se battre contre des junin ! »

-« Oui ! Ca risque d'être intéressant… » répondit Shino en s'amusant avec une mouche.

Sakura et Ino semblaient un peu déçu de cet entraînement.

-« J'ai horreur de cette forêt dégoûtante ! » dit Sakura à Ino.

-« Moi c'est pareil » dit Ino. « En plus, on mange que des trucs horribles là dedans. Je ne vais même pas pouvoir continuer mon régime habituel ! »

Naruto et les autres garçons étaient tous très content de pouvoir se battre contre des junins et même contre leur senseï. Bien sur, pendant les cinq années d'absence de Naruto, il était arrivé plusieurs fois que les élèves se battaient contre leurs professeurs. Mais cela ne restait que de petits exercices. Là, il s'agissait d'accomplir une mission qui comptait pour leur avenir de futur jounin : ils savaient tous qu'il n'hésiterait pas à avoir recours à leurs ultimes techniques pour terrasser leurs senseïs. Ils avaient tous une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux, en particulier chez Naruto. Contrairement aux autres, il ne s'était jamais réellement battu contre Kakashi et encore moins contre d'autres junins de Konoha.

-« On va tous les écraser…» dit Naruto le poing fermé avec sa détermination habituel.

Cette simple phrase de Naruto avait remis de la confiance chez Sakura. Elle savait qu'avec Naruto et Sasuke à ses cotés, elle serait bien protégée.

« « Je suis devenu forte maintenant ! » » pensa t-elle. « « Je ne dois plus me reposer sur les autres et montrer à Naruto quel ninja je suis devenue ! » ».

-« Voilà de la nourriture et de l'eau pour une journée » dit Gai en posant quelques sacs. « Maintenant, nous allons partir et l'épreuve va démarrer ! ».

-« N'oubliez pas, nous ne sommes plus vos senseïs pendant ces deux jours !» dit Kakashi.

D'un signe de tête, les quatre senseï disparurent dans les arbres, laissant derrière eux des jeunes ninjas à la fois excités mais un peu soucieux du déroulement de l'entraînement. En effet, le fait de considérer le village comme une grande équipe était encourageant mais ils risquaient de dévoiler leurs bottes secrètes devant ce qui pourrait devenir plus tard leurs adversaires.

Un silence apparut après la disparition des senseïs.

-« Comme Shikamaru est le plus intelligent de nous tous, je propose que ce soit lui qui soit le chef de l'équipe » dit Ino.

Personne ne contesta. Shikamaru s'était révélé lors du tournoi pour devenir chunin et depuis il avait prouver à maintes reprises son sens fin de tacticien. Néanmoins il pesta sur son sort. Il réfléchit et dit :

-« Nous ne sommes pas du tout habitué à tous travailler ensemble et nos senseï ont apparemment organisés cet entraînement dans ce but. Quatre équipe de quatre jounins vont patrouiller dans la forêt. Déjà, il y en aura une devant la tour qui restera fixe je pense, histoire de créer un dernier obstacle avant l'arrivée. Ca ne fait donc plus que trois équipes qui seront mobiles, soit douze jounins. Ce nombre n'a pas été choisi par hasard puisque nous sommes douze également. Si les trois équipes nous tombaient dessus, il faudrait que nous soyons donc tous là. Nous sommes alors obligé de ne former qu'un seul groupe. Nous ne pouvons être les uns derrière les autres : nous formerions alors un groupe trop étiré et nous pourrions être facilement repérable. Je propose donc une formation à deux lignes. On formera un rectangle de deux fois six plus compact et moins repérable. En première ligne : Sasuke et Kiba. Sasuke pour détecter les mouvements d'une éventuelle menace et Kiba pour inspecté le terrain avec son odorat. En dernière ligne, je propose Neji et Lee. Neji qui peut sécuriser la zone avec le Bakyugan et Lee pourra attaquer rapidement en cas de problème. Deuxième ligne : Naruto et Shino pour aider Sasuke et Kiba en cas d'attaques ennemies. Troisième ligne : Sakura et Chojî. Sakura pour son apport médicale en cas de problème. Elle doit donc être en milieu de formation. Chojî la couvrira en cas de problème. Quatrième ligne : Hinata et Tenten. Hinata couvrira la zone du milieu avec le Bakyugan et Tenten pourra utiliser ses attaques à distance aussi bien en direction du début de formation qu'en fin. Enfin cinquième ligne : Ino et moi pour apporter un soutien offensif en arrière de la formation ».

-« Ca c'est de la formation ! » dit Kiba.

-« On est invincible dans cette configuration là » dit Lee surexcité.

-« Bon, maintenant, il est l'heure de se mettre en route. En formation ! » cria Shikamaru.

Ils mirent tous à leurs places respectives bien qu'il y avait quelques discussions isolées pour savoir lesquels devaient se mettre à droite ou à gauche. Ils se mirent alors en route. Il n'avançait pas très vite car il devait avoir tous le même rythme. Ils prirent finalement un rythme correct qu'il leur permettait de ne pas faire trop d'écart entre eux. Soudain Sasuke, Sakura et Chojî crièrent stop pratiquement en même temps. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous et se resserrèrent entre eux.

-« Du genjutsu… » dit Sasuke en montrant un arbre devant eux.

-« Rupture ! » dirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

L'arbre disparut alors dévoilant un autre chemin.

-« Ils voulaient que l'on emprunte l'autre chemin pour nous faire tourner en rond » dit Shikamaru. « Ca veut dire que à partir de maintenant, on risque de tomber sur une équipe de junin en patrouille. Ce genjutsu était uniquement pour que nous nous fatiguions à faire le même chemin au moins une fois… Ca va être galère… »

Ils reprirent leur course en prenant le chemin qui s'était dévoilé à eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kiba fit arrêter tout le monde.

-« Je sens l'odeur de Kurenaï senseï à environ cent mètres ! Il y a aussi trois odeurs que je ne connais pas. Pas de doute c'est une équipe qui patrouille… ».

-« Hinata, passes devant s'il te plait et utilises le Bakyugan pour nous dire s'ils sont en mouvement ou pas ».

-« Oui ! » répondit-elle. « Ils sont fixes…»

Shikamaru s'assit alors comme à son habitude et réfléchit pendant deux minutes, puis il dit avec un grand sourire :

-« Bon ! Voilà ce que nous allons faire ! »

A cent mètre de là, Kurenaï regardait le ciel, pensive :

-« Je me demande ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire… ».

Elle les avaient repérés et avaient donnaient l'ordre à ses coéquipiers de rester sur leur garde.

-« Sont-ils vraiment aussi fort qu'on le dit ces aspirants jounins, maître Kurenaï ? » demanda Garu, un ninja aux longs cheveux bruns avec une cicatrice qui traverser son visage.

-« Je vous déconseille fortement de les sous-estimer ! » dit Kurenaï sur un ton dur. Et vous avez intérêt à faire très attention car ils ne plaisanteront pas. Ils pourraient très bien tuer l'un d'entre nous si ne nous faisons pas preuve de vigilance. De plus, je vous rappelle qu'il y a les héritiers des famille Hyugga et Uchiwa dans l'équipe… »

-« J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils sont capable faire » dit Mitaki. Il était assez grand et costaud et avait des cheveux verts foncés coupés aux bols.

-« Ouais ! On va enfin voir si ses chunins peuvent être dignes d'être des junins de Konoha ! » dit Haro, un ninja de taille moyenne avec une lance dans le dos et le crâne rasé.

Ces trois ninjas faisaient partis tous les trois de la même équipe depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et avaient accomplis beaucoup de missions malgré leur âge qui avoisinait les vingt-cinq ans. Ils restaient néanmoins inférieures à Kurenaï en matière de combat.

-« Attention les voilà ! » dit Kurenaï.

Apparurent alors Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino et chojî.

-« Vous pensez que seuls six d'entre vous est suffisant pour nous battre ! » dit Garu d'un air défiant.

-« Même tout seul je vous écrase quand je veut ! » dit Naruto avec son habituel ton arrogant.

Ils n'avaient encore jamais vu ces jounins là et il les trouvait un peu trop sur d'eux.

« « Je déteste être sous-estimé ! » » dit-il en regardant méchamment Garu et ses deux camarades. Kurenaï, elle, était très concentrée et semblait réfléchir à un plan pour attaquer.

-« Il est temps maintenant !» dit Shikamaru.

Les six chounins se lancèrent alors contre Kurenaï et les trois autres junins. Ils furent tous les six frappés avant de pouvoir lancer la moindre attaque et ils volèrent tous vers leur point d'origine. Il se passa alors quelque chose à laquelle ne s'attendait pas les junins : seul le corps de Naruto resta par terre. Ceux des cinq autre chunins disparurent dans une nuage de fumée blanche, symbole de l'utilisation du multi clonage de l'Ombre.

-« Qu… » commença Mitaki.

-« Derrière ! » hurla Kuranaï.

Mais c'était trop tard ! Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura et Chojî étaient derrière eux.

Ino avait déjà composé les signes de sa technique et elle cria :

-« NINPÔ POSSESSION HUMAINE : JUTSU POSSESSION DU CORPS ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Possession Humaine / Possession du Corps

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE : **Genjutsu / Neutre / 3

**NIVEAU H C (--) : **Possession du Corps

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu prend le contrôle du corps de l'adversaire.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Elle prit alors le contrôle du corps de Mituki. En même temps, Shikamaru avait aussi composé le signe du Rat et prononça :

-« NINPÔ KAGETON CONTRÔLE DE L'OMBRE : JUTSU POSSESSION DE l'OMBRE »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Contrôle de l'Ombre / Possession de l'Ombre

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Kageton (Ténèbre) / 3

**NIVEAU H D (--) :** Possession de l'Ombre

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu prend le contrôle du corps de l'adversaire en utilisant son ombre. L'adversaire suit alors les même mouvements que l'utilisateur du jutsu.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

L'ombre de Shikamaru avait presque atteint Haro avant qu'il ne se retourne. Il essaya de se retourner mais l'ombre de Shikamaru l'avait atteint et il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Sasuke, Sakura et Chojî avaient foncé droit sur Garu. Sasuke, avec sa rapidité, avait réussi à donner un énorme coup de pieds dans la tête de Garu juste au moment ou il se retournait. Chojî en profita alors pour le ceinturer et l'empêcher de bouger. Sakura arriva alors à ses cotés, fit le signe du Chien et prononça :

-« NINPÔ HAKUTON VOIE DU SOMMEIL : JUTSU SPORES DE MORPHEES ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Voie du Sommeil / Spores de Morphée

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu/ Hakuton (Saint) / 2

**NIVEAU E (--) :** Spores de Morphée

**DESCRIPTION : **L'utilisateur du jutsu endort l'adversaire dans un profond sommeil. L'adversaire doit être dans un état assez faible.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Garu était déjà bien sonné par le coup de pied de Sasuke mais l'étreinte de Chojî était presque pire : il sentait ses côtes se resserrer dangereusement entre elles. Puis tout d'un coup, il ressentit une grande envie de dormir, ses yeux se voilèrent et il tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Le jutsu de Sakura avait fonctionné. Elle fit de même avec les deux autres jounins prit au piège avec Shikamaru et Ino. Ino reprit le contrôle de son corps juste avant que Mituki ne s'endorme.

Sasuke et Chojî avaient commencé à attaquer Kurenaî qui avait essayé d'aider ses trois camarades, mais Naruto s'était interposé. Maintenant, les six jeunes ninjas l'encerclaient.

-« Impressionnant ! » dit-elle. « Vous avez utilisé le multi clonage de Naruto et ses capacités de transformations pour nous tendre un piège »

-« Ca n'est pas tout à fait exact » dit celui-ci. « Je n'ai utilisé aucune technique de transformation ni de multi clonage. C'est Sakura qui a crée cinq clones d'elle même et en a transformé quatre en Shikamaru, Ino, Choujî et Sasuke. C'est la plus douée de nous tous pour maîtriser son chakrâ. Elle a ensuite envoyée ses cinq clones avec moi pour vous vous attaquer. Il devait y avoir au moins une vraie personne car les clones ne reproduisent pas fidèlement les expressions que nous utilisons. Et la personne la mieux adaptée a avoir des expressions expressives, c'est moi. J'avais juste à faire semblant de vous attaquer avec les cinq clones pendant que les cinq vrais s'occupaient de vous par derrière… Si nous avons réussie à vous prendre par surprise, c'est uniquement grâce au talent de Sakura et bien sur au génie de Shikamaru ».

-« Je vois… Une dispersion pour nous surprendre à l'arrière. Vous semblez avoir comprit le principe de l'épreuve mais la prochaine fois, ça sera beaucoup plus difficile… »

-« Quelle prochaine fois, vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper ! » cria Naruto.

Kurenaï jeta alors un fumigène et disparut à une vitesse prodigieuse. Sasuke tenta vainement de la suivre mais il ne savait pas quelle direction suivre : c'était trop tard, elle s'était enfuie.

-« Je n'aime pas ça.. » dit-il. « Elle va sûrement essayé de rejoindre un autre groupe et ils vont nous tomber dessus ! ».

-« Exact ! » dit Shikamaru. « D'ailleurs, maintenant il ne reste plus que neuf junins en état de se battre : nous venons d'en éliminer trois et ils ne se déplacent qu'en équipe de quatre. On peut donc se diviser en deux groupes de six pour augmenter de survie. Si un groupe se fait avoir, l'autre pourra venir l'aider et si il est trop tard, il pourra tout de même continuer. ».

-« Mais… Mais si on se retrouve contre un autre groupe de junin, on aura aucune chance » s'exclama Hinata.

-« Nous maîtrisons tous des techniques permettant de mettre en difficulté des jounins » dit calmement Shikamaru. « Dans un groupe de six, il est alors possible de prendre l'avantage sur des jounins si on étudie sérieusement la situation. De plus, les jounins à laquelle nous avons affaire nous sont connus puisque ce sont des personnes que nous avons déjà croisées auparavant. »

-« D'accord mais nous n'avons pas tous ton intelligence en matière de stratégie de combat » fit Naruto.

-« Ca c'est sur que question intelligence, c'est pas ton fort Naruto ! » dit Kiba en rigolant.

Naruto avait prit la plaisanterie avec bonne humeur. Cela fit rire plusieurs chunins mais ils redevinrent vite sérieux.

-« Je pense que Neji pourra prendre la tête de l'autre groupe » dit Shikamaru puis il s'adressa à lui directement : »Tu as un très bon sens de l'analyse avec ton Byakugan et tes actions sont généralement réfléchies… Est-tu d'accord ? »

-« Oui mais à une condition ! » dit Neji Je souhaites être avec Lee et Tenten mais je suppose que c'est ce que tu allais proposé… »

-« Effectivement… » dit celui-ci. « Le groupe avec Neji à sa tête sera composé de Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura. Le deuxième groupe comprendra donc Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choujî et moi-même. Les chunins formèrent immédiatement les deux groupes. Pour que l'on est au moins un groupe sur les deux qui réussisse à atteindre la tour, il faut que nous prenions deux directions bien distinctes. Surtout faites bien attention ou vous mettez les pieds, je soupçonne nos senseïs de nous avoir prévus un comité d'accueil très chaleureux… Si l'un des deux groupes a des ennuis, il faudra utiliser une fusée éclairante pour indiquer à l'autre groupe ou on se situe. »

-« Ca attirera aussi les jounins qui traîneront dans la région ! » dit Lee.

-« Tu ne sembles pas avoir comprit l'esprit de cet entraînement, Lee » dit Sakura. « Nous devons nous comporter comme une seule et grande équipe… L'équipe de Konoha… ».

-« Et uniquement comme cela nous pourrons retourner la situation » dit Naruto.

-« Bien ! » dit Shikamaru. « On n'a plus qu'a vous souhaiter bonne chance ! »

-« Ne vous faites pas avoir comme des idiots ! » dit Neji.

-« Ne t'en fait ! » dit Choujî. « Shikamaru est un génie, il peut nous sortir de n'importe quelles situations… »

Les deux groupes se souhaitèrent une dernière fois bonne chance et ils partirent chacun dans leur directions.

Le groupe de Neji était formé de la sorte : il était devant ensuite Naruto, Lee, Sakura, Tenten et Sasuke. Le groupe de Shikamaru était lui agencé de cette manière : Kiba en premier, Choujî, lui, Shino, Ino et Hinata.

Les deux groupe s'écartaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre et au bout de cinq minutes ils finirent par avancer vers la tour de façon parallèle.

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt était réunis les quatres senseïs avec d'autre jounins.

-« Alors ? » demanda Kakashi. « Comment ils s'en sont sortis ? ».

-« Bien ! » répondit Kurenaï. « Ils ont comprit qu'en se regroupant ils avaient une chance de nous affronter… »

-« On va donc pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses… » dit Asuma en faisant un petit sourire à Kurenaï qui rougit immédiatement.

-« Alors dépêchons nous de tout mettre en place ! » dit Gai surexcité.

-« On va voir ce dont sont capable nos élèves… » dit Kakashi.


	10. 09 Du coté de Shikamaru

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**Flore Risa : **Voilà la suite! 2 chapitres en une semaine : j'explose mes stats! mdr. Bonne lecture!

**bakayomunokitusyoniu no justsu** : ça pour avoir mis du temps, il a mis du temps! lol. J'espère juste que mon ordi ne me fera plus de blague dans ce style. Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Le pouvoir de Kyubi

**Chapitre 09 : Du coté de Shikamaru**

Le groupe de Shikamaru avançait assez rapidement vers le milieu de la forêt et donc vers la tour.

« « A cette allure nous mettrons moins de deux jours pour arriver à la tour. Je me demande quand ils vont se déciderà nous stopper…» »

Ils continuèrent à avancer pendant toute l'après-midi. Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel et ils ne leur étaient rien arrivés. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter près d'un cours d'eau pour y établir un campement pour la nuit.

-« Je ne sens toujours aucune présence devant nous…» dit Kiba.

-« Personne non plus derrière nous ! » dit Hinata.

-« Je trouve que c'est un peu trop calme…» fit Shikamaru inquiet. « Ils vont sûrement essayer de nous faire tomber dans une embuscade quand nous serons plus proche de la tour…»

Il regarda le ciel dans la peur d'y voir une fusée éclairante mais il semblait que le groupe de Neji n'ait pas besoin de soutient.

« « Notre groupe est plus faible que celui de Neji niveau puissance. Par contre, nous sommes plus fort en matière d'intelligence. Espérons que l'on ne tombe pas sur des adversaires plus puissants que nous. J'ai vraiment pas envie de me fatiguer aujourd'hui…» ».

Ils montèrent alors deux tentes de deux personnes. Shikamaru avait décidé que deux personnes monteraient la garde pendant que les quatre autres dormiraient :

-« Nous nous relayerons toutes les trois heures ce qui permettra ainsi de ne faire qu'un service chacun. Premier groupe à surveiller : Ino et Kiba. Kiba, tu pourras aisément surveiller les alentours avec ton odorat et Ino apportera un soutient défensif en cas d'attaque. Deuxième groupe : Chojî et moi. Chojî pourra s'occuper des éventuels assaillants pendant que j'utiliserais ma technique héréditaire. Enfin dernier groupe : Hinata et Shino. Hinata surveillera les alentours grâce au Byakugan et Shino la protégera au cas ou il y aurait des ennemis. Voilà ! Des questions ? »

Personne ne répondit. Shikamaru venait de démontrer une nouvelle fois sa capacité à échafauder des groupes composés de personnes qui se complétaient les unes aux autres.

Ils prirent un bon repas en n'échangeant que très peu de paroles. Ils savaient tous qu'une équipe de jounin pouvait leur tomber dessus. Sans parler de la faune environnante, particulièrement agressive.

Les tentes étaient maintenant montées : Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino et Chojî dormaient profondément dedans pendant qu'Ino et Kiba assuraient la sécurité du campement.

-« Tout est ok de mon côté » chuchota Ino.

-« Pareil…» lui répondit Kiba.

Ils s'assirent alors par terre. Akamaru dormait juste à coté de son maître. Ino était occupé à refaire sa queue de cheval.

-« J'espère que l'autre groupe n'a pas eu d'ennuis…» dit-elle légèrement inquiète.

-« Ne t'en fais pas pour eux…» répondit Kiba pour la rassurer. « Avec Neji comme chef, ils sont en de bonnes mains. Et puis, il y a Sakura au cas où quelqu'un aurait besoin de soin. Elle est devenu très forte depuis que Godaime la formée. Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé toi aussi à être l'élève de maître Tsunade ? »

-« Tu insinues que je suis moins forte que Sakura ? » demanda t-elle agacée, ce qui gêna Kiba.

-« Non, pas du tout… Vous avez deux manières différentes de vous battre et on ne pourra voir laquelle des deux est la plus forte que le jour ou vous vous affronterez…».

-« J'espère que ce jour sera proche ! Ca fait très longtemps que elle et moi ne nous sommes pas battus ensemble…».

-« Peut-être que vous allez devoir vous battre pendant l'examen junin. En réalité, ce que je te demandais tout à l'heure à propos de l'enseignement de Tsunade, c'était juste pour savoir si tu devais, toi aussi, te contenter des techniques familiales qui se transmettent de génération en génération ? »

-« Je comprends pas ce que tu veut dire, Kiba ?

Kiba fit la moue. En général, il avait un peu de mal à s'exprimer avec la gente féminine autre que sa mère, sa sœur, sa coéquipière Hinata, son professeur Kurenaï et son ex-copine. Il réfléchit et dit :

-« En fait, je te demandes si tu es obligé de n'apprendre que les techniques issues de ton clan ou si tes parents t'auraient permis d'être l'élève de Tsunade ? »

-« Ah ! Je vois ce que tu veut dire… Je suppose que tu dis ça parce que tu est dans le même cas que moi. Effectivement, je n'aurais pas pu faire comme Sakura. Mais, en même temps, elle n'appartient pas à aucun clan. Elle ne pourra jamais utilisé la technique qui fait la particularité de ce clan, même si elle y passe sa vie ! Pourquoi tu dis ça, Kiba ? Tu n'aimes pas ton clan ? »

-« Si, bien sur que si… Mais des fois je me demande quelles genres de techniques j'aurais pu apprendre si je n'avais pas passé mon temps à dresser Akamaru. Mais détrompes toi, je ne regrette pour rien au monde le fait d'avoir eu à m'occuper de lui : c'est presque un frère pour moi maintenant…».

-« Je comprends ce que tu veut dire…» dit-elle songeuse. « C'est vrai que moi aussi, je me demande quelle genre de ninja j'aurai pudevenir si j'avais été dans le même cas que Sakura ou Tenten. Mais bon, faire partie d'un clan de Konoha est une grande fierté. Cela signifie que nos familles sont de véritables piliers pour le village ! ».

-« C'est vrai, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle…» dit-il en riant.

-« C'est bien la première fois que tu me parles aussi sérieusement ! » dit-elle un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. « Tu est devenu sage maintenant, c'est nouveau ! ».

-« Ce doit être la première fois en deux ans que nous nous retrouvons ensemble pour une mission. Je ne suis plus aussi…excité qu'avant…» dit-il en lui souriant.

-« On a tous changé un peu, c'est sur. Quand je repense à l'époque ou je me battais avec Sakura pour sortir avec Sasuke, je me rends compte que je devais être vraiment ridicule…»

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit…» dit Kiba, railleur.

-« Oh ! Ca va ! » dit-elle en prenant un ton indigné. « Tu vas pas en rajouter une couche…».

Ils rigolèrent franchement tout les deux, puis redevinrent silencieux, à l'affût d'un quelconque bruit suspect.

-« Mais il faut avouer qu'on a tous été surpris de te voir sortir avec Shikamaru il y a un ans au même titre que Sakura avec Lee…» reprit Kiba. « On ne pensait pas qu'un jour vous puissiez oublier Sasuke au profit d'un autre ! ».

-« J'ai été longtemps une groupie, mais il est arrivé un moment ou je ne pouvez plus le supporter à ne rien dire. Par contre je pense que Sakura n'a pas totalement perdu espoir… Elle est vraiment très liée à lui à cause de l'absence de Naruto. Ils se sont retrouvés seuls tous les deux plus d'une fois en mission. Ca laisse forcément des traces, même si chez Sasuke elles sont invisibles…».

-« Il s'est un peu amélioré quand même comparé à quand il était jeune. Il sort avec nous maintenant et il prend la parole plus souvent ».

-« Ouais… Enfin, pour moi il est pas loin d'être un autiste…»

Kiba réprima un fou rire pour ne pas réveiller les autres dans la tente.

-« Tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu là ! »

-« Non, c'est vrai. En quelque part, il est tellement renfermé sur lui-même que niveau relationnel, je le qualifierai de malade…»

-« Il a vécu des choses tellement horribles qu'on ne peut pas le comprendre. Je pense plutôt qu'il fera le deuil de son clan toute sa vie, et c'est pourquoi il ne s'amuse quasiment jamais…»

Ino fut surpris par l'analyse de Kiba.

« « Je n'avais jamais pensé à ce coté là… Comment Kiba sait-il tout ça ? » ».

-« Qu'est qui te fait croire une telle chose ? ».

-« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il continué à vivre dans le domaine Uchiwa, l'endroit le plus désert et morbide de Konoha… Et puis les vêtements qu'il porte symbolise son clan. Il ne peut pas faire un trait sur son passé et il vivra avec cette tragédie dans son coeur toute sa vie…»

« « Depuis quand Kiba est-il si intelligent et sensible. Quand il ne fait pas l'idiot, il est plutôt intéressant comme mec…» ».

-« Enfin bref… » dit-il. « Je pense que nous devrions refaire un petit tour au cas où…»

-« Ok ! Bonne idée ! »

Ils firent chacun un tour autour du campement et revinrent à coté de la tente. Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'au réveil de Shikamaru et Chojî : c'était maintenant leurs tours à eux de veiller. Shikamaru passa un bon bout de temps à raller qu'il n'aimait pas la nuit parce qu'il ne pouvait voir les nuages dans le ciel. Chojî, lui, s'empiffrait de chips. Eux aussi, discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que un gros reptile ne s'invite à coté de la tente. Ils ne mirent pas de temps à le faire fuir à coup de kunaïs. Enfin ce fut au tour de Shino et Hinata de s'occuper de la garde. Shino s'occupait des insectes qu'ils y avaient aux alentours pendant qu'Hinata refaisait sa natte. Shino parla un peu avec Hinata du retour de Naruto et du fait qu'il ne semblait pas s'intéresser à elle. Elle lui dis simplement qu'elle était contente pour lui et elle changea aussitôt de sujet.

Le soleil se leva et ils étaient tous prêt à reprendre le chemin de la tour. Ils savaient qu'aujourd'hui ils allaient devoir affronter leur senseï, quelque part dans cette forêt. Ils se mirent alors en route à un rythme moins élevé que la veille. Shikamaru redoutait un piège.

Ils avancèrent deux bonnes heures. Ils étaient très prudents. Au moindre bruit suspect, ils s'arrêtaient et, Kiba et Hinata sondaient les lieux.

Ils débouchèrent alors dans une grande clairière. Après confirmation d'Hinata qu'il n'y avait personne dans les trente mètre aux alentours, ils traversèrent la clairière quand, soudain, ils aperçurent un groupe de quatre junins loin devant eux. Ils étaient impossible de les identifier à la distance qui les séparaient mais Kiba utilisa son odorât pour déterminer qui ils étaient :

-« Je sens l'odeur de la combinaison de Gai et trois autre odeurs que je n'arrive pas à préciser. Mais il y a aussi autre chose…

-« Derrière ! » coupa Hinata.

Ils se rendirent compte que de l'autre coté de la clairière il y avait aussi quatre autres jounins qui s'avançaient vers eux.

-« Un piège…» dit Shikamaru.

« « Ils ont profités de la taille de la clairière pour nous prendre en sandwich. Ils ont attendus la distance adéquate pour qu'Hinata et Kiba ne puisse pas les découvrir. Ainsi, ils ont pu se placer des deux cotés de la clairière sans que nous nous en apercevions ! » »

-« Je sens fortement l'odeur d'Asuma senseï derrière nous ! » dit Kiba inquiet.

« « Mince ! C'était principalement lui que je voulais éviter…» » pensa Shikamaru. « « Sa force physique est incroyable. Cela risque d'être fatal pour nous si il utilise les grands moyens… »

-« On se met en formation trois sur deux ! » dit Shikamaru.

Les six chunins se faisaient dos maintenant et ils attendaient que les huit jounins arrivèrent à leur niveau.

Le groupe de Gai s'arrêta le premier à quelques mètres. Les trois junins qui étaient avec lui été jeune. Ils avaient à peine vingt ans. Ils semblaient faire partie de la même équipe depuis longtemps, comme les junins qui accompagnaient Kurenaï. Leur prénom étaient Jusuto, Jusutan et Jurian. Ils étaient de faux jumeaux et faisaient partis de la mêmefamille. Asuma et son équipe de jounins arriva à leur niveau de l'autre cotés : ils ne pouvaient s'échapper, ils étaient pris en étau. Les trois junins qui accompagnés Asuma faisaient eux aussi partis d'une même équipe et avaient environ une trentaine d'années. Ils y avaient deux hommes et une femme. Ils s'appelaient respectivement Dorissu, Danu et Deruka.

« « C'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais vus tous ces jounins auparavant…» » pensa Shikamaru. « « Même ceux qui étaient avec Kurenaï senseï m'étaient inconnus ! D'où peuvent-ils bien sortir ? » ».

-« Vous êtes tombé dans notre piège comme des débutants ! » dit Gai. « Maintenant, vous n'avez plus aucune retraite possible…»

-« Gai a raison ! » dit Asuma de l'autre coté. « Vous n'avez pas été assez prudents ! Maintenant, vous allez devoir vous battre à six contre huit ! »

Tout en disant cela, Asuma se demandait si Shikamaru avait déjà prévu une stratégie. Il avait été très étonné que son groupe tombe aussi facilement dans leur piège.

« « Il a sûrement du en faire exprès pour nous obliger à quitter nos positions et libérer la route au deuxième groupe…» pensa Asuma.

-« Shikamaru ! » l'interpella t-il. « Si tu crois qu'en vous faisant prendre dans ce piège tu permet aux autres d'avancer plus facilement, tu te trompes lourdement…»

-« Je n'avais aucune intention de me faire prendre ! » répondit Shikamaru, honnête. « Mais maintenant que vous me le dites, cette situation n'est pas forcément mauvaise… Si mes calculs sont bons, il ne reste plus que treize junins capables de se battre. Vous êtes huit ici, ce qui veut dire qu'il en reste cinq susceptibles de se battre contre l'autre groupe. Donc, nos amis seront en supériorité numérique. De plus, l'autre groupe compte Sasuke et Neji, deux ninjas des plus grands clans de Konoha…»

-« Tu as raison ! » dit Gai. « Mais ici, personne ne peut rivaliser avec ma vitesse. Il me sera donc facile de vous mettre hors jeu sachant qu'il restera sept autres junins qui ne vous lâcheront pas… Nous aurons alors tout le plaisir d'aller voir l'autre groupe après…».

-« Vous avez tort de nous sous-estimer, maître Gai » dit Shino calmement.

-« Maintenant ! » cria Shikamaru.

Shino fit le signe du Serpent et prononça :

-« NINPÔ MOKUTON LIANES D'INSECTE : JUTSU LIANES DE FOURMIS NOIRES ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Lianes d'Insectes / Lianes de Fourmis Noires

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Mokuton (Végétal) / 4

**NIVEAU C (20) : **Lianes de Fourmis Noires

**DESCRIPTION : **L'utilisateur du jutsu forme des lianes fragiles de petites fourmis projetant de l'acide formique brûlant.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pendant que les junins discutaient avec les jeunes ninjas, Shino en avait profité pour diriger des fourmis derrière le groupe de Gai. Shino était un membre du clan Aburame de Konoha. Ce clan avait pour particularité de contrôler les insectes. De plus, ils utilisaient leurs corps comme nids pour leurs insectes. Maintenant les fourmis formaient cinq longues lianes qui s'élevaient dans le ciel. Gai se retourna et esquiva une liane qui tombait sur lui à toute vitesse. La liane tomba par terre et se désintégra en un tas de fourmis. Toutefois, Gai ne pu esquiver la projection d'acide qui provenait des fourmis. Il sentit quelques brûlures à plusieurs endroit mais il ne s'en soucia guère. Il voulut alors charger Shino mais ne pu bouger d'un millimètre.

-« Qu… Qu'est qui m'arrive ! » dit-il.

Shikamaru le regardait avec un sourire et il dit :

-« Technique de** Contrôle de l'Ombre **réussit… J'ai utilisé l'ombre des lianes de Shino pour vous avoir…»

Les trois faux-jumeaux qui accompagnaient Gai tentèrent d'attaquer Shikamaru pour stopper le sort qui emprisonnait Gai, mais leurs routes furent coupés par les quatre lianes restantes de Shino qui projetaient de l'acide. Voyant cela, Asuma chargea Shikamaru mais Kiba et Akamaru se mirent en travers de son chemin.Kiba se concentra et prononça :

-« NINPÔ VOIE DE L'HOMME : TRANSMUTATION HUMAINE ! ».

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Voie de l'Homme / Transmutation Humaine

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Taijutsu / Neutre / 2

**NIVEAU H D (15) :** Transmutation Humaine

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu transforme son animal de compagnie en sa propre personne.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Akamaru se transforma alors en un clone de Kiba et ils dirent tous les deux en même temps :

-« NINPÔ VOIE DU CHIEN : JUTSU DANSE DU CHIEN ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Voie du Chien / Danse du Chien

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Taijutsu / Neutre / 4

**NIVEAU D (15)** : Danse du Chien

**DESCRIPTION : **L'utilisateur du jutsu obtient des griffes de 5 cm lui permettant de courir rapidement comme un chien.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kiba et Akamaru/Kiba chargèrent alors Asuma en essayant de lui donner des coup de griffes. Asuma para l'attaque avec facilité mais il du reculer un peu. Dorissu, Deruka et Danu avaient eux aussi essayer d'attaquer Shikamaru mais Hinata et Choujî étaient intervenus.

Ils se battaient au corps à corps avec Dorissu et Deruka mais ils ne purent empêcher Danu de passer. Il arrivait à toute vitesse sur Shikamaru. Il n'était plus qu'à mètre et son poing allait heurter Shikamaru lorsqu'il se fit soudainement propulsé par un coup de pied de…Gai ! Lorsque qu'il avait été immobilisé, Ino en avait profité pour utiliser sa technique héréditaire de **Possession du Corps** de la même manière que lors du dernier affrontement contre les junins de Kurenaï. Maintenant, il était entièrement sous le contrôle d'Ino pendant une bonnes dizaine de minute.

-« C'était une feinte ! » dit Shikamaru qui avait stoppé sa technique de **Possession de l'Ombre** pour pouvoir laisser Gai/Ino exécuter son attaque. Danu avait du mal à se relever après le puissant coup de Gai/Ino.

-« Achève-le maintenant ! » dit Shikamaru.

Gai/Ino assomma alors Danu à l'arrière de la tête et il s'évanouit aussitôt sans que Deruka et Dorissu n'aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils serraient maintenant les dents en voyant leur coéquipier allongés par terre.

-« Je vois » fit Asuma en regardant Shikamaru. « Tu t'es focalisé sur Gai car il est rapide et puissant ! »

-« Effectivement, j'ai préféré choisir le plus rapide et le plus fort en taijutsu car je savais que vous ne pouvez pas utilisé vos ninjutsus : ils pourraient nous blesser trop grièvement. Et ce serait idiot d'empêcher des chunins de Konoha de participer à l'examen par la faute des junin de Konoha… »

-« Ton analyse de la situation est brillante comme d'habitude » dit Asuma. « Pourtant, je vais devoir vous empêcher d'avancer plus loin, même si ça signifie devoir me battre contre Gai ! ».

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux de Kiba :

« « Ino a prit le contrôle du corps de Gai mais elle ne pourra jamais s'en servir aussi bien que Gai lui-même. Si Asuma se bat contre elle, elle va se faire démolir sur place ! » ».

Choujî et Hinata avaient du mal de leur coté à contenir Dorissu et Deruka, particulièrement énervés d'avoir vu leur coéquipier se faire battre. Hinata recula un peu et prononça :

NINPÔ HAKUTON MAINS SOUPLES : JUTSU POINGS PERSPICACES !

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Mains Souples / Poings Perspicaces

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu /Hakuton (Saint)/ 3

**NIVEAU H E (--) :** Poings Perspicaces

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu occasionne des dégâts qui affectent l'adversaire au niveau de ses vaisseaux de chakrâ.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Elle chargea Deruka qui lui faisait face et réussit à la toucher avec ses doigts au niveaux des bras mais, en retour, elle encaissa un violent coup de poing au visage qui l'a projeta quelques mètres plus loin.

Du sang coulait de sa bouche mais elle avait un sourire au visage.

-« Tu viens de te prendre un coup critique et tu es contente ? » fit Deruka, surpris par la réaction de Hinata.

-« J'aurai peut-être du mal à continuer le combat mais vous ne pouvez plus utilisez vos bras à partir de maintenant.

La junin commença alors à sentir ses forces qui l'abandonnait dans ses bras.

-« Qu… Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? » dit-elle haletante.

-« J'ai bouché les ports principaux de chakrâ de vos bras : vous ne pouvez plus les utilisez pour effectuer des attaques. De plus, le chakrâ étant bloqué au niveau de vos bras, il se disperse un peu partout dans votre corps. Il n'y a alors plus de chakrâ dans vos bras donc pas de forces… ».

Elle se releva et se mit en garde. Dorissu qui était aux prises avec Choujî s'interposa entre Hinata et Deruka, maintenant handicapé.

-« Vous ne nous aurez pas si facilement ! » dit-il. « L'effet de ton attaque n'est que temporaire… Dans quelques minutes, elle retrouvera l'usage de ses bras mais jusqu'à là vous allez devoir m'affronter ! ».

Choujî fronça les sourcils et il dit :

-« Tu vas alors goûter à la technique qui s'est transmise de génération en génération dans ma famille ! ».

-« NINPÔ DÉCUPLEMENT HUMAIN : JUTSU GROSSISSEMENT GÉNÉRAL ! ».

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**--

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Décuplement Humain / Grossissement Général

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Taijutsu / Neutre / 3

**NIVEAU H D (--) :** Grossissement Général

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu voit son corps grossir jusqu'à deux fois sa taille normale.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Il grossît alors de façon impressionnante : il dépassait tout le monde en hauteur et en largeur. Dorissu, qui n'avait jamais vu de personne capable de faire ce genre de technique, fut très impressionné mais il resta bien sur ses positions.

Choujî souriait maintenant, puis il dit :

-« NINPÔ PROJECTILE HUMAIN : BOULET HUMAIN ! ».

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU : **Projectile Humain / Boulet Humain

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Taijutsu / Neutre / 3

**NIVEAU C (30) :** Boulet Humain

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu tournoie sur lui même à environ 10 tours/s et fonce sur l'adversaire à environ 50 Km/h.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chojî se mit en boule et fonça sur les deux jounins. Dorissu prit alors sa coéquipière et s'écarta au dernier moment. Mais Choujî, lancé dans sa course, fit un cercle pour prendre ses ennemis par revers. Le choc fut impressionnant : les deux jounins furent balayés comme des insectes. Chojî, qui avait consommé beaucoup de chakrâ, avait du mal à retrouver son souffle. Il reprit sa taille normale et sourit à Hinata :

-« Et voilà ! Deux en moins ! Je suis pressé de finir cet entraînement. J'ai très faim…»

Hinata rigola doucement puis elle redevint sérieuse :

-« Vite ! Nous devons aider Shikamaru et Shino ! »

-« Oui ! Tu as raison ! »

Un peu plus loin, Shino était toujours aux prises avec les trois jumeaux. Il n'y avait plus que deux lianes de fourmis pour empêcher les junins d'avancer et Shino avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle. Hinata et Chojî arrivèrent à ce moment là. Dès qu'il les vît, il lança ses deux lianes contre Jusuto. Elle s'écrasèrent à coté de leurs cible il fut blessé au visage par l'acide. Ce n'était pas des brûlures graves mais ce fut nécessaire pour qu'Hinata lui porte un coup important à la tête et il s'évanouît.

« « C'est bizarre…» » pensa Shino. « « On ne dirait vraiment pas qu'ils ont le niveau de junin… j'ai réussi à les empêcher d'avancer simplement avec mes petites fourmis. Et Hinata n'a pas une très grande force physique et pourtant elle vient de réussir à en mettre un ko…» »

Choujî avait pensé la même chose après avoir mis hors course ses deux adversaires. Ca lui avait quand même donné une grande confiance en lui.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus que deux jounins en état de se battre. Shino, Hinata et Chojî attaquèrent alors au corps à corps. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour les mettre ko. Hinata était vraiment redoutables au corps à corps et, Choujî et Shino étaient assez puissant physiquement.

-« Ils sont vraiment nuls ! » dit Choujî.

-« C'est étonnant qu'ils soient devenus des jounins au vue de leur niveau…» dit Shino, songeur.

Pendant ce temps, Kiba, Shikamaru et Gai/Ino se battaient contre Asuma. Sa force physique était impressionnante. Shikamaru ordonnait à Ino d'utiliser les talents de Gai pour riposter contre Asuma. Il avait aussi essayer d'attraper Asuma avec sa technique de **Possession de l'Ombre** mais ça avait échoué à chaque fois. Asuma connaissait trop bien Shikamaru pour se faire piéger. Kiba était en renfort et attaquait quand il avait une ouverture. Comme l'avait prévu Shikamaru, Ino ne savait pas tirer profit des capacités de Gai au maximum et il/elle s'était déjà prit de sérieux coups. D'ailleurs, sa possession allait bientôt lâcher. Ses réserves de chakrâ étaient pratiquement vides. Il/elle tenta alors une dernière attaque en même temps que Kiba mais sans succès… Elle reprit ses esprits dans son propre corps : sa possession avait prit fin mais elle avait consomé trop de chakrâ : elle s'évanouit aussitôt.

-« Ino ! » s'écria Kiba.

-« Reste concentré Kiba ! » ordonna Shikamaru. « Elle a juste épuisé ses réserves de chakrâ ! »

Gai retrouva alors l'utilisation de son corps. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

-« Je vois que tu es de nouveau avec moi ! » dit Asuma, un peu soulagé.

-« Désolé de m'être fait avoir… Je vais corriger tes élèves sérieusement…» dit Gai avec un grand sourire.

« « Ino n'a pas su utiliser mes talents au maximum apparemment : je sens encore pas mal de chakrâ en moi…» ».

Gai fonça alors sur Kiba qui ne pu suivre son mouvement. Il se prit un terrible coup de poing dans les côtes ce qui lui fit perdre son souffle. Il essaya de reprendre sa garde mais Gai était trop rapide. Il se prit un coup derrière la nuque qui le fit perdre conscience.

-« Kiba ! » cria Shikamaru.

-« Et voilà ! Un en moins ! » dit Gai en se massant les poignets.

Asuma chargea à son tour. Sa cible était Shikamaru.

« « Sans cerveau à leur tête, ils ne pourront plus rien faire…» » pensa t-il.

Shikamaru n'essaya même pas d'esquiver. Il savait que contre Gai et Asuma il n'avait aucune chance. Il prit un coup de poing de Gai dans le ventre et tomba par terre, assomé.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que Choujî, Shino et Hinata du coté des chunins et Gai et Asuma du coté des jounins. Les deux camps se faisaient faces.

-« Je pense que nous devrions les utiliser. C'est plus prudent... » dit Asuma.

-« Je suis d'accord. Cela nous permettrait d'aller voir l'autre groupe plus rapidement ! » répondit Gai.

Les trois chunins se regardèrent perplexes en se demandant de quoi parlaient leurs senseï.

-« Restez bien sur vos gardes ! » dit Shino. « Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais ça ne peut qu'être mauvais pour nous...»

Choujî et Hinata acquiescèrent et se rapprochèrent de Shino.

Asuma et Gai firent alors des signes inconnus des chunins. Tout se passa très vite. Hinata tomba par terre hors d'état de combattre, Choujî fut projeté dans un arbre. Shino voulut se retourner pour voir qui était responsable de ces attaques mais Asuma lui coupa le souffle avec un coup de poing dans le ventre. Shino tomba par terre et vit enfin les agresseurs d'Hinata et Choujî. Il avait beau essayer de comprendre, il ne trouvait pas d'explication rationnelle à ce qu'il voyait. Il commença à sombrer dans le sommeil, ivre de fatigue, sans pouvoir tirer la fusée de détresse...


	11. 10 Du coté de Naruto

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**Anbu Scade**: looool! Tu m'étonnes ! Merci pour tes encouragements! Ca m'a bien boosté! Bonne lecture! Bye**

* * *

**

**Le pouvoir de Kyubi**

**Chapitre 10 : Du coté de Naruto**

Le groupe de Neji avança à la même allure que celui de Shikamaru la première journée. Ils établirent un campement similaire à celui de l'autre groupe. Les couples pour la surveillance du campement étaient respectivement, Naruto et Sakura, Sasuke et Lee, Tenten et Lee. Ce fut donc Sakura et Naruto qui s'occupèrent du premier tour de garde. Ils firent un petit feu pour se réchauffer.

-« Dis moi Sakura, je peut te demander quelque chose d'indiscret ? » demanda Naruto.

-« Je t'écoutes… » répondit-elle.

-« Shikamaru m'a mis aux courant d'à peu près tout ce qui s'étaient passés durant ces cinq dernières années en ce qui concerne les histoires d'amour… Pourtant il y a quelque chose que j'ai du mal à croire te concernant…»

-« Tu ne peut pas comprendre ! » le coupa t-elle. «Tu n'étais pas là ! Si je suis sorti avec Lee pendant plus d'un mois presque, c'est parce que c'était la seule personne à prendre un peu soin de moi ! » dit-elle vivement.

-« Doucement Sakura ! Je n'ai encore rien demander ! » dit-il avec un regard mi-amusé mi- apeuré. « Je ne voulais pas te vexer… C'est juste qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps maintenant et je te considère plus comme ma grande sœur que comme une camarade désormais. Et je dois avouer que je suis étonné de penser que tu as tiré un trait sur Sasuke…»

Elle le regardait maintenant avec tendresse.

-« Je vais tout raconter alors petit frère ! » dit-elle en lui souriant. « C'était il y a maintenant deux ans. Sasuke semblait toujours aussi inaccessible et tu semblait très loin de nous. Malgré le fait que je sois entouré de toute ma famille et de pratiquement tous mes amis, je me sentais désespérément seule. C'est dans ces conditions que Lee a commencé à venir me voir les soirs pour parler de tout et de rien. La plupart du temps, il ne disait pas grand chose et ne faisait que m'écouter parler. C'est idiot mais ça me faisait un bien fou de me confesser à quelqu'un de réceptif. Les sujets de discussions étaient bien souvent mes doutes concernant mon apprentissage avec maître Tsunade, mes échecs amoureux avec Sasuke et… ».

Elle regardait maintenant le feu avec tristesse.

-« Et ton absence… J'ai vraiment beaucoup souffert de ton départ…».

-« Tu sais à quel point ça m'a coûté de quitter Konoha. Partir loin de mes amis, de mes senseïs et de l'unique endroit où la vie semblait m'avoir donné du bonheur… Mais, je ne pensais pas que je te manquerais tant que ça. A l'époque, je pensais que tu me détestait…»

-« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, Naruto ! » dit-elle outrée. « J'adorais l'époque ou nous étions tous les trois ensemble avec Kakashi senseï. Sasuke représentait le ninja idéal, tu étais le pitre et moi, j'étais le meuble. Mais c'était vraiment sympa de réussir une mission grâce à nos différences compétences. Quand tu es partis, les missions avec Sasuke et Kakashi étaient différentes. C'était beaucoup moins drôle et par la force des choses, j'ai essayé à maintes reprises de me rapprocher de Sasuke. A chaque fois, je me faisais rembarrer… C'est de ça principalement que je parlais à Lee. Et pratiquement tous les soirs, il m'écoutait me plaindre et essayer de me remonter le morale. Et finalement, je suis sorti avec lui pour le remercier de l'attention qu'il me portait ».

-« Tu n'essayais pas de rendre Sasuke jaloux par la même occasion ? » demanda Naruto avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-« Si, bien sur que si… Mais je n'ais jamais réellement eu l'impression que ça l'ai dérangé. Au contraire, je crois qu'il devais être content de ne plus m'avoir sur le dos… Et puis, j'ai sûrement du baisser encore plus dans son estime en sortant avec Lee…»

-« Je pense que tu te trompes. Tu sais très bien que Sasuke ne dévoile jamais ses émotions. A mon avis, il a du se prendre une sacrée gifle en te voyant sortir avec Lee. D'après ce que m'a dit Shikamaru, il est le seul à ne pas s'être trouvé de copine. Et si il y a bien une chose que déteste cet idiot de Sasuke, c'est d'être le dernier dans un domaine… Un jour, il se rendra compte de ton existence…»

-« Merci Naruto, c'est gentil de dire ça. Mais je pense que si un jour comme celui là arrive, je me serai sûrement déjà lassé de sa froideur » dit-elle dans un soupire.

Tout en parlant à Sakura, il s'était adossé à un arbre et avait sorti son épée de son fourreau. Il l'avait posé contre son épaule de manière à ce que la lame soit dirigé par terre et que le manche se repose sur son épaule. On aurait dit un ancien samouraï. Son sabre était très long : il faisait un mètre cinquante de long. Sur le manche, il était gravé une spirale rouge, le symbole de Konoha.

-« Tu sembles accorder beaucoup d'importance à ton sabre…» dit Sakura. « Il est vraiment magnifique ! ».

-« C'est un précieux cadeau… J'espère pouvoir régler beaucoup de choses avec cette lame...» dit-il pensif. « Bon, il est temps d'aller faire une ronde pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de danger ! ».

Sakura voulait lui poser d'autres questions sur ce qu'il voulait dire par « régler beaucoup de choses » mais elle sentait qu'il ne lui dirait rien de précis.

« « Il a gardé son coté perturbateur mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des choses mystérieuses qu'il ne veut pas dévoiler. Quand il aura repris toutes ces habitudes au village il se confiera peut-être plus » ».

-« Je vais aller faire un petit tour ! Toi, restes ici au cas où il y aurait un problème. Si j'ai des ennuis, je t'enverrai un clone. Compris ? »

-« Pas de problème. Ne t'éloignes pas trop quand même ! »

-« Bien sûr ! Bon j'y vais ! »

Naruto rangea son épée dans son fourreau, qui disparut immédiatement et se leva. Puis il s'éloigna rapidement laissant derrière lui une Sakura un peu inquiète.

« « Il est parti vraiment subitement. Je me demande s'il n'a pas des facultés de perception qu'il nous cacherait. Si c'est le cas, cela veut dire qu'il a détecter un probable danger et donc que l'on risque d'avoir des ennuis dans pas logtemps…» »

Elle se sentit soudainement seule au milieu de cette forêt. Elle s'approcha un peu plus du feu et essaya de se rassurer en pensant à ses camarades qui dormaient à coté d'elle.

« « Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir peur ! Je ne suis pas toute seule, et puis Naruto est parti tout seul, lui ! » »

Naruto courait d'arbre en arbre sans faire de bruit. Il avait activé ses **sens de Kyubi.**

« « Un peu plus et mes sens se seraient activés sous les yeux de Sakura ! Il faut que je sois très prudent avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Il ne faut pas que mes camarades ne les découvrent avant l'examen Jounin… Ils peuvent me conférer un très grand avantage s'ils restent cachés…» »

Quand il avait parlé avec Sakura, il avait senti comme un coup au ventre, signe que ses **sens de Kyubi** voulaient s'activer. Naruto pouvait les utiliser à son gré mais lorsque un danger le menaçait, ses sens s'activer inconsciemment. En réalité, c'était Kyubi (le démon qui était en lui) qui était à l'origine des ces activations involontaires. Naruto savait que Kyubi n'était pas en sommeil et la plupart du temps, il était bien réveillé et veillait à ce que Naruto le soit aussi. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Naruto, Kyubi subirait la même chose.

Naruto avait maintenant les yeux d'un félin. Il essayait de trouver la raison pour laquelle Kyubi avait activer ces sens.

-« Je ne trouve rien de suspect ! Le mieux c'est que je demande directement à celui qui est à l'origine de tout ça des explications…»

Il se concentra, ferma les yeux et matérialisa l'endroit où était enfermé Kyubi dans son corps. Cela ressemblait à un égout, à la différence qu'au fond de la pièce, il y avait une énorme cage avec des barreaux aussi gros que des piliers. Derrière, on pouvait discerner la carrure d'un animal énorme. Naruto s'approcha de la grille sans hésitation. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers cette grille, il sentait l'esprit de Kyubi de plus en plus fort. Il était maintenant à un mètre de la grille. Il distinguait sans problème la tête du démon. Ses dents étaient aussi grandes que des épées. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant en forme de fente. Le reste de son corps était caché dans l'ombre.

-« Ca faisait longtemps, gamin ! » dit Kyubi.

Sa voix était tellement grave qu'elle faisait vibrer les barreaux de sa cage. Même Naruto, qui était habitué à venir ici, avait du mal à ne pas ressentir la peur lorsque Kyubi parlait.

-« Je ne me suis retrouvé seul que peu de fois depuis que je suis rentré à Konoha…».

-« Qu'est que tu est venu me demander gamin ! »

-« Pourquoi as tu activer tes sens ? Y aurait-il une quelconque menace dans les environs ? »

Le renard tourna sa tête vers Naruto.

-« Je me demande vraiment si j'ai eu raison de te prêter mes capacités sensorielles, gamin… »

-« Maudit renard ! Vas tu me dire quel est le problème dehors ! »

Kyubi commença alors à rigoler. Malgré le fait que Naruto s'impatiente souvent avec Kyubi, les deux avaient mutuellement du respect, et de la crainte. Naruto était toujours impressionné par les pouvoirs que lui conférait Kyubi et Kyubi respectait Naruto pour son courage et sa détermination immortelle dont il avait fait preuve si souvent.

-« Concentres toi d'avantage ! Tu n'utilises pas assez mes sens ! Tu te précipites trop ! Depuis que tu est revenu dans ton village natal, tes sentiments brouillent tes compétences de ninja… »

Naruto voulut dire quelque chose mes sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucuns sons n'en sortent. Le renard avait vu juste et Naruto n'avait aucuns arguments.

« « C'est vrai que depuis quelques jours, il y a tant de choses qui se mélangent dans ma tête…» »

Comme si Kyubi pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il dit à Naruto :

-« Fait abstraction de toutes ces pensées qui te tracassent et ça devrait aller mieux… Et surtout n'oublies pas que si je t'aides autant, c'est parce que ma survie est liée à la tienne, et pour aucunes autres raisons, sale gosse ! »

-« Je ne te demandes pas de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Contente toi de continuer à me donner de te pouvoirs et cela suffira… »

Naruto repartit alors et Kyubi se coucha alors dans sa cage.

« « Ce gamin est vraiment turbulent et irrespectueux mais il va devenir un ninja très respecté dans le futur. Il a réellement une force en lui qui lui permettra de réaliser tout ce dont il a envie. Il est digne d'utiliser mes pouvoirs. Après tout, je ne suis pas si mal que ça dans cette cage. J'en apprend tous les jours sur ces humains ! » ».

C'était Jiraya qui avait ordonné à Naruto de commencé à discuter avec Kyubi. Cela avait été très difficile au début car le démon se moquait ouvertement de Naruto et refusait tout dialogue. Puis, peu à peu, le renard avait commencé à être à l'attention de ce gamin qui venait lui parler tous les jours. De plus, Kyubi était un animal à la base, il ne pouvait ressentir aucunes émotions. Pourtant, en étant implanté dans le corps de Naruto, il ressentait partiellement les émotions de son hôte. Ainsi, les premières émotions de Kyubi avaient été celle que Naruto avaient subies pendant toute son enfance : la peur, la honte, la tristesse. En quelque part, Kyubi avait été très impressionné par Naruto, et sa force de caractère, a tant vouloir aidé les autres, alors que tout le monde le détestait et le repoussait à l'époque. Kyubi avait finalement accepté d'aider Naruto, prétextant sa survie comme à chaque fois. En réalité, il n'y avait pas que du respect pour Naruto. Lorsque le démon était en liberté, il n'avait aucune conscience. La destruction, la mort et la torture d'être vivants ne représentaient rien pour Kyubi. Ils s'agissaient uniquement de passe-temps et d'amusement. Dès lors qu'il s'était retrouvé dans Naruto, il avait acquis inconsciemment un début de morale. Et, au fur et à mesure que Naruto grandissait, Kyubi comprenait de plus en plus la gravité des actes horribles qu'il avait commis. Kyubi s'était aussi rendu compte que la jeunesse de Naruto avait été dure à cause de sa présence dans son corps. Il décida donc d'aider Naruto car il savait qu'il utiliserait ses pouvoirs pour faire régner le bien et réparer un peu les atrocités que le démon avaient commises.

Naruto avait maintenant ouvert les yeux. Il était de nouveau dans la forêt de la Mort. Ses yeux avaient toujours une forme féline et étaient d'un bleu profond. N'importe quels de ses camarades auraient tout de suite remarquer que Naruto utilisait une capacité spéciale. Il faisait maintenant le vide dans sa tête, ne se focalisant uniquement que sur les êtres vivants qui étaient en mouvements. Il utilisait tous ces sens possibles. Sa vue lui permis de déceler une forme en mouvement à cent mètres. Son odorat l'informa sur l'identité de cette forme. Il s'agissait de l'odeur caractéristique de Kakashi. La forme s'arrêta et Naruto découvrit trois autres formes autour de Kakashi.

« « Aucun doute ! C'est l'équipe de Kakashi senseï qui vient nous mettre hors-jeu pendant notre sommeil…» »

Naruto se focalisa sur son ouïe pour écouter le groupe des quatre jounins discuter. Il pensait pouvoir intercepter des informations importantes.

« « Je devrai crée un clone pour qu'il écoute leur discussion et l'envoyer à Sakura pour qu'elle avertisse les autres…» »

Naruto fit alors le signe du Rat et prononça ;

-« NINPÔ KAGETONCLONAGE DE L'OMBRE : JUTSU MULTI CLONAGE SIMPLE ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Clonage de l'Ombre / Multi Clonage Simple

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Kageton (Ténèbre) / 3

**NIVEAU C (--) : **Multi Clonage Simple (Kage Bunshin)

**DESCRIPTION : **L'utilisateur du jutsu forme 1 à 5 clones ayant une très faible consistance physique et possédant 10 pourcents de la force physique de l'utilisateur.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Un clone de Naruto apparut alors. Naruto et son clone se mirent alors à écouter la discussion des jounins.

-« Nous sommes quatre ! » commença Kakashi. « Nous attaquerons le campement chacun par un point cardinal. Sato, tu attaqueras par le nord, Takahashi tu t'occuperas de l'est, Ito de l'ouest et moi du sud. On attaque dans une demi-heure et surtout ne vous faites pas repérer avant l'attaque ! le signal d'attaque sera le début du Genjutsu, comme convenu. Maintenant dispersion ! »

Naruto envoya alors immédiatement son clone prévenir Sakura. Il disparut derrière un arbre.

« « Il devrait mettre moins de cinq minutes pour arriver au campement… Je me demande de quoi Kakashi senseï parlait lorsqu'il disait le début du Genjutsu » » pensa Naruto.

Le jounin prénommé Ito courait maintenant dans la direction de Naruto. Celui-ci se mit en embuscade, bien décidé à intercepter Ito. Il ne souciait pas de savoir si il était le plus fort mais le plus important c'était d'empêcher au moins un des jounins d'arriver au campement. Naruto sauta de l'arbre où il était caché pour barrer la route au jounin qui se stoppa net. Le combat était inévitable…


	12. 11 L'attaque du campement

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**Armitedge :** Merci c'est gentil ! Je n'arreterai surement pas ma fic parce que j'ai beaucoup beaucoup d'idées. Par contre j'aimerai bien qu'il y ait plus de reviews de la part des lecteurs, afin de m'encourager... Bye

**Flore Risa : **Voilà la fin du suspense! Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

Le pouvoir de Kyubi

**Chapitre 11 : L'attaque du campement**

Naruto fixait durement son adversaire. Ito était assez massif pour un ninja. Il faisait au moins un mètre quatre-vingt dix et devait bien peser quatre-vingts kilos. Il ne semblait pas porter d'armes hormis les projectiles de bases de tous ninja, à savoir des kunaïs et des shurikens. En regardant son visage, on pouvait voir que ça n'était pas son premier combat. Il avait des petits yeux marrons cachés par ses cheveux bruns.

Naruto compris au premier coup d'œil qu'Ito était inquiet.

« « Il doit sûrement se demander qu'est ce que je fais là…» » pensa Naruto.

-« Tu es tout seul ou bien tes amis sont avec toi ? » demanda Ito.

-« Ca n'a aucune importance…» répondit Naruto avec un sourire narquois. « De toute manière, ils sont déjà au courant pour votre petite attaque surprise de ce soir…»

Ito eut un moment de stupeur mail reprit en un instant un air indifférent.

-« Tu mens ! C'est impossible que tes amis soient déjà au courant. On vient de décider d'une attaque il y a à peine une minute et votre campement se situe à plusieurs kilomètres encore. Et il faudrait aller plus vite que le son pour arriver à les prévenir et revenir ici…»

-« C'est vrai que tout seul ça me serait impossible, mais…» continua Naruto, toujours aussi moqueur.

Ito s'impatientait devant l'attitude de Naruto. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Il fallait absolument qu'Ito combatte avec Naruto. Sinon, il y aurais eu de grandes chances qu'il rattrape le clone de Naruto. Le clone de Naruto venait de partir depuis une petite minute et ça n'était pas suffisant pour être sur qu'Ito ne l'intercepterait pas. Naruto devait gagner du temps et le seul moyen qu'il avait à sa disposition était de lui faire perdre du temps en parlant.

-« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! » dit Ito. « Si tu nous a entendu parler, il va falloir que je t'élimines afin que tu ne préviennes pas les autres…»

-« Je serai curieux de voir ça…» dit Naruto en se mettant en position de défense.

-« Petit insolent ! Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières…»

Ito fonça alors sur Naruto à toutes vitesse. Il tenta de lui asséner un coup de poing que Naruto bloqua avec agilité. Il profita de sa main libre pour attaquer Ito au niveau du bassin. Celui-ci recula vivement en faisant un salto. Il revint à la charge avec un coup de pied. Naruto se baissa et lui donna une balayette qui fit tomber Ito à la renverse. Il se releva rapidement. Il semblait très en colère de s'être fait avoir par un ninja plus jeune que lui.

-« Tu sembles plus coriace que je ne le pensais…» dit Ito. « Je pensais pouvoir t'assommer tranquillement mais apparemment je vais devoir utiliser des moyens plus radicaux…»

Il se concentra, fit le signe du Buffle et dit :

-« NINPÔ DOTON PROJECTILES DE TERRE : JUTSU EPINGLES DE TERRE ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Projectiles de Terre / Epingles de Terre

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Doton (Terre) / 4

**NIVEAU D (15) : **Epingles de Terre

**DESCRIPTION : **L'utilisateur du jutsu forme des épingles en terre partant à 50 Km/h et pouvant se figer dans des matières molles.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Des centaines d'épingles partirent alors des mains d'Ito en direction de Naruto. Il s'abrita derrière un arbre mais il en reçut quelques unes au niveau de la jambe droite. Les épingles en elle même n'étaient pas dangereuses mais une fois plantées dans la chaire, on ne pouvaient les retirer facilement. En effet, elle étaient faites en terre et si on essayait de les enlever, elles se brisaient généralement à la base, et un morceau restait coincé dans le corps. Cette sensation d'avoir un morceau étranger devenait alors très douloureuse lorsque la victime se déplaçait…

« « Mince ! Ma mobilité risque d'être réduite dorénavant. J'ai intérêt à riposter rapidement et efficacement sinon il va finir par m'avoir…» » pensa Naruto, toujours caché derrière un arbre.

Ito se décala sur la droite pour avoir un nouvel angle d'attaque et une pluie d'épingle s'abattue sur Naruto. Heureusement pour lui, Naruto avait trouvé refuge derrière un autre arbre. Il se concentra, fit le signe du Cheval et dit :

-« NINPÔ FÛTON TAILLADE DE VENT : JUTSU TAILLADE DE L'ÉPERVIER ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Taillade de Vent / Taillade de l'Épervier

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Fûton (Vent) / 4

**NIVEAU D (15) : **Taillade du Vautour

**_NIVEAU C (25) :_**_ Taillade de l'Epervier_

**DESCRIPTION : **L'utilisateur du jutsu forme des courants d'airs allant à environ 120 Km/h capables de couper profondément l'adversaire.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

De la même manière que contre Kakashi, Naruto dégaina son épée. Il se plaqua contre l'arbre et lorsque la dernière épingle d'Ito se ficha dans un arbre, il prit son élan et s'élança en l'air. Avec son épée, il créa cinq rafales puis il retourna s'abriter contre un arbre. Les cinq rafales filèrent tout droit sur Ito qui, lui aussi, s'abrita derrière un arbre. Les trois premières rafales abîmèrent sérieusement l'arbre et les deux dernières le coupèrent en deux. Ito fut surpris de voir passer deux rafales à travers l'arbre et sauta sur le coté au dernier moment. Une des rafales le toucha au niveau des côtes mais peu profondément. Ito se remit tout de suite en position de combat. Naruto courait maintenant d'arbre en arbre vers son adversaire. Ito ne l'avait pas encore vu et il se prit une droite puissante de Naruto. Il s'écroula par terre et… se transforma en bûche de bois.

Il s'agissait en réalité d'une technique de substitution qui permettait à l'utilisateur de créer un clône de lui-même qu'il transformait automatiquement en un objet pour faire diversion.

Le vrai Ito sorti un kunaï et fonça droit sur Naruto. Naruto se retourna rapidement, conscient qu'Ito l'avait feinté et para son attaque avec un kunaï. Un combat au corps au corps commença alors. Chacun des deux adversaires étaient blessés à un endroit précis. Le jeu de jambe de Naruto était freiné par les épingles qu'il avait reçu et Ito ne pouvait donner des coups très puissants à cause de sa blessure aux côtes. Naruto commençait à se fatiguer et finalement il recula. Ito allait réutiliser son jutsu de terre et Naruto n'aurait plus la force d'esquiver. Avec un sourire, Ito commença à former le signe du Buffle, puis subitement, il s'écroula par terre, complètement assommé. Naruto s'assit par terre pour récupérer et il dit :

-« Bien joué ! Je commençais à me demander quand tu reviendrais…»

Un autre Naruto se tenait à la place d'Ito. C'était le clône de Naruto chargé d'annoncer l'attaque à Sakura. Après avoir donné son coup, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Naruto alla se poser contre un arbre, histoire de récupérer un peu. Il essaya de se relever mais il n'avait pas assez de force.

« « Je ne peut pas laisser mes amis affronter Kakashi et les deux jounins tout seul ! Je dois aller les aider » ».

Il se força, fit quelques pas et s'effondra par terre, ivre de fatigue. Il se mit sur le dos et regarda le pleine lune.

« « J'espère qu'ils ont réussi à s'enfuir…» »

A quelques kilomètres plus loin, cinq formes sautaient d'arbre en arbre…

-« Comment va faire Naruto pour nous retrouver ? » demanda Sakura à Neji.

-« Je n'en ai aucune idée…» dit Neji. « J'espère qu'il y arrivera, c'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu nous échapper de ce piège…».

Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten et Lee avaient pris la fuite du campement. Naruto leur avait doublement sauvé la mise. D'une, il les avait prévenu de l'attaque de Kakashi et d'autre part, il leur avait laissé une direction libre de fuite en s'occupant d'Ito. Les cinq chunins couraient maintenant vers le centre de la forêt, vers la tour centrale…

« « Il commence à m'agacer à être au centre de toutes les discussions » » pensa Sasuke. « « Depuis qu'il est revenu, on ne parle plus que de lui ! » ».

-« C'est incroyable qu'il ait réussi à intercepter des informations aussi importantes à Kakashi ! » dit Lee.

-« Naruto doit sûrement avoir de nouveaux justsus très utiles…» dit Tenten.

« « S'il n'est pas revenu nous prévenir lui-même, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu…» » pensa Sakura.

-« Vous pensez que Naruto a un rapport avec le fait qu'il manquait un junin autour du campement ? »

-« Ca ne fait aucun doute pour moi ! » dit Lee. « Il a du s'en occuper pour nous permettre la fuite par cette direction ! »

-« Il va sûrement nous rejoindre sur le chemin de la tour…» dit Sakura pour se rassurer elle-même.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui et occupes toi plutôt de ce qui se passe dans les alentours ! » dit Sasuke. « J'ai l'impression qu'il est bien plus habitué que nous à faire des missions de survies…»

Sakura fut surprise par les paroles de Sasuke.

-« Personne ne nous suit derrière ! » dit Neji. « Nous avons réussi à les éviter. Ils devaient normalement attaquer le campement il y a cinq minutes d'après le clone de Naruto ».

-« Merci Naruto…» dit Sakura à mi-voix.

Les cinq chunins continuèrent à courir pendant une bonne heure. Neji s'arrêta brusquement. Il apercevait la tour centrale et une équipe de jounin.

-« Shikamaru avait raison. Une équipe garde la tour centrale ! »

-« De qui s'agit-il ? » demanda Lee.

-« C'est… C'est impossible ! » dit Neji. « C'est l'équipe de Kurenaï ! Il y a les trois junins avec elles ! Serait-il possible qu'elle les ait soignés ? ».

-« D'après moi, Kurenaï senseï n'a aucune qualification médicale… Neji, tu es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas des clones ? »

-« Ils ne sont pas des clones. Chacun d'entre eux à une circulation de chakrâ particulière. Je ne comprends pas. Il va falloir redoubler de vigilance…»

-« Il faut que nous décidions d'un plan d'attaque ! » dit Tenten.

-« Je crois que l'on va devoir remettre ça à plus tard…» dit Neji. « Kakashi et ses deux jounins sont à moins d'un kilomètre…».

-« Nous sommes cinq ! Si nous faisons tous diversion, l'un d'entre nous pourra sûrement atteindre la tour ! » dit Lee.

-« De toute façon, nous ne pouvons former un plan ! C'est trop tard ! » dit Sakura.

-« Allez ! Tous en avant ! » cria Neji.

Les cinq chunins couraient du plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Kurenaï les avait repérés et avait disposé ces jounin autour de la tour. Kurenaï et ses junins chargèrent en envoyant des kunaïs.

Soudain, les chunins entendirent un énorme vacarme provenant de la forêt. Tous s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent en direction du bruit. La lune était caché par des nuages : c'était la pénombre totale. Deux yeux énormes regardaient en direction de la tour. Les nuages partirent et la luminosité de la pleine Lune dévoila l'identité du monstre. Il s'agissait du Boss des Grenouille, Gamabunta. Naruto était sur son dos, évanoui.

-« Ecoutez moi bien » dit l'immense grenouille avec sa voix rauque. « Occupez vous de parvenir à la tour, je m'occupe de faire le spectacle ! ».

Gamabunta découpa plusieurs arbres avec son épée qu'il lança en direction des junins qui les évitèrent avec plus ou moins de difficultés.

Sasuke et Neji profitèrent de la dispersion pour s'élancer vers la tour. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres lorsque Neji stoppa net.

-« Il y a une barrière de chakrâ » cria t-il pour couvrir le bruit des arbres qui étaient projetés par Gamabunta.

Sasuke se concentra et fit le signe du Lapin, puis il prononça :

-« NINPÔ RAITON ÉPÉE DE FOUDRE : JUTSUPOIGNARD D'ÉLECTRICITÉ ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Epée de Foudre /Poingnard d'Electricité

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Raiton (Foudre) / 3

**_NIVEAU C (25) : _**_Poignard d'Electricité (Chidori)_

**NIVEAU A (80) :** Lame de Foudre (Raikiri)

**DESCRIPTION : **L'utilisateur du jutsuforme une petite boule d'électricité d'environ 500 volts.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke fonça sur la barrière invisible de chakrâ et lança sa boule d'électricité sur la barrière. Elle se brisa à l'endroit où la boule avait explosé. Sasuke et Neji s'enfoncèrent alors à travers la barrière en direction de la tour. C'est alors que Kakashi s'interposa entre eux et la tour. Neji et Sasuke l'attaquèrent alors et Sakura, Lee et Tenten sautèrent par dessus Kakashi et atteignirent finalement la tour. Les chunins avaient finalement réussis leurs missions. Les jounins arrètèrent le combat immédiatement, Gamabunta disparut et les junins qui accompagnaient les senseïs s'évanouirent dans une fumée blanche.

Naruto reprit légèrement conscience et vit Sakura courir vers lui. Elle lui dis quelque chose mais sa voix semblait très lointaine. IL essaya de se mettre à genoux mais il se sentit repartir dans un sommeil profond. Il se rendormit sur les genoux de Sakura…


	13. 12 La décision du Conseil

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**Anbu Scade :** Merci beaucoup ! Ca m'a beaucoup touché ce que tu as dit. Mais j'aimerais juste savoir qui c'est le "on" quand tu dis :"on adore"! Ca n'a pas beaucoup d'importance mais comme tu pourras le remarquer, le nombre de reviews que j'ai est ridicule comparé aux autres auteurs. C'est pour cela que je me demande qui est ce "on" . Bonne lecture. Bye!

**Flore Risa : **C'est vrai que je suis un sadique et tu vas pouvoir le constater dans ce chapitre une fois de plus... Je sens que tu vas vraimentme haïr cette fois ci... .lol. Bonne lecture. Bye !

**

* * *

**

Le pouvoir de Kyubi

Chapitre 12 : La décision du Conseil

Naruto entendait la voix de Sakura :

-« Réveille-toi Naruto… Allez ! Réveille-toi…» dit-elle doucement.

Naruto se sentait bien. Il ne savait pas où il était mais une agréable sensation de chaleur engourdissait tout ses membres. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller.

« Naruto, REVEILLES TOI MAINTENANT ! » cria Sakura en le secouant comme un pantin.

La sensation de bonheur de Naruto disparut instantanément et il ouvrit finalement les yeux.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce rempli de matelas posés au sol. Naruto était allongé sur l'un de ses matelas. Il se mit en tailleur et regarda autour de lui. Les douze chunins étaient réunis ici. Naruto mit quelques instants à se rappeler les derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la forêt de la Mort.

_flashback :_

Naruto était allongé par terre. Il était dans une clairière de la forêt de la Mort non loin de la tour centrale.

« « Je n'aurai jamais assez de force pour me relever et allez aider les autres à protéger le campement…» »

Il ressentit une grande lassitude et regarda la pleine Lune qui brillait quelques instants.

« « Il me reste peut-être encore assez de force pour leur envoyer un petit cadeau…» »

Il se mordit le pouce jusqu'au sang, concentra tout ce qui lui restait de chakrâ, fit le signe du Dragon, pausa sa paume de main par terre et prononça :

-« NINPÔINVOCATION DE GRENOUILLE : JUTSU BOSS GRENOUILLE ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Invocation de Grenouille / Boss Grenouille

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Kuchiyose No Jutsu / Suiton (Eau) / 4

**NIVEAU A (--) :** Boss Grenouille (Gamabunta)

**DESCRIPTION : **L'utilisateur du jutsu invoque une grenouille gigantesque.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Le boss des grenouilles, Gamabunta, apparut alors dans un grand nuage de fumée. Naruto vit l'énorme tête de la grenouille s'approché de lui.

-« Il… Il faut que tu m'aides, boss » demanda péniblement Naruto.

-« Que va tu me demander de faire cette fois ci ? » demanda Gamabunta de sa forte voix.

-« Retrouve les autres chunins vers notre campement un peu plus au nord et aide les à atteindre la tour centrale. Si ils ne sont pas au campement, c'est qu'ils sont en route pour la tour qui se situe au milieu de cette forêt… Tu… Tu ne devrait pas avoir de mal à la… la localiser…»

Naruto voulut rajouter quelque chose mais la fatigue eut raison de lui et il s'évanouit une fois de plus.

-« C'est bien la première fois que je le vois s'endormir. Il a du trop forcer cet idiot…» dit Gamabunta en rigolant.

Avec sa patte, il attrapa Naruto et le posa sur son dos et concentra un peu de chakrâ autour de lui afin qu'il ne tombe pas. L'immense grenouille prit son élan et s'élança vers le nord.

Fin du flashback 

Naruto reprit ses esprits. Il regarda tout à tour tous les chunins présents dans la pièce. Tout le monde restait silencieux dans son coin. Naruto brisa ce silence en demandant à Sakura :

-« Est-ce que vous avez réussi à atteindre la tour au final ? »

-« Oui ! Et c'est principalement grâce à toi et à ton horrible grenouille ! »

-« Et de ton coté Shikamaru, tu as réussi à atteindre la tour aussi ? » demanda Naruto.

-« Malheureusement non…»

Shikamaru lui raconta brièvement ses aventures et le combat contre Gai et Asuma. Naruto fut surpris d'apprendre que le groupe de Shikamaru avait été balayé par une attaque mystère de Gai et Asuma.

-« Maintenant encore, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé lorsque Gai et Asuma ont effectués ces signes…» dit Shikamaru. « On devrait bientôt le savoir : maintenant que tu ne dort plus, je pense qu'on devrait appeler nos senseïs. »

Shikamaru traversa la pièce et frappa à la porte en disant :

-« Nous sommes prêts ! Vous pouvez ouvrir maintenant ! »

-« On est enfermé ? » demanda Naruto, hébété.

-« Kakashi senseï nous a dit d'attendre ici tous ensemble et de nous reposer…» dit Sakura. « Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai l'impression que cet entraînement n'était pas réellement un entraînement mais plutôt une épreuve. Et à mon avis, c'est lié à l'examen jounin…»

-« Tu veux dire que cet entraînement était une sélection ! » demanda Lee.

-« Je ne sais pas ! Mais pourquoi ils nous gardent ici tous ensemble ! » Nos senseïs sont sûrement en train de se concerter et de décider quelque chose…»

Naruto sentait ses intestins se noués au fur et à mesure que Sakura parlait.

« « Je me suis évanoui comme un débutant et je n'ai pas pu atteindre la tour… Si cette épreuve était bel et bien une sélection, je suis éliminé et je ne pourrais pas participer à l'examen jounin ! » »

-« Qui a réussi à atteindre la tour ? » demanda t-il.

-« Sakura, Lee et moi » répondit Tenten.

-« Donc logiquement, ça serait vous les sélectionnés pour l'examen junin ! » dit Naruto.

La pièce devient silencieuse pendant quelques instants.

-« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, idiot ! » dit Sasuke, qui était adossé dans un coin de la pièce. « Ils ne peuvent empêcher des chunins de notre niveau de participer à un examen aussi important en se basant sur un critère aussi insignifiant. »

-« Nous ferions mieux de ne rien supposer pour l'instant .» dit Neji. « Attendons de voir ce que nos senseïs ont à nous dire au lieu de s'imaginer n'importe quoi…»

Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir dans son coin en silence lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Tsunade en personne était derrière la porte. Tous les chunins se redressèrent pour se tenir correctement devant l'Hokage.

-« Bonjour tout le monde ! » dit-elle sérieusement.

Les chunins répondirent en cœur bonjour.

-« Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous féliciter pour la réussite cette épreuve. Vous avez su vous réunir pour former une seule et même équipe. Vous avez su prouvé votre loyauté à Konoha et avez combattu pour une même cause. Vous avez su avancé dans la même direction pour atteindre votre objectif commun. Cet entraînement avez plusieurs buts. Le premier était de vous regrouper ensemble et de vous faire travailler ensemble. Je l'ai déjà dit mais cet objectif a été réalisé avec brio. C'est d'ailleurs une grande fierté pour le village et pour moi-même que de savoir que les ninjas de Konoha peuvent oublier leurs petits différents pour s'unir derrière le symbole du village. Malheureusement, l'autre objectif de cet entraînement était de vous juger et de vous noter…»

Naruto sentit son estomac se nouer en entendant Tsunade. Il regarda furtivement les autres qui semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui à part Sasuke, Shino et Neji, qui, comme toujours, étaient impassibles.

-« A quoi vont servir ces notes ? » demanda Shikamaru.

-« Ces notes vous permettront, ou non, de participer à l'examen junin…»

Tous les junins furent surpris. Un brouhaha s'installa dans la pièce.

-« C'est quoi ce délire ! » s'exclama Kiba.

-« Mais c'est pas juste ! » s'indigna Lee.

Hinata, Tente, Ino, Choujî, Shikamaru et Sakura regardaient par terre, découragés. Sasuke, Shino et Neji semblaient moins impassibles maintenant mais ils gardaient tout de même leur calmes et leurs silences.

« « Je suis le survivant de la lignée Uchiwa. Ils n'oseront pas me refuser l'accès à l'examen…» » pensa Sasuke.

Neji avait le même type de pensée. Naruto ne disait rien mais il réfléchissait intensément à toutes les actions qu'ils avaient effectuées dans la forêt.

-« A chacun, je vais vous demander de venir me raconter votre séjour dans la forêt le plus fidèlement possible. » continua Tsunade. « Je ne serais pas seule. Un Conseil de neuf personnes sera aussi présente. Lorsque tout le monde sera passé devant le Conseil, nous voterons alors quelles sont les personnes méritant de participer à l'examen junin. »

-« Ca veut dire qu'il est possible que le Conseil vote que tous les chunins participent à l'examen ? » demanda Lee.

-« Non ! Le nombre de place possible est limité à six chunins par village cette année…»

Une grande stupeur s'empara de chaque ninja.

-« Seulement six ! Mais ça veut dire que la moitié d'entre nous va être recalé ! » dit Sakura.

-« Je sais que c'est difficile à concevoir sachant que vous vous êtes tous entraînés très dur. Mais ils faut que vous compreniez quelque chose. Si vous participiez tous, cela ferait défaut à la protection du village. Il faut savoir que lorsque vous participez à un examen pour devenir junin, vous pouvez en mourir. En général, les concurrents sont justes éreintés et doivent se reposer pendant une période plus ou moins longue. Ce qui signifie que si vous participez tous, cela fait douze ninjas en moins dans la réussite des missions et la protection du village. Je ne peut pas me permettre ce genre de luxe en se moment. Je comprend votre colère, mais sachez que votre entraînement n'aura pas servi à rien. Maintenant que vous avez tous atteint l'âge légal, vous pourrez participer à d'autres examen pour devenir junin. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas que vous faites parti du même village. Si vous n'êtes pas sélectionné, n'oubliez pas d'encourager vos camarades. Le but n'est pas que des tensions n'apparaissent entre vous. »

-« Sur quels critères précis le Conseil vas t-il se baser pour nous juger ? » demanda Shikamaru.

-« C'est assez compliqué mais le principe de base repose sur l'efficacité des actions menés par chacun d'entre vous ainsi que la prise d'initiative et leurs conséquences. Lorsque nous aurons réussi à savoir tout ce qui c'est passé dans la forêt, nous vous attribuerons à chacun des Malus ou Bonus pour toute vos actions. Evidemment, chaque action ayant fait progresser le groupe vers son objectif se verra attribué d'un Bonus et de manière analogique toute action ayant eu des répercussions négatives aura un Malus. Bien entendu, je vous conseille vivement de dire toute la vérité. Vos senseïs et moi-même, nous avions placé des animaux espions dans la forêt ainsi que des caméras cachés un peu partout dans la forêt. Le Conseil et moi-même savons donc pas mal de chose sur votre séjour et tout mensonge de votre part sera sanctionné par un refus de participation à l'examen…»

Les chunins étaient maintenant songeurs. Ils essayent tous de faire des calculs pour déterminer leurs malus ou bonus.

-« Je recevrai dans l'ordre Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choujî, Tenten, Lee et enfin Neji. Les neuf membres du Conseil garderont leurs identités cachés pour éviter les représailles idiotes que cela peut entraîner chez certaines personnes en cas d'échec. Je sais que vous êtes loin de ce genre d'action, mais ces neuf personnes ont accepter de faire partie de ce Conseil uniquement à cette condition, il faut donc la respecter. Sachez tout de même que ces personnes n'ont aucun lien direct avec vous aussi bien au niveau familial qu'amical. Restez naturels et polis envers eux, c'est le seul conseil que je peut vous donner. Voilà, faites de votre mieux… Ah oui ! Une dernière chose. L'examen junin n'aura lieu que dans une semaine. Il était annoncé pour aujourd'hui mais c'était juste un leurre pour que vous vous entraîniez à cette sélection. Maintenant Sakura, suis moi…»

Sakura suivi Tsunade sans bruit jusque dans une pièce circulaire faiblement illuminée. Sous l'ordre de Tsunade, Sakura se plaça au milieu de la pièce. Tout autour d'elle était placé les membres du jury avec en face d'elle Tsunade. Il était impossible de deviner les identités des membres du Conseil. Ils portaient tous une grande robe noire de moine avec une capuche sur la tête. Sakura dû alors raconter son séjour dans la forêt, puis elle répondit à bon nombre de questions. Elle sorti la mine pale. Elle voulait maintenant rejoindre ses amis mais Kakashi l'interpella :

-« Tu ne peut retourner là-bas tout de suite…» dit il gentiment. « Il faut que tu attendes la fin du Conseil. De toute manière, ils te rejoindront au fur et à mesure de leur passage devant le Conseil…»

Il vit que Sakura semblait découragé et il lui dit :

-« Ne t'en fais pas ! C'était leur but de te poser des questions pour t'embarrasser…»

Il la guida dehors et attendit avec elle Sasuke.

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de passer, puis de Naruto et ainsi de suite jusqu'à Neji. Le Conseil avait maintenant connaissance de tous les évènements qui avaient eu lieu dans la forêt ses deux derniers jours.

Dehors, les chunins discutaient avec leurs senseïs.

-« Asuma senseï ! Qu'est que vous nous avez fait dans la clairière ? » demanda Shikamaru. « J'ai demandé à Shino, il ne comprend pas non plus ce qui nous est arrivé…»

Asuma riait doucement.

-« C'est une idée de maître Tsunade. Les jounins qui étaient sous nos ordres n'étaient pas vraiment réels. En fait, ils étaient des clones spéciaux. Ils s'agissaient de clones renforcés pas maître Tsunade afin d'éviter qu'ils ne disparaissent après un coup…»

-« Maître Tsunade a mis un jour entier pour former ces douze clones ! » dit Kurenaï.

-« Mais ces clones avaient une autre particularité ! » continua Asuma. « Lorsque nous formions un signe défini par maître Tsunade, ils retrouvaient toute leur vitalité, si bien sur ils n'étaient pas détruits…»

-« C'est pour cela que vous ne les avez pas vu venir dans la clairière…» dit Gai. « Vous pensiez qu'ils étaient évanouis et lorsque nous avons composé chacun le signe avec Asuma, ils se sont réveillés et vous ont foncés dessus sans que vous puissiez vous rendre compte de quelque chose…»

-« C'est vraiment dur de la part de maître Tsunade…» dit Hinata.

-« Vous devez apprendre à vous endurcir et faire fasse à des situations de plus en plus difficiles…» dit Kurenaï.

La discussion continua un petit moment lorsque Tsunade apparut. Les chunins firent silence. Elle dit alors :

-« Voici la liste de ceux qui vont participer à l'examen junin dans une semaine…»

* * *

**NB :** j'ai remarqué que pas mal de monde lisait ma fic en fait (en regardant le menu "stat"). Et pourtant je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews... Donc voilà, si vous pouviez m'envoyer vos critiques ou vos approbations, ça me ferait très plaisir... Merci d'avance! 


	14. 13 Les candidats pour l'Examen

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**Gookei Aburame :** lol! Nan nan ne t'inquiètes pas la suite arrive tout de suite. Merci pour tes encouragements... Pour les couples, sache que je ne dévoile rien... Seul les lecteurs assidues sauront toute la vérité! D'ailleurs la fin de ce chapitre devrait te plaire... Bonne lecture ! Bye.

**etlalanne :** J'espère que tu ne t'es pas arreté aux annexes! mdr! Quand tu auras lu les derniers chapitres, je veux bien que tu me donnes ton avis sur la fic. Bonne lecture! Bye.

**Armitedge :**Merci ! C'est gentil ! J'espère que ma fic continueras de te plaire ! J'essayes d'être original sans dénaturer les personnages, et c'est pas évident.. Bonne lecture! bye.

**Flore Risa :**Voici la réponse à ta question en direct! Tu n'as qu'à lire ce chapitre... Et puisque tu est ma plus fidèle lectrice (ou revieweuse je devrais dire ), je vais te faire un petit cadeauen te dévoilant un peu le prochain chapitre. Gaara et compagnie font partie des candidats pour l'Examen ainsi que... un nouveau jinchuriki! Voilà, bonne lecture! Bye.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Petit edit : _**Dans ce chapitre, j'ai été amené à faire une description d'une tenue de Naruto ainsi que quelques critères de son physique. Comme je sais que ça n'est pas évident de s'imaginer les descriptions d'une autre peronne, j'ai cherché une image qui vous permettrait de bien comprendre à quoi ressemble Naruto dans mon histoire. Et voilà, j'ai trouvé l'image parfaite : Enjoy!

http/img243.imageshack.us/img243/476/yondaime16wu.th.jpg

**ATTENTION : **le début du lien se fait tronquer à chaque fois. Il faut rajouter un **"deux points"** puis un** "slash" **entre **"http"** et **"img243..."**.Au final, il doit y avoir un "deux points", un "slash" et encore un deuxième "slash"(en fait, l'éditeur ne supporte pas les liens apparemment, il enlève un slash et les deux points à chaque fois...).

**

* * *

**

**Le pouvoir de Kyubi**

**Chapitre 13 : Les candidats pour l'Examen**

Tsunade était au milieu des chunins et de leurs senseïs.

-« Avant toute chose, vous devez savoir que si vous n'êtes pas sélectionné, vous n'avez pas à être déçu…» commença t-elle à dire. « En consultant les registres des années précédentes, je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait très longtemps que Konoha n'avait pas vu une génération aussi prometteuse de ninja. Alors quelque soit la décision qui vous concerne, continuez à vous entraîner comme je vous l'ai déjà dit… Voilà je ne vous embête pas plus avec ces sermons interminables. Il y a donc six chunins qui ont été sélectionnés parmi vous…».

Tous les chunins été suspendus aux lèvres de Tsunade.

-« Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru et Neji, vous êtes sélectionnés pour participer à l'examen junin. Je suis désolé pour les autres…»

Kiba cria de joie ainsi que Ino. Naruto avait du mal à croire qu'il était sélectionné bien qu'il se soit évanoui au cours de l'épreuve. Shikamaru râla comme quoi il aurait préféré ne pas être sélectionné. Sasuke et Neji ne dirent rien mais furent tout de même très soulagés. Sakura, Hinata et Tenten étaient déçues mais pas surprises. Lee et Choujî semblaient passablement énervés par la décision de Tsunade. Shino ne disait rien mais été très déçu.

-« Pourquoi je n'ai pas été sélectionné ! » cria Lee. « Je m'entraîne comme un fou depuis des mois ! Je me suis sûrement plus entraîné que n'importe qui ici ! Et je n'ai pas eu l'impression que Neji ait fait plus de travail que moi pendant cette épreuve ! ».

-« Du calme Lee ! » dit Gai. « Tu dois respecter la décision du Conseil même si c'est dur pour toi…»

-« Mais… Mais c'est totalement injuste ! » s'écria t-il.

-« Tu est encore jeune et ton comportement le prouve ! » dit Tsunade. « Tu as toute la vie devant toi pour passer d'autres examen. La prochaine année, il n'y aura pas autant de candidats pour l'examen :tu te sélectionneras sans difficulté. »

Lee se retenait de crier sa colère. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Gai lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule pour le réconforter. Il lui ditdoucement :

-« N'oublies pas qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu as failli ne plus être ninja du tout…

Gai parlait du fameux combat entre Gaara et Lee où Lee avait utilisé une technique qui le rendait plus puissant mais qui détruisait son propre corps. Après son combat, ilavait détruit un bon nombre de sesos et sans l'intervention chirurgicale de Tsunade, il n'aurait jamais pu continuer à être un ninja. Ce triste souvenir calma un peu Lee.

-« Pour savoir qui devait être sélectionné, le Conseil a établi un classement entre vous suivant vos actions Bonus/Malus. Elles ont toutes étés référencées sur une feuille qui est affichée devant l'entrée de la salle du Conseil. Les six premiers du classementétaient logiquement les six sélectionnés. Avant que vous n'alliez voir votre classement, j'ai encore deux trois choses à vous dire…»

« « Elle va continuer à nous saouler longtemps comme ça ? » » pensa Lee.

-« Pour les non sélectionnés, vous devrez reprendre les activités quotidiennes de tout ninja de Konoha…» reprit Tsunade. « De plus, vous serez sollicité pour veiller à ce que l'examen se déroule correctement et accueillir les participants des autres pays. Ils devraient arriver la veille de l'examen, c'est à dire dans six jours. »

-« On ne sert donc qu'à faire des courbettes…» maugréa Choujî, plus pour lui-même que pour être entendu.

-« Pour les sélectionnés, je vous conseille de poursuivre votre entraînement avec ardeur. » continua Tsunade. « Vos futurs concurrents seront pour la plupart plus âgés que vous et donc plus expérimentés. La veille de l'examen, un grand tirage aura lieu pour organisé le déroulement des épreuves. Vous devrez être obligatoirement présent à cet événement qui aura lieu dans la grande salle circulaire du Conseil. Si vous ne venez pas, vous serez consideré comme démissionnaire et serez éliminé de l'Examen. De plus, personne ne pourra prendre votre place, alors réfléchissez bien et ne pénalisez pas doublement le village inutilement...L'épreuve en elle-même restera un secret jusqu'au jour de l'examen. Est-ce clair ? »

Personne ne leva la main et Tsunade partit en direction de son bureau d'Hokage. Tous les chunins et leurs senseïs prirent la direction de la salle du Conseil pour voir les résultats écrits de l'épreuve. Ils arrivèrent devant la feuille en question et Naruto chercha son nom. Il el trouva et lut dans sa tête ce qu'il y avait de décrit à coté :

« « N°1 : UZUMAKI Naruto : 3 Bonus / 1 Malus. **Bonus :** Interception d'informations vitales au groupe. Aides matérielles dans l'avancement du but du groupe. Elimination d'un junin tout seul au péril de sa propre vie. **Malus :** S'est évanoui au cours de l'épreuve. Total des points acquis : **3 fois 3 - 1 fois 1 égal 8**. » »

« « J'ai… J'ai fini premier ! » » se dit Naruto, surpris du classement.

Ensuite venait Shikamaru avec 6 points, Ino avec 5 points, Kiba, Sasuke et Neji avec 3 points.

Shikamaru avait collecté deux Bonus, en partie grâce à sa technique de **Possession de l'Ombre. **Ino avait eu aussi deux Bonus, pour sa technique de **Possession du Corps** sur Gai, et un Malus pour s'être évanoui, ce qui lui avait coûté un point sur son résultat final. Kiba, Sasuke et Neji avait eu chacun un Bonus pour des actions différentes. Tous les autres avaient en dessous de 2 points et avaient donc plus de Malus que de Bonus.

-« Ce qui a été pénalisé, c'est donc notre manque d'action…» dit calmement Sakura.

-« Effectivement, je comprend mieux l'épreuve maintenant…» dit Shino. « Le but était de voir ce qui obéissait aux ordres bêtement et ceux qui proposaient des idées convergentes vers l'objectif. Hélas pour nous, nous n'avons fait que suivre les ordres et cela nous a mené à un échec. »

-« Oui, maintenant c'est clair ! » dit Tenten. « Il fallait proposer des idées malgré le fait que nous soyons nombreux et ne pas se reposer sur les autres, comme on a l'habitude de faire pour certains… De plus, un Malus ne coûtait que 1 points sur le résultat final alors qu'un Bonus donnait 3 points. Il fallait donc privilégier les prises d'initiatives ! On le saura pour l'examen annuel prochain ! »

-« Bravo Naruto ! » dit Sakura. « J'étais sûr que tu finirais premier. Avec tout ce que tu as fait dans la forêt, c'est tout à fait normal...»

-« Merci beaucoup. Mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir fait réellement grand chose d'important…» dit-il.

-« Ne sois pas si modeste ! Ton résultat est amplement mérité. » dit-elle. « Même avec toute la volonté du monde, je n'aurai jamais pu réussir à faire tout ce que tu as fait dans la forêt…»

-« Je t'assure que c'est du uniquement à un concours de circonstances… J'ai eu de la chance d'entendre Kakashi et son groupe parler de leur plan d'attaque… Et après, je n'ai fait qu'invoquer Gamabunta pour qu'il vous assiste dans la conquête de la tour. En réalité, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance que mes actions soient positives. Imagine un instant que Kakashi intercepte mon clone ou moi-même, je me serai sûrement fait avoir et je n'aurai récolté deux Malus. L'un pour m'être écarté du groupe et le deuxième pour m'être fait battre. »

-« Peut-être, mais tu as quand même tenté quelque chose, et c'est pour cela que tu as finis premier ! » dit Lee. « Une fois de plus, tu as nous a tous surpris par tes prises d'initiatives ! Je compte sur toi pour représenter avec honneur et courage le village de Konoha…»

-« Merci Lee ! C'est gentil… Konoha est bien plus qu'un village pour moi alors ne t'inquiète pas. Je me battrai de toutes mes forces pour faire briller l'honneur des ninjas de la Feuille ! »

Les chunins continuèrent à parler un peu et ils sortirent tous dehors pour retrouver leurs senseïs. Kakashi et les autres donna quelques conseils aux ninjas sélectionnés, puis ils leur permit de rentrer chez eux. Naruto dit au revoir à Sakura et aux autres et il prit le chemin de chez lui. Sur la route, il pensa à Ayumi : cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller lui rendre une visite.

« « Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est ! » » se dit-il.

Il demanda l'heure à un commerçant. Il était 10h00 du matin.

« « J'ai donc dormi toute la nuit dernière… Gamabunta a du se moquer de moi. C'est bien la première fois qu'il a du me retrouver endormi. Il faut dire, je suis un peu idiot. S'entraîner la nuit entière sans dormir la veille d'entrer dans la forêt de la Mort, c'est vraiment la dernière chose à faire… En même temps, ça n'est pas plus mal. Sasuke et les autres penseront sûrement que j'ai perdu de ma combativité et de mon endurance…» »

Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il avait machinalement prit le chemin de sa maison. Il se retrouva donc devant sa porte d'entrée. Il rentra et prit une bonne douche et mangea rapidement. Il changea d'habits. Il prit une veste en cuir noire qui lui dégageait les épaules, assez prêt du corps. En bas, il avait un pantalon bleu clair léger. Sur l'avant bras, il avait un morceau de tissu cylindrique noir en cuir dans le même style que Sasuke. Avec cette tenue, on pouvait voir son tatouage qu'il avait de l'épaule gauche jusqu'au début de l'avant-bras. Cela représentait une sorte de flamme noire qui s'étendait, comme soufflée par une force mystique. Enfin, il remis son bandeau frontal dont il était si fier. Il sortit de chez lui et prit la direction de la maison de Ayumi qui était en dehors du village.

Lorsque les chunins étaient repartis chez eux, les senseïs étaient resté entre eux pour discuter de leurs élèves.

-« Alors Kakashi, tu te fait avoir par des gamins maintenant ! » dit Gai en rigolant.

-« Effectivement, Naruto m'a bien eu…» répondit celui-ci sérieusement. « Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que je sûr et certain que je n'ai senti aucune présence humaine dans les environs lorsque je mettais le plan en place… Naruto n'est plus le gamin turbulent que nous connaissions. Il est devenu un vrai ninja qui utilise ses techniques à l'abri des regards afin qu'elles restent secrètent le plus possible et qu'elles puissent créer des effets de surprise chez un ennemi. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu utiliser comme technique pour nous espionner sans être prit. »

-« Il a peut-être utilisé un animal quelconque…» dit Kurenaï. « Après tout, il semble aimer les animaux. Il arrive quand même à invoquer la même créature que maître Jiraya ! »

-« Je pense qu'on le saura lors de l'examen junin. » dit Asuma. « D'ailleurs, Naruto n'est pas le seul à ne pas avoir dévoilé tout ses talents. Pour ma part, mes élèves n'ont pas beaucoup forcés…»

-« Idem pour les miens…» dit Kurenaï.

-« De même ! » dit Gai.

-« Pareil pour Sakura et Sasuke qui n'ont pas fourni des efforts insurmontables…» dit Kakashi.

-« Hum… Nos élèves ont vite compris qu'ils avaient intérêt à ne pas dévoiler leurs meilleures techniques…» dit Asuma. « Cela promet un examen très intéressant…»

-« Effectivement, il risque d'y avoir des combats très impressionnants. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs…» dit Kakashi. « J'ai l'impression que les candidats de cette année vont être particulièrement fort. Espérons que les combats ne vont mal se terminer et qu'il n'y ait pas de morts…»

Pendant ce temps là, Sasuke entrait dans la partie la plus déserte du village Konoha :le domaine du clan Uchiwa. Il rentra chez lui et donna un énorme coup de poing dans son meuble d'entrée qui explosa en morceau. Il tremblait de fureur. Il serra son poing ensanglanté et essaya de se calmer un peu.

« « Pourquoi je suis autant en colère ? Qu'est qui m'arrive ! J'ai envie de briser les murs et de hurler… C'est… C'est à cause de ce maudit Naruto. Depuis qu'il est revenu, il n'y en a que pour lui ! Pourtant, personne ne peut ressentir ce que je ressent et ils le prennent tous pour un martyr… Je vais m'entraîner durement pour l'examen et je l'écraserai comme je l'ai toujours fait auparavant… Ce n'est pas avec ce misérable démon en lui qu'il pourra m'avoir…» »

Sasuke prit quelques affaires et partit s'entraîner sur le terrain de jeux du domaine Uchiwa…

Tout les autres chunins étaient rentrés chez eux. Ino, comme Kiba, était rentré en criant dans toutes les directions sa qualification à l'examen. Shikamaru et Neji avaient, eux, fait des entrées plus discrètes. Les autres chunins avaient en majorité monté dans leurs chambres sans rien dire. Avouer un échec n'était jamais quelque chose de facile, surtout lorsque c'était aux personnes qui les connaissaient les mieux.

Naruto était sur le chemin de la maison des Kumisu. Il courait d'arbre en arbre.

« « J'espère qu'Ayumi sera contente de me voir… Ca fait trois jours qu'elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles de moi. Quelqu'un a sûrement du lui dire que nous passions tous une sélection…» »

Il arriva devant chez elle en moins de dix minutes. Pour lui faire une surprise, il grimpa sur le pan de la maison et arriva au niveau de la fenêtre de chambre d'Ayumi. Les rideaux étaient tirés et il l'a chercha des yeux pour lui faire signe d'ouvrir. Ce qu'il vit alors le mua de stupeur. Ayumi était en train d'embrasser un autre garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sans s'en rendre compte, il lâcha prise et tomba par terre. Il se rattrapa au dernier moment en faisant un salto qui lui permit de retomber sur ses pieds.

« « Pourquoi… Comment… Comment peut-elle faire ça ? » ».

Le sang de Naruto était en train de bouillir. Des pulsions violentes le démangeait. Il s'écarta de la maison de Kumisu et essaya de reprendre son calme. Il se posa contre un arbre et commença à réfléchir aux motivations qu'avait bien pu avoir Ayumi de faire ce genre de chose.

« « Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'aller la voir ! Comme ça, elle pourra me présenter son nouveau copain…» »

Il était triste, mais en quelque part la situation l'amusait.

« « Je devrai raconter cette aventure à sennin pervers, cela l'amuserait sûrement… » » se dit-il avec un petit sourire triste.

Il prit la direction de la porte d'entrée de la maison des Kumisu d'un pas décidé et sûr…

* * *

_Voilà! C'est tout pout aujourd'hui! Que va faire Naruto chez Ayumi ? Qui sont les autre candidats à l'Examen ? Qui est le mystérieux prétendant d'Ayumi ?Autant de réponses que vous aurez en lisant le prochain chapitre... Mais avant reviews siou-plaît! D'ailleurs si vous pouviez mettre, dans vos reviews, si vous arrivez à voir l'image un peu plus haut parce que je ne suis pas sur que mes explications soient bien claires... Merci d'avance._


	15. 14 L'affaire Ayumi

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**Sasuke Sarutobi :** Nan t'énerve pas, c'est pas la peine. Naruto va le faire pour toi! Bonne lecture!

**Windystal : **Merci beaucoup! Pour les fautes, je suis vraiment désolé! D'ailleurs ça m'énerve un peu parce que je passe pas mal de temps à me relire, ce qui signifie que je suis une buse en orthographe... Bonne lecture. Bye.

**tchingtchong : **Héhéhé! T'inquiète, c'est un dur ! Il en a vu d'autre, après tout, c'est Naruto l'infatiguable... Bye

**Gookei Aburame :** Sautille pas trop quand même, tu vas te fatiguer pour rien! Ayumi est ce qu'elle est mais t'en apprendra plus en lisant la suite...

**gaara je t'adore :** Merci (je sais pas quoi dier d'autres... dsl)

**Armitedge : **Nan ne t'inquiète pas! Ca va continuer dans ce sens, et encore attend de voir le début de l'Examen...

**Redblesskid : **Merci pour le conseil (les reviews anonymes)! Apparemment ça m'a ramené beaucoup plus de reviewers. C'est cool! Bye

**etlalanne : **Heureux que tu est lu si rapidemment ! Merci pour les compliments, c'est gentil!

**yune-chan66 : **Si Ino a été selectionné, c'est parce qu'elle a réussi à capturer Gai. Dans mon histoire, les filles sont moins des meubles que dans la vrai version de Naruto...

**Flore Risa : **C'est bien tenté mais va falloir que tu remballes... (je rigole, le prend pas mal!) Par contre je suis désolé mais j'ai un peu menti au dernier chapitre en te disant que tu reverrais Gaara. C'est pas pour ce chapitre là, désolé...

**Tefa : **J'innove, j'innove! D'ailleurs lis la suite et tu verras! bonne lecture.

**dragonise :** Tu vas encore devoir être un peu patient!

**Anbu Scade : **mdr! Ca aurait pu être ça maisnan pas possible ! Mais c'était bien vu quand même surtout que t'es pas le seul à avoir fait cette hypothèse...  
**

* * *

**

**Le pouvoir de Kyubi**

**Chapitre 14 : L'affaire Ayumi**

Naruto arriva devant la porte de la maison des Kumisu. Il frappa trois coups nets et attendit quelques secondes avant que quelqu'un ne vienne lui ouvrir.

-« Oh ! Bonjour Naruto ! Comment vas tu ? » dit Madame Kumisu.

-« Très bien, très bien, et vous-même ? » demanda t-il poliment.

-« Bien, grâce à ton courage et à tes amis ! Rentre, je t'en prie ! Je vais appeler Ayumi tout de suite… Je crois qu'elle a invité un ami à elle.»

-« Ne vous déranger pas alors, je vais directement aller la voir dans sa chambre…»

-« Très bien, comme tu veux ! J'espère que tu resteras avec nous pour le repas de ce midi ? »

-« Je ne pense pas ! Je dois absolument faire quelque chose cette après-midi… C'est gentil de votre part…»

-« Comme tu veux ! Je ne te retient pas plus longtemps. »

Madame Kumisu partit alors dans son jardin ramasser des légumes.

Naruto monta doucement les marches sans faire de bruit et il s'arrêta en haut, non loin de la chambre d'Ayumi. Il activa ses **sens de Kyubi **et écouta la discussion entre Ayumi et l'inconnu de l'autre coté de la porte de chambre.

-« Tu m'as dit que ton ninja devait revenir aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? dit l'inconnu.

-« Oui, il devait finir son entraînement aujourd'hui mais je pense qu'il ne passera pas avant ce soir…»

-« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu ressens réellement pour lui ? Tu vas m'oublier quand il va revenir ? »

-« Arrête de te poser autant de questions ! Il n'est pas là, alors profites en…»

-« C'est vrai ! Il n'a pas le droit de te laisser toute seule des jours entiers sans te donner aucunes nouvelles. »

-« C'est pour ça que je tiens à toi, Kiro ! Tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi…»

Elle se lova dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

Le cœur de Naruto commença à battre un peu plus vite et sa colère refit surface pendant une demi-seconde mais il se ressaisit rapidement et récupéra son sang-froid. Son visage était maintenant vierge d'émotions, comme lors d'un combat. Il désactiva ses sens, s'avança jusqu'à la porte et frappa doucement. Il entendit alors :

-« Maman ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas me déranger ! »

Naruto ouvrit alors la porte et rentra dans la pièce. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Il fixait durement le dénommé Kiro. Il était plutôt chétif et avait de long cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. Son visage était doux et il en émanaitune chaleur humaine naturelle. On pouvait voir du premier coup d'œil qu'il venait d'un milieu très noble. Il était physiquement à l'opposé d'un ninja. C'est Ayumi qui parla la première :

-« Bonjour Naruto ! »

Elle avait une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude et se tordait nerveusement les mains. Naruto s'approcha d'elle, comme pour la prendre dans ses bras. Son visage s'approcha doucement de celui d'Ayumi qui restait figé, incapable de bouger. Elle regardait avec inquiétude sa bouche s'approcher de la sienne sans rien pouvoir faire. Au dernier moment, il fit un écart et lui dit au creux de l'oreille :

-« Apparemment, je ne t'ai pas manqué…»

-« Naruto ! Ca n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

-« Ah bon ! Et qu'est que je crois ? » dit-il alors de façon sarcastique.

-« Kiro est un… ami ! Il est juste passer me rendre des cours et les travailler avec moi ! » dit-elle véhément

-« Bien sur… Et je suppose que c'était des cours de langues, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Naruto, je…»

-« Ca suffit ! » coupa Naruto. « Si tu crois que je tu peut sortir avec moi quand je suis là et t'affairer avec d'autres garçons dans mon dos, tu te trompes lourdement. Les ninjas de Konoha ne sont peut-être que des idiots pour toi, mais ils ont une grande fierté à s'entraîner dur pour protéger le village, même si ça doit les empêcher de voir leurs femmes ou copines pendant un certain temps. Cela s'appelle l'honneur et la vertu ! Mais je doute que tu puisses comprendre ce genre de choses…»

-« Ecoute Naruto, je suis vraiment désolé ! Mais je ne savais même pas où tu étais et ce que tu faisais. J'ai pensé que tu m'avais oublié ! » dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

Kiro la regarda. Il ne savait pas si elle jouait la comédie ou si elle était blessée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il s'adressa à Naruto :

-« Si tu es venu ici pour la faire pleurer, tu peut retourner jouer au ninja dans ton coin tout de suite ! »

-« Toi, tu ferais mieux de te taire. Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Profiter de mon absence pour venir voir ma copine… A moins que cette mascarade n'est commencé avant que je ne rencontre Ayumi ? »

-« Tu as tout compris…» dit Kiro en rigolant. « Tu n'es qu'un jouet pour Ayumi ! Je suis riche et toi, tu n'es qu'un vulgaire barbare assoiffé de puissance… Ayumi n'est pas faites pour vivre avec ce genre de personne…»

Ayumi pleurait encore. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire. Elle aimait beaucoup Kiro, parque il était raffiné et qui lui permettait de croire qu'elle deviendrait une personne importante. Sa relation avec lui été parfois chaotique mais cela faisait plus de six mois qu'elle le voyait de manière occasionnelle. Le problème était que depuis quelques temps, Kiro souhaitait passer plus de temps avec elle. Mais Naruto représentait pour elle l'aventure et le mystère. De plus, avec sa tenue, il faisait beaucoup plus habillé, et avait une grande classe. Quand il était rentré dans la chambre, elle avait été immédiatement attiré de nouveau. Maintenant, elle était un peu déboussolée et ne savait plus quoi faire.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai trop d'honneur pour me battre pour une fille comme elle ! » dit Naruto. « Mais toi, tu ferais mieux d'éviter de m'insulter si tu ne veut pas avoir de gros ennuis ! »

Kiro ne répondit rien. Naruto se déplaça vers la porte pour partir. Il s'arrêta juste devant la porte. Il faisait dos à Ayumi et Kiro, il dit :

-« Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! Il va falloir que tu apprennes à protéger celle que tu aimes dorénavant… Si je n'avais pas été là il y a quatre jours, tu ne pourrais plus la serrer dans tes bras…»

Il ouvrit alors la porte et partit sans rien n'ajouter de plus. Il quitta la maison sans dire au revoir à la mère d'Ayumi et reprit la route du village.

« « Comme ça, je pourrai me consacrer totalement à mon entraînement ! » » pensa t-il.

Il avait laisser derrière lui une Ayumi très troublée et un Kiro on ne peut plus en colère.

-« Kiro, j'aimerais rester seule maintenant » dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-« Mais… Mais nous sommes tranquille maintenant ! Tu peut arrêter de pleurer, il est parti. »

Elle le regarda avec colère, ses yeux embuées de larmes chaudes et elle dit :

-« Tu crois que je faisais du cinéma en pleurant. Tu me prends pour un monstre ! J'ai un cœur ! Ce que j'ai fait à Naruto est horrible. Je m'en rend compte maintenant… Je ne suis qu'une petite égoïste ! »

-« Non ! Ne dit pas ça…»

-« Si ! C'est la vérité ! Et ne fais pas comme si c'était faux ! Naruto a été très seul dans son enfance, il m'a dit l'origine de cette solitude. Et moi, j'ai trahi sa confiance juste parce que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais ! Maintenant, je sais ce que j'ai perdu et je suis désolé Kiro mais je crois que notre aventure se finit là…»

-« Quoi ! Ayumi, ce n'est pas possible ! Tu sais ce que tu représentes pour moi ! »

-« Je suis désolé Kiro mais je crois que j'ai compris beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui. Tu ne peut pas tout acheter avec ton argent, et même si tu restes quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, j'aurai toujours une partie de moi même qui recherchera l'aventure…»

Il l'a regarda sans rien dire. Il sentait des larmes monter. Il partit alors en courant de la chambre d'Ayumi.

Ayumi, quand à elle, prit ses affaires et partit aussi de la maison en laissant un mot sur la table :

Je pars au village régler quelque chose d'important. Ne m'attendez pas pour manger ce soir. bisous. Votre fille.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au même moment, dans le village de Konoha, un chunin semblait étrangement nerveux.

« « Mais qu'est que je fous là moi ! Je suis vraiment marteau ! » » pensa Kiba.

Il venait de frapper à la porte des Yamanaka, la maison d'Ino. La porte s'ouvrit et une femme avec de grandcheveux blonds apparut devant Kiba.

-« Bonjour ! » articula t-il péniblement. « Je suis un ami d'Ino ! Est-ce que vous pouvez lui dire que je suis là s'il vous plait…»

-« D'accord ! Tu t'appelles comment ? » demanda la mère d'Ino.

-« Inuzuka Kiba ! » di-il fièrement.

-« Ah tiens, un Inuzuka… Je connais très bien ton père…» dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux, puis elle laissa Kiba seul sur le palier de la maison. Elle revint quelques secondes après et elle lui dit :

-« Elle est dans sa chambre en haut à droite des escaliers…»

-« Merci, madame ! »

Kiba monta les escaliers aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait. Ses jambes tremblaient et il commençait à avoir chaud.

« « Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est que je fais chez elle ? » »

Il s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers, comme si il voulait rebrousser chemin.

« « De toute manière, j'ai passé le point de non-retour ! Alors autant, y aller franco ! » »

Il enleva sa veste qui lui donnait trop chaud et la posa à coté de la porte de chambre d'Ino. Il était en débardeur. Kiba, plus que tous les autres, avait gagné en muscle ces cinq dernières années. Sa carrure faisait de lui un homme et ses bras était aussi large que ceux d'Asuma. Il frappa doucement à la porte. Ino lui ouvrit. Elle était en peignoir avec une serviette autour des cheveux.

-« Kiba ? » s'exclama t-elle. « Mais qu'est que tu fais chez moi ? »

-« 'cusmoidtedrangé ! » bafouilla t-il aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Elle prit un fou rire en voyant Kiba complètement perturbé par le fait qu'elle soit en peignoir. Il reprit un peu ses esprit et lui dit :

-« Je suis là parce que je voulais te demander si tu voudrais bien t'entraîner avec moi. Vu qu'Hinata et Shino ne sont pas sélectionnés, je me retrouve tout seul. Alors je voulais savoir si c'était possible de m'entraîner avec toi et Shikamaru…»

-« Et pourquoi tu n'a pas été voir Shikamaru ? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Kiba avait prévu beaucoup de situations, mais celle là lui échappait totalement. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ce qui suivit le surpris encore plus. Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément. Ino fut surprise, mais elle se laissa faire. Elle se colla à lui et continua à l'embrasser. Après ce long baiser, Kiba lui demanda avec un sourire charmeur :

-« Je considère que ta réponse est un oui…»

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et s'embrassèrent de nouveau...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un peu plus tard, dans une autre rue du village de Konoha, trois silhouettes marchaient silencieusement. L'une d'entre elle semblait bien plus grande que les autres. Leurs visages étaient masqués par de grands chapeaux pointu. Un mendiant les interpella pour avoir de la nourriture. La grande silhouette s'arrêta et le regarda. Il enleva son chapeau, qui dévoila de grand cheveux argentés. C'était un homme au visage assez fin avec des yeux d'un bleu presque transparent. Il dégageait une impression de froideur. Le mendiant le regarda avec inquiétude. L'homme se mit alors à rire. C'était un rire à glacer le sang. Le mendiant se colla contre le mur, terrorisé par le regard du mystérieux personnage. Il voulait partir mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme. Soudainement, les pupilles du mendiant s'agrandir sous la terreur et il se mit à hurler. Les trois personnages disparurent aussitôt dans l'obscurité de la ruelle. Le mendiant commença à se cogner la tête dans les murs de toute ses forces. Finalement, il s'écroula par terre dans une marre de sang. Quand il mourru, il entendait de nouveau le rire de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent qui résonnait dans ses oreilles…

* * *

_Voilà! C'est tout pout aujourd'hui! Que va faire Ayumi au village de Konoha? Va t-elle tenter de se faire pardonner auprès de Naruto et comment réagiras til si c'est le cas ? Et qui est ce mystérieux personnage si dangereux et que fait-il dans les rues de Konoha ?Autant de réponses que vous aurez en lisant le prochain chapitre...__Mais avant, reviews siou-plaît! Merci d'avance._


	16. 15 Départs prématurés

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**greg83 :** Pour Ayumi...hum hum, suspense... A mon avis, tu vas être surpris, et sans me vanter, je pense que c'est la principale qualité de ma fic, c'est à dire que l'histoire n'est pas linéaire (enfin j'espère!). Bye et bonne lecture.

**Ichigo no Bankai :** Merci pour l'info, je savais que Kakashi avait fait cet exploit! Si je met tous les noms en français, c'estparce que je ne peut pas traduire en japonais les techniques que j'invente ! D'ailleurs, les techniques qui sont dans le manga, je met la traduction en français et entre parenthèse, je met le nom japonais. Et merci pour les compliments,bonne lecture!

**Anbu Scade :** Non ! Surtout pas, continue tes prédictions !Ca me permet de voir comment vous comprenez l'histoire. En gros, si je raconte de la merde où si c'est à peu près cohérent... Bonne lecture !

**coralie :** Merci d'avoir lu ma fic ! J'espère que la suite te plairas ! Bonne lecture!

**gaara je t'adore :** Tu vas être content! "Il" arrive (on dirait un film d'horreur la manière dont je le présente!).

**Flore Risa :** Mdr! j'ai cru que t'en avais marre! je me suis tapé un p'tit coup de pression pendant deux secondes! Bonne lecture!

**Armitedge : **Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi et en relisant mon chapitre, je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais pas trop foulé...Donc jme rattrape avec ce chapitre et jte promet que yaura plus de chapitre aussi pourri! Bonne lecture!

**yune-chan66 :** Le personnage de kiro est asez spécial. Il faut le comprendre un peu, il n'a eu qu'une éducation basée sur la richesse de sa lignée. En réalité, il est jaloux des ninjas et de leurs capacités physiques, mais tu le verras un peu plus tard... Et je suis daccord avec toi, vive les femmes!

**Sasuke Sarutobi :** C'est cool que ça t'ai plu le nouveau couple ! T'es le seul qui m'ai fait une remarque là dessus ! Bonne lecture

**ash :** Comme pour les autres, si tu veut la réponde à ta question ,ben lis la suite!

**tchingtchong :** T'inquiète c'est un dur notre Naruto ! Il en a déja vu des vertes et des pas mûres... Bonne lecture! Bye

**Petit edit : **

Honte à moi ! Le dernier chapitre était vraiment très très court ! je ne l'avais pas du tout remarqué quand je les posté, mais maintenant je me rend compte que c'était ridicule. Donc voilà, pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai mis un bon gros chapitre ! Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Le pouvoir de Kyubi**

**Chapitre 15 : Départs prématurés**

Shizune entra en fracas dans le bureau de l'hokage :

-« Maître Tsunade ! Maître Tsunade ! Un villageois vient d'être retrouvé mort à l'instant. Il s'agit d'un meurtre ! »dit-elle sans aucune hésitation !

-« Calme toi Shizune, et explique moi les circonstances ! » dit sagement Tsunade.

-« Des témoins affirment avoir vu trois personnages étranges autour d'un mendiant. Ils portaient de grands chapeaux pour rester inconnus. Apparemment, l'un d'eux a terrorisé ce pauvre homme et l'a poussé à se tuer…»

-« Sans doute une technique de genjutsu…» dit Tsunade dans ses pensées.

-« Vous pensez que ce sont des membres de l'Akatsuki, maître Tsunade ? » demanda Shizune très inquiète.

-« Je ne sais pas encore… Mais les gardes m'ont rapportés que trois inconnus s'étaient présenté à eux ce midi comme étant des candidats à l'Examen. Ce sont les ninjas de Yuki, le village de la Neige…»

-« Des ninjas de Yuki ! C'est extrêmement rare de voir un membre de ce village participer à un examen aussi important ! »

-« Effectivement ! C'est pourquoi il faut garder un œil sur eux pour éviter que ce genre d'actions ne se reproduisent. Normalement, les participants à l'épreuve ne devaient arriver que dans deux jours. Je les soupçonne de récolter des informations sur les autres candidats ou même sur le village…»

-« On ne peut pas les laisser se déplacer comme cela dans le village ! Ils seraient capables de tuer d'autres personnes ! »

-« C'est vrai Shizune. C'est pourquoi tu vas m'appeler Gai pour qui surveille les agissements de ces individus…»

-« Très bien ! J'y vais tout de suite ! » dit Shizune en sortant de la pièce.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sur un terrain d'entraînement dans le village, Naruto avait commencéà s'entraîneravec ardeur. Il avait toujours deux cahiers avec lui lorsqu'il s'entraînait. L'un était un lexique alphabétique de toutes ses techniques avec leurs descriptions précises. L'autre, était un carnet de bord de ses entraînements. Il y consigner tout ce qu'il avait fait durant ses exercices, les améliorations de ses techniques ainsi que les difficultés qu'il rencontrait pour effectuer des mouvements précis. C'était Jiraya qui lui avait appris à s'organiser de la sorte et à les décortiquer une fois terminé pour faire le point sur ces faiblesses et qualités. Naruto avait d'abord détesté ce genre de méthode car il aimait faire ce qu'il voulait pour s'entraîner. Mais à force d'entêtement, Jiraya avait réussi à lui faire comprendre l'importance de ce genre d'entraînement. Maintenant, Naruto comprenait pourquoi Jiraya était autant respecté dans le monde des ninjas malgré sa perversité. Il était un senseï incroyable et il connaissait des méthodes que nul autre ne pouvait imaginer.

Leur retour à Konoha avait eu comme prétexte l'examen jounin, mais Naruto savait au fond de lui-même que la vrai raison était la fin de sa formation. Jiraya n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre. Il était temps qu'il apprenne le reste de lui-même. Néanmoins, Naruto restait au cœur des préoccupations de son senseï personnel. Il comportait en lui le démon le plus puissant des **Neufs **(nom du groupe que formaient les neufs démons ayant chacun un nombre de queues caractéristiques). Jiraya ne savait pas comment évoluait la relation entre Kyubi et Naruto. Le dialogue était nécessaire entre eux d'eux pour qu'il apprenne l'un de l'autre, mais Jiraya redoutait que Kyubi pousse Naruto à faire des choses dangereuses qui l'affaibliraient. Ce serait un moyen pratique pour Kyubi de tenter de briser le sceau du Yondaime. Et le plus gros problème pour Jiraya était qu'il était très difficile d'en parler à Naruto car il était très secret sur les discussions qu'il avait avec Kyubi.

Jiraya était arrivé près du terrain d'entrainement où Naruto s'exercait. Il regardait son élève s'entraîner.

-« Sennin pervers ! Vous allez rester longtemps comme ça à me regarder ! » dit Naruto avec son sourire narquois habituel.

-« Ah ! J'oublie toujours que tu peut tout voir et entendre avec tes maudits sens ! »

-« Je suis content que vous pensiez à me rendre une petite visite ! »

Même s'il ne le montrait pas ouvertement, Jiraya comptait énormément pour Naruto. C'était bien plus qu'un professeur, c'était un ami voir même un parent proche. Ils avaient connus des situations difficiles qui les avaient rapprochés pendant ces cinq années de voyage et d'aventure.

-« Je suis venu m'assurer que tout allait bien… C'est le cas ? »

-« Oui, comme toujours, je suis en pleine forme. Je suis prêt à écrasé tous mes futurs adversaires ! »

-« Je te dois te dire quelque chose Naruto. Je pense que tu t'en doutes déjà, mais après l'examen, quelque soit ton résultat, je devrai repartir en mission d'espionnage, mais seul cette fois ci… Il est temps pour toi maintenant de faire ta vie et peut-être de fonder un foyer ! »

-« QUOI ! Mais je n'ai dix-huit ans ! »

-« Je sais, je disais ça pour rigoler, idiot ! »

-« C'est pas drôle ! Vous m'avez foutu les boules avec vos histoires de foyers… Et puis d'abord, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir fonder une famille un jour…»

-« Oublies ça ! Comme tu le dis toi-même, tu es bien trop jeune. Par contre, il est impératif que tu réhabitues à ton ancienne vie. Nous sommes pas ici pour un séjour, c'est la fin de notre voyage et c'est aussi la fin de ton apprentissage. »

-« Ca veut donc dire…»

-« Ca veut dire que tu sais tout ce que je sais moi-même ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu sais tout faire aussi bien que moi ! » dit Jiraya, en voyant le visage de Naruto s'illuminé un peu trop à son goût.

-« C'est vrai ! Je sens que dans certains domaines, je manque un peu d'exercice...»

-« Il va falloir que tu apprennes à écouter ce que dise les livres dorénavant. Ce sont des professeurs incroyablement doués. Bien plus que moi… D'ailleurs, tu vas commencer par celui-ci ! »

Jiraya sortit un épais bouquin relié en cuir noir. Sur la couverture, on pouvait lire : Description des mondes parallèles.

-« Ecoute moi bien maintenant car c'est la dernière chose que je t'enseignerais ! Tu t'es sûrement posé la question auparavant, mais à ton avis, d'où peuvent sortir des monstres comme Kyubi ? »

-« J'ai entendu des histoires comme quoi il était sorti d'un autre monde pour venir dans le nôtre… Je pense que c'est vrai vu le titre de ce bouquin…»

-« Il n'y a qu'une toute petite partie de la vérité dans ce que tu viens de dire… Il existe une infinité de mondes parallèles au notre. Pour pouvoir accéder à ces autres mondes, il faut ouvrir ce que l'on appelle une exofissure. Il s'agit d'une ouverture de notre monde sur l'autre monde. Je t'expliquerai plus tard comment faire pour y arriver. On classe trois types de mondes parallèles. En premier, les **Terres**, qui comme notre monde sont habitées et civilisées. Ensuite, il y a les **Faunes**, qui ne sont habitées que par des animaux ou des monstres. Et enfin, il y a les **Flores**, des mondes où aucune vie animale n'existent mais uniquement de la végétation. Pour faire une exofissure, il faut concentrer son chakrâ et le matérialiser sous forme d'un long couloir. Pour accéder à une Terre, ce couloir est très long et cela nécessite une quantité de chakrâ incroyable. Tout seul, c'est d'ailleurs impossible et c'est pour cela que personne n'a encore réussi à visiter une autre Terre. Pour les Faunes et les Flores, la quantité de chakrâ est moins importante. En fait, plus il y a de nombre de forme de vie, plus le couloir sera long. La difficulté réside dans le fait que matérialiser le couloir demande une concentration incroyable. Tu dois commencer à comprendre maintenant…»

-« Les **Neufs **viennent d'une Faune, c'est ça ? »

-« Effectivement ! Avec leur chakrâ incroyable et leur concentration, ils ont réussi à créer un couloir suffisamment long pour parvenir à notre monde…»

-« Cela veut dire qu'il pourrait y avoir des monstres aussi puissant que Kyubi sur ce monde parallèle ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Cela fait longtemps qu'aucun ninja ne s'est aventuré dans ce monde… J'imagine que tu te demandes pourquoi des monstres d'autre Flore ne sont pas venus aussi dans nôtre monde. La raison est simple. Sur chaque Terre, on ne peut accéder qu'à une seul Flore, qu'une seule Faune et qu'une seule Terre. Sur une Faune, on peut aller que sur une Flore et une Faune. Sur une Flore, on ne peut aller que sur une autre Flore ! »

-« Ainsi, étant donné que l'on ne peut pas pratiquement pas accéder à une autre Terre, on ne peut aller que sur une Flore et une Faune, et de cette Faune, on pourra accéder encore à une Flore et une Faune et ainsi de suite…»

-« Les chances de recevoir sur notre monde des monstres autres que de notre Faune voisine est extrêmement faible. D'ailleurs, la Faune qui est directement accessible de notre monde a été dénommé **Gaïa**. »

-« Mais qui a bien pu découvrir l'existence de monde parallèle ? »

-« Les ninjas existent depuis la nuit des temps, Naruto. Le livre que je te donne aujourd'hui est une traduction du dialecte de ces ninjas ancestraux. De plus, le Shodaime a été sur Gaïa plusieurs fois. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que tu peut invoquer Gamabunta. Lorsque tu fais un pacte avec un de ces animaux, tu peut alors l'invoquer sur ton propre monde…»

Les yeux de Naruto était brillant d'une excitation nouvelle.

-« Vous voulez dire que si je réussi à aller là-bas, je pourrai revenir ici et invoquer des créatures aussi puissantes que Kyubi ou Gamabunta ! »

-« Du calme, ne t'emballes pas trop ! Tout d'abord, il te faudra des années d'entraînement pour espérer créer une exofissure. De plus, beaucoup de ninjas se sont aventurer dans ce monde et n'en sont jamais revenu… Imagine toi que tu te retrouves devant un monstre comme Kyubi. Pour pouvoir passer un acte avec ce genre de monstre, tu dois lui prouver que tu es son égal. Cela signifierai dans ce cas devoir se battre contre lui. Tu comprend peut-être mieux maintenant pourquoi il est si difficile d'accéder à ce monde : ça n'est pas fait pour les novices… Tout ce que je te raconte est détaillé dans ce livre, de toute manière. »

-« Mais pourquoi me dire tout ceci ? Je veux dire, c'est un endroit où les chances de survie semblent plutôt maigres. Et vous voulez que j'aille là-bas on dirait. »

-« Mais non idiot ! Je t'ai dit tout ça pour une autre raison ! Tu ne vois pas le rapport avec l'Akatsuki ? »

Devant la mine éberlué de son élève, Jiraya pesta sur son sort et se remit à parler :

-« L'Akatsuki t'en veut parce que tu possède Kyubi en toi. Imagines qu'ils arrivent à récupérer tous les montres qui faisaient partis des Neufs… D'abord, ils deviendraient les seigneurs de ce monde, mais pas seulement ! Ils pourraient atteindre d'autre Terre… Ils deviendraient les seigneurs de tout les mondes…»

-« Dis comme ça, ça paraît tout de suite moins attirant…»

Comme si Jiraya ne l'avait pas attendu, il continua :

-« De plus, tout les hokages de Konoha doivent savoir ce genre d'informations. Comme tu ne fait que répéter à longueur de journée que tu veut devenir un hokage, je pense que c'est important pour toi d'avoir ce livre.

-« Ca… Ca veut dire que vous pensez que je peut devenir hokage ! » s'écria Naruto.

Jiraya le regarda avec compassion.

-« Bien sur que.. Non ! Tu es bien trop idiot ! » dit-il en rigolant.

-« Ah ! Sennin pervers ! je deviendrai un hokage juste pour vous embêter à vous assigner des missions nuls ! »

-« Bon, Naruto ! Il est temps pour moi de repartir ! Je reviendrai te voirpour l'Examen !

Jiraya allait partir mais Naruto l'interpella :

-« Je… Je tiens à vous dire merci, sennin pervers. J'ai beaucoup progressé grâce à vous. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille alors je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de la perdre, mais je crois que si vous deviez disparaître, je pourrai ressentir ce sentiment. Alors soyez prudent, et revenez me voir botter les fesses à tout le monde, ou sinon c'est moi qui irait m'occuper des vôtres ! »

-« Idiot ! On n'élimine pas un sennin comme cela ! A bientôt !

Jiraya déguerpit alors à toute vitesse. Naruto resta un moment là à ne rien faire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son senseï avec des yeux aussi brillants, un peu trop d'ailleurs pour être de l'excitation… Il reprit alors son entraînement avec une nouvelle ardeur, en prenant soin de ranger soigneusement le livre que lui avez offert Jiraya.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Un peu plus loin… Ayumi profitait du magnifique temps pour se remonter le moral. Elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt. A vouloir tout pour elle, elle avait tout perdu. Mais maintenant, elle était sûre qu'elle mettrait son égoïsme de coté. Naruto représentait son désir d'aventures, et il avait un coté inaccessible qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle était prête à se mettre à genoux pour s'excuser, acte qu'elle n'aurait même pas envisager pour n'importe quel autre garçon. Elle marchait près des champs, puis prit un raccourci par un petit bois. Plus elle marchait à travers le bois et plus elle sentait ses intestins se geler. Au bout d'un moment, elle se rendit compte, que ça n'était pas de l'appréhension, mais qu'il faisait bel et bien froid dans ce bois. Elle entendit alors des voix.

-« Ca suffit Akarui ! Si tu continues comme ça, on va se faire prendre ! »

-« Tais-toi ! Tu sais bien que si je ne lui donnes pas son lot de meurtre, Il ne nous aidera plus. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de L'avoir continuellement sur le dos…»

Ayumi entendit une troisième voix :

-« Je pense qu'avec mon froid, l'autre idiot ne s'approchera pas trop…»

-« Parfait Yasuhiro ! Je vais m'occuper d'elle maintenant…»

Ayumi se sentit prit d'une panique incroyable en voyant un grand homme surgir devant elle. Il portait un grand chapeau de pèlerin qui cachait son visage. Elle ne pu rien faire… L'homme couru vers elle à une vitesse prodigieuse et lui entailla le cou avec un kunaï. Elle s'écroula par terre. Elle voulait crier mais elle ne faisait que murmurer, ses cordes vocales ayant été coupées. Ses yeux se voilaient au fur et à mesure que son sang s'écoulait de sa gorge. Debout devant elle se tenait son agresseur qu'il la regardait froidement. Ses battements de cœur se firent de moins en moins réguliers. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Naruto : elle s'imaginait qu'il allait la secourir une fois encore. Mais cette fois, il ne vint pas et Ayumi mourut dans la douleur et la détresse la plus horrible qu'il soit…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Deux jours passèrent. Gai fit la découverte du corps d'Ayumi quelques heures après sa mort, après avoir perdu la trace des trois ninjas du village de la Neige. Gai s'en voulait d'ailleurs beaucoup et il se tenait responsable de la mort d'Ayumi. Il surveillait maintenant en permanence les trois ninjas suspectés. Malheureusement, aucunes preuves suffisantes n'avaient été trouvés sur le lieux du crime pour les accusés, mais Tsunade savait pertinemment que c'était eux les responsables. Un réunion spéciale avait eu lieu sur la sécurité du village et de ses alentours. Tous les junins et les chunins non qualifiés à l'Examen y avaient assistés. Leurs buts étaient d'assurer en permanence une garde dans le village et à son entrée. Les supposés coupables de ces meurtres devaient bien évidemment rester inconnus des participants à l'Examen, surtout en ce qui concernait Naruto… Il avait apprit la nouvelle par Sakura le lendemain du meurtre. Elle lui avait mentit en disant qu'il s'agissait d'un évadé de prison qui était arrivé dans la région récemment. Naruto avait immédiatement quadrillé la zone du meurtre et ses alentours pour trouver un indice, même insignifiant. Il s'en voulait d'être parti de chez elle, comme il l'avait fait. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait prit le chemin de Konoha. Après avoir cherché des heures entières, il rentra chez lui, épuisé et découragé. Dès qu'il s'assis, il repensait aux dernières paroles qu'il avait eu pour elle. Sa colère et sa tristesse refaisait surface à chaque fois. Sakura vint lui rendre visite le lendemain et elle lui conseilla de reprendre son entraînement pour penser à autres choses. Il passa toute sa journée à s'entraîner sans relâche. Le soir, il décida d'aller voir les parents d'Ayumi, pour leur expliquer la vérité. Ce fut un moment long et douloureux pour Naruto. Les parents d'Ayumi remercièrent Naruto de sa sincérité, puis il rentra chez lui, vidé d'émotions. Alors qu'il allait se coucher, Sakura frappa à la porte. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Ils parlèrent un peu. Sakura essayait de le réconforter et de le déculpabiliser. Jamais, elle ne l'avait vu aussi fragilisé que maintenant. Ses longs entraînements et le dur moment avec les parents d'Ayumi eurent raison de la résistance de Naruto et il commença à pleurer devant Sakura. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras et se posèrent dans on canapé. Il pleura longuement sur les genoux de Sakura qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, comme une mère à son fils. Finalement, il s'endormit. Sakura fut très touché par la détresse de Naruto. Elle resta avec lui jusqu'à son réveil.

-« Oh Sakura, je suis désolé ! Tu n'aurais pas du rester avec moi ! »

-« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est le rôle des amis d'être présent lorsqu'on on a des ennuis…»

-« Merci Sakura… Merci d'avoir été là…» dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-« Pas de quoi ! Bon je dois y aller maintenant ! Ah oui, n'oublies pas que c'est aujourd'hui que les candidats des autres villages arrivent…»

Naruto pensa immédiatemment à Gaara. Il était sûr qu'il se serait qualifié pour participer à cet Examen. Le fait de revoir son ancien ami raviva en lui des sentiments de bonheur.

-« A tout à l'heure, Sakura. »

Il referma la porte de sa maison et partit prendre une bonne douche.

En rentrant chez elle, Sakura repensa à sa soirée avec Naruto.

« « Quand, il veut, il peut être tellement sensible, qu'il semblerait presque faible. Et pourtant, depuis son retour, il paraît très sur de lui et presque invincible par moment. Tout ceux qui l'entoure doivent énormément compter pour lui. Je comprend mieux pourquoi il est parti avec maître Jiraya il y a cinq ans. Il n'aurait pas supporter que l'un de ses amis soit blessé ou même tué par l'Akatsuki. Maintenant qu'il est revenu, il doit êtreassez fort pour affronter les membres de l'Akatsuki. Cela veut dire qu'il serez assez puissant pour rivaliser avec Itachi Uchiwa…» »

En pensant à ce sinistre personnage, Sakura fut parcouru d'un frisson dans le dos. Elle s'activa alors sur le chemin de sa maison.

Comme bien d'autres, Naruto passa (encore) sa matinée à s'entraîner. Il avait décider d'écouter les conseils de Jiraya et avait emprunté des livres dans une salle annexe au niveau du bureau de l'hokage. Bien sur, ces livres expliquaient comment apprendre des techniques d'un niveau assez faible. Les techniques puissantes et secrètes étaient gardés dans des rouleaux ou livres très surveillés… Néanmoins, Naruto lut patiemment le livre en notant dans ces cahiers les techniques susceptibles de l'intéresser. Quand, il arriva au terrain d'entraînement, il essaya d'exécuter ces jutsus. La grande difficulté était de bien comprendre les descriptions de l'auteur, et de les replacer à sa propre échelle. Il essaya un mouvement de taijutsu. Il se concentra et prononça :

-« NINPÔ KICK FACIAL : JUTSU STRIKE KICK ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Kick Facial / Strike Kick

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Taijutsu / Neutre / 3

**NIVEAU D (20) : **Kick Facial

**DESCRIPTION : **L'utilisateur du jutsu effectue un saut à 2 mètres de hauteur et donne un coup de pied à l'adversaire au niveau du visage en retombant.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto effectua un saut en l'air et retomba sur un arbre le pied tendu. Il s'écrasa misérablement dans l'arbre et se releva tant bien que mal.

-« Bon, apparemment, j'ai trop mis de chakrâ dans mon saut et ça m'a déséquilibré ! »

Il recommença plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à un résultat pas trop mauvais. Le tout était d'arriver à estimer correctement la hauteur de son saut. Au fur et à mesure des essais, il arriver à déterminer la quantité approximative de chakrâ à utiliser pour le saut. Après une bonne demi-heure d'exercices, il était assez content de son résultat. Le pauvre arbre qu'il avait pris pour cible en était d'ailleurs la preuve. Il était fissuré à bons nombre d'endroits. Naruto continua d'essayer d'autres jutsus et les consigna dans son cahier de technique. Le midi, il rentra chez lui et prit une douche pour l'accueil des autres candidats.

Les premiers à arriver furent l'équipe de Suna, le village du sable. Naruto fut surpris par les changements physiques de Gaara, sa sœur Temari ainsi que son frère Kankuro n'ayant eux pas beaucoup changés.

Tout d'abord, Gaara marchait tranquillement. Il semblait en paix avec le monstre en lui qui le terrorisé auparavant. En effet, Gaara possédait l'un des démons des Neufs. Il avait en lui **Ichibi**, le démon de l'élément **Terre**. Gaara avait aussi granditque Naruto. Il avait une silhouette plus longiligne, et avait gardé ce regard si intense et intimidant. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussés et lui arrivaient aux niveaux des épaules. Temari,qui était déjà une remarquable jeune femme, avait pris encore un peu de forme. Son visage était resté le même mise à part son regard qui était plus affûté que jamais. Quand à Kankuro, il était le même que la première fois que Naruto l'avait vu. Des peintures ornaient toujours son visage et il ne semblait pas s'être débarrassé de sa marionnette qu'il avait enroulé dans son dos. Temari fut accueillie par les filles, Ino, Sakura, Hinata et Tenten, qui étaient devenus de bonnes amies avec elle. Kankuro était en train de parler avec Kiba et Gaararestait seul dans son coin. Naruto alla à sa rencontre.

-« Salut Gaara ! Ca fait un bail ! » dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

-« Naruto ! » dit Gaara doucement. « Les rumeurs sur ton retour était donc vraies… Je suis content de pouvoir de nouveau participer à un examen où nous seront concurrents…»

-« Cela me fait plaisir aussi… J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un prétendant très sérieux au titre de Kazekage…»

-« Notre village s'est considérablement affaiblie après la mort du dernier Kazekage. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de ninjas pour protéger le village, et les junins se comptent sur les doigts de la main… Je suppose que mon choix s'est fait par défaut… Enfin, encore faut-il que je devienne un junin tout d'abord…»

-« J'espère que nous nous affronterons de nouveau ! »

-« Je l'espère aussi, Naruto. Ca serait pour moi un grand honneur...»

-« Est-ce vraiment Naruto que j'ai en face de moi ? » demanda Temari en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son frère.

Naruto lui fit un sourire charmeur dont il avait le secret et lui dit gentiment :

-« En chaire et en os, pour vous servir mademoiselle…»

-« On dirait que le morveux blond geignard et ennuyant a disparu de ce village…»

Elle repartit parler à ces copines aussi vite qu'elle était apparu dans la discussion de Naruto et Gaara. Il partit alors tout seul vers les quartiers où il séjournerai avec son frère et sa sœur. Kankuro le rattrapa et Temari partit seule dans une autre direction. Naruto repartit aussi chez lui, ne souciant guère des autres candidats qui devaient arriver un peu plus tard. Seul les six chunins non qualifiés à l'examen et quelques junins restèrent pour accueillir les candidats des village de la **Roche**, du **Brouillard,**du **Nuage** et enfin de la **Neige**. Les ninjas de la Roche étaient quatres, une femme et trois hommes. L'équipe du Brouillard était aussi composé d'une femme et trois hommes. La délégation du village du Nuage était composé de deux hommes et deux femmes. Et enfin les trois ninjas de la Neige étaient composés de deux hommes et une femme. Cette fois, ils passèrent par la porte d'entrée du village à visage découvert, et souriant à tous ceux qui les accueillaient, faussement, mais par obligations. La situation était ambiguë car les chunins et les jounins savaient pertinemment que ces trois ninjas étaient responsables de la mort d'Ayumi et du mendiant. Et pourtant, ils ne devaient pas les accuser, car cela créerai des conflits entre les deux nations. De même, les ninjas de la Neige savaient que Konoha les soupçonnait. La situation était bloqué à leur avantage. Et Sakura avait du mal à supporter cette situation. Ayumi n'était pas quelqu'un de proche pour elle, mais elle avait quand noué un lien d'amitié entre elles. Pourtant elle avaient accueillie ces ninjas aussi bien que les autres. Toute cette hypocrisie de diplomatie entre les pays lui donnait envie de vomir, mais elle devait le faire pour le bien du village. C'était son devoir ainsi que les autres chunins. Hinata avait elle aussi eu beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. Elle savait que Naruto souffrait à cause d'eux et ça l'a mettait hors d'elle. Depuis cinq, elle s'était affirmée, et la seule chose qui comptait pour elle était d'arrivé à prouver à Naruto qu'elle était devenu forte, comme il lui avait conseillé… Sakura aurait aimé que son senseï Kakashi soit là pour l'apaiser et lui dire que ces meurtriers devraient payer un jour mais il avait été assigné à une mission importante et ne devrait revenir que pour l'Examen afin d'assurer la sécurité du village. Elle se sentait un peu seule, Sasuke n'était pas réapparu depuis la fin de la qualification. Lee lui parla quelques minutes puis elle décida de repartir chez elle.

La nuit tomba tranquillement sur le village de Konoha. Tous les candidats extérieurs aux villages étaient logés dans des quartiers réservés aux candidats. Le quartier était surveillé par un nombre conséquent de junins. Dans trois jours seulement, l'un des plus attendu Examen pour devenir junin depuis longtemps commencerait et amènerait son lot de combats extraordinaires…

* * *

_Voilà! C'est tout pout aujourd'hui! Quels va t-il se passer avant l'Examen? Quel va être la répartition des combats ? Naruto saura t-il la vérité sur l'assassin d'Ayumi ? Est ce que je vais allez voir l'âge de glace2 ce soir ?Autant de réponses que vous aurez en lisant le prochain chapitre...Mais avant, reviews siou-plaît! Merci d'avance._


	17. 16 Le tirage au sort

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**dragonise :** désolé mais c'est pas encore qu'on verra Naruto se battre.Par contre, le prochain chapitre, ça va cogner promis juré ! lol. Bye.

**Ichigo no Bankai :** je pense pas que ça soit crédible de faire un harem autour de Naruto. J'ai commença à lire la fic que tu m'a conseillé et c'est vraiment pas mal. Mais dans le contexte de ma fic, ça serait super tiré par les cheveux donc je préfère pas faire ça. Mais merci pour l'idée! D'ailleurs, tu ferai bien de faire une fic avec cette idée, étant donné que l'autre est en anglais! Bye

**Lbix-Sama :** Salut à toi, nouveau lecteur! lol. L'idée des mondes m'est venu parce que dans le manga, on ne sait pas du tout d'où sort Kyubi et les autres monstres de son genre. Et puis ça laisse de nouvelles perspectives... Merci pour ton soutient et bonne lecture. Bye!

**Alianna :** la pauvre Ayumi n'a pas vraiment été aimée... Enfin bon, vous comprendrez des choses sur elle plus tard... Et oui l'examen va reserver veaucoup de surprises, comme tu dis ! bonne lecture! Bye

**greg83 :** bah moi aussi je vais faire court alors! lol. Merci de ton soutient et bonne lecture! Bye.

**tchingtchong : **Il est mortel l'âge de glace II. D'ailleurs je le conseille vivement à tout le monde, mais bon je m'égare... Ayumi n'est pas vraiment aimé d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans les reviews, mais comme je l'ai déja dit, vous en apprendrez sur elle... Bonne lecture.

**Anbu Scade : **tro mdr pour l'allo pass. C'est vrai que... lol. Pour ton hypothèse sur le tournoi, hum hum... Tu verras. Quoi qu'il en soit merci de me soutenir depuis aussi longtemps ! bye.

**Armitedge :** Merci beaucoup ! Nan, Ayumi était un personnage que j'aimais bien. Elle avait un ptit brain de folie qui collait bien avec Naruto. C'est juste que les gars du village de la Neige sont pas des tendres ! Bye

**Tefa :** Merci de porter de l'interêt à ma fic, c'est cool! pour le couple Naruto/Hinata, je suis d'accord avec toi... En fait, dans le manga, je trouve qu'il ne vont pas du tout ensemble. D'ailleurs Hinata n'est pas vraiment très belle dans le manga en plus elle est vraiment tout pourrie... Désolé pour les fans, mais il n'y aura pas de Naruto/Hinata dans cette fic ! J'espère que vous continuerez à l'apprécier quand même... Bonne lecture

**yune-chan66 : **C'est vrai que Naruto n'a pas un retour facile à Konoha ! Entre Jiraya qui se barre et la mort de sa copine, c'est pas évident pour lui... Mais justement, c'est ce qui va le sur-boosté pour l'Examen! bonne lecture.

**pino1080 :** Comme je l'ai dit un epu plus haut, il n'y aura pas de Naruto/Hinata dans cette fic. Par contre je ne diari rien sur les autres futurs couples... Bonne lecture! Bye.

**Flore Risa : **lol (en panne d'idée?)

**Blackangel : **Merci, bonne lecture ! Bye

**Sasuke Sarutobi : **Merci, bonne lecture ! Bye

**coralie : **Merci,c'et gentil!

**gaara je t'adore : **MDR! En fait je suis un GARCON! Donc je vais être content et pas contente...! Mais vive les femmes quand même! lol bye

**elliotnaiss : **Merci, bonne lecture ! Bye

**ash :** Je savais pas que Naruto allait voir des films au cinéma avec toi ! C'est étrange, il m'a jamasi parlé de toi ? lol Bye

**

* * *

**

**Le pouvoir de Kyubi**

**Chapitre 16 : Le tirage au sort**

Deux jours passèrent depuis l'arrivée des participants à l'Examen. Naruto reprenait petit à petit les habitudes qu'il avait laissé cinq ans plutôt. Il se réveilla dans son lit après une bonne nuit de sommeil. La veille, il s'était retrouvé avec tous les autres chunins dans le bar de Konoha. Il ne manquait que Sasuke et Neji, qui avaient poliment refusé l'invitation. L'équipe de Suna était aussi présente. Gaara, Kankura et Temari avaient très souvent travaillés avec le village de Konoha. Bien que Suna ait tenté d'anéantir Konoha dans le passé sous les ordres d'Orochimaru, il y avait maintenant une très forte alliance entre ces deux villages. D'ailleurs Gaara, Kankuro et Temari connaissaient le village de Konoha aussi bien que n'importe quels habitants. Naruto avait passé une très bonne soirée et il avait de nouveau réussi à sourire un peu après le drame qu'il avait connu. Avant son départ, il appréciait particulièrement la compagnie de Shikamaru et Choujî, qui l'avait peu à peu accepter dans leur bande. Cette ancienne complicité était resté intacte aujourd'hui. Il avait aussi beaucoup rigolé avec Kiba qui savait se montrer un véritable clown avec ses amis.

Naruto se leva de son lit et commença son petit déjeuner. D'un geste mécanique, il mangeait ces céréales tout en repensant à la soirée dans le bar la veille :

Naruto était assis entre Sakura et Shikamaru. Kiba était en face d'eux avec Ino collé à lui. Les deux chunins étaient arrivés ensemble la main dans la main, sans se cacher. Ino avait regardé la réaction de Shikamaru, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas jaloux. Hinata était un peu à l'écart avec Shino et Choujî. Lee et Tenten étaient à coté de Kiba et Ino. Enfin Gaara, Temari et Kankuro étaient assis à coté de Sakura et Naruto. Sakura et Temari discutaient doucement d'un mystérieux garçon. Pendant quelques secondes, il hésita à se servir des sens de Kyubi pour deviner de qui elles parlaient, mais sa conscience le ramena vers des idées plus vertueuses. Il commanda un soda et s'assit à coté d'Hinata. Il sentit tout de suite un trouble chez elle. Bien évidemment, il savait pertinemment ce que ressentait Hinata pour lui. En grandissant avec Jiraya, il avait compris les agissements bizarres d'Hinata lorsqu'il était non loin d'elle. Son but n'était pas de s'amuser avec elle, mais il voulait juste lui parler un peu. Avant son départ, c'était l'une des rares personnes à l'apprécierpour sa juste valeur.

-« Je peut m'asseoir ici ? » demanda t-il poliment.

-« Bien… Bien sûr Naruto ! » dit-elle sans le regarder.

-« Depuis mon retour, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler un peu avec toi. Les autres m'ont dit que tu étais devenu très efficaces dans les missions…»

-« C'était le minimum que je pouvais faire… J'ai été un boulet tellement longtemps pour l'équipe…»

Sa réaction fit rire Naruto. Hinata rigola nerveusement. Elle s'était préparé tellement longtemps à cette situation qu'elle avait une pression énorme. Elle avait presque du mal à respirer. Ellene savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait tellement peur d'ennuyer Naruto. Elle se calma un peu et respira profondément.

« « Après tout, c'est comme si je discutais avec Kiba ou Shino…» »

Naruto remarqua tout de suite la grande tranquillité que venait de trouver Hinata. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment. Finalement, Hinata lui dit sincère :

-« J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu réussiras l'Examen ! »

-« Je dois le faire…» répondit gravement Naruto. « Pour Ayumi, je dois le faire… Pour que plus jamais je ne laisse des gens que j'apprécie mourir. Pour tout ça, je dois devenir junin ! »

Hinata retrouva sa gêne devant la mention d'Ayumi. Naruto lui dit tout de suite avec un petit sourire :

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu n'a pas fait de gaffes. Ayumi est bel et bien morte, et ne plus parler d'elle serait faire comme si je ne l'avais connu. J'ai vécu des choses avec elle, et elle n'était pas parfaite, loin de là. Mais je ne l'oublierais jamais, quoi qu'il se passe. Et c'est en la gardant dans notre coeur et notre esprit que nous l'a ferons vivre près de nous…»

Naruto avait dit tout ceci en regardant droit devant lui. Tout le monde l'écoutait maintenant dans un silence profond et une gène croissante. Il se rendit compte tout de suite du froid qu'il venait de faire planer dans le bar. Il retourna à coté de Sakura sous les regards furtifs de ses camarades. Les discussions recommencèrent doucement entre les chunins. Temari, Gaara et Kankuro avaient appris rapidement ce qui c'était passé par Sakura pendant que Naruto était parti parlé avec Hinata. Lorsque Naruto se rassit à coté de Sakura,Gaara dit sincère :

-« Je suis désolé, Naruto. Mes sincères condoléances…»

Naruto le regarda étrangement. Gaara avait toujours un air inexpressif, comme si les émotions qu'ils ressentaient glissaient sur sa peau, comme le sable glisse sur la roche. Naruto le croyait sincère. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui que Gaara était revenu dans le droit chemin. Certes, il avait fallu mener un combat incroyable pour lui faire comprendre l'importance de protéger les siens. Depuis ce jour, les deux ninjas étaient devenus des amis, mais jamais très proche. Et les mots que venaient de dire Gaara était une belle preuve de cette amitié. Il y a de cela cinq ans, Gaara n'était encore qu'un meurtrier dénué de tous bons sentiments. Naruto avait réussi à le faire changer. C'était le plus grand don naturel que possédait Naruto, amener les gens à être les meilleurs possibles.

-« Ne te fatigues pas avec ce genre de choses ! » dit Naruto en souriant. « Ca fait très longtemps que l'on a pas parlé ensemble alors ne gâchons pas nos retrouvailles avec ce genre de commodités…»

Gaara parut surpris par la remarque de Naruto mais soulagé. Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de discussions et ça n'était pas le profil de personne particulièrement chaleureuse.

-« Vous avez remarqué l'âge des autres candidats ? » demanda Sakura pour changer de sujet. « Ils sont pratiquement tous de l'âge de nos senseïs ! »

-« Nous les verrons demain pour le tirage au sort de l'Examen ! » dit Temari, toute enjoué. « J'espère qu'il y a des beaux garçons ! »

La soirée passa tranquillement. Gaara et Naruto parlèrent longuement de leurs voyages respectifs et de leurs vies de tout les jours. Kiba commença à raconter des plaisanteries sur tout le monde et l'ambiance devint vraiment joyeuse entre les chunins. Des vannes fusaient de partout et pendant un instant, Naruto ressentit unvrai bonheur. Un bonheur qui lui faisait oublié sa solitude quotidienne et lui donnait l'illusion d'avoir une vie normale. Le temps passa et la réalité revint rapidement : demain était le dernier jour avant l'Examen pour Naruto et les autres. Il était l'heure de rentrer chez soi. Tout le monde partit dans son coin. Naruto rentra rapidemment chez lui et s'endormit aussitôt…

Maintenant, il était assis à table en train macher ces céréales comme n'importe quel banal ruminant. Il finit de manger ces céréales et partit se balader en ville, histoire de se détendre.

Mais Naruto n'était pas au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille… Après qu'ils aient dit au revoir à tout le monde, Gaara, Temari et Kankuro se dirigèrent vers les quartiers assignés aux candidats. Temari ne s'arrêta pas avec eux mais continua tout droit en leur disant bonne nuit. Les deux frèresconnaisaient pertinemment la destination de Temari. Elle arriva devant une grande maison. Avec une grâce féline et sa dextérité, ellesauta juste devant une fenêtre, appuyé sur une branche d'arbre. Elle frappa doucement au carreau, et la fenêtre s'ouvrit, laissant place à un personnage bougon d'être dérangé si tard.

-« Temari ! Mais t'as vu l'heure ! » dit Shikamaru avait son habituel mauvaise humeur.

Elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa langoureusement. Shikamaru l'a prit alors par la taille et la serra dans ses bras.

-« Espèce de râleur, va ! Tu te plains alors que c'est moi qui me bouge jusqu'à chez toi…» dit-elle pour le charrier.

-« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne viens pas te voir…» dit-il l'air blasé.

-« C'est encore à cause d'Ino. Tu ne crois pas que cela suffit comme ça ? »

-« Ecoutes, Ino fait partie de mon groupe et je n'ai pas envie qu'il y est une mauvaise humeur à cause de notre relation… Tu sais très bien à quel point elle est jalouse et possessive. Même si elle est avec Kiba, je sais qu'elle me ferais la tête si on se présentais tous les deux ensemble…»

-« Tu ne pense vraiment qu'à ta propre personne, Shikamaru ! »

-« Peut-être… Mais, au fait, c'est étrange que tu sois là… Je pensais que tu préférais voir les autres candidats à l'Examen, au cas ou il y aurait de beaux mâles pour te combler …» dit Shikamaru en réponse.

-« C'est vrai que je suis un peu idiote de venir ici alors qu'il y a tellement de garçons plus intéressant que toi qui voudrait sortir avec moi…»

-« Je ne te retiens pas ! » dit Shikamaru dans un soupire.

Elle paru choqué. Elle ne savait pas si il disait la vérité où s'il était en train de la charrier une nouvelle fois. Elle fit semblant de repartir par la fenêtre pour voir sa réaction. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et Shikamaru ne bougea pas de sa place et ne dit rien. Vexée, elle enjamba la fenêtre. Elle essaya se sauter par la fenêtre, mais elle ne pu faire aucun mouvement. Shikamaru avait utilisé sa technique de **Contrôle de l'Ombre**. Elle se retourna en même temps que lui sous son contrôle et ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Temari était furieuse contre lui.

« « Il me prend pour jouet cet idiot ! Je vais lui apprendre à me traiter ainsi ! » »

Il avançait vers elle les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, il l'a regarda profondément. Temari oublia alors toute sa colère devant ce regard si dur, mais remplie d'amour.

-« Jamais je ne te laisserai aller vers un autre que moi, même si ça doit me coûter la vie…» dit-il.

Temari pu de nouveau se mouvoir librement. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et le serra dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça calmement et lui embrassa le front. Il lui enleva ses habits délicatement et ils firent l'amour passionnément toute la nuit. Le matin, elle était partit très tôt pour rejoindre ces frères dans le quartier visiteurs. Elle avait alors dormi toute la matinée pendant que ces frères étaient partis se balader dans le village.

Aucuns des candidats à l'Examen n'osait s'entraîner depuis que tout le monde était arriver à Konoha. Le risque d'être espionné était trop grand. Les ninjas préféraient se reposer en attendant le lendemain… 

Arriva l'heure du tirage au sort. Le rendez-vous avait lieu au bâtiment de l'hokage. C'était la même salle que lors de l'examen pour devenir chunin. Tous les candidats étaient maintenant présents. Naruto en profita pour observer ces futurs adversaires. Ils étaient placés en ligne, avec comme classement, leurs appartenance à un village. Il y avait six ninjas de Konoha (village de la Feuille), trois ninjas de Yuki (village de la Neige), trois ninjas de Suna (village du Sable), quatre de Iwa (village de la Roche), quatre de Kumo (village de la Foudre) et enfin quatre de Kiri (village du Brouillard). Sakura avait raison, beaucoup de ninjas semblaient plus vieux que lui. Déjà, Gaara, Kankuro et Temari étaient plus vieux que lui de un, deux et trois ans respectivement. Mais, pourtant, ils faisaient eux aussi partis des ninjas les plus jeunes. A part les trois ninjas de la Neige et une ninja de la Roche, les autres avaient facilement vingt cinq ans. Naruto observa les ninjas du Brouillard. La seule femme du groupe n'était pas vraiment très belle. Ces compagnons étaient plutôt massifs pour des ninjas. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait impressionnant mais Naruto savait qu'il était dangereux de sous-estimer ces adversaires. Son regard se porta sur l'équipe de la Foudre qui ne retint pas très longtemps son attention. Il observa alors les candidats de la Roche. Quand il vit la jeune ninja, il eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, ou même de la connaître, mais il n'arriva pas à se rappeler où… Elle était très belle, avait des cheveux auburn mi-longs et un regard noir très intense. Elle avait un corps plutôt sportif sans pour autant avoir une absence de forme. Elle était habillée de façon légère, comme c'était à la mode au village de la Roche. Elle avait une vraie présence comparé à ses compagnons. Elle semblait vraiment redoutable. Elle était extrêmement concentré sur ce qui se passait en face d'elle. En face, il y avait l'équipe des junins de Konoha avec Tsunade au centre d'eux.

Naruto continua son tour d'horizon avec l'équipe de la Neige. Il y avait deux hommes et une femme. Ils semblaient frères et sœurs car ils avaient tous des cheveux gris clairs. La jeune femme les avaient très longs ainsi que son frère aîné. L'autre frère avait une coupe en brosse. La ninja aurait pu être très attirante si elle n'avait un regard froid à glacer le sang, comme ses deux frères. Le ninja aux cheveux longs se tourna vers Naruto, comme si il avait senti que quelqu'un le dévisageait. Naruto ne baissa pas les yeux ni ne détourna le regard. Naruto ressentit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps. De la peur et du désespoir, de façon très limité certes, mais suffisamment pour que ça le mette mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que s'il restait là à regarder cet homme, il ne pourrait plus sourire un jour. Il se ressaisit rapidement et durci son regard. Le ninja de la neige regarda alors ailleurs. Naruto regarda à gauche et vit l'équipe de Suna qui attendait eux aussi que Tsunade commence à parler. Tsunade s'écarta des junins et se présenta devant les candidats. La salle devient alors silencieuse…

-« Bonjour et bienvenue à tous ! » commença t-elle poliment. « Ici va se dérouler l'examen pour devenir un junin. Mais tout d'abord j'aimerais vous prévenir. Avec les événements récents qui se sont déroulés, nous vous conseillons à tous de ne pas s'éloigner du village ce soir, pour votre sécurité. »

Plusieurs rumeurs s'élevèrent dans les rangs des candidats. Seuls les ninjas de Konoha et de Yuni restèrent silencieux.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous restez dans l'enceinte de ce village, il ne vous arrivera rien… l'Examen se déroulera comme un tournoi. Vous allez être divisé en six poules de quatre ninjas. Dans l'arène de combat, les quatre ninjas de chaque poule devront s'affronter tous ensemble jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un seul capable de continuer le tournoi. Aucunes violences gratuites ne sera tolérées. Si nous estimons que le combat est finie, nous vous le ferons savoir. Cependant, s'il n'y a pas un arrêt total du ninja lors de notre avertissement, nous serons obligé d'intervenir physiquement et cela signifiera une disqualification de l'Examen. De même, s'il advient qu'un ninja meurt durant cet Examen, le meurtrier sera éliminé du tournoi et devra répondre de ces actes devant le conseil de Konoha. N'oubliez pas que vous représentez vos villages respectifs. Les six vainqueurs de cette première phase devront alors s'affronter les uns contre les autres individuellement jusqu'à la finale. Le vainqueur sera alors élu junin. Pour les autres candidats, il faudra que le Mizukage, le Raikage, le Kazekage, le Tsuchikage et moi-même votions. Si la majorité des kages est d'accord, le candidat sera élu junin. Nous recevrons vos supérieurs demain matin avant les épreuves. Autre chose, il n'y a pas de nombre limité de place pour devenir junin. Mais il se peut que même si vous perdait lors de la finale, vous ne deveniez pas junin. Voilà, vous savez tout en ce qui concerne l'Examen. Des questions ? »

Tsunade attendit une quelconque réaction mais personne n'intervint. Elle avait été très claire.

-« Avant de vous donner le tirage au sort, j'insisterai sur le fait que je ne tolérerai aucuns actes meurtriers. Si je dois intervenir pour arrêter l'un d'entre vous, je vous promet qu'il le regrettera amèrement, que ce soit un ninja de Konoha ou d'ailleurs…» dit-elle déterminée et menaçante. « Voici donc les groupes de quatre ninjas qui s'affronteront demain.

La panneau d'affichage afficha alors les lots de quatre ninjas. Naruto chercha rapidement son nom, comme tous les autres candidats. Le tirage au sort était le suivant :

**POULE N°1 :** UZUMAKI Naruto (Konoha, homme), NAWA Akikazu (Kiri, homme), OSEKI Eiji (Iwa, homme), SANADA Yasu (Kumo, femme).

**POULE N°2 :** UCHIWA Sasuke (Konoha, homme), KURUSHIMA Naoko (Yuki, femme), YAMADA Ichi (Kiri, femme), TSUGARU Hideyori (Kumo, homme).

**POULE N°3 :** YAMANAKA Ino (Konoha, femme), SABAKU NO Gaara (Suna, homme), TADA Akihito (Kiri, homme) ,TANUMA Harumi (Iwa, homme).

**POULE N°4 :** NARA Shikamaru (Konoha, homme), KURUSHIMA Akarui (Yuki, homme), TOMITA Genpaku (Kiri, homme), NIGAO Iwane (Iwa, femme).

**POULE N°5 :** INUZUKA Kiba (Konoha, homme), SABAKU NO Temari (Suna, femme), WAKIZAKI Raku (Iwa, femme), SANADA Kenzan (Kumo, homme).

**POULE N°6 :** HYUUGA Neji (Konoha, homme), SABAKU NO Kankuro (Suna, homme), KURUSHIMA Yasuhiro (Yuki, homme), KUZE Fujio (Kumo, homme).

Le tirage au sort avait été fait de telle manière qu'aucun candidat ne se retrouve avec un membre de son village dans la même poule. Les ninjas seraient tous les uns contre les autres.

-« Le premier groupe combattra demain matin à 10h00 dans la grande arène. Les combattants devront être présents une demi-heure à l'avance… La durée du combat ne devra pas excéder plus d'une heure sans quoi il n'y aura pas de vainqueur. Les deux premiers groupes passeront demain matin et les quatre autres l'après-midi à partir de 14h00. Maintenant, vous pouvez regagner vos quartiers…»

Tous les ninjas quittèrent la grande pièce en silence. Dès qu'ils furent arrivé dehors, ils échangèrent leur réactions à propos des groupes. Ino était inquiète car Gaara était dans son groupe. Kiba essayait de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les junins sortirent eux aussi de la pièce, accompagné par Tsunade. Kakashi et Kurenaï semblaient pensifs. Kurenaï fixaient intensément les ninjas d'Iwa tandis que Kakashi observaient les ninjas de Yuki.

-« On dirait que ces ninjas de la Neige vous inquiète, senseï ! » demanda Naruto.

-« Je crois qu'il faudra que tu fasses très attention à eux, Naruto. Oui, fais très attention à eux…» dit Kakashi, tout en fixant toujours les ninjas.

Naruto fut surpris par les paroles de Kakashi. Si il disait ce genre de mise en garde, c'est qu'il valait mieux être très prudent. En regardant de nouveau le grand type aux cheveux gris, Naruto fut saisi d'un frisson qui lui parcouru le dos…

* * *

_Voilà! C'est tout pout aujourd'hui! Quels vont être les vainqueurs dans chaque poule. Quels terribles pouvoirs cachent ce mystérieux personnages de Yuki. Les ninjas de Konoha vont-ils être à la hauteur des attentes de leurs senseïs ?Autant de réponses que vous aurez en lisant le prochain chapitre...Mais avant, reviews siou-plaît! Merci d'avance._


	18. 17 le début de l'Examen

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**Alianna : **c'est vrai que il y a un peu de ça, mais en, à l'opposé des créatures de Rowling, les ninjas de yuki sont des humains et n'ont aucuns pouvoirs de sorcellerie. C'est juste de l'intimidation... Bonne lecture.

**Armitedge :** Je l'ai déjà dit pas mal de fois, mais pour toi je peut répéter : pas de NaruHina dans ma fic ! Pour ce qui est du combt de naruto, il arrive sur un plateau. Franchement, je suis très content de ce que j'ai fais. j'espère que tu le seras aussi ! Bye.

**coralie :** La voilà la suite ! lol ! Bonne lecture. Bye.

**Ichigo no Bankai : **Depuis que vous savez que Naruto est un bogosse, tout les reviewers croivent que naruto va sortir avec chaque nouveau personnage féminin (même pour si Ayumi ça a marché ). je ne dit jamais rien sur les couples à l'avance alors tu verras bien par toi-même... Bonne lecture. Bye

**gaara je t'adore : **Merci c'est gentil (au fait je n'ai pas eu de vacances moi, je travaille... sniff). Gaara va bientôt se battre ne t'inquiète pas et je te promet, ça va déménager ! Bye.

**Blackangel : **Oulala ! Un résumé de mon histoire... Difficile. bon en gros, Naruto est parti cinq ans avec Jiraya pour deveni un super-ninja et surtout découvrir les possibilités que pouvez fournir Kyubi. il revient au village et refait pari de l'équipe cinq avec Sakura et Sasuke (il est revenu de chez Orochimaru qu'il a tué d'ailleurs, mais ça ça sera expliqué un peu plus tard).Naruto participe à l'examin pour devenir Junin bien que quelques jours avant sa copine s'est fait descendre par un ninja de la Neige qui participe lui aussi à l'exam. Il n'est pas encor au courant de l'assassin. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui se déroule le premier jour de l'exam. Voilà ! Bonne lecture!

**lablonde2712 :** Merci beaucoup ! Je m'applique du mieux que je peux ! lol. Bye

**greg83 : **t'aimes bien le mot "vite" toi, n'est-ce pas ? lol ! Voilà la suite "très" vite. Bonne lecture !

**hachibi :** Mystère et boules de gommes. Intéressant en tout cas... Bonne lecture ! Bye

**dragonise :** Voilà de l'action à la pelle ! J'aime beaucoup aussi le couple Shikamaru-Temari ! Bye

**Tefa :** Moi non plus... lol. Bonne lecture. Bye

**_

* * *

_**

**_Petit edit :_** Voilà on arrive à un stade de l'histoire où beaucoup de combats vont avoir lieu. Ainsi, pour facilitervotre compréhension, j'ai fait de petits schémas (moches) des situations de combat en expliquant tout (enfin j'espère). Au cours de l'histoire, vous verrez entre parenthèse "arène" suivi d'un nombre. Il faudra alors regarder l'image correspondante ci-dessous. Enfin, vous êtes pas obligé, c'est vous qui voyez ! lol.

**arène 1 :**http/img207.imageshack.us/my.php?image1erarne18gq.jpg  
**arène 2 :**http/img207.imageshack.us/my.php?image1erarne25bc.jpg  
**arène 3 :**http/img155.imageshack.us/my.php?image1erarne39et.jpg  
**arène 4 :**http/img207.imageshack.us/my.php?image1erarne45sz.jpg

Je vous ai aussi mis quelques images représentant pour moi l'allure des protagonistes dans cette histoire :

**Naruto en habit de chunin :** http/img145.imageshack.us/my.php?imageuzumakinarutochunin7da.jpg

**Le couple Shikamaru-Temari :** http/img272.imageshack.us/my.php?imagecoupleshikamarutemari7ii.jpg

**Le village de Konoha vu des airs :** http/img264.imageshack.us/my.php?imagekonoha8gr.jpg

**ATTENTION :** le début du lien se fait tronquer à chaque fois. Il faut rajouter un "deux points" puis un "slash" entre "http" et "img...".Au final, il doit y avoir un "deux points", un "slash" et encore un deuxième "slash"(en fait, l'éditeur ne supporte pas les liens apparemment, il enlève un slash et les deux points à chaque fois...).

**ATTENTION ENCORE : **dans l'adresse, il y a à chaque fois le mot "image" deux fois. Il faut rajouter, pour chaque adresse, un "égal" après ledeuxième mot"image" si vous voulez voir l'image bien comme il faut. Bien sûr, il faut aussi faire la manip décrite juste au dessus. bref, c'est super simple ! lol. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi l'éditeur de texte est aussi pourri sur ce site. C'est vraiment pas pratique pour mettre des liens...**

* * *

**

**Le pouvoir de Kyubi**

**Chapitre 17 : le début de l'Examen**

Huit heures du matin. Naruto ouvra fébrilement ses rideaux. Sa chambre s'illumina avec le soleil magnifique de cette matinée. Il plissa les yeux devant tant de luminosité. Dehors, il entendait les enfants qui riaient et les oiseaux chanter. Cette journée s'annonçait merveilleuse, et Naruto pris un bon bain de soleil avant d'aller déjeuner. Dans deux heures, il devrait rentrer dans l'arène, qui commençait déjà à se remplir. L'Examen pour devenir junin ne s'était pas déroulé à Konoha depuis quatre ans, et c'était devenu un événement à ne manquer sous aucun prétexte pour les villageois. Le lieu de l'Examen Junin changeait chaque année, tout comme pour l'Examen Chunin. Chaque année, ces deux examens se déroulaient dans un des cinq grands villages cachés, à savoir Kiri, Iwa, Konoha, Suna et Kumo. L'Examen junin représentait pour les villageois la plus grosse fête depuis quatre ans maintenant. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les rues de Konoha grouillaient de ninjas pour la sécurité. Naruto se prépara rapidement et enfila la tenue traditionnelle des chunins de Konoha, comme le veut la coutume. Avec Shikamaru, ils seraient sûrement les deux seuls ninjas de Konoha à la respecter, mais Naruto tenait à montrer son attachement à son village natal. Il prit son épée, même s'il doutait que de telles armes soient autorisées, et partit en direction de l'arène de combat. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues de Konoha, et Naruto ne passa pas inaperçu avec sa tenue. Il essaya de ne pas y faire attention mais il remarquait bien qu'il était pointé du doigt par beaucoup de passants.

-« Regarde fiston, c'est un ninja de Konoha ! Il va peut-être se battre dans l'arène tout à l'heure. Il faudra le supporter très fort ! » dis un père à son fils qu'il tenait sur les épaules.

Naruto se retourna et fit un petit sourire au gamin. Quand le père vit le visage de Naruto, sa réaction changea immédiatement. Il baissa le regard et partit dans la direction inverse.

« « Ces villageois sont vraiment des idiots…» »

Heureusement pour lui, le secret à propos de Kyubi n'était pas connu de tout le monde. Seul ceux qui étaient en contact avec des ninjas le savaient. Et pour les étrangers des autres villages qui étaient venus nombreux aussi pour l'Examen, il ne représentait rien d'autre qu'un simple ninja de Konoha.

Il croisa un groupe de filles ayant à peu près son âge. Naruto évita leur regard, mais l'une d'entre elle l'interpella :

-« Hé ! Salut beau ninja ! Tu vas participer à l'Examen ? »

Naruto se tourna vers elle en craignant une réaction similaire à celle du père, mais apparemment, elle ne le connaissait pas. La fille qui venait de lui parler était très agréable à regarder, mais elle avait un coté cruche, accentué par une tenue très légère.

-« Oui, et d'ailleurs si je traîne trop sur la route, je ne serai jamais à l'heure…»

-« Tu dois bien avoir le temps de faire un petit tour avec nous, histoire de faire connaissance…» dit-elle avec un regard aguicheur.

-« Vous venez de quel village ? » demanda t-il sans répondre à la question.

-« Nous ? Mais on est de ce village ! » dit une autre fille, tout aussi jolie que la première.

-« Et vous ne me reconnaissez pas ! » dit Naruto intrigué.

-« Mais c'est la première fois que je te vois ! Et d'ailleurs, on pensait que tu n'étais pas d'ici toi non plus ! »

-« Vous vous ne moqueriez pas de moi par hasard ! » dit-il légèrement méfiant mais toujours courtois pour ne pas les effrayer.

-« Mais tu es atteint ou quoi ! On veut juste faire connaissance parce que, en fait, je te trouve plutôt pas mal du tout. Mais apparemment, tu es complètement débile ! » dit-elle en pouffant de rire avec ses copines.

Naruto ria avec elle et elles partirent en se moquant de lui. Bien évidemment, il se moquait éperdument de ces demoiselles. Ce qui lui faisait autant plaisir, c'était de voir qu'il y avait encore des gens dans ce village qui ne le traitait pas comme un monstre, à part ces amis proches et professeurs. Cette pensée lui mit du baume au cœur, une sensation qu'il ne pensait plus ressentir un jour après l'événement tragique qu'il avait vécu. Il se remit en route et arriva tout près de l'arène. Plus il avançait vers l'entrée de l'arène, plus il entendait le bruit des spectateurs. Ca n'étaient pas des encouragements ni des cris, mais juste beaucoup de personnes qui discutaient en même temps. Il se présenta devant l'entrée principale :

-« Bonjour ! Pourriez vous me renseigner ? Je cherche l'entrée pour les candidats…»

Le garde le regarda et le reconnut immédiatement. Il lui montra la direction avec son doigt, comme si Naruto était un gamin. Il voulut alors lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ce genre de méthode, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il s'empressa alors d'aller à l'entrée pour les candidats. Il y avait deux gardes ici aussi, qui contrôlait les identités des candidats. Naruto se présenta et il eut encore le droit à des remarques détestables. Naruto rentra alors dans une petite pièce circulaire où il y avait déjà les trois autres concurrents. Un chunin qu'il ne connaissait pas l'accueillit et lui expliqua une fois de plus les règles de l'épreuve.

-« Vous allez rentrer les uns après les autres dans l'arène avec chacun un point cardinal comme destination. Toutes armes autres que vos kunaïs et shurikens sont formellement interdites. Vous devrez me les laisser avant d'entrer, si vous en portiez sur vous. Autre chose. Pour des raisons de commodités et afin d'éviter une panique générale dans le public, il est interdit de convoquer des créatures mesurant plus de deux mètres d'envergure…» dit celui-ci très sérieusement. « Honneur aux femmes. Madame **Sanada Yasu de Kumo**, allez au point Nord s'il vous plait. »

Yasu était une femme de taille moyenne aux traits fins. Elle avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts, comme Sakura. Elle partit de la pièce par une autre porte. Naruto entendit les spectateurs l'acclamer quelques secondes après.

-« Monsieur **Nawa Akikazu de Kiri**, vous occuperez la position Est.»

Akikazu était grand et costaud, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Mais il semblait très bête en même temps. Il avait les cheveux rasé et avait le visage carré, caractéristique des brutes. Il était bien plus vieux que Naruto.

« « Je vais avoir du boulot avec lui ! » pensa Naruto.

Akikazu parti lui aussi et le chunin appela Naruto :

-« Monsieur **Uzumaki Naruto**, allez vous placer à la borne Sud ! »

Naruto passa devant le dernier adversaire. Il se dénommait **Oseki Eiji**, venait d'Iwa et semblait plutôt très stressé, voir même névrosé. Il avait des cheveux bruns en pics et semblait du même âge que Yasu.

Naruto sortit de la pièce et arriva dans un long couloir avec une lumière blanche au bout. Il entendait les cris et applaudissements bruyants du public. Il s'avança vers la lumière. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur tellement la lumière du jour était puissante. Il s'arrêta juste avant de sortir du tunnel et respira un bon coup, figea son visage dans une expression muette, puis il entra dans l'arène d'un pas sûr et confiant, la tête haute. Il entendit une explosion de cris et d'applaudissements. Il y avait aussi de la musique, mais il ne discernait plus rien. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de monde dans toute sa vie. Pendant l'ombre d'un instant, il avait cru que les gens le huait, mais à cette distance, personne ne reconnaissait l'enfant démon, comme ils disaient. L'arène était pleine à craquer. Il se dépêcha de se positionner vers l'emplacement marqué Sud. Il vit alors Tsunade et les quatre autres Kages. La voir avec le chapeau d'un kage avait presque faillit à le faire rire, mais ça n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour lui de rigoler. Il chercha des yeux ses amis dans l'arène. Ils étaient tous dispatché un peu partout dans l'arène pour assurer la sécurité. Il vit aussi Sasuke, Neji et Shikamaru dans les gradins, en tant que spectateur. Non loin d'eux, Ino et Kiba étaient occupés. L'équipe de Suna était bien évidemment là aussi. Les senseïs étaient aussi présents dans l'arène. Il vit Kakashi lui faire un signe d'encouragement. Il remarqua aussi un grand écran où était indiqué quels ninjas occupaient quelles positions dans l'arène. Naruto était maintenant à sa place et un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans l'arène pour l'arrivée d'Eiji, qui semblait de plus en plus angoissé. Il se plaça rapidement à l'Ouest. Un junin apparut alors à son tour et vint se placer sous la tribune des kages. C'était lui l'arbitre pour les matchs de poule. Naruto l'avait déjà vu auparavant. On pouvait compter sur lui pour intervenir en cas de besoin. Tsunade se leva et parla à la foule à l'aide d'un micro pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Le silence apparut immédiatement. Naruto n'écoutait plus ce que disait Tsunade, il était en pleine concentration. Son visage s'était durci sous la concentration et il dégageait une aura de force. D'autres écrans dans l'arène faisaient des gros plans des quatre concurrents. Tous étaient maintenant concentré et prêt à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour se qualifier. Quand Tsunade finit de parler, l'arbitre se plaça au milieu de l'arène et déclara le début du combat.

-« Ca y est ! C'est parti ! L'examen a commencé ! » se dit Sakura pour elle-même.

Eiji et Akikazu filèrent droit sur Yasu, chacun depuis leur direction.

« « Ils vont s'attaquer à une femme tous les deux en même temps ! C'est vraiment des lâches. Ils ont du faire un pacte avant que l'on arrive ! » » pensa Naruto.

Il fonça lui aussi sur Yasu. Il pus voir dans ses yeux la détresse de se retrouver seule contre trois. Les deux autres ninjas étaient maintenant persuadés que Naruto était avec eux. Quand il arriva au niveau de Yasu, il changea brusquement de direction et cria :

-« NINPÔ RETURN KICK : RETURN KICK SIMPLE ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Return Kick / Return Kick Simple

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Taijutsu / Neutre / 3

**NIVEAU C (25) :** Return Kick Simple

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu saute, effectue un tour sur lui-même et donne un coup de pied à une vitesse de rotation de 50 Km/h à l'adversaire.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Il sauta, fit un tour sur lui-même afin de gagner en vitesse et en force, et donna un coup de pied à Eiji en plein visage, qui fut projeté contre Akikazu. Celui-ci n'était pas tombé malgré la force avec laquelle Eiji l'avait percuté. Celui-ci aurait pu s'encastrer dans un mur de l'arène que ça n'aurait pas été différent. Néanmoins, Akikazu fut surpris du comportement de Naruto qui en profita et arriva à toute vitesse sur lui en prononçant :

-« NINPÔ RETURN KICK : RETURN KICK SIMPLE ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Return Kick / Return Kick Vrillé

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Taijutsu / Neutre / 3

**NIVEAU C (25) :** Return Kick Simple

_**NIVEAU B (40) :** Return Kick Vrillé_

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu saute, effectue cinq tours sur lui-même en vrillant et donne un coup de pied à une vitesse de rotation de 100 Km/h à l'adversaire.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Il effectua le même type d'attaque, sauf qu'il sauta un peu plus haut et tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois, ce qui lui permit d'atteindre une vitesse de rotation impressionnante. Akikazu n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en garde et il prit le coup de plein fouet et vola quelques mètres plus loin dans un grand fracas **(voir arène 1)**. Tout le monde dans les tribunes criait. L'ambiance était incroyable. Cela ne faisait même pas une minute que le match avait commencée et il y avait déjà eu un coup de théâtre. Avec le bruit assourdissant des spectateurs, Naruto eut du mal à récupérer son équilibre après ces deux coups de pieds étourdissants. Yasu n'avait toujours pas bouger et les deux autres ninjas étaient au sol en train d'essayer de se relever. Naruto faisait maintenant dos à Yasu à deux mètres d'elle afin de surveiller les deux autres ninjas à terre. On avait l'impression qu'il était son garde du corps.

-« Pourquoi tu es venu m'aider ! » demanda t-elle, méfiante.

-« Parce que c'est injuste d'attaquer une femme à deux ! »

-« Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de m'en sortir toute seule ! »

-« Pas du tout. En réalité, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Mais lorsque je vois quelque chose qui ne me plait pas, j'interviens. C'est ma façon d'être et tu peut me haïr pour ce que je viens de faire, mais je recommencerai s'il le faut...»

-« Si tu crois que je te fais confiance, tu te trompes lourdement. J'ai bien compris ta technique. Tu souhaites que je t'aide à éliminer ces deux idiots pour qu'ensuite je me retrouve seul contre toi. Et en grand macho que tu es, tu penses que tu m'élimineras facilement ! »

Naruto lui faisait toujours dos. Il se contenta de lui répondre :

-« Crois ce que tu veux mais je resterai sur ma décision ! »

Il courut alors dans la direction opposée vers Akikazu, qui s'était relevé. Celui-ci se concentra, fit le signe du Dragon et prononça :

-« NINPÔ SUITON JET D'EAU : JET D'EAU COMPRESSÉ ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Jet d'Eau / Jet d'Eau Compressé

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Suiton (Eau) / 3

**NIVEAU C (25) :** Jet d'Eau Compressé

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu forme une boule d'eau entre ses mains qu'il compresse jusqu'à obtenir une pression 5 fois supérieure à la normale qui part dans un jet à 50 Km/h.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Akikazu avait maintenant dans le creux de sa main une boule d'eau. L'eau était contenue dans une enveloppe sphérique en chakrâ. Il exerça alors une forte pression sur la boule et toute l'eau partit avec une grande vitesse en un seul jet assez fin de diamètre en direction de Naruto. Celui-ci allait trop vite pour esquiver le jet d'eau et il se protégea la tête tout en continuant de courir. Le choc fut violent, mais Naruto ne tomba pas. Par contre, sa main droite était ensanglantée sous l'effet de la vitesse de l'eau. Il serra sa main, et du sang goutta par terre. Il regardait Akikazu d'un air mauvais **(voir arène 2)**. Eiji avait repris conscience et il s'était mis à coté d'Akikazu. Les deux ninjas affichaient un sourire, comme si la victoire leur était déjà acquise. A l'opposé, Yasu s'était fait oublier. Elle fit rapidement le signe du Tigre et prononça :

-« NINPÔ KATON FLECHE ARDENTE : FLECHE DE LAVE ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Flèche Ardente / Flèche de Lave

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Katon (Feu) / 3

**NIVEAU B (45) :** Flèche de Lave

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu forme un arc moyen en chakrâ lui permettant de tirer une flèche à 120 Km/h brûlant à 800°C.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yasu fit un ample mouvement avec ses bras et forma un arc en chakrâ. L'arc semblait brûler, il avait une couleur rougeoyante. Yasu tira sur la corde et une flèche apparut. Elle s'embrasa et vira à une couleur orange. Yasu visa Naruto et banda l'arc à fond. La flèche partit dans un bruit strident, ce qui alerta Naruto immédiatement. Il se retourna et fit une roulade sur la gauche pour esquiver la flèche. Malheureusement pour lui, Yasu contrôlait la flèche grâce à son chakrâ. La flèche parcourut un cercle autour de lui et fonça une deuxième fois dans sa direction. Cette fois, Naruto était pris à contre-pied. Il ne pouvait pas esquiver et il savait que le choc risquait d'être violent. Dans un dernier réflexe, il ferma les yeux et se protégea la tête avec ses mains…

Au même moment, dans les tribunes, Sakura changeait de position avec Lee. Elle entendit alors un homme crier de douleur. Elle se retourna et elle vu l'homme gisant par terre, une marre de sang se formant sous lui.

Naruto ne bougeait plus. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vu Yasu le regarder bizarrement. Naruto se retourna et vu Eiji blessé par terre. Il avait été traversé par la flèche en feu au niveau de l'épaule droite. Il avait maintenant un trou de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Deux ninjas médecins accoururent dans l'arène et l'emmenèrent sur une civière dans la salle de soins. Ces blessures n'étaient pas mortelles mais l'Examen était fini pour lui maintenant **(voir arène 3**). Yasu avait admirablement évité de toucher un organe vital tout en occasionnant des dégâts importants. Naruto s'approcha d'elle pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre ce qui il allait lui dire. Akikazu était toujours de l'autre coté de l'arène. Il était surpris que Yasu soit si forte. Son attaque avait entraîné une grande clameur dans les tribunes. Naruto arriva au niveau de Yasu et il lui demanda :

-« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attaqué ? »

-« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! J'utilise cette technique depuis que j'ai quinze ans et je reconnais quelqu'un qui fait semblant de se protéger de quelqu'un qui ne peut plus rien faire. Je ne sais pas par quelle technique, mais tu savais que la flèche ne t'était pas destinée. Etait-ce du culot ou simplement une confiance aveugle en moi ? »

-« On m'a toujours dit que j'étais un peu idiot, alors je suppose que j'ai encore agi comme tel…» dit-il en lui souriant.

-« En effet, je crois que tu veux te faire passer pour un idiot. Mais, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai déjà utilisé cette technique des centaines de fois. Tu t'es placé exactement là où il fallait pour que je puisse camoufler ma flèche avec ta silhouette afin de toucher Eiji…»

-« Pur hasard…»

-« Je ne crois pas non… En tout cas je trouve que l'on forme une bonne équipe… Tu es un peu jeune, mais je dois avouer que tu es plutôt pas mal dans ton style…»

« « Mais qu'est qu'elles ont toute aujourd'hui ? J'ai trop forcé sur le déodorant ou quoi ? » » pensa Naruto mi-amusé, mi-blasé.

-« Merci, c'est gentil ! » dit poliment Naruto. « J'aimerai te demander quelque chose. Peut-tu me laisser m'occuper de Akikazu seul ? »

-« Si tu veux. De toute manière, c'est fini pour moi maintenant…»

-« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

-« Je ne me risquerai pas à me battre contre toi. Pour n'importe qui d'un peu expérimenté, c'est évident de voir que tu en as largement sous le pied encore. »

-« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères une peu là...»

-« J'ai toujours fait confiance à mon intuition féminine et elle me dit qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se battre contre toi. Je ne pense pas que tu oserais me faire du mal, mais ce serait plutôt mon honneur qui serait en jeu...»

-« Tu es plutôt étrange tu sais ? Ton honneur va aussi en prendre un coup en abandonnant. Tu vas passer pour une lâche...»

-« Que cherche-tu à faire ? Tu as envie que je me batte contre toi, c'est ça ? »

-« Je suppose que oui. Tu as du traverser de rudes épreuves pour arriver ici, tout comme moi. Abandonner maintenant serait de l'irrespect pour tes camarades qui n'ont pas pu arriver à se qualifier. Et puis, je déteste gagner par forfait... De plus, je n'ai fait que me placer au bon endroit tout à l'heure avec ta flèche. Beaucoup de ninjas sont capables de faire exactement la même chose. Cela ne fait pas de moi un génie, ni un surdoué ! »

Yasu ne répondit rien. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids contre Naruto. Elle était la moins forte de la délégation de Kumo et sa stratégie reposait en grande partie sur des jutsus à distance. Elle était une alliée très précieuse au cours d'un combat, mais seule, sa stratégie perdait de son importance. Elle se rappela la phase de qualification pour cet Examen. Elle avait fini épuisée après un terrible combat contre un de ses senseïs, mais elle avait réussi à se qualifier. En effet, les qualifications pour l'Examen de cette année avaient été le même dans tous les villages où il y avait suffisamment de ninja pour en faire un. Les petits villages n'avaient en général qu'un nombre de candidats restreints et ils étaient tous envoyés pour participer.

-« D'accord ! Très bien. Mais tu vas le regretter. Je suis redoutable quand je le souhaite...»

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire complice. Dans l'arène, les spectateurs commencer à râler et à crier auprès des trois ninjas restants. Le combat s'était arrêté depuis trop longtemps pour eux. Comme convenu, Yasu laissa Naruto affronter seul Akikazu. Les deux ninjas avançaient maintenant vers le centre de l'arène. Ils s'arrêtèrent à cinquante mètres l'un de l'autre. Akikazu se concentra de la même manière que lors de sa précédente attaque. Il fit le signe du Dragon et prononça doucement :

-« NINPÔ SUITON JET D'EAU : JET D'EAU COMPRIMÉ ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Jet d'Eau / Jet d'Eau Comprimé

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Suiton (Eau) / 3

**NIVEAU C (25) :** Jet d'Eau Compressé

_**NIVEAU B (40) :** Jet d'Eau Comprimé_

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu forme une boule d'eau entre ses mains qu'il compresse jusqu'à obtenir une pression 8 fois supérieure à la normale qui part dans un jet à 80 Km/h.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Comme son autre attaque, Akikazu forma une boule d'eau qui comprima avec son chakrâ etil libéra la pression sous forme d'un jet d'eau qui partit bien plus rapidemment que la dernière fois. Naruto avait bien compris qu'Akikazu alait utiliser ce type d'attaque. Il avait fait le signe du Cheval et prononça :

-« NINPÔ FÛTON ORBE DE VENT : ORBE TEMPETE ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Orbe de Vent / Orbe Tempête

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Fûton (Vent) / 2

**NIVEAU B (45) :** Orbe Tempête (Rasengan)

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu forme une boule de Vent tournoyant sur elle-même à une vitesse de 150 Km/h.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto forma une boule de vent au creux de sa main. Avec le sang, la boule devint rouge. Il tendit la main devant lui pour se préparer à contrer l'attaque d'Akikazu. Il était bien encré sur ses positions et sa main gauche maintenait son avant-bras droit tendu. Le jet d'eau arriva sur Naruto et sous l'effet de la boule tournoyante, l'eau commença à former une tornade horizontale. L'eau était aspirée dans la boule, qui grossissait de plus en plus. Naruto résistait bien à la pression de l'eau, mais il s'était déplacé d'un bon mètre en laissant deux traces devant lui. Toute l'eau était maintenant sous forme d'un mini cyclone dans la main de Naruto. Il chargea alors Akikazu. Naruto enchaîna une série de coup de pieds pour le déséquilibrer mais il était trop costaud. Il misa alors sur sa vitesse. Il esquiva un de ses coups de poing et se retrouva derrière lui. Quand Akikazu se retourna, Naruto lui jeta le mini cyclone en plein ventre de toutes ses forces en hurlant. Akikazu fut projeté en tournoyant sur lui-même contre le mur beaucoup plus loin. Une partie du mur s'écroula sur lui. L'arbitre vint contrôler son état et il le déclara hors d'état de poursuivre **(voir arène 4**). Une fois de plus, la foule était en délire. Naruto venait de faire voler un homme qui faisait deux fois son poids et sa carrure à une vingtaine de mètres ! Il se retourna vers Yasu. Elle était en train de refaire son jutsu **Flèche de Lave**. La flèche arrivait droit sur lui. Naruto ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il se décala au dernier moment sur la droite, la flèche le rasant et lui brûlant un peu sa veste. Il partit alors comme une balle en direction de Yasu. La flèche faisait maintenant demi-tour et se diriger dans le dos de Naruto qui était presque arrivé au niveau de Yasu. Au dernier moment, il se retourna en glissant sur le sol et fit un grand écart pour esquiver la flèche qui arriva droit sur Yasu. Celle-ci, complètement surprise, sauta sur la droite en évitant de très peu la flèche. Quand elle se releva, elle sentit le contact du métal sur sa peau. Naruto appuyait un kunaï sous sa gorge et lui dit très bas :

-« Tu as le droit d'abandonner maintenant. Tes camarades peuvent être fières de toi, tu n'es pas une lâche ! »

Elle leva la main droite en l'ai signe d'abandon. Elle lui dit au creux de l'oreille :

-« N'oublie pas ma proposition pour nous deux...»

Il lui fit une grand sourire charmeur, puis il se dirigea humblement vers le centre de l'arène pou rejoindre l'arbitre.

Celui-ci annonça la victoire de Naruto en lui prenant la main droite et en la levant en l'air. L'arène explosa alors d'applaudissements et Naruto ressentit un grand bonheur. Il venait de passer haut la main le premier tour d'un des examens les plus difficiles dans le monde des ninjas.

-« Tu as remarqué, Gaara ? » demanda Kankuro. « Il a retourné deux fois l'attaque de son adversaire à son propre avantage... Il faudra se méfier de lui cette année.»

-« Dois-je te rappeler qu'il m'a déjà battu une fois ! » dit Gaara d'une voix glaciale. « Je crains plus Naruto que Sasuke, ou n'importe quel autre ninja. Ce que je souhaite, c'est de pouvoir de nouveau me battre contre lui...»

Les chunins qui étaient chargé de la sécurité se rejoignirent au bas des tribunes.

-« Vous avez vu ! » dit Lee surexcité. « Il a été magistral ! »

-« Il a encore réussi à changer la situation à son avantage » dit Sakura. « Grâce à son habituelle générosité d'âme, il a rallié cette fille dans son camp, et ça lui a donné un grand avantage. Et cela vient uniquement de son humanité, et non pas d'une quelconque technique. Sasuke va avoir du mal à passer cette première épreuve aussi facilement...»

Elle le chercha des yeux. Il se dirigeait vers la salle réservée au candidat. La prochaine épreuve avait lieu dans une trentaine de minutes et Sasuke devrait y participer. Il avait suivi le match avec un grand intérêt. Naruto avait répondu à ses attentes, un peu trop d'ailleurs à son goût :

« « Cet idiot a encore trouvé le moyen de passer pour un héros ! Ils vont voir ce qu'est capable le dernier descendant des Uchiwa ! » » pensa t-il.

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est tout pout aujourd'hui ! Sasuke va t-il réussir à se qualifier et va t-il lui aussi dévoiler de nouvelles techniques. Quelles forces auront ces adversaires ? Autant de réponses que vous aurez en lisant le prochain chapitre... Mais avant reviews siou-plaît! Si vous avez des problèmes pour voir les images, faites-le moi savoir. Merci d'avance._


	19. 18 La vraie puissance de Sasuke

Coucou tout le monde ! Bon, vous allez me dire : "On s'en fout de ce que tu racontes, on veut lire le chapitre ! Allez barre-toi !". Je vous demanderais donc juste un peu de patience pour lire ces quelques lignes... Voilà, cette fanfic me prend beaucoup beaucoup de temps, notamment depuis que l'Examen a commencé, parce que il est important pour moi de bien me faire comprendre concernant la description des combats. Malheureusement, j'ai constaté que les gens lisent de moins en moins ma fic... Sachez que je continuerez même s'il il n'y a plus qu'un seul lecteur (ou une lectrice)! Mais je dois avouer que ça ne me motive pas des masses non plus... Donc, dans mon habituel acharnement, je vous propose encore des images (pas de soucis, suivez à la lettre les indications, et cette fois ça marchera ! Promis !). Tout d'abord, j'ai condensé en une image les explications de la deuxième manche. Vous allez voir, c'est super brouillon, mais si vous suivez les numéros par ordre chronologique, vous vous y retrouverez sans problème. Enfin normalement... J'espère... Pitié !

**2ème arène :** http/img147.imageshack.us/my.php?image2mearne12dy.jpg

Et voici comme promis une image de Sasuke, tel que je me l'imagine à 18 ans :

**Sasuke à l'Examen :** http/img147.imageshack.us/my.php?imageuchiwasasukeexamen2hy.jpg

Peut-être que quelques personnes auront reconnus qui est vraiment le personnage sur l'image... Je sais, vous allez me dire : "C'est n'importe quoi, ça lui ressemble pas du tout de se déssaper comme ça !" Mais, moi je trouve qu'il pourrait très bien devenir ce genre de ninja qui mise sur le fait d'impressionner l'adversaire. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui suive la sortie des Naruto en scans, Sasuke montre son torse sans aucuns problèmes dans le n°306... Mais bon, moi je dis ça... Voilà, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! Bye!

**ATTENTION :** le début du lien se fait tronquer à chaque fois. Il faut rajouter un "deux points" puis un "slash" entre "http" et "img...".Au final, il doit y avoir un "deux points", un "slash" et encore un deuxième "slash"(en fait, l'éditeur ne supporte pas les liens apparemment, il enlève un slash et les deux points à chaque fois...).

**ATTENTION ENCORE :** dans l'adresse, il y a à chaque fois le mot "image" deux fois. Il faut rajouter, pour chaque adresse, un "égal" après ledeuxième mot"image" si vous voulez voir l'image bien comme il faut. Bien sûr, il faut aussi faire la manip décrite juste au dessus. bref, c'est super simple ! lol. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi l'éditeur de texte est aussi pourri sur ce site. C'est vraiment pas pratique pour mettre des liens...

**_

* * *

_**

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**tchingtchong : **Neji/Tenten... Hum hum... Je sais pas trop, je verrais... Nan en fait j'ai encore aucune idée d'un couple pour neji et pour Tenten. En même tempsn je trouve qu'ils vont pas du tout ensemble, mais à suivre... pourquoi pas... Bye.

**Redblesskid :**J'espère que tu as pu voir les images après ma petite correction... Bon, le fight ça continue, alors bonne lecture...

**gaara je t'adore : **C'est vrai que ino n'en mène pas large. là actuellement, elle est derrière moi en train de baliser grave. Gaara arrive très bientôt, c'est promis. Bye!

**Lord Makura : **Une fois de plus, désolé pour les erreurs d'image, maintenant, c'est corrigé !J'en ai d'autre pour vous alors ne te prive pas ! Bye.

**Alianna : **Naruto n'est pas forcément le meilleur, c'est surtout qu'il arrive à se débrouiller pour retourner les situations à son avantage... Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il a des jutsus puissants, et encore, vous avez rien vu... Bonne lecture. Bye.

**Armitedge : **Merci, c'est cool ! Je fais de mon mieux ! Le fight continue, allze bonne lecture ! Bye.

**Flore Risa : **No comment... MDR ! T's vriament super vieille pour radoter à tous les chapitres comme ça... je sais pas, ya bien des trucs dont tu peut me parler. L'élevage des agrumes diacides en tchétchénie par exemple, c'est mortel !. Bonne lecture.

**Blackangel : **Ya pas de quoi, je l'ai trop fait à l'arrache ! J'espère que ça t'as permis de t'y retrouver.. Bonne lecture ! Bye.

**coralie : **Ca m'a fait trop laisir ce que tu m'as dis ! Il y a au moins quelqu'un qui me remercie pour ma façon de décrire les combats. C'est super important pour moi. Appremment, tu doit être la seule à me comprendre! mdr. merci encore! bonne lecture ! Bye.

**FluoResCenT : **Comme Coralie (au dessus de toi), je te remercie de tes compliments concernant la description des combats. En tout cas, nouveau lecteur ou reviewer, merci à toi ! bonne lecture!

**dragonise : **Trop mdr! Ca m'a fait pensé à une émission où j'ai vu un mexc qui compter réunir les meilleurs fanfics d'harry potter et en faire un bouquin... Ptet qu'un jour mon histoire sera dans un de ces bouquins (je c je c , faut que j'arrête de me masturber intellectuellement...). Bonne lecture. Bye.

* * *

**Le pouvoir de Kyubi**

**Chapitre 18 : La vraie puissance de Sasuke**

Après avoir gagné, Naruto rejoignit ses amis dans les tribunes qui le félicitèrent rapidement avant de continuer à patrouiller dans l'arène. Il vint s'asseoir à coté de Shikamaru et Neji.

-« Tu as fait preuve d'une grande sagesse tout à l'heure...» dit Neji. « Réussir à prendre partie des techniques d'un adversaire est une très grande qualité chez un ninja...»

-« C'est vrai » dit Shikamaru. « Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurai presque pu croire que tu as fait preuve d'intelligence...»

Naruto ria à la remarque de Shikamaru.

-« Tu sais, en réussissant cette première épreuve aussi facilement, tu as mis Sasuke dans une belle colère...» continua Shikamaru. « Il te considère encore comme ton rival, et tu as placé la barre très haut dès le début. Tu peux être sur qu'il va tout faire pour battre ses adversaires plus rapidement que toi et de manière encore plus imposante. Une chose est sûre, je n'aimerai pas être dans l'arène en face de lui...»

-« Il est donc devenu aussi fort que le laisse prétendre l'histoire de son clan et sa réputation ? » demanda Naruto.

-« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant de toute l'histoire, et ça n'est pas à moi de te la raconter, mais sache juste qu'il a tué Orochimaru de ses propres mains. »

-« Ca, je le savais déjà...» dit Naruto, pensif. « Comment as t-il bien pu faire...»

-« Tu t'es déjà battu contre lui quand il utilisait le **Sceau de la Marque Maudite d'Orochimaru**. Cette marque lui donne une puissance incroyable. De plus, cette puissance s'étale sur plusieurs niveaux. C'est maître Tsunade qui a découvert, après que Sasuke est tué Orochimaru et soit revenu à Konoha, comment fonctionnait réellement ce sceau. Quand il est revenu, il était dans un état critique, proche de la mort. Maître Tsunade pensait alors qu'il avait menti sur le fait d'avoir assassiné Orochimaru ou qu'il avait déliré. En toute logique, le sceau aurait du disparaître avec la mort de son créateur, d'où les ses soupçons. Mais en réalité, Sasuke avait tellement utilisé cette marque, que lorsque Orochimaru mourra, le sceau ne disparut pas mais resta profondément encré en lui. Après avoir tué Orochimaru, il pouvait dorénavant utiliser sa marque quand bon lui semblait. Il était devenu le propre maître de la **Marque Maudite**…»

-« Incroyable ! Ca veut donc dire que cette marque n'est plus une arme à double tranchant pour lui. Avant elle pouvait lui procurer une grande puissance, mais j'ai souvenir qu'elle pouvait aussi le laisser des heures incapables de bouger. Je suppose que maintenant, elle lui confère un grand pouvoir...»

-« Effectivement... Grâce à cette maîtrise sur la marque, il a su exploiter cette puissance. En réalité, elle lui permet de se transformer physiquement, lui donnant ainsi une plus grande puissance. Une rumeur dit que maître Tsunade aurait découvert que le sceau comportait neuf étapes avant d'être totalement exploité. A chaque étape franchie, Sasuke deviendrait plus puissant. Le sceau libérerait un étrange chakrâ dans son corps qui favoriserait la croissance musculaire et augmenterait sa production du chakrâ habituel.»

-« Il doit y avoir des effets secondaires ravageurs sur son corps, non ? »

-« C'est là que c'est impressionnant » intervint Neji. « Les seuls effets négatifs d'une telle augmentation de ses capacités physiques seraient la nécessité d'avoir un apport énergétique en considération. »

-« Autrement dit, manger comme un goinfre ! » dit Naruto de plus en plus surpris... « Combien de niveau a t-il réussi à atteindre sur les dix possibles ? »

-« Personne ne sait. En tout cas, tout le monde l'a déjà vu utilisé le premier niveau, là où la marque se répand entièrement sur son visage. Ensuite, toi, tu l'as déjà vu utiliser son deuxième niveau, tout comme moi j'ai affronté l'un des quatre du Son au deuxième niveau. Enfin, il paraîtrait que Sasuke aurait battu Orochimaru en atteignant le troisième niveau... Mais ça n'est encore qu'une rumeur. »

-« Il cachait bien son jeu alors. Depuis que je suis arrivé, il fait comme s'il n'avait pas progressé durant mes cinq années d'absence. Le coup de ne pas avoir réussi à chopper les clochettes de Kakashi, c'est uniquement parce qu'il n'a pas utilisé la marque n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Je pense que oui. » dit Shikamaru. « En fait, il n'ose pas utiliser sa marque maudite en public. Toi qui l'as vu au deuxième niveau, tu vas peut-être pouvoir confirmer encore une autre rumeur sur son compte. A quoi ressemble t-il précisément après être arrivé au deuxième stade du Sceau Maudit ? »

Naruto ressentit comme un pic dans le cœur. Lui et Sasuke s'étaient affronter dans la Vallée des Rois presque jusqu'à la mort. Naruto avait utilisé la puissance de Kyubi et Sasuke avait utilisé la marque maudite au niveau deux. Il en avait résulté un combat extraordinaire, et un Naruto à moitié mort. C'était un souvenir douloureux pour lui. Il avait perdu une fois de plus contre Sasuke et surtout, il n'avait pas réussi à arrêter son ami dans son acheminement vers Orochimaru. Shikamaru se rendit compte de la réaction que ça avait produit chez lui et voulut s'excuser mais Naruto le regarda en souriant et dit :

-« Je ne me souviens plus très bien, mais le principal changement venait du fait qu'il avait des espèces d'ailes qui lui permettaient de planer dans les airs. Ses cheveux avaient une couleur bleutée et avaient beaucoup poussé. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris pour devenir noir comme la nuit. Quelle est donc cette dernière rumeur ? »

-« Apparemment, elle est vraie, puisque ton récit concorde. En fait, plus l'utilisateur du sceau augmenterait dans les niveaux et donc dans la quantité de chakrâ provenant de ce sceau, plus ses transformations physiques seraient importantes et plus son allure générale tendrait vers quelque chose de démoniaque...»

-« Tu veux dire comme ces monstres que l'on peut invoquer avec son sang, Sasuke pourrait se transformer comme une créature telle que Gamabunta ? » dit Naruto, presque choqué et amusé en s'imaginant la tête de Sasuke sur le corps d'une grenouille.

-« En quelque sorte oui. Mais avec ce sceau maudit, je pense que Sasuke se transformera en quelque chose de plus démoniaque. En fait, la rumeur dit qu'au niveau dix, l'utilisateur du sceau deviendrait le **chien du diable**, autrement dit un **Cerbère**...»

-« Et bien… Déjà qu'au niveau deux, ça n'est pas un cadeau…» dit Naruto en souriant. Les trois ninjas se mirent à rire franchement. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement leur sérieux quand le premier concurrent entra dans l'arène. D'ailleurs ça n'été pas un concurrent mais une concurrente... Elle s'appelait **Yamaha Ichi **et venait de **Kiri**. Elle était grande, svelte et avait vingt-huit ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui donnait l'air d'une fée. Elle se déplaçait avec grâce et semblait très vive et agile. Elle se positionna à la borne Sud. Arriva ensuite une deuxième femme. Elle s'appelait **Kurushima Naoko **et venait de** Yuki**. Comme ses deux frères, elle avait des cheveux gris, et des yeux presque blancs. Elle se déplaçait en légèreté, comme un spectre. Son visage était celui d'une jeune femme de dix-huit ans : doux et agréable. Pourtant, elle ne dégageait rien de chaleureux. Elle regardait fixement devant elle d'un air mauvais. Elle était à la position Est de l'arène. Le troisième concurrent était **Tsugaru Hideyori **de **Kumo**. Hideyori était un homme massif, avec des cheveux bruns ébouriffés dans tous les sens. Il avait un visage serein et semblait très détendu. Il était l'un des plus vieux concurrents de l'examen avec ces vingt-neuf ans. Il était au point Nord de l'arène. **Sasuke Uchiwa** entra finalement sous les acclamations du public. Naruto fur très surpris par sa tenue. Il était torse nue et avait en bas un pantalon noir et blanc assez large avec des motifs de couleur jaune en forme de flammes. Rien à voir avec la tenue traditionnelle du clan Uchiwa qu'il portait habituellement. Sa musculature était devenue impressionnante. Loin d'être une montagne de muscle, il avait su garder une physionomie longiligne qui lui assurait une grande mobilité. Sasuke avança dans l'arène, complètement indifférent aux cris aigus des jeunes filles enthousiasmées de Konoha. Son visage était impassible, comme à son habitude. Il marcha sereinement jusqu'à la borne Ouest.

-« Mais c'est quoi cette façon de s'habiller ! Ca ne lui ressemble pas du tout de montrer son torse comme cela ! » dit Naruto un peu amusé par cette situation.

-« C'est vrai que ça paraît bizarre de le voir comme cela, mais c'est la tenue traditionnelle d'entraînement du clan Uchiwa » dit Shikamaru. « On en a déjà parlé et apparemment, il se sent très à l'aise dedans. De plus, il se fiche totalement de ce que pense les gens. En réalité, lorsqu'il utilise la marque, ces vêtements ont souvent tendance à se déchirer sous l'augmentation de ces muscles. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il préfère ne pas en porter en haut ! »

-« Mouais… Pour moi, il reste un cake…» dit Naruto en rigolant. « Regarde ! Il s'est même fait faire un tatouage. Il ressemble presque au mien…»

-« J'espère pour toi qu'il ne se ressemble pas trop…» dit Neji, gravement. « Ca n'est pas Sasuke qui a décidé de se faire ce tatouage, mais le Conseil du village. Ce symbole représente sa trahison au village. Toute personne ayant ce tatouage sera tué s'il essaye à nouveau de trahir son propre village. De plus, ça n'est pas qu'un simple tatouage, c'est le **Sceau d'Abstraction de maître Tsunade**. Il permet de contrôler le pouvoir de la **Marque Maudite**. Si jamais, Sasuke devenait hors de contrôle, maître Tsunade pourrait le contrôler et empêcher son chakrâ d'augmenter. Mais tout ceci n'est pas sans risque. Empêcher le chakrâ de circuler librement dans un corps reviendrait à augmenter les risques cardiaques par mille… Il a continuellement une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête et maître Tsunade lui a certifié qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à utiliser le sceau même si ça devait le tuer. »

-« Il a vraiment du être hors de lui quand on lui a dis ça... » demanda Naruto

-« Détrompe-toi » dit Shikamaru. « Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, après avoir quitté et trahi Konoha. Il a tout accepté sans broncher. Il a même réalisé une quantité incroyable de missions pour prouver son intégrité et sa loyauté. Et il les a toutes réussies très rapidement.»

-« Sa loyauté n'est plus à mettre en doute envers Konoha, et il va le prouver maintenant ! » dit Shikamaru les yeux fixés sur l'arbitre qui s'apprêtait à donner le départ.

Le match commença sans qu'aucun des quatre ninjas ne bougent. Ils s'observaient sans faire le moindre mouvement. On pouvait sentir la tension qui régnait dans l'arène des tribunes. Soudain Sasuke fit le signe du Tigre rapidement et prononça à voix basse :

-« NINPÔ KATON NUEE ARDENTE : ROCS INCANDESCENTS ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Nuée Ardente / Rocs Incandescents

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Katon (Feu) / 4

**NIVEAU B (50) :** Rocs Incandescents

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu envoi du ciel une centaine de cailloux de diamètre 5 cm à 500 °C.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke maintenait sa concentration en faisant le signe du Tigre les bras tendus. Ces adversaires furent surpris de le voir effectuer un jutsu aussi rapidement, mais aucuns dangers ne semblaient les menacer pour l'instant. D'une manière instinctive, ils attaquèrent Sasuke tous les trois en même temps. C'est alors à ce moment là qu'un caillou incandescent de la taille d'une balle de tennis tomba juste devant Hideyori qui se stoppa net. Naoko et Ichi firent de même et levèrent leurs têtes vers le ciel. Il entendirent alors un bruit inquiétant, comme si une quantité incroyable d'objets tombaient du ciel. Une pluie de cailloux en feu se dirigeait vers l'arène et sur ces occupants.

Naruto qui était dans les tribunes se leva d'un coup et dit :

-« Mais c'est quoi ce délire ! Regardez, ces caillasses vont tomber sur les gens dans les gradins là-bas ! »

-« Tu n'écoutes donc jamais rien. Pendant que tu rêvais dans l'arène tout à l'heure avant que le match ne commence, maître Tsunade a dit que elle et des junins avaient formé une barrière de chakrâ autour de l'arène, pour éviter que le public ne soit blessé par des tirs ou projections…»

Naruto dressa la tête en l'air vers une roche qui se dirigeait droit sur eux. Elle explosa à une dizaine de mètres dans une barrière invisible. L'explosion éclaira la barrière et tout le monde pus apercevoir pendant quelques secondes la forme sphérique de la barrière au-dessus d'eux. Les pierres commencèrent à tomber régulièrement sur l'arène. Hideyori, Naoko et Ichi se regardèrent. Même s'ils étaient à plusieurs mètres les uns des autres, ils pouvaient se faire comprendre par des signes universels. Les cailloux tombaient maintenant de façon intense, faisant de petits cratères à chaque fois qu'ils touchaient le sol et soulevant une quantité incroyable de poussière. l'arène était devenue un vrai champ de bataille. Il y avait maintenant un véritable brouillard de poussière. Les trois ninjas devaient faire très attention de ne pas être touché par une de ces pierres brûlantes, car chacune d'elles pouvaient leur faire de gros hématomes, voir fissurer un os. Ils bondissaient ou roulaient pour éviter les pierres tout en s'approchant de Sasuke, qui maintenait le signe du Tigre afin que des pierres continuent à tomber. Plus ils s'approchaient de lui et plus les pierres étaient nombreuses. Vu des tribunes, c'était réellement impressionnant. Le bruit des pierres qui s'écrasaient au sol faisait l'effet d'un bombardement. De plus, la barrière de chakrâ était très sollicitée et cela renforçait l'effet spectaculaire de l'attaque. Sans cette barrière, les pierres auraient sûrement tué des personnes. Bien évidemment, maître Tsunade pouvait disqualifier Sasuke pour cela, mais elle savait que ce jutsu avait une zone d'action très grande et qu'il lui était impossible de contrôler la trajectoire de chaque pierre incandescente. Le but de Sasuke n'était pas de tuer des gens, Tsunade le savait très bien. Les trois ninjas étaient maintenant autour de lui à une dizaine de mètre. Ils ne pouvaient avancer plus vers Sasuke car le débit de pierre qui tombaient était trop important pour passer sans se faire toucher. Naoko se concentra, fit le signe de la Chèvre et prononça :

-« NINPÔHYUTON PROTECTION DE GLACE : BARRIÈRE GELÉE ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Protection de Glace / Barrière Gelée

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Hyuton (Glace) / 3

**NIVEAU C (--) :** Barrière Gelée

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu forme une barrière de Glace tout autour de lui plus ou moins épaisse suivant la quantité de chakrâ utilisée.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Elle forma une sphère de glace tout autour d'elle assez épaisse. Plusieurs pierres s'écrasèrent sur cette sphère sans qu'elle ne fissure. Les pierres faisaient fondre la sphère par endroit mais immédiatement, le trou était comblé par de la glace. Naoko devait fournir continuellement du chakrâ pour maintenir la sphère de glace et reformer les endroits fondus. Les deux autres ninjas ne semblaient pas connaître de technique de protection, et devaient rester écarté de la zone près de Sasuke. Naoko avança tranquillement vers Sasuke, comme si elle redoutait quelque chose de sa part. Il interrompit alors son jutsu et prononça à voix basse :

-« DOJUTSU SHARINGAN !»

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**JUTSU :** Sharingan

**TYPE :** Dojutsu

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu peut prévoir les attaques futures de l'adversaire et les esquiver. Avec de l'entraînement et une bonne maîtrise, il peut copier la technique d'un adversaire.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Les yeux de Sasuke changèrent alors : ils devinrent d'une couleur rouge avec trois petites virgules noirs autour de son iris. Le **Sharingan** lui permettait de prévoir les coups des adversaires de manière générale. Ici, il lui permettait d'esquiver les projectiles enflammés sans difficulté. Cet oeil spécial était la particularité de son clan, les Uchiwa. Il se mit à courir à grande vitesse vers Ichi. Malgré le fait que le jutsu soit terminé, des pierres continuaient à tomber intensément. Sasuke avait maintenu son effort assez longtemps pour que des centaines d'autres pierres continuent à tomber. Sasuke naviguer entre les pierres tel un félin. On aurait dit qu'il prévoyait avec exactitude l'endroit où allaient tomber les projectiles en feu.

-« Le **Sharingan**...» dit Naruto à voix basse.

-« Effectivement...» dit Neji. « Il s'est débrouillé pour créer une situation où lui seul pourrait se déplacer sans problème...»

-« L'issu de cette manche ne fait plus de doute...» dit Shikamaru, concentré sur les déplacements de Sasuke.

Il arriva au niveau d'Ichi, qui était plus concentré à éviter les pierres qu'à le surveiller. Il arriva dans son dos sans aucun bruit et lui donna un coup dans la nuque. Elle s'évanouît sous le coup et il l'a prit sur ses épaules. Dans le brouillard, Hideyori aperçut Sasuke éliminer Ichi, mais il lui était impossible de l'aider. Sasuke revint sur ses pas et l'a déposa dans la maigre zone épargnée par la pluie de pierre. Il repartit directement vers Hideyori en passant par la zone non touchée par les cailloux. Il longea le bord ouest de l'arène et dépassa même la position d'Hideyori, puis il revint sur ses pas et fondit sur sa cible à une vitesse incroyable. Hideyori cherchait dans le nuage de poussière un endroit où se repérer. Il sentit une présence derrière et se retourna instinctivement en se protégeant. Sasuke lui mit un coup de pied au niveau des chevilles qui le déstabilisa et lui donna un autre coup de pied violent derrière la nuque. Hideyori se retrouva par terre, assommé. De la même manière que pour Ichi, Sasuke le porta sur son dos dans un endroit moins dangereux, à l'abris des pierres qui tombaient encore, mais moins violemment. Il ne restait plus que Naoko qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle était dans la zone où les pierres tombaient à un rythme incroyable, si bien qu'elle ne voyait plus rien avec toute la poussière que cela créait. Elle n'osait pas continuer à avancer, de peur que Sasuke ne l'attaque avec un autre jutsu. Les chutes de pierres commençaient à diminuer. La poussière se dissipa et les spectateurs purent enfin voir clairement l'arène. Elle était devenue un véritable « no man's land ». Les dernières pierres tombèrent sur l'arène avec un bruit sourd. Le public était subjugué par la puissance et la démonstration de Sasuke. Ce jutsu était pour le moins impressionnant. Naoko maintenait toujours sa sphère de glace autour d'elle. Elle aperçut Sasuke à quelques mètres devant elle qui courait droit dans sa direction. Elle renforça sa protection en ajoutant quelques centimètres d'épaisseurs de glace. Il courait à grande vitesse et Naoko entendit comme des crépitements. Il avait effectué sa technique du **Poignard d'Electricité (Chidori)**. Il fonçait droit sur elle avec une boule d'électricité dans la main droite. Naoko ne semblait pas inquiété, elle affichait toujours ce visage impassible, sui témoignait d'une grande confiance en elle. Sasuke arriva à son niveau et lança son Chidori dans la barrière de glace en hurlant :

-« CHIDORI ! »

Il réussît à fendre la glace, mais son attaque n'était pas assez puissante pour qu'il puisse traverser totalement la barrière. Naoko souriait maintenant, le bras droit de Sasuke était piégé dans sa barrière de glace. Elle commença à recréer de la glace autour de son bras et de ses épaules quand il lui dit d'une voix remplie de dédain :

-« N'espère même pas gagner contre moi ! »

Il dévoila alors sa main gauche de son dos. Il avait formé un autre Chidori. Il le lança dans la glace, à l'endroit où il avait déjà fissuré la barrière, et cette fois, il réussît à la traverser. Il attrapa la gorge de Naoko, qui ne pu bouger. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de reformer de la glace autour des bras à Sasuke. Il l'a souleva en l'air et l'étrangla. Le suspens était incroyable : qui lâcherait prise le premier. Sasuke sentait la glace lui mordre les bras et Naoko avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Finalement, Naoko s'évanouît et la glace autour de Sasuke disparut aussitôt. Il ne l'avait pas tué, mais il avait maintenu suffisamment longtemps la pression sur sa gorge pour que son cerveau ne soit plus assez irrigué en oxygène, et ainsi la plonger dans un état semi-comateux. l'arbitre s'avança vers lui et le déclara vainqueur. L'arène acclama vivement Sasuke malgré le fait que beaucoup de spectateurs n'avaient pas compris grands choses au déroulement du combat.

-« Il a complètement écrasé les autres concurrents...» dit Shikamaru.

-« Il est donc capable de faire des exploits comme avant...» dit Naruto.

-« C'était assez osé de sa part. Il a exécuté un jutsu qui demandait énormément de chakrâ, et, au final, cette technique n'a blessé personne. C'était juste pour le placer dans une situation avantageuse.»

-« Il a fait un sacré carnage en seulement dix minutes. Regardez l'arène, elle est complètement détruite ! Il va falloir attendre des heures voir des jours pour l'a remettre en état...» dit Naruto, un peu agacé.

L'arbitre effectua alors un jutsu et l'arène redevint comme avant le combat. les trous se comblaient avec de la terre et les murs se colmataient.

-« Tu disais ? » fit Shikamaru avec un grand sourire narquois.

Sasuke partit de l'arène en laissant derrière lui les trois ninjas évanouis. Des ninjas médecins s'occupèrent d'eux et les firent sortir de l'arène sur des brancarts. Quelque part dans l'arène, un homme aux cheveux d'argent bouillonnait de rage. Il ressentait une folle envie meurtrière. Il se leva et partit vers la sortie de l'arène.

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda son frère aîné, Yasuhiro.

-« Notre petite soeur vient de se faire balayer comme si de rien n'était. J'ai besoin de me défouler sur quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, pour m'occuper...»

-« Arrête cette folie, Akarui ! On va se faire repérer et on ne pourra plus devenir junin après cela ! »

-« Je me fiche complètement de devenir junin... Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis venu ici, et j'espère que tu m'aideras dans mon objectif... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste faire un tour dehors. Toi, tu ferais bien d'aller voir comment va notre petite soeur.»

-« Ne fais pas de chose irréfléchi, Akarui... Ne suis pas tes instincts ! »

Yasuhiro partit en direction de l'infirmerie de l'arène et qu'Akarui sortit dehors. Il respira longuement et se mit à se balader autour de l'arène. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, tout le monde était à l'intérieur de l'arène. Une fillette se dirigea vers une maison. Tel un animal, il se mit à la suivre, quand Kakashi apparut soudainement devant lui.

-« Hum ! Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais à te montrer... Je t'ai repéré depuis des lustres...» dit Akarui d'un ton méprisant.

-« Pour moi aussi c'est un plaisir de te revoir, petit frère...» dit Kakashi très sérieusement.

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est tout pout aujourd'hui ! Quel est le lien étrange qui relie Kakashi à Akarui et pourquoi ne sont-ils pas resté ensemble... Gaara a t-il appris de nouvelles techniques aussi impressionantes que celles de Sasuke. Ino réusira t-elle à tirer son épingle du jeu. Est-ce quele nombre de review vat-ilencore faire une chute abyssale ?Autant de réponses que vous aurez en lisant le prochain chapitre... Mais avant reviews siou-plaît! Si vous avez toujours des problèmes pour voir les images, faites-le moi savoir. Je vous enverrai un mail pour vous expliquer ou même directement vous envoyer les images ! Merci d'avance._


	20. 19 Le Sable et la Glace

Coucou tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Voilà un nouveau chapitre assez long avec pas mal d'action ! J'espère que ça vous plaira... Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

Voici les schéma du 3ème et 4ème combat:

**3ème arène :** http/img285.imageshack.us/my.php?image3mearne19tq.jpg  
**4ème arène :** http/img171.imageshack.us/my.php?image4mearne17dw.jpg

Je vous ai mis en bonus deux images de Gaara à l'âge de 18 ans :

**Son visage :** http/img488.imageshack.us/my.php?imagesabakunogaara7yk.jpg

**Son allure générale :** http/img488.imageshack.us/my.php?imagesabakunogaara26zx.jpg

Et voici aussi **le visage d'Akarui :** http/img527.imageshack.us/my.php?imagekurushimaakarui24yo.jpg

**ATTENTION :** le début du lien se fait tronquer à chaque fois. Il faut rajouter un "deux points" puis un "slash" entre "http" et "img...".Au final, il doit y avoir un "deux points", un "slash" et encore un deuxième "slash"(en fait, l'éditeur ne supporte pas les liens apparemment, il enlève un slash et les deux points à chaque fois...).

**ATTENTION ENCORE :** dans l'adresse, il y a à chaque fois le mot "image" deux fois. Il faut rajouter, pour chaque adresse, un "égal" après le deuxième mot "image" si vous voulez voir l'image bien comme il faut. Bien sûr, il faut aussi faire la manip décrite juste au dessus. bref, c'est super simple ! lol. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi l'éditeur de texte est aussi pourri sur ce site. C'est vraiment pas pratique pour mettre des liens...

_

* * *

_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

Je suis vraiment désolé mais je pars en week-end ce soir et j'ai eu du mal à finir le chapitre dans les temps. je n'ai pas du tou pu répondre à vos reviews... Sachez qu'elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir; Pour ceux qui ne voyent pas les images et qui sont anonymes, envoyez-moi vos adresses mail pour que je vous les balance !

* * *

**Le pouvoir de Kyubi**

**Chapitre 19 : Le Sable et la Glace**

-« Alors, tu comptais tuer encore une jeune fille ? » dit Kakashi tranquillement.

-« Tu ferais bien de tenir ta langue… Ce genre d'accusation injustifiée pourrait mener à une déclaration de guerre ! »

-« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Akarui ! Je sais très bien ce que tu es venu faire ici… Ca faisait longtemps que tu rêvais de venir à Konoha, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Effectivement… Je m'attendais à autre chose. Déserter notre belle neige de Yuki pour ce village si terne…»

-« C'est bien ce que je pensais… Tu n'as donc rien compris. Tu es toujours le gamin buté que j'ai connu ! »

Akarui changea de regard. Son air hautain disparut de son visage pour laisser à la place un regard empli de haine. Une haine féroce, même animale. Kakashi ne fut nullement désappointé. Il continua de parler avec un air indifférent :

-« Je ferais mieux d'aller parler à Yasuhiro, il a du devenir un ninja sage et réfléchi…»

-« Hum ! Vous n'êtes que des larves à coté de ma puissance… Je pensais trouver un ninja digne de ma force ici, mais apparemment, ce village rend les gens faibles.

-« Notre petite sœur a pourtant fait les frais d'un ninja de Konoha…»

-« Pff ! Cette idiote est aussi nul que toi et tes ninjas de pacotille…»

-« Que compte tu faire maintenant ! Tu comptes réaliser ton but ? »

-« Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, sale traître… Je te tuerai après l'examen, après que j'ai écrasé tous les autres concurrents et que je prouve à tout le monde quelle est la puissance des ninjas de Yuki…» dit-il avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

-« Très bien, cela me convient à moi aussi…» dit Kakashi, sur le même ton distant, comme si Akarui l'ennuyait. D'ailleurs, celui-ci commençait à être agacer par le manque de réaction de son grand frère.

-« Je vois que tu as une grande confiance en toi… As-tu seulement idée de la souffrance que je vais te faire subir avant que tu ne meures ? »

-« Si tu crois que le fait d'avoir l'un des **Neuf** en toi te rend fort, tu te trompes lourdement… Tu fonces toujours tête baissée sans réfléchir… C'est dans ce village que le chef des **Neuf **(Kyubi) a été vaincu…»

-« Peu m'importe… Mon unique but est de t'anéantir toi ! Si tu n'es pas un lâche, viens m'affronter seul le lendemain de la finale de l'Examen. Je te ferai connaître l'endroit en temps voulu…»

-« Très bien, j'accepte, mais à une seule condition...»

-« Tu n'es pas en mesure de me demander quoi que ce soit !» dit Akarui aussitôt.

-« Pourtant, tu devras quand même écouter ce que j'aurai à te dire... Nous nous battrons comme tu l'as décidé, mais avant cela, je te dirai la vérité sur notre père, sur ce qui l'a poussé à fuire Yuki en n'emmenant que moi-même et en vous abandonnant tous les trois à notre mère...»

-« Comment oses tu dires que c'est ta mère ! Elle t'a renié, toi, le fils qui l'a trahi... Et ne me parle pas de mon père, je n'en ai jamais eu ! »

-« N'agis pas comme un enfant ! Je ne te demande pas de me croire, mais seulement de m'écouter. Arrange-toi aussi pour que Naoko et Yasuhiro soit là. Eux aussi doivent savoir la vérité...»

-« Je ne sais pas ce que tu compte leur dire, mais si tu espère faire pardonner l'espèce de lâche qui t'as servi de père pendant des années, sache que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer... Mère nous a tout expliqué, et notre haine envers vous deux est infini. Je n'aurai de repos que lorsque je te réduirai en miette, et après je piétinerai la tombe de notre père...» dit-il avec un regard rempli de fureur.

Kakashi ne répondit rien. Il le regarda simplement. Il n'éprouvait ni colère ni peur. N'importe lequel de ses élèves l'auraient vus maintenant auraient été très surpris par son visage. Habituellement enclin à sourire, celui-ci affichait une profonde tristesse et une grande lassitude. Il avait des petites rides sur le coté des yeux qui lui donnaient quelques années en plus. Akarui lui tourna le dos et repartit en direction de l'arène. Kakashi resta là un moment perdu dans ses pensées et partit à son tour.

Dans l'arène, les discussions allaient bon train en attendant le prochain match. Le public était très enthousiaste jusqu'à présent. Les spectateurs avaient eu droit à deux matchs de très bonnes qualités, et qui plus est, qui s'étaient soldés par la qualification de deux ninjas de Konoha... Naruto était en train de rigoler avec Shikamaru quand Kiba vint les rejoindre.

-« Alors, comment va Ino. Pas trop effrayée de devoir affronter Gaara ? » demanda Naruto à Kiba.

-« Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi paniqué de toute ma vie. En même temps, elle et toi, Shikamaru, avaient vu Gaara tué des gens juste sous vos yeux. Il n'est pas le type le plus cool que j'ai jamais rencontré...»

-« C'est sûr... Et puis sa sœur n'est pas une tendre non plus...» dit Naruto en rigolant. Il ne ria pas longtemps. Il se prit un coup sur la tête de la part de Temari qui venait juste d'arriver. Kiba et Shikamaru étaient écroulés de rire.

-« Sympa les mecs... Je vois que la solidarité masculine l'emporte haut la main...» bougonna Naruto en se massant le crâne.

-« J'allai te féliciter pour ta victoire, mais je n'ai plus envie...» dit Temari.

Elle s'assit sur les genoux de Shikamaru, qui rougît à vue d'œil. Il ne semblait pas content.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ! » dit-il, sur la défensive.

En guise de réponse, elle l'embrassa langoureusement devant un Naruto et un Kiba bouche bée. Shikamaru semblait encore plus en colère qu'avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse, mais lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, toute trace d'énervement disparut aussitôt de son visage.

-« Je n'en pouvais plus de faire semblant...» dit-elle simplement. « Et de toute manière, j'ai vu partir Ino pour le prochain match... Ne t'inquiète pas, Kiba, j'ai prévenu mon frère d'être gentil avec elle...»

-« Je te remercie. Je me sens un peu mieux maintenant...» dit celui-ci.

Temari embrassa de nouveau Shikamaru et Kiba demanda discrètement à Naruto :

-« Gentil pour Gaara, c'est comment pour nous les humains ? »

Naruto s'étrangla de rire pour ne pas déranger le petit couple dans ces ébats. Une voix familière s'adressa à lui derrière son épaule :

-« Tu t'es bien débrouillé, cher rival ! Mes félicitations ! » dit Konohamaru en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-« Konohamaru ! Tu étais là pour le match ! »

Arriva juste derrière lui son ancien professeur Iruka qui le félicita lui aussi :

-« Bravo Naruto ! Konoha peut être fière de toi ! Regarde comme les spectateurs t'admirent ! »

Naruto fit un tour d'horizon et il s'aperçut effectivement que beaucoup de gens semblaient le regarder à admiration. Il aperçut même le groupe de jeunes filles qu'il avait rencontré sur le chemin de l'arène. Elles l'aperçurent lui aussi et lui firent un signe de la main en gloussant. Naturo leur répondit d'un geste de la main discret et plutôt blasé. Tous ces amis le charrièrent en lui tapant l'épaule et même Iruka ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une petit sourire moqueur.

Naruto était content que ces amis le félicitent, mais il manquait quelqu'un à ses yeux :

« « Mais qu'est-ce que fait Sennin pervers ? Il devait être rentré pour l'Examen normalement ! » ».

Il était un peu triste que son senseï ne soit pas là. Il regarda à nouveau dans les tribunes en le cherchant des yeux. Il aperçut alors Sasuke qui revenait vers eux. Il s'était rhabillé avec sa tenue habituelle. Beaucoup de filles le regardaient avidement, et certaine même plus courageuses, l'appelaient directement. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa place à coté de Neji, sans se soucier des réactions amoureuses de ces groupies.

-« Je suis content que tu es réussi à te qualifier. On va peut-être s'affronter pour le tournoi ! » dit Naruto d'un ton enjoué mais étonnement sérieux.

-« A ta place, j'éviterai d'afficher ce sourire stupide de ton visage. Si l'on doit s'affronter, c'est moi qui gagnerai, peut importe ce que tu feras...»

-« Du calme tous les deux ! » dit Shikamaru d'un ton tranchant. « De toute manière, il y aura six qualifiés pour le tournoi, à part si tous les concurrents d'une poule se disqualifient, n'ont pas réussi à finir le combat à temps ou s'il y a une égalité. Ce qui signifie, que vous avez une chance sur cinq au maximum de vous rencontrer, donc ne tirez pas de plans sur la comète...».

Soudain, un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans l'arène. **Sabaku No Gaara** de **Suna** venait de rentrer dans l'arène. Sa renommée n'était plus à faire dans le monde des ninjas. Il avait un grand charisme qui imposait force et respects. Il se plaça à la position Sud. **Yamanaka Ino **de** Konoha **rentra timidement dans l'arène et vins se placer à la borne Nord. Juste en face d'elle, elle pouvait voir Gaara toujours aussi impassible.

-« C'est bizarre ! Depuis le début, les femmes rentrent toujours en premières ? Pourquoi Gaara est-il rentrer en premier cette fois ? » demanda Shikamaru.

-« Il sûrement du faire flipper le mec responsable des placements et il l'a placé en premier pour être débarrassé...» dit Temari avec les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-« Des fois tu me fais peur...» lui dit Shikamaru en guise de réponse. « Quelle famille...»

Pendant ce temps, **Tada Akihito** de **Kiri** se plaça à la position Est. Akihito était un ninja au physique assez banal. Ni trop grand ni trop petit, il est plutôt filiforme. Son visage ne laisser rien voir d'une quelconque peur ou appréhension. Bien plus âgé que Gaara ou Ino, il devait se sentir supérieur. Arriva enfin le dernier concurrent qui s'appelait **Tanuma Harumi** entra dans l'arène. Il venait du village d'**Iwa** et avait la peau assez mate. Grand et costaud, il avait le crâne chauve, ce qui lui donnait l'air très menaçant. Il se plaça à la dernière borne de libre à l'Ouest. Kiba ressentait la détresse d'Ino rien qu'en la regardant. Elle avait du mal à contenir sa peur et les images de Gaara en train de tuer des ninjas dans la forêt de la Mort lui revenait sans cesse. Elle chercha Kiba des yeux et vit Naruto lui faire de grands signes des bras. Elle reprit un peu confiance en elle. Elle avait aussi aperçut Shikamaru et Temari l'un contre l'autre mais elle ne s'en souciait guère actuellement. Elle n'oublia pas pour autant ce qu'elle avait vu. L'arbitre donna le coup d'envoi du match. Comme tout à l'heure, personne n'osa bouger après le coup d'envoi. Akihito et Harumi fixaient Gaara, oubliant totalement Ino, ce qui ne la gêna pas beaucoup. Gaara souffrait de sa popularité dans le monde des ninjas. Harumi et Akihito savaient que seuls contre lui, ils n'étaient pas de taille. Gaara avait compris qu'ils seraient au minimum deux contre lui.

« « Je ne sais pas ce que compte faire Ino, mais j'espère pour elle qu'elle ne tentera rien d'idiot » » pensa t-il. Personne n'osait bouger. Gaara préféra alors attaquer en premier.

« « Je n'ai pas envie que ce match soit trop long…» » pensa t-il.

Il marcha jusqu'au milieu de l'arène tranquillement. Ino avait instinctivement reculé jusqu'au mur. Harumi et Akihito s'étaient un peu avancé, prêt à bondir sur lui en cas d'attaque. Le moment que craignaient les deux ninjas arriva : Gaara fit le signe du Buffle et prononça :

-« NINPÔ DOTON SABLE HUMAIN : MAIN DE SABLE ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Sable Humain / Main de Sable

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Doton (Terre) / 3

**NIVEAU B (50) :** Main de Sable

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu forme une main en sable de la taille d'un humain qui se déplace rapidement afin d'attraper un adversaire et de le broyer.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Deux mains de sable énorme sortirent de terre et apparurent juste derrière Akihito d'un coté et Harumi de l'autre. L'un et l'autre tentèrent de foncer sur Gaara, mais les deux mains les avaient déjà attrapé. Ino, quant à elle, regardait dans tous les sens si une de ces horribles mains ne se jetaient pas sur elle. Apparemment, Gaara lui réservait un traitement de faveur. Akihito et Harumi étaient maintenant pris au piège. Les mains exerçaient une pression incroyable sur eux. Ils ne pouvaient pratiquement plus bouger.

-« Abandonner maintenant où je vous broie toutes les côtes...» dit Gaara sur un ton indifférent et très froid.

Les deux ninjas ne voulaient pas abandonner. Harumi se débattit comme un fou et Akihito essayait lui de composer un signe pour un jutsu, mais la main commença à augmenter sa pression, si bien qu'il sentit une ou deux côtes se fissurer. La pression augmentait toujours et les deux ninjas n'abandonnaient pas et continuainet leurs efforts. Ino ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se sentait vraiment mise à l'écart, comme si elle n'existait pas pour les trois autres ninjas.

-« Je vous le redis une fois. Abandonnez avant que vous ne soyez grièvement blessé. Ca n'est pas mon but...» dit Gaara toujours aussi calme.

Gaara attendit encore un peu, mais les ninjas ne renonçaient toujours pas. Il augmenta la pression légèrement et les deux ninjas sentirent leurs côtes se briser à plusieurs endroits. Ils hurlèrent de douleur et dirent ensemble dans un souffle rauque :

-« J'abandonne...»

Gaara fit immédiatement disparaître les mains géantes. Akihito et Harumi se relevèrent péniblement et se dirigèrent vers la salle de soins de l'arène avec l'aide des ninjas médecins.

-« Il a utilisé une stratégie tout à fait admirable ! » dit Shikamaru dans les tribunes. « Avec son contrôle permanent sur le sable, il a dû creuser légèrement sous l'arène et faire passer le sable juste derrière ces deux ninjas. ensuite, il ne suffisait plus que de faire prendre forme au sable pour attaquer ses adversaires...»

-« Il a économisé beaucoup d'énergie en plus. Avec une seule attaque, il a fait abandonner deux concurrents. » dit Neji.

-« Connaissant la force d'Ino et le genre d'attaque qu'elle peut faire, je crois qu'il est plus sage pour elle d'abandonner tout de suite...» dit Shikamaru.

-« J'aimerai bien aussi...» dit Kiba les yeux fixés sur sa copine.

« « Ce malade mental va me trucider si je n'abandonne pas moi aussi tout de suite ! » » pensa t-elle.

Gaara se rapprochait d'Ino sans monter le moindre signe de sympathie. Il se mit alors à foncer sur elle. Elle se mit en position défensive et envoya quelques shurikens. Gaara continua sa course et les shurikens vinrent se planter dans sa protection de sable. En effet, Gaara était un jinchuriki, et comme tous les jinchuriki, il était doté d'une protection automatique de l'élément auquel le monstre qu'il refermait en lui appartenait. Pour lui, c'était l'élément de Terre, et sa protection était faite de sable. La jarre qu'il avait dans le dos était en réalité l'endroit où son chakrâ était transformé en sable. Ainsi, tant qu'il avait du chakrâ, sa protection restait efficace. Ino sentit le désespoir monter en elle. La protection de Gaara avait eut raison de Sasuke cinq ans plus tôt, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait y arriver si Sasuke n'avait pas pu le faire. Il arriva à sa hauteur par la gauche, et commença à lui donner une série de coup rapide au corps à corps. Naruto pu admirer le style de combat de Gaara pour la première fois de sa vie. A l'opposé de Lee en matière de compétence, Gaara était très fort en ninjutsu mais ne faisait preuve d'aucuns talents en taijutsu. Il s'était alors durement entraîné, avec sa sœur principalement, pour améliorer sa technique en corps à corps. Avant, son principal désavantage venait de son corps très maigre. Il avait beaucoup de chakrâ en lui pour exécuter son ninjutsu mais il se fatiguait très rapidement en matière de taijutsu. Maintenant, il avait un niveau correct et Ino en faisait les frais. Elle se défendait bien, mais toutes les attaques qu'elle tentait été paré par la protection de sable. Cela lui procurait un avantage énorme : il n'avait qu'à se concentrer uniquement sur l'attaque, la défense était automatique chez lui. Ino prit plusieurs coups à la suite et tomba par terre. Elle se releva avec difficulté et elle leva le bras en signe d'abandon, la lèvre supérieur fendu, saignant sur son menton. Elle partit encadré par deux ninjas médecins vers la salle de soins. Kiba partit immédiatement la rejoindre. Gaara fut acclamé par toute l'arène. Il venait de battre le record de Sasuke : moins de cinq minutes lui avait suffi.

-« Il nous a complètement battu ! » dit Naruto à Sasuke indirectement.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Pour lui, Gaara avait fait le minimum alors que lui avait effectué des jutsus impressionnants. Dans son esprit, il ne faisait aucun doute sur le fait que son match avait été plus beau, même s'il avait été un peu plus long par la même occasion.

-« Vous allez avoir du mal à faire mieux les gars ! » dit Naruto pour Shikamaru, Kiba et Neji.

Cette sorte de mini-tournoi entre eux pour savoir lequel finirait le combat en premier fit prendre conscience de quelque chose à Shikamaru. Tout d'abord, Naruto ne se souciait pas de qui allait gagner mais seulement à quelle vitesse il finirait le combat. Il était sûr d'être le vainqueur. Et surtout, Naruto faisait cette course avec principalement Sasuke et Gaara, les deux ninjas les plus réputés de respectivement Konoha et Suna. Il y avait encore cinq ans, Naruto n'était que le cancre de la classe. Maintenant, il s'amusait à défier l'élite des ninjas.

« « J'aimerai être aussi confiant que lui…» » pensa Shikamaru.

-« Bon après c'est à mon tour…» dit-il beaucoup plus blasé qu'excité.

Comme les trois premiers matchs s'étaient finis très rapidement, Tsunade décida de faire passer le quatrième match avant la pause de midi. A la suite de cette annonce, il partit immédiatement. Naruto l'attrapa par le poignet et lui dit très sérieusement :

-« Méfie-toi du ninja de Yuki. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…»

Shikamaru le remercia et il se dirigea vers la petite salle des concurrents.

-« Bon quand-est ce que tu m'entraînes ? » demanda Konohamaru tout excité à Naruto.

-« Après le tournoi, je te promets que je t'apprendrais de super jutsus ! »

-« J'espère qu'ils n'auront aucuns rapports avec la dernière technique que tu lui as apprise…» dit Iruka avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux qui lui donnait un air redoutable.

Naruto sourit à la remarque de son ancien professeur.

Un quart d'heure passa le temps de réunir tous les participants du prochain match. Shikamaru était partit depuis dix minutes et personne n'était encore rentré dans l'arène. **Nigao Iwane** de **Iwa** entra alors en première. De taille et de corpulence moyenne, elle ne semblait pas très âgée. Le visage rond, des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient dans le dos, elle était plutôt banale. Elle se place au Sud. Arriva ensuite **Kurushima Akarui** de **Yuki** et **Nara Shikamaru** de **Konoha** qui se placèrent respectivement à l'Est et à l'Ouest. Le dernier ninja, **Tomita Genpaku** de **Kiri**, se plaça à la borne Nord. Genpaku était lui aussi un ninja assez classique. Plus grand que la moyenne, il avait des cheveux bruns en pics sur la tête lui conférant un air de rebelle. Il était maintenant un peu moins de midi. Le ciel était toujours aussi dégagé. Le soleil était à son zénith. Shikamaru regarda par terre et il vit son ombre, de la même taille que lui.

« « A cette heure-ci, les ombres sont de la même taille que leurs possesseurs. Si seulement j'étais passé après avoir mangé, les ombres auraient gagné quelques centimètres bien pratiques… Enfin, au moins, il ne fait pas mauvais temps…» »

L'arbitre donna le départ du match. Akarui fonça droit sur Genpaku et Iwane attaqua Shikamaru.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours me battre contre des filles…» marmonna t-il.

Elle lui lança deux kunaïs en restant assez éloigné.

« « Elle sait que je maîtrise les ombres…» » pensa Shikamaru.

Il esquiva les deux kunaïs et tenta de se rapprocher d'elle, mais elle s'écartait à chaque fois en lançant soit des shurikens, soit des kunaïs. Shikamaru commençait à s'essouffler : elle visait presque aussi bien que Tenten. Shikamaru devait agir, sinon, il risquait de se faire toucher grièvement.

De l'autre coté, Akarui était aux prises avec Genpaku. Il se battait au corps à corps. Akarui faisait preuve d'une agilité remarquable. Sa ressemblance avec Kakashi dans sa manière de se déplacer était troublante. Beaucoup moins rapide et agile, Genpaku encaissait les coups avec difficulté et il recula en effectuant une série de salto arrière. Il s'apprêtait à effectuer un jutsu mais il sentit au niveau de ses pieds un froid mortel. Il voulut bouger mais il était fixé au sol : ses pieds étaient pris dans de la glace par en dessous. La glace avait coagulé autour de ses chaussures et le maintenait ainsi collé au sol. Akarui fonça sur lui et il n'eut pas le temps de faire son jutsu. Akarui lui donna un coup de poing énorme en plein visage. La glace était tellement solide au niveau de ses pieds que lorsque Genpaku se prit le coup, il tomba par terre avec deux blocs de glace sous ses pieds, dévoilant la raison de son immobilité.

-« Neji, dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé ! » demanda Naruto.

-« DOJUTSU BYAKUGAN ! » dit celui-ci

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**JUTSU :** Byakugan

**TYPE :** Dojutsu

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu peut voir à travers les obstacles et à plusieurs kilomètres sur 360°. Il peut aussi analyser le type de chakrâ utilisé par un adversaire.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Des veines apparurent sur les cotés de ses yeux.

-« Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a formé un couloir de glace sous le sol jusqu'aux pieds de son adversaire. »

-« Je ne comprends pas, il n'a fait aucun jutsu pourtant ! » Temari.

-« Ton frère non plus n'a pas besoin de faire de jutsu pour déplacer le sable... Je crois que nous avons devant nous le jinchuriki de la glace…» dit Naruto.

-« incroyable, il maîtriserait la glace comme Gaara maîtrise le sable alors…» dit Temari

Genpaku fut emmené dehors et Akarui se retourna vers Shikamaru et Iwane. Elle avait un shuriken planté dans la jambe et elle restait immobile. Sa main droite se leva en même temps que celle de Shikamaru et elle fut contrainte d'abandonner.

-« Rahhhh ! On n'a pas vu ce qu'a fait Shikamaru ! » dit Naruto déçu.

Shikamaru s'était vu obligé d'utiliser une technique que connaissait bien Sasuke. Il l'avait changé à sa manière. Il avait fait le signe du Rat et avait prononcé :

-« NINPÔ KAGETON SHURIKEN DE L'OMBRE : DOUBLE SHURIKEN ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Shuriken de l'Ombre / Double Shuriken

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Kageton (Ténèbres) / 2

**NIVEAU C (25) :** Double Shuriken

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu envois deux shurikens dont l'un qui est caché par l'ombre du premier, ce qui permet de surprendre l'adversaire.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Il avait alors lancé deux shurikens sur Iwane. Elle esquive le premier sans problème, pensant que ça n'était que le seul. Le deuxième arriva trop vite pour qu'elle puisse l'esquiver, et il se planta dans sa jambe droite. Elle gémît de douleur et posa un genou à terre. Shikamaru avait pu alors utiliser sa technique de **Possession de l'Ombre** pour la contrôler.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus que lui et Akarui. Shikamaru ne savait pas qu'Akarui était le jinchuriki de glace.

Dans les tribunes, Naruto était très troublé de voir un autre jinchuriki que Gaara. Il demanda très sérieusement à Iruka :

-« Iruka senseï, si vous étiez au courant d'un quelconque rapport entre les ninjas de la Neige et la mort d'Ayumi, vous me le diriez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait prit un ton sérieux mais pas accusateur car il savait que son ancien professeur était quelqu'un de bien.

-« Non, je ne suis au courant de rien, désolé...» répondit celui-ci de manière honnête.

-« Tu penses que les ninjas de Yuki ont un lien avec la mort d'Ayumi, Naruto ? » demanda Neji.

-« Sans vouloir te vexer Temari, il y a cinq ans, ton frère est arrivé ici et a tué plusieurs personnes. A l'époque, il était l'esclave des envies meurtrières de son propre démon. J'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de se produire la même chose avec ce type... Il a le même regard froid et cruel que celui de Gaara lorsque je l'avais rencontré la première fois. Je n'ai aucune preuve, mais lorsque je regarde ce gars, je sens quelque chose de bizarre en moi, comme de la colère... Je sais que maître Tsunade m'a menti quand elle a dit qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve, elle ne sait pas mentir. J'irai la voir tout à l'heure. Elle me doit la vérité. Ayumi doit être vengé...»

Personne n'osa répondre. Temari était très inquiète à propos de Shikamaru. Il était un ninja très intelligent mais son physique laissait un peu à désirer. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose, c'est qu'il abandonne.

Dans l'arène, on pouvait sentir la tension montait entre les deux ninjas. Ils se fixaient l'un et l'autre sans bouger. Finalement, Shikamaru exerça sa technique de **Possession de l'Ombre**. Son ombre s'allongea à terre et fonça telle une flèche sur Akarui.

« « C'est bizarre, on dirait qu'il n'a rien vu...» » pensa Shikamaru.

Son ombre était presque arrivé à celle d'Akarui quand soudain elle fut stoppée par un mur de glace qui venait de se former. Les rayons du soleil traversaient la glace et l'ombre de Shikamaru disparut dedans aussitôt. Stupéfait, Shikamaru recula de quelques mètres et son ombre redevint normale. Le mur de glace se disloqua mais resta solide et tourna autour d'Akarui pour finalement rentrer dans son propre corps.

-« Tu es un jinchuriki ! » dit Shikamaru.

-« Un quoi ? »

-« Un être qui possède un démon en lui et qui lui donne des pouvoirs ! »

Ce fut au tour d'Akarui d'être surpris.

« « Comment sait-il que j'ai un démon en moi, c'est l'un des secrets les plus importants du village de Yuki ! A moins que...» »

-« Qui t'a dit ça ? Kakashi sans aucun doute ? »

-« Ainsi tu ne sais pas de quoi il retourne, ce la ne m'étonne guère, Yuki est un village très isolé si je ne m'abuse... Mais quel est ton lien avec Kakashi senseï ? Comment le connais-tu ? »

-« Aucune importance, je sais que c'est lui qui t'a dis pour mon secret, cela ne se peut autrement... Je vais terminer ce combat rapidement. Je suis pressé que ce tournoi se finisse, j'ai des choses importantes à faire ! »

Tout le monde dans les tribunes écoutait la discussion avec attention. La moitié ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient tous les deux mais l'autre moitié était perplexe. Kakashi, qui était revenu un peu plus tôt, patrouillait dans l'arène avec Kurenaï, Asuma et Gai.

-« Qui est ce garçon qui semble te connaître ? » demanda Kurenaï.

-« C'est mon frère... Vous ne saurez rien de plus là-dessus...» dit-il sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la répartie.

Les trois junins furent très surpris, mais ils ne rajoutèrent rien d'autres. Ils avaient appris à ne pas fouiller dans le passé de chacun.

-« En tout cas, tu mérites bien ta réputation du plus mystérieux ninja de Konoha ! » dit Asuma pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Akarui ferma les yeux pendant deux secondes et prononça doucement :

-« DOJUTSU OKUMIGAN ! » dit celui-ci

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**JUTSU :** Okumigan (l'oeil du Loup)

**TYPE :** Dojutsu

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu peut lire les peurs les plus cachées chez un adversaire et les lui faire revivre en créant une illusion.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shikamaru se trouvait maintenant dans le noir le plus complet. Il était toujours calme : il savait que ça n'était qu'une illusion faite par son adversaire. Il essaye d'abord la technique de dispersion des illusions qui se dénommaient **Kaï**. Cela ne fit rien du tout.

« « Ca n'est donc pas du genjutsu…» » pensa t-il.

Il faisait toujours aussi noir autour de lui. Une attaque pouvait survenir de n'importe où et il ne pourrait jamais la contrer. Il prit alors un shuriken et il se l'enfonça dans la main gauche, espérant que la douleur le ramènerait à la réalité. Ca n'eut pas plus d'effet que la technique de dispersion…

« « Je viens de me planter la main pour rien, bien joué Shikamaru…» »

Il entendit alors la voix de Temari au loin :

-« …kamaru ! …secours ! ….aide ! »

Il sembla l'apercevoir à quelques mètres. Ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité et il l'aperçut pour de bon. Ce qu'il vu le stupéfia : Temari était allongé par terre dans une marre de sang à quelques mètres de lui. Il courut aussi vite qu'il pus pour la rejoindre, oubliant toute prudence et n'écoutant que son cœur. Soudain, il sentit une fulgurante douleur au ventre. Il sentit du sang couler et salir ses vêtements. Il se retrouva alors au beau milieu de l'arène. A quelques mètres devant lui se tenait Akarui en train de sourire. Shikamaru était transpercé par un pic de glace qui provenait d'Akarui. Il avait formé des pics autour de lui et avait lancé une vague sur Shikamaru. Akarui retira lentement le pic du ventre de Shikamaru, le faisant souffrir terriblement, et il rappela la glace qui retourna dans son corps. Shikamaru s'écroula par terre et une flaque de sang commença à se former autour de lui. Il essaya de rester conscient mais la douleur eut raison de lui et il s'évanouît.

-« Shikamaru ! » hurla Temari.

Les ninjas médecins stoppèrent l'hémorragie tout de suite. Temari sauta avec légèreté et arriva sur l'arène. Aussitôt, les junins de Konoha lui barrèrent la route. C'est son frère qui l'arrêta à quelques mètres d'Akarui.

-« Toi ! Je te jure que je vais te réduire en miettes ! » dit Temari, le regard remplit de haine et de colère.

Il ne répondit rien et partit en lui tournant le dos.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, votre ami est hors de danger maintenant…» lui dit un des ninjas soignants.

Dans les tribunes, Naruto était maintenant persuadé d'avoir trouvé l'assassin d'Ayumi.

-« Pour Shikamaru et Ayumi, je vais lui faire payer…» dit-il en serrant les poings.

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est tout pout aujourd'hui ! Dans quel état à fini Shikamaru. Naruto se trompe t-il au sujet d'Akarui ?Temari va t-elle devenue une furie balayant tout sur son passage (et Kiba avec) ? Et plus sérieusement, quels combats dantesques la suite de l'Examen nous réserve t-il ? Autant de réponses que vous aurez en lisant le prochain chapitre... Mais avant reviews siou-plaît! Si vous avez toujours des problèmes pour voir les images, faites-le moi savoir. Je vous enverrai un mail pour vous expliquer ou même directement vous envoyer les images ! Merci d'avance._


	21. 20 Une sérieuse prétendante

Coucou tout le monde ! Bon je sais, j'ai mis pas mal de temps pour poster ce chapitre. j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et je pense que je vais devoir potser un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines maintenant, donc patience. Enfin, c'est possible aussi que ce soit plus court, mais certainement pas plus long ! Bon je vous laisse lire ce chapitre une fois de plus remplie d'actions et un peu de suspense... Bonne lecture à tous !

Voici le schéma du 5ème combat:

**5ème arène :** http/img137.imageshack.us/my.php?image5mearne18ki.jpg

Je vous ai mis en bonus deux images, l'une de raki et l'autre de Kiba et Akamaru, tels qu'ils le seront dans cinq ans d'après moi :

**Raku :**http/img272.imageshack.us/my.php?imagewakizakiraku3zl.jpg

**Kiba & Akamaru :** http/img88.imageshack.us/my.php?imageinuzukakiba6zr.jpg

**ATTENTION :** le début du lien se fait tronquer à chaque fois. Il faut rajouter un "deux points" puis un "slash" entre "http" et "img...".Au final, il doit y avoir un "deux points", un "slash" et encore un deuxième "slash"(en fait, l'éditeur ne supporte pas les liens apparemment, il enlève un slash et les deux points à chaque fois...).

**ATTENTION ENCORE :** dans l'adresse, il y a à chaque fois le mot "image" deux fois. Il faut rajouter, pour chaque adresse, un "égal" après le deuxième mot "image" si vous voulez voir l'image bien comme il faut. Bien sûr, il faut aussi faire la manip décrite juste au dessus. bref, c'est super simple ! lol. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi l'éditeur de texte est aussi pourri sur ce site. C'est vraiment pas pratique pour mettre des liens...

_

* * *

_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**Lord Makura :** Salut ! Je suis désolé, mais il n'y aura pas de combat avec Naruto la prochaine fois. Et oui, il faut bien que la suite du tournoi ait lieu et que les fans de Kiba et Neji puissent les voir en action. Désolé, par contre, je ne dis pas qu'au chapitre d'après... Voilà bonne lecture ! Bye.

**lablonde2712 :** Et oui ! Comme Gaara avait grièvement blessé Lee, Shikamaru a aussi fait les frais d'un jinchuriki. j'espère que tu auras noté le courage dont il a fait preuve. Il ne s'est pas dégonflé ! Bonne lecture et merci encore. Bye

**Alianna Brandford :** Merci beaucoup ! Effectivement, Akarui est un personnage mystérieux tout comme l'était Gaara à l'époque. J'essaye d'être fidèle à l'oeuvre de Kishimoto, pour recréer un peu la même atmosphère particulière autour des jinchurikis... Bonne lecture, bye!

**Armitedge :** Carrément, toi tu veux que Shikamaru meurt ! Tu l'aimes pas beaucoup on dirait... Question tragédie, il y en aura. Mais Akarui ne pouvait tué Shikamaru. Souviens toi, Tsunade a interdit de tuer sous peine d'être disqualifié. Même si il s'en fout un peu de l'Examen et que son but, c'est de régler le cas à Kakashi (c'est expliqué dans ce chapitre tkt), il est psa stupide au point de tuer quelqu'un devant tant de spectateur. Et puis, tu remarqueras qu'il y a déja une fan de SHikamaru qui proteste contre ta décision mdr. Allez bye !

**tchingtchong :** Bravo ! Tu es le/la seul(e) a avoir grillé que c'est une image de Jin dans Tekken 4. En fait, je suis tombé desus par hasard, et j'ai trouvé la ressembalnce frappante, et puis ça collait parfaitement avec l'image que je me faisait de Sasuke plus tard. je suis d'accord qu'il est un peu costaud par rapport à ce qu'il était avant, mais on va dire qu'il a fait de la muscul. Sinon, pour Shikamaru, t'inquiète pas, ce sont des blessures non mortelles... Tiens, comme tu es le seu à avoir trouvé, est-ce que tu sais qui est réellement le personnage sur l'image d'Akarui ? C'est pas dur franchement... Bonne lecture. Bye.

**Anbu Scade :** lol . tu mouilles pas trop pour le spoiler. il y a déja trois jinchurikis de qualifié sur quatre concurrents, donc effectivement, il y a une grose probabilité pour qu'il y ait un combat entre deux d'entre eux... mdr ! Sinon, bah merci, ça fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture. Bye.

**gobi & inari :** merci à tous les deux (vous avez mis à peu près la même chose donc je vous réponds de la même manière ). Vous faites parti du clan qui veulent voir naruto et Akarui se taper dessus; je ne vous dis pas si ça aura lieux pendant le tournoi, mais en tout cas, ils vont se taper un moment ou à un autre, ça c'est sûr ! Bye. Bonne lecture !

**coralie :** t'inquiète, c'est normal ! je suis content que quelqu'un est apprécié le combat de Shikamaru. En général, c'est plutôt Gaara qui a reçu les félicitations... Bonne lecture. bye.

**Cornett :** merci bien pour l'erreur ! En effet, Akarui a le même genre de déplacement que Kakashi, du genre courant d'air . Ca promet! Bye.

**solene :** Vous êtes nombreux à espérer un combat entre Akarui et Naruto. Me metteriez vous la pression ? . Vous verrez si je craque ou pas. Bye.

**Yami Shino :** Merci, c'est très gentil. Je fais pleins d'efforts pour rendre ma fic intéressante. Bonne lecture ! Bye.

**Blackangel :** Ok ! Du calme ! Je suis tombé sur un fan de Shikamaru apparemment . Tu as vu comment était énervé Temari, donc à ta place je ne m'inquiéterai pas... Bye.

**gaara je t'adore :** trop mdr ! Ma première fan ! Super ! J'ai du mal à imaginer Gaara avec quelqu'un pour l'instant, mais ça pourait arriver, je ne sais pas trop encore. Par contre Sasuke et Neji auront sûrement un flirt, mais rien d'officiel pour le moment... Bye; bonne lecture.

**LM :** Bienvenue nouvelle lectrice ! Pour les chapitres, il faut compter une semaine voir une semaine et demi en général. Pour les couples c'est top secret défense, si je te le dis, il faudrait que je te tue... Enfin, pour les images, je ne peut te conseiller de relire les indications après les liens que j'ai mis ou de me donner ton adrese pour que je puisse te les envoyer ! Voilà, Bonne lecture. Bye

**marine :** merci c'est gentil ! J'espère que tu as pu finalement voire les images de Gaara ! Bonne lecture ! Bye.

**

* * *

**

**Le pouvoir de Kyubi**

**Chapitre 20 : Une sérieuse prétendante**

Shikamaru ouvra péniblement les paupières dans son lit. Temari était à coté de lui et le tenait par la main.

-« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

-« C'est bon ça va, je ne sens déjà plus rien…» dit-il. Il se redressa dans son lit en faisant une petite grimace de douleur.

-« Je n'ai pas l'impression…» dit-elle pour le taquiner.

Ino arriva en trombe dans la chambre et immédiatement, Shikamaru enleva sa main de celle de Temari.

-« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda t-elle un peu essoufflée.

Shikamaru soupira et lui répondit simplement d'un signe de la tête. Ce fût au tour d'Asuma de rentrer dans la petite salle de soin accompagné de Chojî et Sakura. Tous s'inquiétaient pour sa santé, mais Shikamaru savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Il avait du se passer quelque chose de plus grave pour que tout le monde s'occupe de lui à ce point. Après tout, sa blessure n'était pas réellement grave, et loin d'être mortelle.

-« Dites, Asuma senseï, qu'est qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? » demanda t-il.

-« Tu veux dire quand tu as arrêté de bouger. Tu semblais comme posséder par ce ninja de Yuki. Puis tu t'es mis à courir vers lui, et il a lancé sa glace sur toi sous forme de pieux. Tu ne t'es arrêté que lorsqu'il a t'a touché…»

-« C'était vraiment horrible à voir ! » dit Sakura. « On avait l'impression que tu voulais te suicider. Et te voir courir vers cette glace, c'était vraiment difficile à regarder. Beaucoup de gens ont été choqués…»

Naruto arriva lui aussi à son tour, précédé de Sasuke et Kakashi. Shikamaru était heureux de voir que ses amis étaient aussi inquiets pour lui, mais il savait que Sasuke ne venait que pour savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant son inconscience. Il soupçonnait aussi Naruto de s'intéressé à la chose. Pendant un petit moment, ils discutèrent tous ensemble de cette terrible fin de match, lorsque Tsunade en personne rentra dans la pièce. Elle fila directement auprès de Shikamaru sans dire un mot et commença à le soigner. La blessure se referma toute seule au bout de quelques minutes. Elle lui enleva ses pansements et lui demanda de se mettre debout.

-« Ressens-tu le moindre trouble ? » demanda t-elle très sérieusement.

-« Non, je vais bien maintenant. Je vous remercie, maître Tsunade...»

-« Ce qui t'est arrivé est très étrange...» continua t-elle. « Ca n'était pas du genjutsu et pourtant, ça en avait tout l'air.»

-« Non, c'était une technique de dojutsu. Le denier souvenir que j'ai avant de me retrouver dans cette pièce, c'est l'aspect de son oeil. Il y avait deux espèces de symbole noir symétriques et son iris était devenu blanc. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifiait, mais deux secondes après, je me suis retrouvé dans un lieu où il n'y avait pas de lumière. J'ai immédiatement pensé que c'était du genjutsu, mais la technique de dissipation ne marchait pas. j'ai tout essayé, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de m'échapper de cet endroit. Puis j'ai entendu comme une voix, j'ai couru dans sa direction et j'ai vu au loin quelque chose...». Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et tous comprirent à son air qu'il avait vu quelque chose de terrible.

-« Je crois que ce ninja est capable de vous faire voir vos pires appréhensions, vos peurs les plus cachées...» dit-il en conclusion.

-« Mais si tu avais si peur, pourquoi t'es-tu mis à courir ? C'était pour fuir quelque chose ou te précipitais-tu vers autre chose ? » demanda Naruto perspicace.

-« La voix que j'ai suivie, c'était celle d'un de mes proches. Je l'ai vu en train de mourir... Malgré toute ma prudence, je me suis mis à courir vers elle et vous connaissez la suite...»

-« Ca ressemble beaucoup à une autre technique...» dit Naruto. « Personne ne semble connaître ce genre de technique, mais à l'évidence, elle est de classe I. Comment considérez-vous cet acte de violence, maître Tsunade ? »

-« Il me fallait le témoignage de Shikamaru pour que je prenne une décision. les autres kages ont déjà pris la leur. Je suis désolé Shikamaru, mais ce ninja a utilisé une technique inconnue jusqu'ici, et nous ne pouvons la classer dans le registre des techniques interdites puisqu'il ne t'a pas touché grièvement... Akarui est donc qualifié.»

Naruto esquissa un sourire mauvais et Tsunade l'aperçut :

-« Tu espères venger Shikamaru ? Je te rappelle que tu es là pour participer à un tournoi, pas pour te venger. Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à t'éliminer si tu fais le moindre écart...»

-« Je sais très bien. Mais pour moi, il y a des choses plus importantes que de devenir junin. Cet enfoiré a tué ma copine, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais...»

Tsunade eut un crispement quand elle entendit Naruto dire cela. Bien sûr, il avait dit ça de cette manière pour voir sa réaction, et à présent, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'identité du meurtrier d'Ayumi.

-« Naruto... je ne sais pas d'où tu sors ça, mais...» commença Tsunade.

-« Ne vous fatiguez pas...» dit-il simplement. « Je sais très bien pourquoi vous m'avez caché la vérité et je dois vous remercier. Si j'avais connu la vérité après le drame, je n'aurai pas pu me contrôler. Mais maintenant, il doit payer. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il s'en tire comme cela, et j'espère que vous ressentez la même chose...»

-« Je comprends Naruto. Et moi aussi j'aimerai qu'il soit jugé pour ses crimes, car il ne fait nul doute que c'est bien lui. Mais les relations avec Yuki sont très difficiles en ce moment, et accuser un de leur ninja sans aucune preuve reviendrait à déclarer la guerre. De plus, nous ne savons que très peu de chose sur ce village. Nous ne savons même pas sa taille ainsi que sa population. Ajouté au fait que le climat est très dur là-bas, une guerre contre eux serait vraiment la pire des choses qu'il pourrait nous arriver...»

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y aura pas de dérapage. Vous avez tous vu comme moi, il s'agit du jinchuriki de la Glace. Il me suffira de le défier dans un duel, il ne pourra pas refuser. Pas s'il sait qui je suis réellement...»

-« Je n'aime pas du tout ça...» dit Sakura très bas.

Tsunade ne dit rien. Elle savait que quoi qu'elle ferait ou dirait, Naruto poursuivrait son but. Il était comme ça, et c'était d'ailleurs grâce à cette volonté de fer qu'il était devenu l'un des meilleurs jeunes ninjas de Konoha.

Après cette brève discussion, tout le monde partit de la salle de soin pour aller manger. Kakashi invita ses élèves à prendre des ramens et Asuma fit de même. Temari parti manger avec ses deux frères. Gaara était repartit dans leur quartier résidentiel alors que Kankuro ne s'était même pas déplacer jusqu'à l'arène. Il avait attrapé un mauvais rhume qui l'avait cloué au lit toute la matinée. Shikamaru récupéra toutes ses forces en un rien de temps. la médecine de Tsunade était vraiment impressionnante : il remuait son bras droit sans aucune douleur. La seule blessure qui restait en lui était sa fierté qui en avait pris un coup. Malgré sa brillante intelligence, il s'était fait avoir sur ses propres sentiments.

Tout le monde mangeait en silence. Ceux qui avaient participés à l'Examen mangeait férocement tandis que les professeurs et autres élèves dégustaient plus tranquillement, mise à part Chojî qui mangeait férocement quel que soit la situation. Sakura, entre deux succions de nouilles, dit à Sasuke:

-« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te féliciter pour ta victoire, donc félicitations...»

Sasuke ne lui répondit même pas et il continua à manger ses nouilles. Il lui fit simplement un signe de la tête pour la remercier.

Ino croisa le regard de Sakura qui s'était légèrement assombrie. Elle lui fit un petit signe d'encouragement et Sakura lui fit signe que ça allait bien. En réalité, Sakura ne fut nullement blessé. Elle ne s'attendait à rien de la part de Sasuke et elle l'avait encouragé plus par politesse que par réelle franchise.

-« Kakashi senseï, avez vous eu des nouvelles de Jiraya senseï ? » demanda Naruto après avoir englouti son deuxième bol de ramens.

-« Tu es bien placé pour savoir que maître Jiraya peut rester longtemps sans donner de signe de vie. En tout cas, je ne sais que très peu de chose sur sa dernière destination. Maître Tsunade lui avait pourtant donné l'ordre de revenir pour le début de l'Examen. Il a sûrement du avoir un contre-temps...»

Naruto fit légèrement la moue mais il était sûr qu'il avait de bonnes raisons pour avoir manquer son premier match. Naruto était persuadé que Jiraya était très fier de lui et qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde la concrétisation de cinq ans de dur labeur. Car Naruto devait reconnaître qu'il lui en avait fait baver et que l'inverse était aussi vrai...

-« Après les deux derniers matchs de poules, vous pensez que la phase de tournoi commencera aujourd'hui ? » demanda Naruto.

-« L'Examen Junin doit avoir lieu sur trois jours maximums à la différence de l'Examen Chunin. Ici, les efforts faits pendant ces trois jours, pour ceux qui arrivent à franchir les épreuves, doivent être constant. Pour l'Examen Chunin c'est différent, car en général ce sont des enfants qui y participent. Et demander autant d'effort sur aussi peu de jours seraient bien trop dangereux pour le développement de leurs corps. »

-« Sur trois jours...» dit Shikamaru qui réfléchissait. « Si on admet que les deux derniers matchs de poules se déroulent correctement et qu'il y ait un vainqueur à chaque fois, ça fera donc un tournoi à six. Il pourrait donc y avoir trois matchs de qualifications pour une finale à trois. Les matchs de qualifications auraient lieu demain et la grande finale le dernier jour. Je ne vois que cette possibilité pour laisser un temps de repos minimum aux candidats tout en utilisant la durée maximum de l'Examen...»

Il venait de prouver une nouvelle fois sa grande vitesse de réflexion.

-« Donc demain, les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer...» dit Naruto sur un ton de défi.

-« Ne t'excites pas trop...» dit Sasuke sans décoller le nez de son bol. « Tu vas te faire rétamer en beauté comme à chaque fois...»

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce tranquille repas et il savait que ça peinait Sakura de les voir se disputer. Naruto voyait déjà qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise : c'était la seule de l'équipe sept à ne s'être même pas qualifier pour l'Examen. Et maintenant que Sasuke et Naruto avaient réussi à passer les matchs de poules, elle se sentait encore plus nulle. Comme si Kakashi lisait dans ses pensées, il dit :

-« Des quatre déjà qualifié pour le Tournoi, deux des ninjas font parties de mon équipe. Sans compter que le dernier membre va devenir une brillante kunoïchi médicale avec, voire même plus de force que maître Tsunade... Je suis vraiment fière de mon équipe...»

C'était très rare d'entendre Kakashi complimenter quelqu'un. Ses élèves furent un peu surpris, mais savourèrent le moment. Même Sasuke ressentit un peu de gratitude à son égard.

Ils finirent le repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur et reprirent la route de l'arène pour assister au deux derniers matchs. Une fois de plus, l'arène était remplie. **Sabaku no Temari **de **Suna** était déjà arrivé à la borne Sud. La deuxième femme pour ce match de poule entra dans l'arène. Elle s'appelait **Wakizaki Raku **et venait d'**Iwa**. Elle se plaça à la borne Nord, face à Temari. C'était encore une jeune femme de dix-huit ans, mais elle était d'une grande beauté. Elle dégageait une grande force intérieure. Ses cheveux étaient bruns mi-longs et ses yeux noisettes. Elle avait des formes plus prononcé que la plupart des kunoïchi. Son visage reflétait une grande envie de faire ses preuve. Loin de la peur, on sentait une grande excitation en elle. Arriva ensuite **Inuzuka Kiba **de **Konoha** avec son énorme chien Akamaru. Kiba était très détendu, il souriait à la foule et se plaça sans se presser à la borne Ouest. Le dernier concurrent pour ce match entra à son tour. il s'appelait **Sanada Kenzan** et venait de **Kumo**. Il était le grand frère de Yasu, la femme qui avait abandonné contre Naruto au premier match de poule. Il était aussi blond qu'elle avec les mêmes yeux bleus. Grand et assez costaux, il avait une démarche assuré et très digne. Il semblait sûr de lui. Il se positionna au point Est de l'arène. Le match commença et immédiatement, Kiba et Temari foncèrent vers le milieu de l'arène. En réalité, Kiba chargeait Kenzan et Temari s'occupait de Raku. Ils avaient conclut un pacte avant le match, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Les deux assaillants s'arrêtèrent à une distance raisonnable pour faire comprendre à leurs cibles que se seraient des duels.

Temari attaqua en première. Elle fit le signe du Cheval et prononça :

-« NINPÔ FUTON EVENTAIL DE VENT : DEPLOYEMENT MINIMUM ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Eventail de Vent / Déploiement Minimum

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Fûton (Vent) / 3

**NIVEAU C (30) :** Déploiement Minimum

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu utilise un éventail géant déployé à un quart pour former des vagues successives de Vent à 100 Km/h faisant des mouvements aléatoires.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Temari fit tournoyer son éventail qui était à sa forme la plus compacte. Immédiatement des bourrasques partirent dans la direction de Raku qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle fit le signe du Buffle et prononça doucement :

-« NINPÔ DOTON PROTECTION DE TERRE : MUR DE TERRE ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Protection de Terre / Mur de Terre

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Doton (Terre) / 3

**NIVEAU D (--) :** Mur de Terre

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu forme un mur de Terre devant lui plus ou moins épais suivant la quantité de chakrâ utilisée.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raku joignit ses deux mains et lorsqu'elles touchèrent le sol, un mur de Terre sortit du sol. Les bourrasques faisaient vibrer le mur lorsqu'elles lui rentraient dedans, mais Raku tenait bon. Temari recommença son attaque avec un nouvel angle, mais Raku parait ses attaques en formant à chaque fois un nouveau mur de Terre devant elle. Alors que Temari déployait de moitié son éventail, Raku se concentra derrière son mur et prononça :

-« NINPÔ DOTON ATTAQUE SISMIQUE : TREMBLEMENT DE TERRE ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Attaque Sismique / Tremblement de Terre

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Doton (Terre) / 4

**NIVEAU B (50) :** Tremblement de Terre

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu fait moyennement trembler la terre dans une zone de 50 m à une magnitude de 6 sur l'échelle de Richter.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Le mur qu'elle avait formé commençait à se désintégrer du fait qu'elle avait arrêté de l'alimenter en chakrâ. De la même manière que sa technique précédente, elle joignit ses deux mains par terre. La terre commença alors à vibrer dans un grondement sourd et des morceaux de terre sortaient violemment du sol tour à tour. Temari, qui ne voyait pas ce que faisait Raku derrière son mur, se décala pour effectuer une nouvelle fois sa technique, mais elle trébucha par terre et se blessa au coude droit. Elle comprit que Raku faisait trembler la terre sous ses pieds pour la déséquilibrer et l'empêcher d'attaquer. Mais elle comprit rapidement aussi que ce jutsu pouvait la blesser très grièvement. Les morceaux de terre qui sortaient du sol étaient très dangereux. Elle se releva avec un peu de mal. Raku faisait maintenant face à elle, le mur de terre ayant disparut. Malgré, les vibrations au sol qui faisait un bruit imposant dans l'arène, Temari arrivait à garder son équilibre en sautant d'une zone à l'autre. Etrangement, Raku ne bougeait pas : elle était à la limite où les tremblements de terre commençaient. Il était impossible à Temari d'attaquer. Elle ne pouvait sauter suffisamment haut pour utiliser son éventail. Si elle restait trop longtemps au sol pour prendre son élan, elle serait finalement déséquilibrée et tomberai par terre. Néanmoins, elle se dirigeait en sautillant vers la fin de la zone de tremblement. Soudain, deux shurikens lancés par Raku l'empêchèrent de continuer. Temari réessaya plusieurs fois de quitter la zone de secousse mais Raku l'empêchait à chaque fois en lançant des projectiles. Raku commença alors à attaquer en lançant une série de shurikens. Temari avait du mal à les esquiver vu qu'elle était très souvent en suspension. Elle utilisa à maintes reprises son éventail comme bouclier, mais cela ne suffis pas et la deuxième vague de kunaïs de Raku l'a toucha en plusieurs points. La douleur l'a fit vaciller et elle tomba par terre une deuxième fois. Raku stoppa son jutsu et le grondement de la terre s'évanouît aussitôt. Avec une rapidité féline, elle courut vers Temari. Celle-ci était plutôt mal en point : Raku avait visait des points névralgiques qui maintenait Temari paralysé de douleur. Alors que Raku allait lui passer un kunaï sous sa gorge pour l'obliger à abandonner, celle-ci dans un effort incroyable fit un salto arrière, fît le signe du Cheval et prononça :

-« NINPÔ FUTON EVENTAIL DE VENT : OUVERTURE MOYENNE ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Eventail de Vent / Ouverture Moyenne

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Fûton (Vent) / 3

**NIVEAU C (30) :** Déploiement Minimum

_**NIVEAU B (45) :** Ouverture Moyenne_

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu utilise un éventail géant déployé à moitié pour former des vagues successives de Vent à 150 Km/h faisant des mouvements aléatoires.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Temari, qui avait déployé de moitié son éventail géant, lança une série de bourrasque que Raku ne put éviter. Elle en prit plusieurs de pleins fouets et elles fût projetée plusieurs mètres plus loin. Ces bourrasques étaient beaucoup plus violentes une fois l'éventail déployée de moitié et elle avait formé un nuage de poussière si épais que Temari ne voyait plus Raku au sol. Elle courut vers l'endroit où elle était étendue et tomba nez à nez avec une grande bûche de bois. Elle avait utilisé une technique de **Permutation**. Il s'agissait de créer un simple clone et de le transformer en une forme similaire à un humain pour duper l'adversaire. C'était une technique de niveau E très simple à réaliser car elle était enseignée à l'Académie des ninjas. Temari n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle sentit le contact métallique froid d'un kunaï sous sa gorge. Raku ne dît pas un mot jusqu'à ce que le nuage de poussière se dissipa et lui chuchota :

-« Abandonne. Tu as été une fière combattante mais maintenant tu as perdu...»

Temari ne répondit pas et elle tenta de se dégageait un peu mais Raku augmenta la pression du kunaï sous la gorge et elle fut contrainte d'abandonner.

Pour ce qui était de Kiba et Kenzan, le match avait était particulièrement spectaculaire. Kiba était monté sur Akamaru et avait ainsi gagné en vitesse. Les deux compagnons foncèrent droit sur Kenzan qui se préparait à lancer lui aussi une attaque. Il fit le signe du Tigre alors que Kiba et Akamaru s'apprêtaient à lui sauter dessus, et il prononça :

-« NINPÔ KATON LAME ARDENTE : ÉPÉE EN FUSION ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Lame Ardente / Epée en Fusion

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Ninjutsu / Katon (Feu) / 3

**NIVEAU B (50) :** Epée en Fusion

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu forme une longue épée de Feu de 2 m de long chauffée à 1000°C.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kenzan matérialisa une épée en chakrâ avec des flammes l'a parcourant de toute part sauf sur le manche. Il donna alors un coup d'épée horizontal sur Kiba et Akamaru et celui-ci fit un bond derrière lui de justesse pour éviter les flammes de l'épée. En effet, avec le mouvement horizontal, les flammes avaient pris un essor considérable et Akamaru avait quelques poils cramoisies. Kiba descendit d'Akamaru et effectua la technique **Transmutation Humaine** sur Akamaru qui se transforma alors aussitôt en un sosie de Kiba. Il grimpa sur le dos de Kiba, pour se préparer à une attaque. Kiba prononça :

-« NINPÔ VOIE DU CHIEN : GRIFFE ACÉRÉE ! »

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NINPÔ / JUTSU :** Voie du Chien / Griffe Acérée

**TYPE / ÉLÉMENT / NOMBRE :** Taijutsu / Neutre / 4

**NIVEAU D (15) : **Danse du Chien

_**NIVEAU B (55) :** Griffe Acérée_

**DESCRIPTION :** L'utilisateur du jutsu obtient des griffes de 10 cm lui permettant d'attaquer l'adversaire en vrillant sur lui-même.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Les deux compagnons se mirent à tourner sur eux-mêmes l'un derrière l'autre à une vitesse prodigieuse et ils attaquèrent ensemble Kenzan. Il les repoussa grâce à son épée de feu. Le contact fût violent : Kenzan subit les vibrations du choc dans les deux bras (il tenait son épée de chakrâ à deux mains car il pouvait ainsi mieux l'alimenter). De l'autre coté, Kiba et Akamaru/Kiba avaient eux aussi pris un sévère coup. Par chance, ils tournaient à une vitesse telle que les flammes ne pouvaient les brûler. Les deux compagnons attaquaient maintenant chacun par un des cotés, privilégiant une attaque en étau plutôt qu'une attaque frontale à deux. Kenzan tournoya sur lui-même pour repousser une nouvelle fois les deux assaillants. Néanmoins, ses bras avaient encore pris de lourdes vibrations et après ces coups d'épée, il souffrait terriblement : ses os du poignet et de l'avant-bras commençaient à se fissurer. L'attaque de Kiba était ravageuse : il pouvait creuser de vraies galeries souterraines en vrillant sur lui-même de cette manière. L'attaque de Kenzan avait aussi fait des dégâts chez Kiba et Akamaru/Kiba. C'était une attaque très puissante aussi, même si ici le feu ne servait à rien. Avec la vitesse de rotation, l'épée n'était pas non plus très coupante et elle agissait plus comme une arme contendante (comme une batte de base-ball) que comme un objet coupant. Kiba se releva doucement, il sentait qu'il avait une ou deux côtes fêlées. Akamaru/Kiba ne bougeait plus lui. Sa transformation disparût dans un nuage blanc et Akamaru redevint l'animal poilu que tout le monde connaissait. Cela signifiait qu'il était très fatigué ou grièvement blessé. Kiba s'agenouilla à coté de lui et fit signe à un des ninjas médecins de l'emmener. Akamaru, même en se transformant en un humain, avait naturellement une musculature plus forte que Kiba. Il s'était donc lancé sur Kenzan avec plus de vitesse et de force que Kiba ne le pouvait : le choc avait était donc très violent pour lui et Kenzan en sentait aussi les effets de son coté. Kiba pouvait le remercier une fois de plus pour sa dévotion. Le fait de voir son chien et plus fidèle ami évanoui par terre l'avait mis dans une grande colère. Il pris son élan et il se jeta sur Kenzan en refaisant sa technique **Griffe Acérée**. Kenzan se prépara à se défendre une fois de plus avec son épée de Feu. Le choc fût tellement fort que les deux ninjas se retrouvèrent coude à coude : Kiba tournoyait contre l'épée de feu et Kenzan s'appuyait sur celle-ci pour le repousser. Le suspense était à son comble et tout le monde dans l'arène retint son souffle. Finalement, l'épée de feu explosa sous la pression et les deux ninjas furent projetés quelques mètres plus loin. Plusieurs secondes passèrent et aucuns des deux combattants ne se releva. Les ninjas médecins arrivèrent dans l'arène et après vérifications, l'arbitre les déclara forfaits. Raku, qui regardait la scène d'un peu plus loin, fût déçu de gagner de cette manière, mais quand la foule l'acclama, sa joie refit surface.

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est tout pout aujourd'hui ! Qui va être le gagnant du dernier match de poule et quels seront alors les prochains match. Naruto va t-il rencontrer Akarui, Sasuke, Gaara, Raku, ou bien le dernier vainqueur ?Va t-il se faire éliminer ? va t-il réussir à venger un jour Ayumi ? Autant de réponses que vous aurez en lisant le prochain chapitre... Mais avant reviews siou-plaît! Si vous avez toujours des problèmes pour voir les images, faites-le moi savoir. Je vous enverrai un mail pour vous expliquer ou même directement vous envoyer les images (à condition bien sur que vous me donniez votre adresse mail, je suis pas Nostradamus moi)! Merci d'avance._


End file.
